


Reakcja Łańcuchowa (Catenary Chain)

by erraticmuse



Series: Rekonwalescencja nie jest łatwa (it's not linear) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boundary Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 67,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel do Tam I Z Powrotem. Bucky nadal dochodzi do siebie. Podobnie jak Steve, choć ten drugi nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catenary Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544053) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Kiedy Bucky wstaje by przynieść z kuchni jakieś przekąski do salonu wchodzi Natasza i bez słowa wyjaśnienia przejmuje go i czeka tak długo by skończył wkładać do miski winogrona zanim wyciąga go na taras i zamyka za nimi drzwi. Siadają przy basenie, poza zasięgiem wzroku Steve’a, który jedynie dzięki wzmocnionemu słuchowi słyszy fragmenty ożywionej rozmowy prowadzonej po rosyjsku. Steve czuje, że się czerwieni i zaczyna skakać po kanałach telewizora.

-Stevenie Rogers. – Mówi ktoś od progu i oczywiście jest to Sam. Steve odwraca głowę i widzi go stojącego w drzwiach z szerokim, pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem na twarzy jaki Steve kiedykolwiek widział. Steve krzywi się lekko zawstydzony.

-Clint wysłał wszystkim esemesa, czy co?

-Mieszkasz w drapaczu chmur pełnym robotów i szpiegów. – Wzrusza ramionami Sam. – Nie zastanawiaj się skąd ludzie wiedzą co się tutaj dzieje. Po prostu pogódź się z tym, że wiedzą. – Przeskakuje przez tył kanapy i rozwala się na niej obok Steve’a w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg historii.

-Cóż, jestem pewien, że szpiedzy i roboty przekazały Ci wystarczająco dużo szczegółów, więc nie muszę Ci nic mówić. – Steve ucieka do kuchni żeby przygotować więcej koktajlu owocowego. Sam rzuca w niego z salonu dobrze wymierzoną poduszką. – Auć! Nie w plecy. Postrzelono mnie w nie.

-To jakiś żart, prawda? – Pyta Sam, a kiedy Steve odwraca się żeby spojrzeć na niego z ukosa, Sam wybucha śmiechem. – Żartowałem. Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Powiedz mi tylko, że było dobrze.

Steve kiwa głową, zamyśla się na chwilę i pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech.

-Było…było dobrze.

-I nadal jest dobrze?

-Jak na razie jest bardzo dobrze.

-No to w porzo. – Sam uśmiecha się szeroko i odwraca do telewizora skupiając się na nim wystarczająco mocno, że Steve może podnieść poduszkę i rzucić nią w głowę Sama.

Bucky i Natasza wracają do mieszkania. Bucky zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do kanapy zauważywszy odwróconą na drugą stronę tablicę.

-Co to ma u diabła być?

**

-To dziwne. -Stwierdza Bucky kiedy przygotowują lunch.

-Że możemy wszystkim powiedzieć?

-Czuję się jakbyśmy ogłosili, że okradamy banki albo coś w tym stylu.

-Zgadzam się, to trochę surrealistyczne. Bucky, ta kanapka nie zmieści Ci się w ustach.

-Zobaczymy. – Mówi Bucky bardzo powoli oblizując usta kiedy dodaje kolejną warstwę indyka. – Mówię poważnie. To wszystko jest naprawdę dziwne.

Steve mruczy zgadzając się.

-Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie świata w którym ty…byłbyś mną zainteresowany, nie mówiąc już o takim, gdzie nie musielibyśmy tego ukrywać.

-Cóż, przynajmniej nie przed naszymi przyjaciółmi.

Pomysł ujawnienia się przed światem na moment zbija Steve’a z tropu i zmusza się on do skupienia na ukończeniu przygotowywania posiłku zanim będzie miał niepotrzebny atak paniki. Później, mówi sobie. Może zająć się tym znacznie, znacznie później.

-Natasza dała mi trochę rzeczy.

-Rzeczy? Jakich rzeczy. – Mruga Steve.

-Nie wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky. – Dała mi starannie zapakowane pudełko. Grzechotało jakby było w nim kilka przedmiotów…czy ludzie dają teraz prezenty znajomym którzy wikłają się w związki?

-Mam przeczucie, że to zachowanie charakterystyczne dla Nataszy.

-Nie mów tak. Nat jest…dobra. Mogę rozmawiać z nią o… o cholera!

-Co? – Steve idzie za Buckym który niesie swoją wielką kanapkę do stołu i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. – Co się stało Bucky?

-Zapomniałem, że mam dzisiaj telekonferencję. To będzie…dziwne. – Bucky śmieje się głucho.

-Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. – Steve wraca do kuchni po swój własny talerz oraz napoje dla nich obu. – Hej, założę się, że jeśli poruszysz temat związków, co będzie pewnie dziwne, może on zająć całą godzinę. – _Co oznaczałoby, że nie będziesz musiał rozmawiać o Hydrze._ Steve zachowuje to ostatnie w pamięci ale wiadomo co miał na myśli. Bucky ożywia się tak szybko że to niemal chwyta za serce.

**

Trening Petera kilka godzin później jest dziwny. Od momentu przybycia uwaga Petera skupiona jest na Steve’ie i jest tym tak zaprzątnięty, że Bucky musi kilka razy powtórzyć instrukcje dotyczące sekwencji ciosów. Inni zdają się tego nie zauważać, a może to ich nie obchodzi. Tony używa tabletu do sterowania rozłożonymi na matach wielkimi panelami mogącymi drżeć lub trząść się. Kiedy jeden z nich wyrzuca Petera do góry Peter celuje w sufit siecią, która jednak do niego nie przywiera, Tony chichocze pod nosem. Bruce uderza go lekko w ramię.

-Obiecałeś nie używać ich bez uprzedzenia. – Bruce jest lekko skonsternowany do momentu kiedy widzi jak Peter przestaje próbować przykleić się do sufitu i zeskakuje na matę a potem toczy się zamiast próbować jak najlepiej wylądować po upadku z wysokości czterech metrów. (Steve rozpoznaje technikę z treningu sprzed kilku dni. Wtedy Peter uważał.) Kiedy wstaje Bucky klepie go z uznaniem po ramieniu.

-Ważne żeby nauczyć go improwizacji, prawda? – Uśmiech Tony’ego gaśnie kiedy Bucky odbiera mu tablet i zaczyna przeglądać opcje. – Co robisz?

-Patrzę czy pod Twoim krzesłem znajduje się panel którym można wystrzelić Cię w powierze.

**

Kiedy zostają sami Bucky kładzie rękę na ramieniu Petera i odwraca go.

-Czy chcesz o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

-Porozmawiać? – Peter patrzy na Bucky’ego a potem przesuwa wzrok na Steve’a na którego patrzy Bucky. – Uch…

-Jest tu wiele osób które z chęcią podjęłyby się trenowania z Tobą jeśli chcesz. – Bucky mówi tak beznamiętnie, tak rzeczowo, ale Steve wie że jeśli Peter zgodziłby się na zmianę instruktora, Bucky nie zniósłby tego. Steve wstrzymuje oddech.

-Nie! Jest Pan wspaniały. – Peter spogląda na Steve’a. – Ale dowiedziałem się o Was dopiero po tym jak wczoraj wyszliście i wszyscy zaczęli się _śmiać_ kiedy tylko zamknęły się za Wami drzwi windy. Ja, trochę się wkurzyłem, i zapytałem z czego się śmieją a oni wyjaśnili mi o co chodziło.

Peter prawdopodobnie nie widzi uśmiechu w oczach Bucky’ego ale Steve tak.

-Więc nic Ci nie przeszkadza?

Peter pociera ręką kark.

-Właściwie to nie. Jest mi tylko trochę szkoda, że nie możecie mieć dzieci. Ja tylko… _wyobraźcie sobie jak urocze dzieci moglibyście mieć. Maleńkie urocze dzieci, które potrafiłyby skopać wszystkim tyłki jeszcze w pieluchach._ – Peter przestaje gestykulować i milknie widząc przerażenie w oczach Steve’a. – Mówię tylko, że jestem świetnym materiałem na opiekuna i jestem trochę zawiedziony.

**

Po południu Natasza i Tony opalają się na tarasie a ponieważ pogoda jest zbyt ładna by ją marnować Steve do nich dołącza. Kiedy odkrywa to Bucky, znika gdzieś, a potem wraca przebrany w kąpielówki i przysuwa sobie leżak do leżaka Steve’a.

-Mm? -Pyta Steve któremu jest w tej chwili tak dobrze, że nawet nie chce mu się artykułować słów.

Bucky mruczy neutralnie kładąc się na boku i obejmując Steve’a ramieniem. Mija trochę czasu i kiedy Bucky i Steve jednocześnie wzdychają jest to kompletnie niezamierzone.

-Słoneczne przytulanie. – Mówi Tony gdzieś na lewo od nich. – Najnowsza dyscyplina sportowa w Wieży Mścicieli. Amerykańska para Barnes i Rogers to niepokonani mistrzowie mogący wygrać dzięki opatentowanemu przez siebie Podwójnemu Westchnieniu Szczęśliwych Kochanków, które powinno zapewnić im miejsce w pół-finale…

-Nie obchodzi mnie jak bardzo jesteś zazdrosny, Stark. Nie zamierzam Cię przytulać.

-Ależ nie Nataszo. Ja tylko przyglądam się wszystkiemu z loży. Gdzie jest mój tablet? Mógłbym opracować punktację.

-Zamknij się. – Bucky mruczy w klatkę piersiową Steve’a który czuje na skórze jego uśmiech.


	2. Steve

 

Bucky chce się wcześniej położyć z powodów z których Steve świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, ale nadal nalega aby zjedli ze wszystkimi kolację i dali sobie spokój z filmem. Tłumaczy poprzez ukradkowe esemesy że każda chwila kiedy przy wszystkich trzyma Bucky’ego za rękę albo otwarcie uśmiecha się do niego ma dziwne przeczucie, że to się zaraz skończy. Steve jest zdziwiony, że Bucky nie czuje się tak samo. Może dzieje się tak dlatego, że Bucky uważa, że nie jest to jego najmroczniejszy sekret.

Kiedy do grupy dołącza Pepper, jest uśmiechnięta a podchodząc do stołu dotyka zarówno ramienia Steve’a jak i ramienia Bucky’ego i Steve czuje jak jakaś podenerwowana część jego serca powoli się uspokaja.

**

-Które drzwi? – Pyta Steve kiedy idą korytarzem. Bucky wciąga Steve’a do swojego pokoju niemal przewracając ich na stojące na podłodze pudło.

-Cholera, zapomniałem, że to tu zostawiłem. – Śmieje się Bucky zamykając kopnięciem drzwi kiedy Steve jest w środku i klęka żeby rozwiązać purpurową wstążkę. Steve ogląda kolor, subtelny nadruk serduszek na papierze, rozmiar pudełka i czuje ucisk w żołądku.

-Bucky, chyba już wiem co nam dała. –

-Cokolwiek to jest pachnie…kremem. I papierem. Wewnątrz są książki. I…guma? Coś gumowanego? – Bucky marszczy nos w uniwersalnym geście oznaczającym ’przyszłość jest dziwna’ a potem otwiera pudełko. Steve siada przy biurku i zaczyna walczyć z przytłaczającym uczuciem zawstydzenia. Bucky milczy a kiedy Steve zmusza się by na niego spojrzeć okazuje się że wyjął z pudełka jeden przedmiot: biały, krótki, dziwnie ukształtowany z końcówką w kształcie cebuli

-Czy to… Ale dlaczego _wygląda_ tak dzi…och – Bucky czyta drobny druk na opakowaniu. – To ma robić coś z prostatą.

-O mój _Boże_. – Steve kładzie ręce na biurku i uderza głową o blat. Pożądanie się ulotniło. Został jedynie mu jedynie wstyd.

-Hej, nie bądź takim malkontentem. Może to jest fajne. I jest tu dużo więcej…że co? – Słychać odgłosy grzebania w pudle. – Co to jest? – Słychać bzyczenie. – Och! Och! – Bucky śmieje się z zachwytem, a dźwięk jego śmiechu zmniejsza wewnętrzną agonię Steve’a o połowę, bzyczenie ustaje. – Boże, za naszych czasów nie było takich rzeczy.

-A skąd możesz wiedzieć? – Pyta Steve nagle przytłoczony dziwnym uczuciem zazdrości. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, może Steve nie jest pierwszym mężczyzną w życiu Bucky’ego? _Dlaczego miałoby to jakieś znaczenie?_

-Niektóre panienki miały to i owo. – Mówi wymijająco Bucky. Słychać dźwiek otwieranej plastikowej butelki i nagle Steve czuje zapach czereśni. Krzywi się. – Nie bądź tchórzem. Żadna z tych rzeczy Cię nie ugryzie.

-Czy jedna z tych książek nauczy mnie jak sobie z tym wszystkim radzić bez ryzyka zawału? – Wyrażający jego niską samoocenę żart tylko wzmaga śmiech Bucky’ego.

-Myślę, że w książkach opisane są pozycje, ale to nie są, pozycje…aprobowane przez lekarzy.

Słysząc dźwięk przewracanych kartek Steve unosi głowę i widzi jak Bucky kartkuje książkę ze zdjęciem dwojga ludzi odbywających stosunek na okładce.

-Większości z tych…nie przerabiałem.

-Ale niektóre z nich tak?

Bucky wzrusza ramionami.

-Te wszystkie pozycje mogą być wykonane z dziewczynami, jest tu…och, na samym końcu jest rozdział o samych dziewczynach. A w środku jest rozdział o facetach więc…– Kartkowanie przyspiesza. Bucky unosi brwi an jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

-Cokolwiek znalazłeś jestem pewnie zbyt nieśmiały żeby tego spróbować.

-Nie, nie. Nadal jestem w rozdziale o dziewczynach. – Bucky uśmiecha się krzywo przygryzając dolną wargę, trochę za bardzo podoba mu się zdjęcie na które patrzy cokolwiek ono przedstawia. Steve wydaje z siebie obrażony dźwięk, odbiera mu książkę, zamyka ją i odkłada na biurko.

- _Proszę_ czy moglibyśmy spróbować…robić normalne rzeczy zanim zaczniemy bawić się w Olimpijczyków?-Steve krzywi się z powodu tego jak konserwatywnie to zabrzmiało, ale naprawdę, czuje się jakby tracił grunt pod nogami.

Bucky marszczy brwi a potem wyciąga rękę, łapiąc Steve’a za nogawkę i ciągnąc dopóki nie dołącza on do niego na podłodze. Potem klęka, ujmuje twarz Steve’a w dłonie i całuje go namiętnie. Jego usta są gorące i śliskie, język wsuwa się i wysuwa z ust Steve’a przyprawiając go o drżenie. Bucky wzdycha w jego usta a potem się odsuwa.

-A może…-Mówi cicho Bucky. – Pokażę Ci jak to jest godzinami całować się na dywanie?

-Mam już swoje lata, Buck. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Co powiesz na łóżko?

-Tradycjonalista. – Sarka Bucky.

Ale wstaje ciągnąc za sobą Steve’a i pomagając mu wstać a potem popycha go na łóżko i opada na niego. Klamra jego pasa wbija się Steve’owi w brzuch kiedy Bucky przyciska się do niego i przesuwa językiem po jego uchu ale Steve’a to nie obchodzi. Uczucie jest obezwładniające i staje się silniejsze z każdą minutą, a kiedy Bucky obejmuje jego ucho zębami i ciągnie, Steve jęczy.

- _Uwielbiam to._ – Mruczy Bucky owiewając gorącym oddechem ucho Steve’a przesuwając usta niżej i tuż za nim.

-C...Co?

-Dźwięki jakie wydajesz. – Bucky wplata palce we włosy Steve’a. – To jak reagujesz na mój dotyk. – Lekko wbija zęby w jego ciało tak dla sprawdzenia i Steve wzdycha głośno. Chcąc trochę przejąć inicjatywę Steve wyciąga ręce i obejmuje nimi pośladki Bucky’ego zachęcając go do tego aby przyłożył się do niego większym ciężarem ciała.

-W porządku? – Wzdycha Steve.

-Tak. Tylko…– Bucky nie chce o tym rozmawiać. – Jestem na górze. Nic mi nie będzie. – Bucky przesuwa usta po szyi Steve’a do miejsca gdzie kość obojczyka wystaje zza koszuli a potem siada żeby ją z niego zdjąć. Wybucha śmiechem kiedy Steve także próbuje pozbawić go koszuli a potem uprzejmie chwyta za jej rąbek i zdejmuje ją odrzucając na bok. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina siebie z dawnych lat, ma tylko więcej mięśni i dłuższe włosy. Kiedy Steve uważniej mu się przygląda zauważa białe blizny, niczym promienie słońca, na jego ramieniu, poszarpane, zlewające się z miękką skórą pod dłońmi których Steve nie potrafi utrzymać przy sobie.

-Jesteś piękny.

-Zamknij się. – Odpowiada Bucky.

-Nie. – Steve uśmiecha się i przyciąga go na dół do kolejnego pocałunku. Bucky z uznaniem porusza biodrami a Steve’owi udaje się wsunąć dłoń między ich ciała, ująć nią krocze Bucky’ego i ścisnąć jednocześnie liżąc jego górną wargę. Bucky jęczy, wije się zachęcająco i wpuszcza Steve’a do swoich ust. Steve czuje jak Bucky twardnieje pod jego dotykiem i to sprawia, że zaczyna czuć się bardziej pewny siebie i niemal wszechmocny. W pewnym momencie Bucky odsuwa jego rękę i Steve wzdryga się i opada na materac przerywając pocałunek by spytać co się stało ale Bucky dysząc rozpina spodnie i wyciąga z nich swojego członka.

-Zrobiło się tam trochę ciasno. – Mówi spoglądając na Steve’a spod rzęs i specjalnie przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Masz jakiś pomysł na to jak sobie z tym poradzić? – Wzdycha Steve, który również czuje się trochę ograniczony.

-Nie, nic konkretnego. -Bucky cofa się na kolanach na tyle daleko, że kiedy pochyla głowę jego usta zawisają tuż nad rozporkiem dżinsów Steve’a. – To Ty zwykle jesteś od wymyślania.

Steve dyszy, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością i dopiero kiedy usta Bucky’ego ocierają się o delikatne włoski w dole jego brzucha dociera do niego, że Bucky zamierza rozpiąć mu spodnie ustami.

-Jezu, Bucky.

Ostrożnie, ale ze sprawnością która uświadamia Steve’owi, że już to kiedyś robił, Bucky rozpina guzik i uśmiecha się do niego.

-To zdanie, a nie pomysł.

-Daj mi chwilę pomyśleć…-Steve ma pustkę w głowie kiedy Bucky niesamowicie wolno rozsuwa zamek rozporka. To wygląda _grzesznie_ i Steve czuje, że już dawno przestał być twardy i trafił do kategorii, którą trudno mu nazwać ponieważ Bucky cały czas patrzy mu w oczy. Erekcja Steve’a napina materiał jego bokserek, przez cienki materiał wszystko widać jak na dłoni i ku jego zdumieniu Bucky wcale ich z niego nie zdejmuje, po prostu odsuwa nosem rozpięte dżinsy i przesuwa językiem po materiale bokserek Steve’a ssąc i liżąc jego członka przez materiał który wilgotnieje od śliny i preejakulatu.

-Bucky, ja nie mogę…

-Oczywiście, że możesz. -Bucky mówi namiętnym, uwodzicielskim tonem. Podoba mu się to. – Zawsze byłeś dobry w improwizacji. Przejmowaniu dowodzenia.

- _Proszę._ – Błaga Steve czując jak jego palce zaciskają się w pościeli. Jego ciało zaczyna wyginać się w stronę jedynego fizycznego kontaktu między nimi ale Bucky sięga do góry i przyciska jego ramiona do materaca pozwalając swoim biodrom przesunąć się po kolanach, udach i kroczu Steve’a kiedy przesunął się wyżej żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Steve czuje ciepło erekcji Bucky’ego i bardzo chce żeby obaj byli nadzy ale jakkolwiek nazywa się gra w którą grają, to Bucky jest teraz szefem a Steve musi domyślić się zasad.

-O co prosisz? – Pyta niewinnie Bucky. Chce żeby Steve to powiedział.

-O cokolwiek. – Przyznaje Steve i zahacza nogę wokół uda Bucky’ego ale on przesuwa się tak, że znowu jest poza zasięgiem, przytrzymując Steve’a tak jakby nic nie ważył.

-Musisz być bardziej precyzyjny, Stevie.

_O Boże_ , on chce szczegółów. Steve zamyka oczy i zastanawia się co powiedzieć.

-Proszę. – Zaczyna kładąc ręce na biodrach Bucky’ego, wsuwając kciuki między dżins a kości biodrowe. – Zdejmij to wszystko.

-Z Ciebie czy ze mnie?

-Z nas obu.

Steve traci kontakt z Buckym kiedy ten zsuwa się z niego i wstaje z łóżka przesuwając kciukami po swoich biodrach, żeby pozbyć się dżinsów i bokserek, pochylając się i wychodząc z nich. Kiedy się prostuje unosi brew jakby chciał niemo zapytać Steve’a czy podoba mu się to co widzi a potem wczołguje się z powrotem na materac i zahacza palce w szlufkach dżinsów Steve’a pomagając mu unieść biodra i powoli, centymetr po centymetrze zdjąć z niego resztę ubrań. Uczucie dżinsu ślizgającego się po nagich nogach Steve’a jest intymne, nawet trochę nieprzyzwoite w sposób jakiego wcześniej sobie nie wyobrażał. Stara się jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten moment i zebrać myśli wiedząc, że Bucky chce go zirytować ponad wszelkie granice. Steve jest na to zbyt uparty.

Dżinsy i bokserki docierają do kostek i Bucky zdejmuje je ze Steve’a odrzucając je na bok a potem przesuwa się wyżej i dotyka ustami ramienia Steve’a.

-A teraz?

Steve patrzy mu w oczy i zmusza się by jego głos zabrzmiał jednostajnie.

-Teraz chcę żebyś usiadł i oparł się o wezgłowie. – Steve siada przyglądając się temu jak Bucky zajmuje pozycję podwijając pod siebie jedną nogę a drugą rozciągając w wygodnej pozycji. Jego skóra lekko lśni od potu i Steve bardzo chciałby go takiego narysować. Każda linia jego ciała jest piękna.

-A teraz chcę…Chcę żebyś dał mi znać jeśli coś Ci się nie spodoba.

Steve patrzy Bucky’emu w oczy przesuwając się do przodu, spojrzenie Bucky’ego omiata wszystkie części jego ciała. Steve rumieni się przytłoczony taką uwagą i skupia na swoim zadaniu, zaczynając obsypywać tors Bucky’ego pocałunkami zatrzymując się przy jednym z sutków na tyle długo, by dowiedzieć się jak dużo musi użyć zębów i języka aby Bucky wygiął się w jego stronę a potem przesuwa się niżej. Obejmuje rękami uda Bucky’ego i przesuwa usta poniżej jego brzucha tuż nad jego członka. Nie chodzi…nie chodzi o to, że Steve uważa tę czynność za poniżającą, po prostu nie wie _jak_ się do tego zabrać, i w myślach przywołuje jak najwięcej szczegółów z poprzedniego wieczora, wybierając na początek długie liźnięcie od podstawy aż do końca czerpiąc przyjemność z cichego jęknięcia które wyrywa się wtedy z gardła Bucky’ego. Ślini język i nadal trzymając ręce luźno na udach Bucky’ego robi to raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. Bucky spina się pod jego dotykiem a jego oddech staje się płytszy. Steve wsuwa do ust samą główkę, kompletnie przegapiając coś wyszeptanego o swoich ustach kiedy kładzie się na boku i podpiera na łokciu powoli wsuwając ją głębiej w usta. To łatwe a powinno być niezręczne, boleć, lub coś w tym rodzaju, ale Steve odkrywa, że ssanie samej główki wywołuje u Bucky’ego reakcję. Biodra Bucky’ego unoszą się o kilka centymetrów zanim Bucky ma szansę je opanować a jedna drżąca dłoń zanurza się we włosach Steve’a.

-W porządku? – Dyszy Bucky a Steve się uśmiecha.

-Mmmhmmm. – Mruczy i Bucky jęczy, tym razem inaczej, więc Steve znowu mruczy. Odkrywa, że jeśli coś jest dobre, dłoń przeczesująca jego włosy drży. Jeśli jest _bardzo dobre_ dłoń zaciska się i ciągnie co bardzo się Steve’owi podoba, ku jego zdumieniu. Steve postanawia dać swojej szczęce odpocząć i wraca do całowania i lizania, jego dłoń kreśli na udzie Bucky’ego małe kółka kiedy Steve oswaja się ze wszystkim.

Zatraca się na kilka minut zachęcony tym, że oddychanie Bucky’ego się nie uspokaja i tym jak z członka zaczyna sączyć się preejakulat. Kiedy palce w jego włosach zaczynają go odciągać Steve wydaje z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia i zawodu co, z jakiegoś powodu, podnieca Bucky’ego jeszcze bardziej.

-Zaraz. – Mówi Bucky i to wyjaśnienie wystarczy. Steve siada i puszcza nogę Bucky’ego by przynieść mu rozkosz jedynym sposobem jaki naprawdę dobrze zna. Bucky niemal przewraca się na Steve’a opierając czoło na jego ramieniu i gwałtownie wznosząc i opuszczając ramiona kiedy Steve moczy dłoń preejakulatem i zaczyna wykonywać nią krótkie, szybkie ruchy.

-Kurwa, Steve. – Westchnienie zmienia się w jęk. Steve pompuje szybciej ślepo sięgając lewą ręką po prawą rękę Bucky’ego. Mija parę minut zanim Bucky łapie rękę Steve’a i ściska ją mocno w desperackiej potrzebie uziemienia a potem Bucky klnie, wygina ciało w łuk, wytryskując na ich dłonie i jest absolutnie piękny kiedy rozpustnie dyszy walcząc o każdy oddech. Erekcja Steve’a niemal boli kiedy Steve po wszystkim głaszcze członek Bucky’ego nadal mocno trzymając go za rękę.

-Cholera Rogers. – Bucky drży ale uśmiecha się szeroko. Przyciąga do siebie Steve’a i całuje go namiętnie raz po raz wsuwając język głęboko do jego ust. Steve drży. – Chyba chcę Ci pokazać moją ulubioną rzecz.

-Twoją ulubioną rzecz? – Steve patrzy na Bucky’ego który uważnie przygląda się jego wzwiedzionemu członkowi.

-Tak. – Mówi z rozkojarzeniem Bucky popychając ramię Steve’a. Steve pozwala sobie upaść na materac i daje się ułożyć w odpowiedniej pozycji aż Bucky kładzie się między jego nogami. – Jesteś całkiem spory ale to doświadczenie w uczeniu się prawda?

-Tak są… _Och. Och Bucky._


	3. Steve

-Tyle wystarczy?

-Nie widzę.

Darcy podaje Nataszy podręczne lusterko i Natasza ustawia je tak, że Bucky widzi ilość włosów którą trzyma między palcami. Bucky patrzy na nie marszcząc brwi i w końcu kiwa głową.

-Tak. Tak będzie dobrze.

Włosy sięgają teraz trochę poniżej linii ucha ale nowa fryzura wedługh Jane ’otwiera jego twarz’ a Bruce wydaje pełen aprobaty dźwięk kiedy okrąża leżące na podłodze kosmyki by zagotować wodę na herbatę. Bucky zawsze cierpliwy i grzeczny w stosunku do Nataszy siedzi nieruchomo ale kiedy tylko Natasza mówi mu, że skończyła łapie za lusterko ożywiony i ciekawy.

-Wydają się lżejsze. – Mówi przeczesując grzywkę palcami i patrząc jak opada na miejsce. Darcy chichocze.

-Jest ich _mniej_. – Wyjaśnia z rozbawieniem i Bucky przewraca oczami.

-Dzięki. Teraz wiem dlaczego zostałaś naukowcem. Steve?

-Hmm? – Steve wychyla się zza gazety udając, że dopiero wciągnięto go do rozmowy.

-Co o tym myślisz? – Bucky mierzwi włosy z tyłu głowy najwyraźniej zaskoczony ich puszystością i Steve nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Zdecydowanie nadal niezgodne z regulaminem. Paniom jednak się spodoba.

Dziewczyny wybuchają śmiechem.

**

Sam mówi, że dim sum jest pyszne ale wiąże się z dużą grupą ludzi ciągle podchodzących do stolika i że takie wyjście byłoby dla Bucky’ego ’za trudne’, cokolwiek to znaczy, więc postanawiają zrobić coś prostszego. Ciężarówki z łososiem nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu, ale to dzień roboczy i jest ładna pogoda więc mają w czym wybierać. Bucky zakłada nowe buty i spotyka się ze Steve’m przy windzie.

-Zdenerwowany? – Pyta Steve.

-Nie. – Kłamie Bucky i kiwa głową Samowi który właśnie się pojawił. Wsiadają do windy a potem pozwalają Bucky’emu się poprowadzić, znaleźć ciężarówkę z najlepiej pachnącym jedzeniem. Jak się okazuje jest to ta sama ciężarówka z której Sam już kiedyś przyniósł mu jedzenie. Bucky przebija się przez tłum starając się dostać do wolnego miejsca przy ścianie na której wisi menu nie dotykając przy tym nikogo. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego, ale nie aż tak żeby musieli wrócić.

-To łatwiejsze czy trudniejsze od wyprawy po buty? – Pyta Steve kiedy udaje mu się go dogonić. Bucky porusza szczęką koncentrując się na zdjęciach w menu i starając się przypisać nazwy do zdjęć. Jagnięcina, wołowina i wszystko jest halal.

-Trudniejsze. – Mówi w końcu, trochę przysuwając się do Steve’a. Ręce wepchnął w kieszenie bluzy. – W sklepie z butami była tylko jedna osoba.

-Ale wszystko w porządku? – Steve delikatnie dotyka swoim łokciem łokcia Bucky’ego.

-Chcę jagnięcinę. – Mówi Bucky przygryzając dolną wargę.

**

Jak się okazuje w Wieży Mścicieli jest prawdziwy oddział medyczny który, chociaż nie był rozległy przed Bitwą o Nowy Jork, teraz zajmuje całe piętro. Steve dowiaduje się o tym kiedy Pepper stwierdza, że przyszedł czas na prawdziwe badanie w obecności lekarza. Steve musi się bardzo powstrzymywać przed bronieniem się zanadto.

-Dlaczego mówisz o tym mnie a nie Bucky’emu?

-Z tego samego powodu dlaczego Bucky jeszcze tam nie był i chodzi tylko do Tony’ego. – Wzrusza ramionami Pepper. – Możemy zamaskować zapach środków bakteriobójczych i rozłożyć kilka dywaników, ale to nadal placówka medyczna. Może mu się to nie spodobać.

-Pewnie masz rację. Porozmawiam z nim. – Wzdycha Steve.

Bucky się zgadza ale milczy przez resztę wieczoru, chociaż w końcu pyta kto będzie z nim pracował. Steve wysyła maila do Pepper która odsyła mu zdjęcia i CV wszystkich lekarzy. Bucky dłużej przygląda się zdjęciom, jakby próbował skłonić swój umysł do niereagowania strachem na ich obecność.

**

Dwa dni później, kiedy wszyscy są już przylecieli, nadchodzi czas badania. Szef zespołu przedstawia się jako Doktor Hecht.

-Czy to proteza? – Staruszek wskazuje lewe ramię Bucky’ego a Bucky i Steve jednocześnie kiwają głowami. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią wielkimi oczami i prosi gestem o pozwolenie. Bucky przełyka i unosi rękę dłonią do góry nie ruszając się kiedy mężczyzna przesuwa palcami po niebieskich liniach po wewnętrznej stronie nadgastka. Wydają się one udawać żyły. – Cóż za szczegóły. To niesamowite.

-Zbudował ją Tony. – Mówi Bucky jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. W pewnym sensie tak właśnie jest. Steve zauważa, że Bucky patrzy na Hechta kiedy Hecht na niego nie patrzy.

-W rzeczy samej. – Mężczyzna poprawia okulary wypuszczając rękę Bucky’ego i odkasłuje. – Czeka nas dzisiaj sporo pracy, Sierżancie Barnes. Mam wiele lat doświadczenia w pracy z ludźmi którzy przeżyli poważne urazy więc nie zrani Pan moich uczuć mówiąc, że nie podoba się Panu to co robię. W żadnym wypadku nie zrobię nic bez uprzedniego wyjaśnienia a Kapitan Rogers może zostać przy Panu przez całą długość badania. Jest Pan gotowy?

**

-Chodźmy odpocząć. – Mówi Steve kiedy wychodzą. Oczy Bucky’ego nie są tępe, ale raczej _czujne,_ niepokojąco czujne, jego usta są zaciśnięte a ciało niesamowicie wyprostowane. Było takie przez ostanie pół godziny.

-Nic mi nie jest. – Mówi napiętym głosem Bucky. Wchodzi do najbliższej windy patrząc ślepo przed siebie. Chwilę później drzwi znowu się otwierają ale Bucky tego nie zauważa, i podskakuje kiedy Steve go dotyka.

-Nic mi nie jest.

**

Wracają wyniki badań, niektóre zajmują więcej czasu od innych. Organizm Bucky’ego zmetabolizował resztki leków, niedożywienie także przestało być problemem, skany nowego przedramienia wskazują na to, że nie obciąża ono ani kręgosłupa ani układu kostnego. (Na ramionach i w górnej części pleców widnieją ślady dawnych złamań z których można wywnioskować, że nie zawsze tak było. Na szczęście Bucky tego nie pamięta.) Obrazy mózgu mają zostać porównane z poprzednimi i wtedy wróci odpowiedni raport.

**

-A co jeśli to nie osoba? Jeśli będziesz musiał przestrzelić oponę?

-Wtedy…-Peter z niepewnością spuszcza głowę. Potem przesuwa wzrok na leżący na stole pistolet. – Może tak?

Bucky cierpliwie kiwa głową. Peter bardzo się stara przez całą godzinę i uczy całkiem nieźle strzelać z odległości 45 metrów, bardzo szybko rozładowywać magazynek każdej broni jaką mu pokazują ale Steve widzi, że Peter czuje wyraźną niechęć do broni palnej, Bucky nie pyta dlaczego, a kiedy uczy go korzystać z wcześniej opanowanych umiejętności wisząc na pajęczynie treningi z bronią ustają. Nikt nie pyta dlaczego.

**

Dodgersi są straceni a Yankees są niewybaczalni więc z początkiem sezonu Bucky, Sam i Steve postanawiają kibicować drużynie New York Mets. Pepper wspomina coś o loży należącej do Stark Industries i Steve przygląda się jak Bucky ogląda tłum i stadion w internecie. Od razu widać, że teraz to dla niego za wiele ale to dobry cel, coś na co mógłby zapracować a w międzyczasie oglądają mecze na wielkim telewizorze w salonie a popcorn przygotowują w kuchni. Bruce przyłącza się do nich kiedy akurat nie jest zawalony pracą w laboratorium, podobnie jak Jane i Darcy. Darcy natychmiast zakochuje się w połowie drużyny i wymyśla dla nich niezwykle złożone przydomki. Bucky bezczelnie się z niej nabija. Steve jest w dziwnym ale prawdziwym siódmym niebie.

**

Wracają wyniki badań mózgu a towarzyszący im komentarz jest dla Steve’a kompletnie niezrozumiały. Wyniki jasno podkreślają, że chociaż aktywność w płacie czołowym nie jest tak szybka jak kiedyś 55% średniej aktywności to i tak wielki skok naprzód i tak długo jak wspomnienia wracają a Bucky nadal się wysypia wszystko jest ’na dobrej drodze’. Ślady po elektrowstrząsach w tym miejscu, oraz w mniejszym stopniu w hipokampie, nigdy nie znikną ale badania wykazują, że blizny bledną w sposób kompletnie nie widywany u zwykłych pacjentów. To dobry znak.

Steve wyszukuje w internecie materiałów na temat tego jak tworzą się wspomnienia. Nie rozumie większości tego co znalazł ale jest mu lżej odkąd wie, że Bucky nie miał problemu z przechowywaniem nowych wspomnień odkąd do niego wrócił więc ma nadzieję na dobrą przyszłość.

**  
Bucky wraca uśmiechnięty z treningu z Pepper. Dołącza do siedzącego na kanapie Steve’a siadając blisko niego z plecami opartymi o podłokietnik i skrzyżowanymi kostkami nóg umieszczonymi na kolanach Steve’a. Steve w zamyśleniu obejmuje jego kostkę ręką i ściska.

-Dobry trening?

-Może teraz skopać tyłek zwykłemu człowiekowi. – Mówi z dumą Bucky i przeciąga się. – Steve patrzy na podwijające się palce u jego stóp i czuje na udach jak mięśnie jego łydek kurczą się i rozkurczają.

-Mogłaby skopać tyłki nam dziwakom jeśli kiedykolwiek musiałaby nas upiec. – Uśmiecha się Steve.

-Och, zdecydowanie. – Bucky uśmiecha się smutno i przechyla głowę by rzucić okiem na to co Steve czyta na tablecie. W przyszłym tygodniu jest otwarcie jakiejś wystawy. – Myślę, że…

-Hmm?

-Sam nie wiem. – Bucky sięga po pilota i zaczyna skakać po kanałach telewizora. – Zrobiłaby to gdyby naprawdę musiała.

-Gdyby naprawdę musiała. – Mruczy zgodnie Steve.

Bucky znajduje film dokumentalny o rzecznych ’potworach’ i ogląda go w milczeniu. Steve czyta o wystawie i zastanawia się co naprawdę oznacza chronienie drugiej osoby.

**

Steve gawędzi na tarasie z Darcy i Jane kiedy dołącza do nich Bucky. Siada obok nich zakładając kaptur dla osłony przed porannym słońcem i czeka na pauzę w konwersacji a potem zwraca się do Jane.

-Czym jest Projekt Pym’a?

-Projekt Pym’a? – Jane powtarza jego pytanie. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam.

-Ale często pomagasz Bannerowi. g

-To prawda. Czy to jego nowy projekt?

-Albo Tony’ego. To jest…-Bucky marszczy brwi a widok zmarszczek na jego czole i wokół oczu sprawia, że Steve stwierdza, że ma on teraz gorszy dzień. – Za każdym razem kiedy Jarvis mówi mu, że czas go sprawdzić Banner zawsze jest nieobecny. Więc wydaje mi się, że to ich wspólny projekt.

-Pym już tu nie pracuje. – Jane marszczy brwi i spogląda na Darcy, która wzrusza ramionami. – Miał zostać szefem jakiegoś dużego projektu na dwudziestym piętrze ale okazało się, że marnuje firmowe fundusze na własne cele. To wkurzyło wielu ludzi.

-Pym nie lubił ludzi. – Dodaje smutno Darcy.

-Pewnie to nic ważnego. – Bucky wzrusza ramionami i wstaje. Wkrótce dołącza do niego Darcy a Steve i Jane rozmawiają przy kawie o wyjściu na wystawę. Jane obiecuje zapytać Bannera czy nie zechciałby do nich dołączyć kiedy następnym razem się z nim zobaczy.


	4. Steve

Adapter i płyty, które Steve zamówił na eBayu przychodzą w wielkich, ciężkich, kartonowych pudłach. Steve postanawia schować je wszystkie w garderobie i poczekać na jeden z gorszych dni Bucky’ego i jak się okazuje nie musi niestety czekać zbyt długo, któregoś dnia Bucky wraca wyczerpany z konferencji i leży na łóżku przez długą chwilę zaim wyciąga ręce do Steve’a bezgłośnie prosząc go o jakiś kontakt. Steve pochyla się i wtula w przestrzeń między szyją a ramieniem Bucky’ego.

-Mam coś dla Ciebie. – Mówi figlarnie i wybucha śmiechem kiedy Bucky odwraca się na bok i wypycha biodra w jego stronę. – Nie…nie…prawdziwy prezent.

Steve otwiera z rozmachem drzwi garderoby chociaż adapter i leżący przy nim niewielki stosik płyt nie wyglądają okazale ale Bucky wydaje z siebie okrzyk ekscytacji a potem klęka i wyciąga adapter z pudełka żeby go dokładnie obejrzeć a potem odstawia go na biurko i przegląda płyty. Kiedy Bucky wszystko rozstawia i wreszcie udaje mu się namówić Steve’a by z nim zatańczył jest lepiej niż za pierwszym razem, w ich prywatnym świecie i z ciepłą klatką piersiową Bucky’ego przytuloną do jego własnej.

**

Steve zauważa, że kiedy jacyś bardzo kiepscy terroryści urządzają jakiś cyrk w Central Parku, Spider-Man już na nich czeka, ale potrzebuje pomocy z kontrolą nad tłumem i posiłków z powietrza. Iron Man, Kapitan Ameryka i Jastrząb przychodzą mu z pomocą i cała sytuacja została rozwiązana w kilka godzin.

-Tony, poczekaj chwilę.

Tony właśnie kończył zdejmowanie kostiumu Iron Mana. Teraz spogląda pytająco na Steve’a poprawiając przy okazji koszulę.

-Kapitanie?

Steve wskazuje panele w gabinecie. Odlicza od prawej do lewej.

-Iron Man, Hulk, Czarna Wdowa, Hawkeye, ja, Jastrząb, miejsce które bardzo niechętnie otworzyłeś dla Spider-Mana…-Steve wskazuje ostatni panel. – A ten?

-Miejsce na dalszy rozwój? – Wzrusza ramionami Tony. – Te panele są jak moduły z IKEI, dodajesz jeden, przesuwasz resztę. Miejsce Hulka jest trochę bezsensowne. Jest tam kilka par dresów i apteczka, ale pomyślałem sobie że wyjdę na gbura jeśli nie dam mu…

-Jarvis, odsuń ten panel.

-Tak jest, proszę pana.

Panel przesuwa się odsłaniając kompletny kostium. Jest nieco ciemniejszy niż taktyczny stój Steve’a, niemal czarny z podobnym wypełnieniem i bocznym rzędem guzików bardzo przypominającym kurtkę Bucky’ego z czasów świetności Wyjącego Komanda. Na ścianie panelu jest też kilka sztuk broni palnej.

-Mogę to wyjaśnić.

-Masz dwadzieścia sekund. – Steve czuje jakby pieczenie w tyle głowy.

-Okej, ja…– Tony przygryza dolną wargę. – Nigdy mu tego nie pokazywałem. On nie ma pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Nie zamierzałem _zmusić_ go żeby…

-Mam taką, kurwa, nadzieję, że nie zamierzałeś go do niczego zmuszać.

-Zabierasz mi moje dwadzieścia sekund! To na wszelki wypadek. Może się przydać w bardzo odległej przyszłości. Bardzo, bardzo odległej. – Tony wykonuje gest jakby chciał pokazać mu coś po drugiej stronie boiska futbolowego. – Steve, mówię poważnie. Gdybym kiedykolwiek próbował _zmusić_ Bucky’ego do przyłączenia się do nas lub _czegokolwiek innego_ jestem pewien, że Pepper udusiłaby mnie we śnie. Jest jak lwica z wbudowanym miotaczem ognia. – Tony blednie widząc wyraz twarzy Steve’a i zmienia taktykę. – Steve, był taki czas kiedy myślałem że _ktoś przypuści najazd na Wieżę_ _i on będzie musiał zniknąć_. Zaszyć się na Bahamach albo w Guamie. Na następne dziesięć lat. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że aż tak nam się poszczęści i Ci wszyscy kolesie z Hydry wpadną i zostaną aresztowani. To znaczy od czasu do czasu mógłbym ganiać za faszystami biorąc pod uwagę jak _źle_ mogło się to skończyć…jeśli miałem wysłać go w świat chciałem dać mu na drogę coś poza walizką markowych dżinsów i bluz z kapturem które tak bardzo lubi.

-Ten kostium miał mu pomóc się ukryć?

-Potrafi _wchłonąć 40% padającego na niego światła_ i chroni przed skutkami upadków z wysokości sięgającej…posłuchaj jest cool, jest naprawdę cool a ja lubię robić takie rzeczy i nie zamierzam się z tego tłumaczyć. Do diabła on może w tym trenować Parkera. Albo nigdy tego nie założyć. Albo to spalić. Już mnie to nie obchodzi. – Tony wychodzi z gabinetu.

**

Steve mówi o wszystkim Bucky’emu ponieważ jego zły nastrój nie mija co zaczyna denerwować Bucky’ego.

-Cóż, to znak, że Tony nigdy nie uważał mnie za kompletnego świra. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky. Jego brak oburzenia jest niemal tak samo wkurzający jak zachowanie Tony’ego.

-Nie sądzisz, że to było trochę aroganckie z jego strony?

-Kostium jest zdecydowanie lepszy od kaftanu bezpieczeństwa. Rozluźnij się Stevie. Nie mam zamiaru dla nikogo pracować.

Steve czuje się lekko zawstydzony, i trochę jak dupek, chociaż nie wie do końca dlaczego. Postanawia więc zakończyć temat.

**

Wyprawiają kolejny rodzinny obiad. Bucky szuka przepisów na pieczone ziemniaki i dopisuje kilka rzeczy do listy zakupów Sama aby upewnić się że będzie miał wystarczająco dużo rozmarynu i czosnku.

-Twoja matka przygotowywała podobne danie zawsze kiedy byłem zaproszony do Was na obiad. – Steve uśmiecha się kiedy widzi zdjęcie na ekranie tabletu.

-A myślisz, że dlaczego go wybrałem, głuptasie?

Jane przygotowuje niesamowicie soczystą pieczeń wołową w sosie własnym będącą ziemskim odpowiednikiem jednego z ulubionych asgardzkich dań Thora. Jest bardzo smaczna a sos świetnie pasuje do pieczonych ziemniaków. Thor jest zawsze uśmiechnięty ale tamtego wieczora przypomina słońce, zjada dwie dokładki i mocno, choć za razem delikatnie, przytula Jane przy stole. Peter, który przyniósł dla wszystkich ciasto cytrynowe ciotki dostaje kilka pojemników z jedzeniem które ma zabrać do domu. Pepper przyniosła wino i gazowany bezalkoholowy cydr a Tony makaroniki które przywiózł z delegacji w Europie.

-Co to jest? – Pyta Darcy wskazując danie Bruce’a. Jest niesamowicie wybredna i Bruce uśmiecha się ostrożnie przygotowany na bitwę której nie mógł wygrać.

-Makaron zrobiony z cukinii z bazylią, oliwą z oliwek i kilkoma innymi składnikami.

-Cóż, wygląda jak robaki.

Kilka chwil później Bucky ukradkiem szturcha Steve’a pod stołem i Steve ogląda się za obiektem zainteresowania zauważając po chwili jak Darcy nakłada odrobinę dania Bruce’a na swój talerz myśląc, że nikt jej nie widzi.

**

Zaczynają pracować nad zsynchronizowaniem umiejętności Petera z resztą grupy. Nie walczył jeszcze wspólnie z Nataszą więc ona idzie na pierwszy ogień a Bucky woła Steve’a żeby dołączył do jego „strony”. Tony mruczy do siebie tuż przed tym jak z głośników rozlega się głos kobiety rapującej o tym, że Brooklyn „ostro walczy”. Steve postanawia to zignorować.

-Pierwsza runda. Pracujesz z Nataszą nad tym żeby nas pokonać. – Bucky odsuwa grzywkę z twarzy i podnosi karabinek do paintballa udający broń półautomatyczną. Drugi podaje Nat. – Za pół godziny robimy pięć minut przerwy a potem będziesz miał za zadanie jej bronić.

-Mam jej bronić?

Bucky uśmiecha się krzywo do Nat.

-Wyobraź sobie, że jest świeżo uratowaną przez Ciebie zakładniczką. Zupełnie bezbronnym cywilem.

Natasza z rozbawieniem unosi brew patrząc na Bucky’ego a potem unosi rękę do czoła udając omdlenie. Peter piszczy i w ostatniej chwili łapie ją za ramiona.

**

-Następnym razem daj mu mnie. – Stwierdza Sam po zakończonym treningu. Clint podaje Nat wydobyty właściwie znikąd ręcznik a ona wydaje się zadowolona z tego, że wyszła z tego ćwiczenia bez większego szwanku. Tego samego nie można powiedzieć o Peterze, chociaż zdarzało się że wyglądał gorzej.

-Do ćwiczenia integracji? – Pyta Bucky odkładając ’broń’ na stolik.

-Tak. – Wzrusza ramionami Sam. – Czemu nie?

Bucky uśmiecha się i przytakuje. Kiedy dziesięć minut później Steve pod prysznicem trąca nosem szyję Bucky’ego, Bucky mruczy i stwierdza, że to powinno zadziałać.

-Nat i Clint nigdy nie nadążą za kimś kto lata wokół nich jak Tarzan. Sam i Peter…powinni się świetnie zgrać.

-Nie gadaj o robocie tylko mnie pocałuj.

-W porządku.

**

Później kiedy przytuleni leżą razem w łóżku Bucky unosi głowę spomiędzy łopatek Steve’a.

-Kiedy pozwolisz mi spróbować czegoś z pudełka? – Pyta

-Kiedyś kiedy nie będę taki zmęczony. – Odpowiada Steve na ślepo sięgając po pościel i naciągając ją na gołe ramię. – Wracaj tutaj.

-Okej.

**

Kiedy Steve budzi się następnego ranka Bucky zdążył już wstać, ubrać się i wyjść, z jakiegoś powodu zostawiając szkicownik Steve’a otwarty na jednej z ostatnio zarysowanych stron. Kiedy ubrany Steve wchodzi do salonu by coś zjeść siedząca przy długim stole z porcją gofrów Darcy oznajmia, że Bucky już zjadł i zjechał do laboratoriów.

-Mówił po co tam jedzie? – Pyta z ciekawością Steve.

-Wspomniał coś o Tonym i swoim ramieniu. – Wzrusza ramionami Darcy i przysuwa bliżej butelkę z fioletowym syropem nalewając więcej na talerz. W pokoju roznosi się przytłaczający zapach sztucznych jagód. Steve mruga i sięga po jabłko.

-Dzięki. Wydaje mi się, że wiem gdzie ich szukać. A w ogóle czy ktoś dowiedział się o co chodziło z tym projektem Pym’a?

Steve mógłby przysiąc, że czubki uszu Darcy poróżowiały.

-To nic ważnego. – Mruczy Darcy i przebija widelcem cały stos gofrów.

**

Słuchając wskazówek Jarvisa Steve odnajduje właściwe laboratorium i, ku swemu zdumieniu, znajduje tam Bucky’ego siedzącego nieruchomo na stole operacyjnym podczas kiedy Dum-E jeździ czymś ostrym po jego ramieniu.

-Dzieńdoberek Kapitanie. – Wita go Tony. – Przyszedłeś popatrzeć jak Twoja sztuka staje się nieśmiertelna?

Steve wchodzi do laboratorium i zatrzymuje się w miejscu tuż za Dum-E żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Dum-E trzyma jakiś aparat do malowania natryskowego z buteleczkami różnokolorowego płynu ale końcówka została wymieniona na coś podobnego do igły.

-Bucky, czy ty…kazałeś zrobić sobie _tatuaż_?

-Zmyślny ten Twój chłoptaś. – Tony wymija uderzenie prawej ręki Bucky’ego i obchodzi dookoła stół, żeby stanąć koło Steve’a i także przyjrzeć się całej scenie. – Kontury są już właściwie gotowe. Sam proces tatuowania trwa dużo krócej niż wymyślenie maszyny która mogłaby dobrze wytatuować sztuczną skórę bez mieszania kolorów i tak, żeby tatuaż się nie zmył.

Steve mruży oczy żeby dojrzeć wyłaniający się spod igły obrazek.

-Skrzydło SSR? – Pyta. Bucky poprosił aby Steve narysował je kilka dni temu ale on pomyślał, że to z ciekawości.

-Mhm. – Bucky odwraca ku niemu głowę utrzymując resztę ciała w bezruchu. – Takie samo jak kiedyś miałem na rękawie kurtki.

-W przyszłości nadal istnieje haft. Mogliśmy wyszyć to skrzydło na rękawie Twojej nowej kurtki.

-Tak jest lepiej. -Uśmiecha się Bucky. Kiedy Dum-E odsuwa się, żeby dolać białego barwnika do swojej dziwnej igły, Bucky spogląda na rysunek. – Zawsze chciałem mieć tatuaż.

-Barnes, powinieneś potem przekłuć sobie przegrodę nosową. – Tony wydaje się uznać tę sytuację za dziwnie zabawną.

-E tam, to nudne. Ale co to jest ten Prince Albert, o którym tyle słyszałem?

-Chyba muszę przewartościować ten związek.

**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rysunek autorstwa Blueandorange


	5. Steve

 Są lekko pijani. Prawie trafiają do łóżka ale w połowie drogi zmieniają zdanie i zostają przy ścianie gdzie rzeczy przybierają ciekawy obrót.

-Nie, to nie tak…-Chichocze Steve odrzucając do tyłu głowę pozwalając jej opaść na ścianę. – _Nie jestem zazdrosny_. – Zaprzecza. Bucky wybucha śmiechem.

-Czyżby? Bo zabrzmiało to jak byś był. Kompletnie.

-Nie jestem _zazdrosny._ – Zapiera się Steve jego głos łamie się na drugiej sylabie w sposób który sprawia, że zalewa się czerwienią. Bucky śmieje się głośniej. – Jestem po prostu…Jestem ciekaw. Co…co lubisz.

-Co lubiłem robić _z innymi ludźmi_.

-Tak myślę.

-W łóżku. – Mruczy Bucky, a Steve w odpowiedzi przygryza dolną wargę i odwraca wzrok. – Dobrze już dobrze. Pamiętasz Beth?

_-Nie mów mi tego!_ – Steve wyrzuca nogę do przodu owijając ją wokół biodra Bucky’ego.

-Właśnie _powiedziałeś…_

-Nie. Nie mów mi z kim byłeś. Nie powinienem. Nie powinienem wiedzieć co z kim robiłeś. -Steve popija z butelki i ociera usta wierzchem dłoni. – To nie mój interes.

Bucky chichocze potrząsając głową.

-Dobra. – Wyciąga rękę i Steve podaje mu butelkę. – _Ktoś…_ -Mówi z przesadą. – Kiedyś. – Całe brawura nagle znika kiedy Bucky zatraca się we wspomnieniu uśmiechając się lekko. – Popychała mnie na ścianę, nie pozwalała się dotknąć. Całowała mnie od góry aż do pasa, rozpinała moje ubrania a potem mnie ssała. – Policzki Bucky’ego czerwienią się jeszcze bardziej i unosi on butelkę do ust nie ukrywając grymasu z powodu nieprzyjemnego smaku.

-Podobało Ci się to? – Steve śledzi wyraz jego twarzy. – Kiedy nie mogłeś jej dotknąć?

-Tak sądzę. – Bucky wzrusza ramionami. – To była…hm. To była mądra dziewczyna. – Uśmiecha się. – Miała wszystko pod kontrolą.

Steve wyciąga rękę i kiedy Bucky przekazuje mu butelkę ich palce ocierają się o siebie.

-Co jeszcze?

Bucky oblizuje w zamyśleniu usta.

-Pamiętam dziewczynę…– Mówi powoli się uśmiechając. – Która…co robisz?

-Nic. – Steve nadal przesuwa się do przodu szturcha delikatnie ramię Bucky’ego uważając żeby go nie popchnąć. Bucky posłusznie kładzie się na podłodze odstawiając butelkę na bok. – Dokończ. Dokończ swoją historię.

-Okej. Okej. – Bucky wije się lekko próbując wygodniej się ułożyć wyraźnie zdziwiony kiedy Steve nie kładzie się koło niego. – Pamiętam dziewczynę która…um.

-Teraz dopadła Cię nieśmiałość?

-Nagle mówienie _Ci_ tego wszystkiego stało się…okej czasami kiedy się mną bawiła, lizała moje jaja. Bardzo powoli, tak jak mojego kutasa. To było. – Bucky porusza się jakby przypomniał to sobie aż za dobrze a Steve’owi podoba się to jak jego oczy rozszerzają się kiedy czuje jak kciuki Steve’a zahaczają się o jego dresy i zaczynają je zsuwać. – Co robisz?

-Nic. – Nalega ponownie Steve uśmiechając się szeroko. – Słucham Twojej opowieści.

Steve robi to powoli. Rozbiera go niezdarnymi palcami i coś rozluźnia się w nim kiedy Bucky unosi biodra by mu pomóc. Kiedy pozbywają się spodni Steve rozsuwa lekko nogi Bucky’ego siadając między nimi i przygląda się jego szybko twardniejącej erekcji.

-Więc, ona lizała je. – Powtarza Steve. – Bardzo powoli.

-Taak. – Wzdycha Bucky a jego westchnienie zmienia się w jęk kiedy Steve pochyla się żeby tego spróbować. To łatwe, a dłoń która delikatnie ciągnie członek Bucky’ego do góry żeby nie przeskadzał czuje jak twardnieje on pod jej dotykiem kiedy Steve przesuwa językiem w górę i w dół i w końcu bierze jedno jądro do ust. Nikt o tym nie wspominał ale Bucky zdaje się to lubić ponieważ jego oddech staje się gwałtowny a Bucky klnie cicho.

Steve prostuje się po kilku chwilach.

-Co jeszcze robiły?

-O Boże. – Bucky śmieje się z bezsilności. – Steve.

-Dawaj Buck, skup się. – Steve uśmiecha się diabelsko.

-Um. Jedna dziewczyna lekko mnie gryzła.

- _Gryzła_ cię?

-Niezbyt mocno.

-Gdzie?

Bucky przesuwa się a kiedy nie odpowiada Steve ściska dłoń, tylko troszeczkę, u podstawy jego członka. Bucky jęczy.

-Oczywiście, _nie musisz_ mi mówić.

-Moje biodra. Gryzła mnie w biodra i wszędzie tam gdzie ludzie by tego nie zauważyli. Moje uda. Moje… _achhh._

Steve wypuszcza biodro Bucky’ego cofając się i odkrywa, że prawie nie widać na nim śladu zębów. Przesuwa się więc niżej, znajduje bardziej miękkie miejsce i delikatnie wbija w nie zęby a po chwili oblizuje je w ramach przeprosin. Ciało Bucky’ego jest spięte, skręcone z pożądania i kiedy Steve zdejmuje dłoń z jego członka Bucky protestuje wijąc się i dysząc.

-Nie ruszaj się. – Upomina go Steve. – Ta pierwsza dziewczyna nie pozwalała Ci się ruszać.

-Będziesz _wszystkimi_ z którymi byłem? – Skomle Bucky.

-Myślę, że to zależy od tego co robiły. – Steve rozsuwa szerzej nogi Bucky’ego i przesuwa językiem po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. – Co jeszcze robiły?

-Chryste Stevie.

Steve mruczy pod nosem i zaczyna się przesuwać, jego język ślizga się wśród gęstych loczków i zatrzymuje na jego pasie. W poczuciu wszechwładności wbija w niego zęby postanawiając zostawić tam malinkę. Steve czerpie przyjemność z cichej wiązki przekleństw które słyszy kiedy biodra Bucky’ego podrywają się do góry a członek pulsuje chociaż on stara się nie poruszyć.

-Mmm. – Steve odsuwa się i uśmiecha (prawdopodobnie trochę głupio) do Bucky’ego. – One miały całkiem niezłe pomysły.

-Jedna z nich czasami wsuwała we mnie palec kiedy mnie ssała. – Wykrztusza zduszonym głosem Bucky ale potem coś w wyrazie twarzy Steve’a sprawia że wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się z napiętego i pełnego nadziei w coś…zgoła innego. – jeszcze inna.ona...ona...

-Chcesz tego?

-Słucham?

Steve dyszy starając się myśleć pomimo zamroczenia alkoholem.

-Moich palców. W. – Steve bardzo stara się odpowiednio to ująć ale Bucky najwyraźniej już wie o co go pyta.

-Ja, um. – Bucky, bardziej czerwony niż jeszcze przed chwilą, odwraca wzrok. – Mam problem z wymyśleniem czegoś czego _nie chciałbym_ z Tobą zrobić, Stevie.

-Ciągle mnie tak nazywasz.

_-Lubię_ Cię tak nazywać.

Steve pomija milczeniem fakt, że on także to lubi i zamiast tego pochyla się by obsypać nogę Bucky’ego wilgotnymi pocałunkami.

-Nie jestem pewien jak…zrobić to właściwie. – Jest już tak dobry w wyczuwaniu niewygody Bucky’ego nawet jeśli on stara się to ukryć, iż wydaje mu się, że zauważył by jej oznaki i przerwał wszystko w razie potrzeby. Nie jest tylko pewien co zrobić,żeby _zrobić to dobrze._

-Po prostu. – Bucky dyszy a Steve zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że świadomość tego, że mogą rzeczywiście zaraz to zrobić podnieca go bardzo szybko. – Po prostu wsuń we mnie palec. Jak panienka.

To wcale mi nie pomaga. Myśli Steve ale zachowuje tę myśl dla siebie, wstaje, przechodzi na kolanach do pudełka pospiesznie zepchniętego w kąt pokoju, i zaczyna w nim grzebać. Słyszy za plecami cichy jęk Bucky’ego i spoglądając przez ramię widzi, że leży on tam, gdzie Steve go zostawił z powodu zakazu poruszania się. Po jego plecach przechodzi dziwny dreszcz i Steve przeszukuje pudło ze zdwojoną siłą odnajdując w końcu czerwoną buteleczkę.

-Ja pieprzę, Steve.

-Taki mam właśnie zamiar. – Steve wraca do niego, o wiele bardziej trzeźwy i ustawia nogi Bucky’ego zginając je w kolanach i lekko rozszerzone. Bucky wygląda w tej pozycji na tak _bezbronnego_ ale Steve’a podnieca to jak bardzo go to nie obchodzi. Jego oczy są niemal całkiem czarne z powodu rozszerzonych źrenic i przygryza dolną wargę wpatrując się w Steve’a w taki sposób jakby chciał wzrokiem zmusić go do szybszego poruszania. Dłonie Steve’a na pewno nie drżą kiedy otwierają buteleczkę lubrykantu a on sam ignoruje mocny czereśniowy zapach rozcierając go na palcach, żeby go ocieplić.

- _Musisz_ mi powiedzieć. Jeśli…

-Oczywiście. No dalej. – Bucky pozwala sobie na zniecierpliwione drgnienie które sprawiło, że jego członek poruszył się na jego brzuchu rozsmarowując po nim preejakulat. Jest to piękne i zarazem wulgrarne i Steve dyszy na sam widok.

Z pierwszym palcem jest trudno, ciasno. Ale Bucky nie przerwanie wydaje z siebie ciche jęki a kiedy Steve cofa palec, żeby móc wsunąć go głębiej ciało Bucky’ego zaciska się wokół niego i natychmiast rozumie atrakcyjność tego wszystkiego. Nagle tego _pragnie,_ pragnie poczuć ten ucisk na swoim członku, pragnie czuć pod sobą ciało Bucky’ego kiedy będzie wsuwał się w nie coraz bardziej tylko po to, żeby się cofnąć. Steve zaczyna powoli poruszać palcem podczas kiedy Bucky stara się uspokoić. Lubrykant pomaga, ale Steve stwierdza, że chyba użył go za mało więc ostrożnie wysuwa palec, ku niezadowoleniu Bucky’ego, i nalewa więcej na dłoń a potem ostrożnie wsuwa się z powrotem.

-Jeszcze jeden. – Wzdycha Bucky a Steve uświadamia sobie, że zapomniał połowę tego co miał robić. Nie może oderwać wzroku od twarzy Bucky’ego i lekkiego drgania jego brwi i kącików ust kiedy Steve wsuwa palec głębiej i zgina go lekko. Steve wysuwa się prawie całkowicie i dodaje drugi palec wsuwając tylko opuszkę kiedy zauważa ból w oczach Bucky’ego.

-Nie musimy tego robić. – Szepcze, jakby od początku to był jego pomysł a Bucky warczy i siada łapiąc Steve’a za nadgarstek i wsuwając w siebie oba jego palce. Opadnięta szczęka Steve’a świetnie pasuje do tego jak Bucky głośno wdycha ustami powietrze.

-Chcę tego. – Mówi dosadnie Bucky i opiera się na lekko niestabilnym lewym przedramieniu zaciskając uchwyt na nadgarstku Steve’a aby pokazać mu powolny, mocny rytm na zmianę wsuwając go i wysuwając. Po pięciu czy sześciu pchnięciach ból znika pozostawiając za sobą zarumienioną skórę i ciężki oddech które pokazuję Steve’owi, że z Bucky’m wszystko w porządku. Kiedy Bucky wypuszcza jego rękę i z powrotem kładzie się na wykładzinie Steve utrzymuje pokazany mu rytm i patrzy jak Bucky opiera stopy o wykładzinę i zaczyna się kołysać. Wolną ręką Steve ściska podstawę własnego członka starając się go uspokoić i pozwolić mu to skończyć. Wygląda na to, że to wystarczy by doprowadzić Bucky’ego do orgazmu i osiągnięcie tego staje się dla Steve’a bardzo, bardzo ważne.

-Jest dobrze? – Pyta Steve a Bucky wygina się lekko w łuk i otwiera usta. Trochę instynktownie Steve przyspiesza i wzmacnia ruchy dłoni a Bucky jęczy kiedy jego ręce bezskutecznie zaciskają się na wykładzinie. – Wyglądasz…– Steve milknie starając się zebrać myśli i pochyla się trochę. – Wyglądasz jakby było Ci naprawdę dobrze.– Szepcze, a Bucky otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego. – Wyglądasz jakbyś był blisko.

Steve nie wie czy zabrzmiało to namiętnie, czy głupio ale wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego zdradza jego myśli na ten temat a sam Bucky zaczyna kołysać się mocniej i wychodzić na spotkanie jego dłoni. Steve stara się przypomnieć sobie każde swoje podobne wspomnienie i upewnić się że mówi właściwe rzeczy we właściwy sposób.

-Powiedz mi. – Mówi Steve a Bucky znowu jęczy.

-Jestem blisko. – Przyznaje a jego ciało rumieni się aż do klatki piersiowej i prawego ramienia podczas gdy lewe pozostaje blade. – Pozwól mi się ruszyć, Stevie. Boże, powiedz że mogę się ruszyć.

-Tak. – Steve jeszcze bardziej przyspiesza a Bucky oblizuje usta i sięga po swojego członka i dochodzi po trzech ruchach zsynchronizowanych z ruchami Steve’a. Dochodząc krzyczy, co jest trochę nowe, a kiedy zaczyna drżeć Steve wstrzymuje ruchy dłoni i ostrożnie ją wysuwa. Bucky wzdycha z zamkniętymi oczami i ślepo wyciąga po niego ramiona, nie jest pewien czy nie powinien najpierw posprzątać ale szukająca go dłoń jest uporczywa, kładzie się więc obok Bucky’ego który wtula się w niego mocno przerzucając nogę przez jego biodro i wtula twarz w przestrzeń między jego szyją a obojczykiem.

-Zaraz się Tobą zajmę. – Mruczy Bucky. – Tylko…daj mi…minutę.

-Nie spiesz się. – Steve trąca nosem włosy Bucky’ego i całuje go.

-Naiwniak.

Steve odpłaca mu pocałunkiem w sam czubek głowy Bucky’ego który śmiejąc się próbuje tego uniknąć i odsuwa się, żeby zrzucić z siebie t-shirt a potem rozebrać Steve’a. Zdjęcie mu spodni zajmuje trochę więcej czasu ponieważ Steve jest tak twardy, że ledwie może oddychać a Bucky najwyraźniej upaja się każdym jego jękiem, sykiem i westchnieniem i powoli zsuwa z niego ubrania patrząc na uwolnionego spod nich członka.

-Czy mogę Cię ssać? – Pyta szczerze Bucky a Steve znowu przypomina sobie tę kartkę z podkreślonym kilkukrotnie słowem zgoda.

-Proszę. – Błaga Steve i jęczy zawstydzająco głośno kiedy Bucky pochyla głowę i bierze go do ust. Ich wnętrze jest tak gorące i wilgotne, że kiedy Steve spogląda w dół na rozciągnięte wargi Bucky’ego to wystarczy by jego biodra uniosły się a on sam wytrysnął w usta Bucky’ego.

**

Jakiś czas później, po wspólnym prysznicu i wypiciu kilku szklanek wody Steve pozwala Bucky’emu popchnąć się na łóżko i ułożyć z jedną ręką rozciągniętą na drugą poduszkę. Bucky zakłada jakąś piżamę i układa się w przygotowanym miejscu opierając głowę na bicepsie Steve’a także włosy opadają mu na twarz. Steve w zamyśleniu przygląda się temu jak zasypia ale ciche oddychanie usypia także i jego.

 

 


	6. Steve

-Chcę wyjść. – Bucky mruczy w ramię Steve’a. Steve budzi się, przeciąga i patrzy na jego roztrzepane we śnie włosy i spodnie od piżamy.

-Zdecydowanie wyglądasz na gotowego do nocnych szaleństw. – Mówi Steve i Bucky kopie go pod kołdrą. Steve krzywi się a potem oddaje próbując połaskotać Bucky’ego w brzuch.

-Przestań! Mówię poważnie. – Krzyczy Bucky.

-Mówisz poważnie o tym, że mam przestać czy o tym, że chcesz wyjść? – Steve zatrzymuje dłoń na jego brzuchu ale Bucky się nie rozluźnia i nadal z czujnością trzyma Steve’a za nadgarstek. 

-O obu tych rzeczach. – Odpowiada po chwili namysłu Bucky. 

-W porządku. – Steve czuje się przyjemnie rozespany i chciałby zostać tu z Bucky’m do końca życia ale w końcu nadszedł ten długo oczekiwany dzień. Bucky wreszcie samodzielnie wyraził chęć wyjścia na zewnątrz. Steve wie co robić. – Chcesz iść w jakieś szczególne miejsce?

-Nie. – Przyznaje w końcu Bucky i siada zrzucając z siebie koszulę i spodnie od piżamy (Boże) i ruszając na poszukiwanie ubrań. Steve przygląda mu się z łóżka i stara się coś wymyślić. 

-Możemy pójść pobiegać. 

-Chcę  _ dokądś pójść  _ a nie tylko przebiec obok. 

-Masz ochotę zjeść na mieście?

Bucky bardzo stara się nie okazać tego, że  _ zawsze _ zgodzi się na cokolwiek co zawiera w sobie obietnicę jedzenia. 

-Może. – Odpowiada wymijająco i zakłada bokserki, t-shirt i swoją ulubioną bluzę z kapturem która ma trochę przedłużone rękawy i, co Steve niedawno odkrył, jest uszyta z bardzo miękkiego w dotyku materiału. 

-Możemy wziąć jedzenie na wynos i pójść do parku. 

-To zabrzmiało jak randka z dziewczyną. – Odpowiada szukający dżinsów Bucky. 

-Nie musisz się dla mnie stroić. -Odpowiada wielkodusznie Steve. – Ale pogoda jest na tyle ładna, że możesz włożyć sukienkę. – Uderzenie dżinsami w twarz było spodziewane. Ale słysząc śmiech Bucky’ego Steve stwierdza, że było warto zaryzykować. 

**

Pogoda się psuje. Zjadają swoje calzone w pizzerii, w zgodnym milczeniu, siedząc przy stoliku obok drzwi który jest tak mały, że ich nogi dotykają się pod blatem. 

**

-Firmowe przyjęcia są oklepane. 

-Tu chodzi o morale, Tony. 

-Dobra. Dobra. Być może rzeczywiście zmuszam swoich pracowników do zbyt ciężkiej pracy. – Stark wzdycha i pochyla się żeby zobaczyć co Pepper wstukuje w laptopa. – Urzadźmy go w tej wielkiej knajpie na dachu jednego z wieżowców w centrum. Podamy piknikowe jedzenie. Pójdziemy na kompromis. 

-Poproszę Happy’ego żeby sprawdził poziom ochrony budynku. Może urządzimy to przyjęcie we wrześniu. 

-Och…Możemy wszystkich zaprosić.

- _ Tony _ . – Pepper przewraca oczami. 

Clint okazuje zainteresowanie jak zawsze kiedy w grę wchodzi darmowe żarcie. Natasza wstaje i przesiada się na kanapę obok Bucky’ego podwijając pod siebie nogi. 

-Sama powiedziałaś, że to dla podwyższenia morale pracowników. Połowa działu ochrony dwoi się i troi pilnując, żeby nie zakradł się tu żaden stażysta żeby poprosić Thora albo Czarną Wdowę, o autograf.  Mogliby więc spędzić tam pół godzinki. Morale i  _ dobry PR.  _ Ludzie mogliby przyprowadzić  _ swoje rodziny _ . Kapitan mógłby pocałować kilkoro dzieci. – Tony wygląda na dumnego z siebie. Steve ściska nasadę nosa. 

-Tony, proszę Cię, nie każ mi całować dzieci. 

-Ale Ty mógłbyś _zarabiać na życie_ całowaniem dzieci. 

Bucky parska i mówi do Nataszy po rosyjsku coś co wywołuje u niej uśmiech. 

-Zaproszenie rodzin pracowników wymaga  _ zwiększenia _ a nie zmniejszenia ochrony. – Pepper rzuca Tony’emu spojrzenie które mówi, że naprawdę nie żal jej z powodu zepsutej zabawy. 

-Ale wszyscy o nas wiedzą. A my rozmawiamy z prasą tylko wtedy kiedy stoimy przed gruzowiskiem o którego powstanie nas winią. 

-W porządku, Pepper. 

Wszyscy odwracają się w stronę Bucky’ego, który wbija wzrok w podłogę. Wzrusza ramionami a Steve uświadamia sobie coś. Działalność Mścicieli może i nie jest tajemnicą. Ale Bucky  _ jest ich największym sekretem _ . 

-Bucky. – Mówi cicho. Ale Bucky tylko znowu wzrusza ramionami i przesuwa się bliżej Nataszy. 

-Nie mam problemu z koniecznością trzymania się na uboczu. Nie jestem teraz zbyt popularny…A raczej nie byłbym gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że jednak żyję i kim byłem. – Bucky śmieje się ale Steve zauważa sposób w jaki Natasza lekko go przytula.

–Chciałbym…- Mówi Tony a potem milknie, spoglądając na Pepper a ona wzdycha i ustępuje lekko wzruszając ramionami. – Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że my, to znaczy dobra nie  _ my _ . Mój rzecznik prasowy przygląda się uważnie śledztwom w sprawie TARCZY i Hydry i no cóż, w Kongresie panuje teraz straszny bałagan z powodu tak wielu aresztowań ludzi z  _ ich kręgu _ lub poddawania ich śledztwu. Wielu z nich szuka kozłów ofiarnych na których można by zwalić winę za starych kumpli Pierce’a. Wymyślilibyśmy coś związanego z Twoim ujawnieniem się ale…

-Ale to fatalny moment. – Kończy za niego Bucky a Tony przytakuje skinieniem głowy i popija swój koktajl. Bucky także kiwa głową z zadziwiającym spokojem i wraca do oglądania telewizji. 

**

Tony i Pepper wylatują w delegację do Japonii. Steve jest pewien, że przed wyjazdem Pepper rozmawiała o czymś z Bucky’m ale on nie zwierza mu się z tego o czym rozmawiali a Steve nie wie jak go o to zapytać. 

**

-Kapitanie Rogers, Sierżancie Barnes, obawiam się, że jesteście panowie potrzebni na dole. 

-A Wilson, nie? – Sam, lekko obrażony, spogląda na sufit. 

-Obawiam się, że ten problem dotyczy jedynie Kapitana Rogersa i Sierżanta Barnesa. – Mówi przepraszającym tonem Jarvis. 

-Chłopaki, jeśli chcecie iść gdzieś się obściskiwać nie potrzebujecie wymówek od naszego e-Lokaja. – Sam wzrusza ramionami. 

- _ O mój Boże,  _ Sam. – Steve krzywi się wstając z kanapy i ignoruje śmiech Bucky’ego kierując się w stronę windy. 

-Szczegóły. – Mówi Bucky kiedy zamykają się za nimi drzwi. 

-Zaszła niespodziewana zmiana w Projekcie Pyma ale Pan Stark przebywa w tej chwili za granicą. Próbowałem skontaktować się z Panną Lewis ale w utknęła w metrze. 

-Darcy wie o Projekcie Pyma? – Steve spogląda pytająco na Bucky’ego a potem na nieznane mu laboratorium które odsłaniają otwierające się drzwi windy. 

-Od bardzo niedawna, ku zmartwieniu Panów Starka i Bannera, niestety tak. Proszę w lewo, panowie. 

-Banner! Dlaczego Banner nie może się tym zająć? – Steve zastanawia się dlaczego dwaj super-żołnierze zostali dopuszczeni do tej tajemnicy, ale po kolei. 

-Obawiam się, że Doktor Banner stanowi obiekt badań, proszę pana. Tędy proszę. 

Zamknięte panelem dotykowym drzwi kryją kolejne drzwi wyposażone w panel dotykowy i szybę. Zaglądając przez nią Steve widzi wielki pokój o zaokrąglonych narożnikach wyglądający na żywcem wyjęty z odcinka programu o Teletubisiach. Ściany koloru jasnej lawendy wyglądają na dziwnie miękkie i stoi tam jedno ogromne fioletowe siedzisko z materiału wypełnionego plasitkowymi kuleczkami obok dwóch podobnych siedzisk standardowych rozmiarów. Na największym siedzisku spoczywa Hulk spokojnie oglądający nie znaną Steve’owi kreskówkę. 

-O mój  _ Boże. –  _ Szepcze Bucky. – On…On jest  _ ogromny. _

-Nie widziałeś go w materiałach wideo? – Marszczy nos Steve. 

-Jest taki  _ zielony _ . – Dodaje Bucky. 

-Tak, we własnej osobie wygląda on trochę inaczej. – Steve unosi głowę. – Jarvis na czym polega nasza mis…co mamy teraz zrobić?

-Mogłeś użyć słowa ’misja’. – Mruczy Bucky. 

-Doktor Banner stara się stworzyć mocniejszą relację ze swoim alter ego poprzez wewnętrzną dyskusję oraz starannie zaplanowane transformacje. Kiedy dochodzi do niezaplanowanej transformacji, chroni się w tym pomieszczeniu które uznano za bezpieczne, uspokajające miejsce. 

-Więc to jest ’szczęśliwe miejsce’ Hulka? – Tłumaczy Bucky. 

-Tak, proszę Pana. 

-To jest dziwaczne. – Mruczy Steve. 

-To jest  _ super. –  _ Bucky zadziera głowę do góry. – Więc…mamy po prostu spędzić z nim trochę czasu?

-Jeśli byłby pan tak uprzejmy, sir. 

-W porządku. Steve, nie sądzę aby to różniło się od tego jak Ty opiekowałeś się mną kiedy byłem pijany. – Bucky wstukuje odpowiedni kod i przechodzi przez próg kiedy Jarvis je otwiera. 

**  
Kiedy Darcy wreszcie się pojawia roztrzepana, w przepoconym ubraniu, niosąc ze sobą zadziwiająco wielką ilość toreb z przekąskami przyniesionych ze spiżarni widzi Steve’a i Bucky’ego siedzących po obu stronach Hulka i oglądających z nim program przyrodniczy o brytyjskiej wsi. Steve macha jej na powitanie. 

-Kiedy dowiedzieliście się o…– Darcy milknie upuszczając torby w kąt pokoju. Hałas trzeszczącego plastiku odwraca uwagę Hulka od ekranu. Jego oczy natychmiast ożywają.

** -Zabawna Pani? **

-Tak kolego. – Uśmiecha się Darcy.

**-Czy Zabawna Pani przyniosła ostre Cheetos?**

-Jasne.

**

Spokojny ton głosu Sir Davida Attenborough kołysze Hulka do snu. Hulk odchyla się do tyłu, coraz dalej wreszcie uderzając głucho głową o ścianę i zjeżdżając z siedziska.

-Zasnął jak dziecko. – Ćwierka Darcy przechylając się żeby poklepać jedno wielkie ramię.

-Tak mocno śpi? – Pytanie Steve’a jest ledwie słyszalne w dobiegającym z telewizora świergocie ptaków. Darcy kiwa głową i wstaje. Zaczyna zbierać puste opakowania po chipsach.

-Tony ustawił kiedyś ciężarki na jego brzuchu. Powiedział, że to jakiś eksperyment ale zrobił to głównie po to, żeby móc później pokazać Bruce’owi zdjęcie. Bucky marszczy brwi.

-Co by się stało gdyby wrócił do formy Bruce’a a one ciągle na nim stały? – Pyta z ustami pełnymi Doritos. Darcy wykonuje rękoma szeroki gest a puste torebki szeleszczą.

-Chciałam wiedzieć to samo…podobno Hulk bardzo powoli zmienia postać we śnie, więc Tony ’miał to pod kontrolą’ ale ja nadal uważałam że to było głupie. O wiele bezpieczniej byłoby pomazać mu twarz flamastrem. Wypisać dowód matematyczny na jego czole…czy coś takiego.

Steve wstaje i zaczyna pomagać Darcy w sprzątaniu.

-Jak się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałaś? Jarvis dał nam do zrozumienia, że to był przypadek.

-Bucky rzucił tę nazwę a ja wiedziałam, że Pym _totalnie_ wyleciał z pracy więc zaczęłam się rozglądać. To jest właściwie jego stare biuro. Ściany zbudowano tak żeby mogły znieść nagłe i intensywne zmiany masy różnych obiektów więc pokój jest odporny na uderzenia.

-Nad czym pracował Pym? – Bucky przesuwa się trochę by spojrzeć na spokojną (i trochę oślinioną) twarz Hulka.

-Kurczył duże rzeczy i powiększał małe ale był do bani i ciągle coś znikało. Albo przebijało sufit. – Przewraca oczami Darcy. – Bruce kurczy się albo rośnie a Tony lubi głupie dowcipy. Stąd Projekt Pyma. – Stuka w róg pokoj jakby chciała otworzyć tajemne przejście. Ze ściany wysuwa się mały właz i Darcy wrzuca do niego śmieci. Panel się zamyka. – Bruce przychodzi tutaj dwa razy w miesiącu. Dzisiaj…nie powinien tu być. Coś musiało go wkurzyć.

Steve przygląda się jej twarzy ale Darcy nic więcej nie mówi. Bucky wykonuje macha ręką ’w dół’ i telewizor cichnie.

-Dlaczego tak trzyma to w sekrecie? – Pyta. – Wszyscy wiemy kim jest.

-Myślę że, wydaje mi się że ludzie zaczęliby się go bać gdyby wiedzieli, że nie zawsze jest ’Bruce’em’. – Z tonu głosu Darcy można wywnioskować że się z tym nie zgadza.

**

Paczka, która przychodzi wraz z innymi przesyłkami z Amazona wyraźnie się wyróżnia, jest cięższa i zaadresowana odręcznie nienagannym charakterem pisma. Steve marszczy brwi widząc adres nadawcy – wakadańskiej ambasady. Zostało jeszcze przynajmniej czterdzieści minut do końca treningu Petera więc Steve zabiera przesyłkę do sypialni, znajduje nożyczki i zaczyna ją otwierać. Pudełko jest duże ale lekkie. Nic w nim nie grzechocze.

Jest dobrze zapakowany i owinięty w plastik ale Steve rozpoznaje go kiedy tylko widzi, że prawy górny róg i to jak okładka jest tam ciemniejsza od reszty. Czyta załączony do przesyłki liścik.

_Kapitanie Rogers,_

_Proszę mi wybaczyć. Ktoś powiedział mi niedawno, że jestem niezwykle uparty. Wydaje mi się, że to należy do Pana._

_Z wyrazami najwyższego szacunku,_

_T’Challa_

Steve odkłada notkę i odwija szkicownik z papieru i plastikowego próżniowego woreczka. Zapach lekko zatęchłego starego papieru, najlepszego na jaki mógł sobie w tamtych czasach pozwolić, jest delikatny ale i tak go przytłacza. Przy otwarciu grzbiet lekko skrzypi a obecność niemal mikroskopijnych zadrapań i ledwie wyczuwalny zapach chemikaliów sprawia że Steve zastanawia się czy jego szkicownik nie został potraktowany środkiem grzybobójczym. Pewnie tak. Siedemdziesiąt lat to szmat czasu.

Steve nadal przegląda rysunki kiedy do sypialni wraca Bucky. Mówi coś do Steve’a ale Steve nie odpowiada więc Bucky odstawia sportową torbę na podłogę i podchodzi bliżej żeby spojrzeć mu przez ramię podczas kiedy Steve patrzy na sklep spożywczy, staw, szkolny dziedziniec. Gdzieś pod koniec znajduje się zajmujący całą stronę portret młodego chłopaka stojącego na skale i wpatrującego się w horyzont.

 

 


	7. Steve

Steve aranżuje kolejne wyjście na ’randkę’. Sprawdza tygodniowe prognozy pogody na trzech różnych stronach internetowych i czeka na dzień w którym Bucky nie będzie miał telekonferencji.

Bucky wciąż wraca z nich milczący i otępiały a Steve zauważa że mimo postępów jakie poczynił, mimo rozmów o czasach dzieciństwa, wojny, o tym czego potrzebuje, a czasami nawet o tym co czuje, Bucky nie rozmawia z nim o telekonferencjach. O swoich uczuciach wobec nich. Ani o tym co się stało między upadkiem Steve’a a przed tym jak Bucky włamał się do jego mieszkania. Steve stara się tym nie martwić.

Facet w ciężarówce ze shwarmą na pewno go rozpoznaje chociaż Steve nie ma na sobie kostiumu i nie jest ubłocony. Na szczęście nic nie mówi zapewne pamiętając pieniądze jakie dał mu Tony i tylko pakuje ich jedzenie.

W parku roi się od dzieciaków ubranych w identyczne jaskrawozielone koszulki przez co Steve stwierdza że prawdopodobnie są na szkolnej wycieczce.

-W ten sposób trudniej jest je zgubić. – Wyjaśnia ustawiając na stole piknikowym torby z jedzeniem oraz butelki z wodą. Siadając szturcha Bucky’ego łokciem. – Prawdopodobnie są w czwartej klasie.

-Są takie _maleńkie._ – Bucky jest przytłoczony hałasem ale rozluźnia się patrząc na biegające dookoła dzieci. W połowie posiłku podchodzi do nich czyjś pies, szturcha nosem nogę Steve’a i próbuje wejść na ławkę, żeby sprawdzić co tak pysznie pachnie. Bucky drapie go za uszami i rozprasza. On dochodzi do siebie. Uświadamia sobie Steve. Jego serce rośnie. Bucky na pewno jest na dobrej drodze.

**

Następnego dnia wychodzą do indyjskiej restauracji i Steve nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

**

Wyprawiają kolejny rodzinny obiad. Darcy przynosi babeczki z różnokolorową posypką w cieście i kremie. Bardzo przeprasza za to, że ’są z pudełka’ kiedy pojawiają się dwie wąskie wiązki sieci, przyklejają się z dwóch stron do papierka jednej z babeczek i przesyłają ją z pojemnika w ręce Petera.

-Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy jeść! – Krzywi się Darcy.

- _Ja_ już zacząłem. – Odpowiada z powagą Peter a potem odgryza czubek babeczki.

Natasza i Clint przynoszą piwo z browaru o którym Steve nigdy nie słyszał. Jane, z powodu nieobecności Thora, niemająca komu gotować przynosi sałatkę makaronową. Sam grilluje hot-dogi i hamburgery na tarasie i niedługo wszyscy wynoszą swoje talerze na taras i rozsiadają się nad basenem. Pogoda jest nadal bardzo przyjemna i kiedy Bucky kończy zjadać wszystko co znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku, przysuwa się bliżej i układa głowę na udzie Steve’a ignorując przy tym pisk zachwytu Darcy.

-Zostały jeszcze jakieś babeczki?

Steve rozgląda się.

-Czy możesz sięgnąć po jedną nie wstając?

-Nie.

-Więc nie ma sprawy. – Bucky mości się dopóki jest mu wygodnie, sięga po dłoń Steve’a i układa ją na swoim boku. Steve chętnie godzi się z tym że będzie musiał spędzić w bezruchu co najmniej przez dziesięć następnych minut.

**

Któregoś dnia, Bucky spóźnia się na trening z Peterem a kiedy wchodzi na salę pod jego t-shirtem widać na jego ramieniu siniak w kształcie zaciśniętej ręki. Steve, który przyszedł pięć minut wcześniej chcąc, nieudolnie, ukryć to że to on jest _powodem_ spóźnienia Bucky’ego udaje nagłe zainteresowanie swoim telefonem podczas kiedy Peter narzeka na ’problemy z wyczuciem czasu’ i referat z neurochemii który musi ’oddać w przyszłym tygodniu’.

-Peter przestań pyskować. – Śmieje się Sam. – Ci dwaj bardzo starają się dać Ci młodszego braciszka lub siostrzyczkę których zawsze chciałeś mieć.

Clint w ataku śmiechu dosłownie spada z krzesła.

**

Steve prosi Bucky’ego o kopię rozkładu treningów Pepper którą chciałby powiesić w jego/ich pokoju. Czasami Steve mówi po prostu ’pokój’ żeby nie pomylić właściciela. Używa go żeby określić ramy czasowe w których może prowadzić swoje badania bez strachu że zostanie przyłapany.

Musi przyznać, że pudełko od Nataszy było naprawdę dobrze przemyślane. Całkowity brak kajdanek, lin lub innego rodzaju pęt, czy też biczy które widział na wystawach sklepów w centrum miasta, był prawie na pewno świadomym wyborem. Książki są pouczające bez zbędnej sprośności, dostarczając porad i wskazówek. Pewnego czwartkowego popołudnia wreszcie postanawia spróbować. Chwyta buteleczkę lubrykantu i wygina się na łóżku żeby uzyskać jak najlepszy kąt. Na początku jest mu po prostu niewygodnie, czuje dziwne uczucie rozciągania, ale Bucky to lubi, a Steve bardzo chce nauczyć się nowych sposobów dawania mu rozkoszy bez jednoczesnego zadawania bólu, więc nie przerywa a pod koniec kołysze się na własną rękę ocierając na wpół stwardniałego członka o łóżko. Opłukuje się pod prysznicem starając się zapamiętać co było najlepsze, jak wolno musiał poruszać palcami, żeby go nie bolało. Myśli o tym, że następnym razem użyje jednej z zabawek, czegoś co pomogłoby mu dosięgnąć miejsc które teraz ledwie musnął i czuje jak jego członek znowu twardnieje. To będzie jeden z  _tych_ pryszniców.

**

_-Kurwa_ , skarbie. – Wzdycha Bucky wyciskając niedbałe pocałunki na ramieniu Steve’a i dysząc. – Tak, właśnie…o ja pierdolę…

**

Tamtej nocy Bucky zasypia mocno wtulony w Steve’a.

**

Wraca Thor. Jane wynajmuje zakładową kuchnię a także prosi kilku pracujących tam kucharzy o pomoc w upieczeniu całego prosięcia. Thor spaceruje po salonie z niecierpliwością godną pana młodego w dniu wesela i opowiada Samowi o smaku odpowiednio przygotowanego dzika i tego, że mięso musi być odpowiednio przyprawione. Thor ma nadzieję, że Jane uda się je odpowiednio przyprawić ponieważ jeśli będzie inaczej to ona wyczyta jego zawód na jego twarzy bez względu na to jak bardzo będzie starał się to ukryć i wtedy Jane będzie _bardzo smutna_ a tego rodzaju sytuacja jest nie do wyobrażenia.

Bucky, stara się pomóc poprzez pilnowanie sosu podczas kiedy Steve wkłada bułeczki do piekarnika. Bucky miesza w garnku, pomrukuje a potem odwraca się na drugą stronę kuchennego blatu na którym prawdopodobnie nie powinien siedzieć i patrzy na Bruce’a mieszającego w misce ryż.

-Co to jest?

-To będą gulab jamun. – Odpowiada pogodnie Bruce. – Steve powiedział mi że bardzo smakowało Ci indyjskie jedzenie a ja postanowiłem spróbować swoich sił w robieniu deseru.

-Gulab jamun…Nie sądzę żebym tego próbował. – Bucky marszczy brwi i patrzy na Steve’a w celu sprawdzenia, chociaż nie chodzi teraz o wspomnienie z dawnych czasów. Steve pstryka palcami.

-Ty jeszcze nie, ale ja już to kiedyś jadłem. Pamiętasz ludzi, którzy siedzieli przy stoliku obok? Oni jedli…

-Pączki! – Bucky niemal krzyczy i patrzy na zawartość miski z odnowionym zainteresowaniem. – Potrafisz je zrobić? Takie w kształcie pączków róży?

-Pączki w kształcie kwiatów róży? – Peter z zainteresowaniem wtyka głowę do kuchni. Sam wydaje z siebie jęk z irytacją.

-WSZYSCY ZŁODZIEJE JEDZENIA MAJĄ WYNIEŚĆ SIĘ Z KUCHNI. To tyczy się także Ciebie, Barnes. – Sam wskazuje dwoma palcami swoje oczy a potem Bucky’ego. – Widziałem że próbowałeś sosu i nie obchodzi mnie, że użyłeś czystej łyżki. Wszyscy wynocha. Ale już.

**

Dwadzieścia minut później Clint dostaje esemesa z prośbą by wraz z Tonym zjechali do kuchni „żeby pomóc w noszeniu”. Jane wraca pierwsza i uśmiechając się promiennie zwija leżący na podłodze chodnik tak żeby mężczyźni mogli przewieźć wózek na którym leży upieczone w całości prosię na środek pokoju. Pachnie ono słodkim bekonem i czymś jeszcze, czego Steve nie potrafi zdefiniować, czymś słonym, treściwym i rozpływającym się w ustach.

Thor niemal płacze ze szczęścia.

**

Nowym ’zadaniem domowym’ Bucky’ego jest wyjście z Wieży z kimś, z kim jeszcze tego nie robił, więc pyta Pepper czy nie zechciałaby zamienić ich normalnego treningu na poranny jogging. Pepper zgadza się pod warunkiem, że później pójdą na zakupy.

-Mam listę. – Pepper zwierza się Steve’owi. – Listę miejsc które mogą mu się spodobać. Są całkiem blisko Wieży i obiecuję że postaram się go nie przytłoczyć.

-On nie ma _własnych pieniędzy_. – Przypomina jej Steve ale kiedy sięga do kieszeni żeby wyjąć portfel Pepper uderza go w rękę.

-Wiesz, że nadal nadzoruję konta bankowe Mścicieli oraz listę płac?

-Tak. – Odpowiada Steve wiedząc do czego zmierza.

Pepper wyjmuje prostokąt czarnego plastiku z kieszonki szortów.

-Znowu poślizgnął mi się palec.

**

Bucky wraca po lunchu objuczony torbami na zakupy. Steve’owi przypomina się jego wyjście z Nataszą.

-Większość z nich należy do Pepper. – Bucky mruczy zapobiegawczo zauważając rozbawiony uśmiech Sama. Ostrożnie odstawia torby na stolik do kawy i ociera pot z czoła. Steve zauważa jego głęboki oddech i to jak próbuje utrzymać równowagę psychiczną. Udale mu się to a Steve…jest z niego dumny.

-Przyniosę wodę a potem wyślę Nataszy esemesa żeby przyszła zobaczyć kolczyki. – Pepper jest w niezwykle dobrym nastroju.

-Ależ oczywiście. -Sam kiwa porozumiewawczo głową do Steve’a. – Natasza nie może przegapić kolczyków.

-Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz, Wilson.

-Nie proszę pani. Osobiście wolę naszyjniki.

Bucky spokojnie oddziela dwie torby od pozostałych i chowa je pod stolikiem. Steve, póki co, powstrzymuje ciekawość i przygląda się jak Pepper prezentuje przed Nataszą kupione w sklepie z antykami kolczyki ze złota i szmaragdów i przymierza je. Bucky zdecydowanie _nie przymierza_ sportowych ubrań które sobie kupił ale wydaje się szczęśliwy, że może pochwalić się małym obrazkiem z połowy ubiegłego wieku przedstawiającym francuską willę. Obrazek jest maleńki, ma zaledwie osiemnaście na dziesięć cali, i precyzyjną fakturę nakrapianych światłem listków.

-Z tego samego sklepu co kolczyki.

-Jest uroczy. – Mówi Natasza a Steve przysuwa się bliżej.

-Przypomina dom rolników którzy zgodzili się nas przenocować. – Mówi, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Też o tym pomyślałem! – Bucky ostrożnie odkłada obraz na stolik do kawy. – Może nad biurkiem?

Steve uświadamia sobie, że Bucky chce powiesić obraz w jego pokoju. W ich pokoju.

-Tam…Tam będzie najlepsze światło. – Zgadza się Steve i jest pewien, że Sam zauważył wahanie w jego głosie. Sam to dobry człowiek. Nic nie powiedział.

**

Kiedy Steve wraca do swojego, ich wspólnego, pokoju widzi ogromną ilość materiałów artystycznych rozłożoną na starannie posłanym łóżku. Ołówki, papier różnej grubości, węgle. I Bucky’ego który uśmiecha się jak w dzień Bożego Narodzenia.

-Bucky?

-Zawsze chciałem kupić Ci te wszystkie rzeczy i nigdy nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na za jedną lub dwie jednocześnie. – Uśmiecha się spoglądając na łóżko. – Wydaje mi się że kupiłem wszystko co trzeba.

Steve bierze do ręki jedną z gumek i bawi się nią przez chwilę.

-Co ja takiego zrobiłem że na Ciebie zasługuję? – Pyta cicho.

-Prawdopodobnie coś okropnego. – Bucky uśmiecha się z wyższością, przekłada trochę rzeczy i kładzie się na łóżku tak żeby mogli się trochę poprzytulać.

**

Wieczór filmowy. Mający za zadanie przygotować popcorn Bucky podaje także dużą miskę ostrych chrupek Cheetos i uważa to za świetny dowcip.

-Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że ja…właściwie ich nie lubię. – Bruce uśmiecha się przepraszająco i Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk zdziwienia podając miskę Clintowi. Steve zauważają że Darcy siedzi po lewej stronie Bruce’a.

-Twoja strata. – Stwierdza z pełnymi ustami Clint.

**

Rhodey wpada do nich z wizytą po drodze na środkowy zachód. Tysiące maili z Białego Domu nagle gdzieś zniknęło. Trwają intensywne przesłuchania stażystów i personelu, a kampania przed przyspieszonymi wyborami staje się paskudna. Na Florydzie szesnaście osób zostaje aresztowanych podczas demonstracji przeciwko połowie kandydatów. W Nevadzie także jest niespokojnie. Kiedy Bucky wreszcie przychodzi do łóżka mówi, że Rhodey i Tony nadal ustalają i planują gdzie i jak mogliby pomóc i jak mogą rozdysponować środki finansowe na ten cel, czy jest nadzieja na uspokojenie Kalifornii zanim demonstracje przerodzą się w zamieszki. Nikt nie ufa teraz rządowi. Nikt nikomu nie ufa.

Steve nie wie dla kogo pracuje teraz Natasza i czy ma jakiś ukryty cel ale pewnego dnia wraca do sypialni i znajduje w niej Bucky’ego pochylonego nad stosem teczek z dokumentami. Bucky robi notatki na marginesach obok zdjęć mężczyzn których Steve nie rozpoznaje. Bucky wydaje się ich znać. Nic jednak nie mówi a jego notatki nie są po angielsku. Ale jego spojrzenie jest pełne zimnej determinacji a on zmusza się do tego, żeby to skończyć.


	8. Steve

Bucky wraca z telekonferencji, sięga po koc i owija się nim od stóp do głów tworząc wokół siebie kokon. Steve pozwala mu posiedzieć chwilę przy biurku a potem klepie zapraszającym gestem łóżko. Mija kolejna długa chwila i wreszcie kokon przemieszcza się i kładzie obok niego.

-Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – Pyta Steve, chociaż zna już odpowiedź, chciałby żeby było inaczej, ale nie wie jak znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

-Nie.

Więc zamiast rozmawiać Steve głaszcze Bucky’ego po głowie ukrytej pod warstwami materiału i w końcu odkłada książkę żeby się do niego przytulić.

**

-Chciałbym żebyś powiedział mi o czym myślisz.

Bucky odwraca się w ramionach Steve’a lekko drapiąc jego skórę zarostem.

-Nie musisz…

Bucky wstaje i idzie do łazienki cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

**

_Sam Wilson: 5guys?_

_Steve Rogers: Jasne._

_Sam Wilson: bucky-bae?_

_Steve Rogers: ?_

_Sam Wilson: buckinator 3000?_

_Steve Rogers: Spytam go. (Wystarczy jeśli nazywasz go ’Bucky’)_

_Sam Wilson: Dlaczego psujesz mi zabawę?_

_**_

Dołącza do nich także Clint i zmusza Bucky’ego do rozmowy zadając mu długie i skomplikowane pytanie w języku który, według Steve’a, brzmi jak polski. Kiedy jest pewien, że Bucky jest pochłonięty rozmową i w końcu rozluźniony Steve może się wreszcie skupić na tym co mówi do niego Sam.

-…więc potem poleciałem na księżyc i z powrotem, pokonałem kilka robotów, przez chwilę migdaliłem się z Madonną ale Beyonce zrobiła się _strasznie zazdrosna_ i…

-Jak długo to robisz? – Krzywi się Steve.

-Odkąd przeszliśmy ostatni kwartał. – Steve rzuca mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Sam uśmiecha się. – Wszystko w porządku?

_Mój chłopak ma super-słuch więc nie mogę Ci szczerze powiedzieć._ Steve chce mu telepatycznie przekazać, ale nie może.

-Taa…Kiedy jest Twój zjazd rodzinny? – Mówi zamiast tego.

-W przyszłym tygodniu. Już nie mogę się doczekać. – Uśmiecha się Sam. – Większość z nich wyjechała z Harlemu kiedy byłem dzieckiem…rzadko kiedy ich widuję.

-Ciesz się normalnością dopóki możesz. – Radzi szczerze Steve. – W naszym zawodzie to najcenniejsze.

-Taa, wiem. – Sam przewraca oczami. – Dorośli obiecali nie poruszać ze mną tematu mojej ’pracy’, ale z dzieciakami nie wiadomo. Kiedy widziałem go ostatni raz Kenny był wielkim fanem Kapitana Ameryki, a to było jeszcze zanim Cię odmrozili.

-Nie złość się z powodu tego, że Twoja rodzina lubi mnie bardziej od Ciebie.

**

Bucky ucina sobie drzemkę przy basenie w lekko przekrzywionych okularach przeciwsłonecznych z przytuloną do niego, ubraną w rubinowe bikini Nataszą. _S_ Steve rozmyśla nad tym i stwierdza że mu to nie przeszkadza i postanawia zostać w salonie nadrobić zaległości w wiadomościach dopóki Natasza wraca do środka przeciągając się i poprawiając włosy. Musiała dopiero się obudzić.

-Jak się masz? – Pyta w drodze do lodówki. Steve wie co ma na myśli.

-Nie narzekam. – Odpowiada Steve. Natasza wie o co mu chodzi. – Co u niego?

Natasza przechyla głowę z boku na bok przykładając najpierw jedną szklankę a potem drugą do kostkarki lodu. Steve zamyśla się.

-Czy on…rozmawia z Tobą? – _O czymkolwiek,_ myśli Steve. _O czymkolwiek co go trapi._

-Czasami udaje mi się namówić go do zwierzeń. – Odpowiada Natasza napełniając obie szklanki wodą. Potem znika na tarasie a minutę później pika telefon Steve’a.

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Łatwiej mu rozmawiać o tym z kimś kto robił coś podobnego._

Zabijał na zlecenie. Myśli Steve.

_Steve Rogers: Ja tego nie robiłem?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: To co innego. Nie bierz tego do siebie._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: On chce żeby wszystko co dotyczy Ciebie było dobre w jego życiu. Chce być tym co jest dobre w Twoim życiu._

Steve wypisuje kilka wariantów odpowiedzi. ’Jego przeszłość nie jest dla mnie ciężarem.’On nie musi się przede mną cenzurować.’ ’Chciałbym żeby on przestał czuć się odpowiedzialny za rzeczy których nie jest winny.’ Nie wysyła jednak żadnej z nich i odkłada telefon.

**

-Jesteś dzisiaj trochę smutny, Zieleniaku.

Bruce podnosi głowę znad swojego grejpfruta i mruczy coś niezrozumiałego. Tony pochyla się do przodu i nie odpuszcza.

-Kiedy kończy się konferencja?

-Konferencja? – Pyta Clint zarzucając obute stopy na stół.

-Do końca tygodnia trwa konferencja astrofizyków. – Mówi Pepper wchodząc do salonu. Rzuca Clintowi spojrzenie którego nie udaje się złapać Steve’owi i stopy Clinta znowu lądują na podłodze. – Wydaje mi się że chyba w Houston.

-Ach. Jane i Darcy wyjechały. – Clint powoli kiwa głową.

-Hmmm. – Tony powoli opiera brodę na dłoni. Jakby zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Bruce coraz bardziej garbi się nad grejpfrutem. – Czy to korelacja czy powód, smutku i cierpiętniczych westchnień?

Bruce wzdycha przebijając kolejną cząstkę grejpfruta widelcem w ramach odpowiedzi. Sam, jak zawsze dobrze wyczuwając chwilę, zaczyna opowiadać im o scenie muzycznej w Houston. W ten sposób nikt nie zwraca uwagi na chwilę ciszy tam, gdzie powinna paść odpowiedź Bruce.

**

-Nie sądzę że są razem. – Mówi Sam kiedy Tony wyszedł a Bruce wrócił do laboratorium.

-Na pewno nie. – Mruczy Clint. Podrzuca do góry jeden płatek kukurydziany i łapie go ustami.

-Czy naprawdę powinniśmy się tym interesować? – Pyta Steve a wszyscy patrzą na niego niewzruszenie.

-A myślisz, że o czym rozmawialiśmy kiedy Ty i Bucky krążyliście wokół siebie? – Pyta Clint.

-Myślę, że mieliście ważniejsze tematy do rozmowy.

-Nie. – Odpowiada Clint i wrzuca do ust kolejnego płatka.

**

Steve siedzi w łóżku czytając książkę kiedy Bucky odwraca się i zsuwa mu spodnie od piżamy a potem trąca nosem jego krocze.

-Buck!

-Mm. – Bucky wsuwa noc w jego włosy łonowe, czekając na ’tak’, ale to jak Steve drży i odkłada książkę na nocną szafkę zdaje się mu wystarczać. Bucky cofa głowę i bierze Steve’a do ust ssąc dopóki jest wpełni twardy. Ostrożnie odsuwa napletek i przesuwa językiem wokół główki członka a Steve dyszy i opada na poduszki.

-O mój _Boże_.

-Mmm. – Zgadza się liżąc dopóki Steve nie jest kompletnie mokry. Owija palce wokół członka i zaczyna powoli obciągać aż Steve zaczyna pod nim drżeć. Potem wraca do lizania.

- _Bucky. –_ Steve jęczy ostrzegawczo ponieważ jest mu aż tak dobrze ale on jest tylko człowiekiem. Jakaś część jego chce podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na Bucky’ego ale wie, że jeśli to zrobi wszystko skończy się zawstydzająco szybko, Leży więc na poduszkach i zamyka oczy pozwalając Bucky’emu robić z nim co chce. To wszystko może oznaczać koniec cichych dni i powrót normalności między nimi.

-Mmm. -Mruczy znowu Bucky a potem pochyla głowę aby, nie po raz pierwszy, wsunąć Steve’a najgłębiej jak się da. Steve czuje jak dotyka ściany gardła Bucky’ego i jęczy nie mogąc powstrzymać płytkiego pchnięcia biodrami. Tym razem Bucky się nie krztusi tylko cofa lekko głowę i zsuwa się z powrotem i Steve myśli że z chęcią umarłby w ten sposób. Bucky przytrzymuje rękoma biodra Steve’a i nie przerywa kiedy Steve dochodzi w jego ustach.

-Co…za co to wszystko? – Pyta Steve. Bucky oblizuje usta, zastanawiając się nad smakiem a potem zsuwa się z łóżka na podłogę i zaczyna szukać czegoś w pudle.

-To po to, żebyś nie myślał o niczym innym kiedy Ci to robię. – Odpowiada Bucky i rozebrawszy się wraca na łóżko zdejmując ze Steve’a koszulę. Bucky siada nad nim okrakiem i całuje go wisząc kilka centymetrów nad jego ciałem i wciska mu w dłoń buteleczkę z lubrykantem.

-Chcesz żebym…żebym. – Steve dyszy w uległe usta Bucky’ego i stara się otworzyć buteleczkę.

-Tak, chcę Twoich palców. – Kiedy Steve wystarczająco pokrywa je lubrykantem Bucky łapie go za nadgarstek i układa jego dłoń tak by leżała płasko na jego brzuchu. – Chcę być na górze. – Uśmiecha się a Steve jęczy. – Później… – Szepcze. – Naprawdę to tak zrobimy. – Zaczyna się opuszczać, najpierw delikatnie a potem bardziej natarczywie a jego usta najpierw otwierają się szeroko a potem wyginają w uśmiechu.

-Jesteś cudowny. – Mówi Steve ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać. Czuje jak jego członek znowu twardnieje. Widok Bucky’ego siedzącego na nim w ten sposób wystarczy by znowu zupełnie stwardniał, nawet jeśli zajmuje to trochę więcej czasu.

-Zamknij się i…nghh. – Bucky prostuje się i opuszcza o te ostatnie kilka centymetrów potem unosi się i znowu opada. Tak jak na początku pierwsze trzy, cztery ruchy są bolesne ale potem Bucky ustala rytm, śliski gdziekolwiek Steve mógł sięgnąć, płytko oddychając. Steve oblizuje usta i patrzy na to jak Bucky zatraca się w tym, wznosząc się i opadając na palce Steve’a, jednocześnie obciągając sobie jedną ręką w tym samym rytmie i  _jest_ cudowny, szczególnie w takiej sytuacji, kiedy bierze to czego chce i jest tak ogarnięty rozkoszą. Jego lewa ręka zostawia czerwone ślady na jego udzie podczas kiedy on porusza się coraz szybciej i szybciej a Steve czuje, że znowu jest twardy. Nagle Bucky zatrzymuje się zawisając nad Stevem na drżących nogach i szamocząc się z dłonią którą Steve tak bardzo starał się utrzymać w bezruchu.

–Dlaczego…- Steve milknie kiedy Bucky śmieje się ze swojej niezręcznej manipulacji.

- _Trzy._ Chcę…daj mi trzy.

-Dobrze. Trzy. – Zgadza się Steve, i kładzie drugą rękę na udzie Bucky’ego głaszcząc je uspokajająco. Bucky uśmiecha się lekko i znowu zaczyna poruszać, wolniej, niespiesznie, otwierając usta kiedy Steve ustawi palce pod odpowiednim kątem. Niedługo czuje twardy członek Steve’a ocierający się o jego pośladki za każdym razem kiedy się opuszcza, twardą i sięgającą do góry. Bucky odwraca się by na nią spojrzeć i uśmiecha się diabelsko, chichocząc pod nosem. Przestaje dotykać siebie i sięga do tyłu zaciskając palce wokół członka Steve’a, przesuwając ją w dół w rytmie w jakim poruszają się jego biodra.

**

-Ty…

-Hmm…

Steve wtula twarz w ramię Bucky’ego.

-Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, prawda?

-Oczywiście. – Ciepłe palce przeczesują włosy Steve’a.


	9. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: Wspomnienia Zimowego Żołnierza zawierające opisy tortur oraz zabijania zwierząt i niewinnych ludzi. Wspomnienia z połowy ubiegłego stulecia zawierajace opisy homofobii oraz sugestię gwałtu.

Jest wiele rzeczy których Bucky nie mówi Steve’owi.

**

Dopiero po fakcie zorientował się w jak silnym bólu żył przez kilka tygodni po włamaniu do mieszkania Steve’a.

Nie pamięta nazw środków jakie znaleźli w jego krwi, ale lekarz wyjaśnił mu, że w pewnej chwili było ich wiele, i że był wtedy podobny do alkoholika na głodzie. Jego ciało domagało się czegoś, on sam czuł się jakby tonął ponieważ od tak dawna nie musiał radzić sobie sam. W jednej chwili czuł jednocześnie wyczerpanie i przerażenie, nie mogąc się skoncentrować na tym co robi Steve. Steve mówił do niego, powtarzał słowa kilka razy, zaniepokojony jego rozbieganym wzrokiem, lub wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Jego umysł ciągle pracował ale także ciągle krzyczał.

Bucky nie znał słów ani nie miał przytomności umysłu by wyrazić jak bardzo bolała go głowa, ale wie że Steve winiłby się za to gdyby wiedział jak piekielne były dla Bucky’ego pierwsze tygodnie. Nie zrozumiałby, że mimo agonii, były i tak lepsze od tego co Bucky przeżył wcześniej.

**

Bucky nie rzucił Betty Sanderson ponieważ była ’nudna’. Rzucił ją ponieważ pewnego wieczoru niemal stłukł ją na kwaśne jabłko.

Już kilka razy upił się w jej towarzystwie, wiedział że po kilku kolejkach robiła się złośliwa ale wtedy skupiła się na Stevie i było to nie do zniesienia.

-Każdy facet, który tak bardzo interesuje się sztuką musi być ciotą. – Roześmiała się. – Kiedy ze sobą zamieszkacie, uważaj. Jeśli mu na to pozwolisz, zacznie Cię w nocy obmacywać.

Roześmiał się odruchowo ponieważ pracując na nabrzeżu usłyszał wystarczająco dużo dowcipów by wyrobić sobie pewne nawyki. Kiedy skończył drinka, ledwie ukrywając wściekłość, zawiesił oko na dziewczynie z drugiego końca sali, podszedł do niej i przedstawił się z krzywym uśmieszkiem i przetańczył z nią resztę wieczoru. Betty nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwała.

**

Podczas drugiego treningu Pepper, Bucky stanął za nią unieruchamiając jej ręce trzymając jej nadgarstki jedną ręką i opowiadał jej o sposobach wydostania się z takiej sytuacji. Pierwszy trzymał ją w tak mocnym uścisku nie pozwalając się jej ruszyć dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że Pepper płacze.

Odskoczył jak porażony prądem a Pepper wytarła twarz przepraszając raz po raz. Mówiła o tym jak bardzo chce uniknąć kolejnego porwania a zbyt mocny uścisk przypomniał jej o maszynie która ją unieruchomiła. Powiedziała, że powinna była go uprzedzić ale myślała, że już się z tym uporała.

Bucky’emu dziwnie łatwo było podejść bliżej, dotknąć jej ramion, dotknąć policzkiem jej policzka nie obejmując jej jednak. Przez długą chwilę Pepper stała obok, spięta i zawstydzona ale w końcu objęła i przytuliła się do niego a on odwzajemnił jej uścisk mówiąc że da jej siłę, że jest już silna, ale nawet jeśli by nie była pewna grupa ludzi zrównałaby Nowy Jork z ziemią żeby ją uratować.

Nigdy nikomu tego nie powie. Obiecał.

**

Po kilku kolejnych sesjach do sali gimnastycznej zajrzał Tony i stanął przed nim tylko na niego patrząc. W końcu powiedział Bucky’emu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie czegokolwiek potrzebował ma się do niego zgłosić.

Bucky stwierdził, że Pepper musiała mu powiedzieć co zaszło.

Bucky poprosił go o ogniotrwałe manekiny do ćwiczeń.

**

Bucky _nienawidził_ nowego ciała Steve’a. Na początku nienawidził go z powodu tego co oznaczało, z powodu tego co mu odebrano, z powodu tego co Steve musiał teraz robić. Nienawidził go z powodu tego czego Bucky _nie mógł_ już zrobić dla Steve’a. Ale dni mijały a ucieczka z obozu jenieckiego stawała się wspomnieniem i Bucky po prostu nienawidził nowego ciała Steve’a.

Było dla niego za duże. Sprawiało, że był niezdarny w zupełnie inny sposób, sprawiało że w umyśle Bucky’ego odzywał się dzwon alarmowy jak wtedy patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrzanym pałacu w wesołym miasteczku. _Wszystko jest nie tak_ , krzyczał jego umysł odliczając każde żebro którego już nie widział, każdy staw niegdyś kościsty a teraz pokryty mięśniami i tkanką tłuszczową, Carter je uwielbiała, chociaż Bucky słyszał plotki że Steve wpadł jej w oko jeszcze przed całkowitą przemianą, ale według niego to nadal było nie tak jak powinno być. Steve wyglądał _nie tak jak powinien_. Dopiero w połowie służby w Komando przestał w końcu się tym zadręczać i nauczył się szukać większej i szerszej sylwetki którą nadal chciał chronić i dla której miał walczyć i zabijać.

**

W noc kiedy przypominał sobie, że zabił Howarda Natasza powiedziała mu wszystko. Każdą straszną rzecz jaką musiała zrobić. Szeptała mu do ucha aż przestał się trząść a jego oddech się uspokoił dopóki mógł ją przytulić tak mocno jak ona tuliła jego. Nie puściła go dopóki sam jej o to nie poprosił. A trwało to całe godziny.

**

Steve wrócił do mieszkania zakrwawiony i posiniaczony. Bucky opatrzył go spokojnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przyniósł lód i apteczkę i zdjął ze Steve’a koszulę i kiedy usuwał krew z kołnierzyka czuł dziwny spokój. Steve miał na głowie wielki, siny, ślad podeszwy buta sięgający od skroni aż do czoła. Bucky spytał co się stało i kto mu to zrobił. Steve kazał mu przysiąc że nie zrobi nic głupiego, Bucky obiecał i Steve opowiedział mu wszystko. Kto to był. Bucky skinął głową rozwieszając koszulę. Dwa dni później czekał na Thomasa Skinnnera pod jego ulubionym barem a kiedy Thomas wyszedł i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę domu Bucky ruszył za nim.

Kiedy przeszli dwa kwartały i zostali sami, Bucky wciągnął Thomasa do ciemnego załuku i prawie pobił na śmierć.

**

Na początku terapii psychiatra Bucky’ego zasugerowała, że powinien zdobyć psa terapeutę a Bucky użył całej silnej woli żeby odmówić.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił psów. Lubił je odkąd był dzieckiem, wielkie kundle które właziły wszystkim na kolana i lizały wszystkich po twarzy. Lubił nawet małe i szczekliwe pieski. Bucky pamięta psy stróżujące, wielkie i ciężkie dobermany i rottweilery. Pamiętał jak zastrzelił jednego za drugim, przy pomocy karabinka z tłumikiem, żeby dostać się do celu i zakończyć misję. Nie pamięta kim był cel, ale pamięta psy, ponieważ psy ożywiały się na nikły dźwięk wystrzalu a potem okrążały tego który padł martwy jakby zastanawiały się co mu się stało. Wtedy Bucky nie rozumiał dlaczego tak robiły.

**

Bucky pamięta wojnę w Wietnamie.

Jak przez mgłę pamięta że coś podpalił a potem upewniał się, że cele zginęły ale najbardziej pamięta spacer do miejsca zbiórki, dziewczynkę którą znalazł po drodze kaszlącą, płaczącą i krwawiącą z ran na kolanach. Próbowała znaleźć pomoc ale zgubiła się w drodze do pobliskiej wioski. Nie przestawała płakać.

Żołnierz nigdy nie dostał wytycznych na ten temat w ostatnim raporcie ale wiedział, że powinien coś z tym zrobić. Wiedział, że istnieje jakaś zasada na temat zostawiania dzieci bez opieki. To było niezgodne z regulaminem. Zaniósł dziecko na miejsce zbiórki i powiedział po angielsku oczekującemu go zwierzchnikowi, że wykonał zadanie.

Zwierzchnik był zły. Chciał wiedzieć kim jest dziewczynka. Żołnierz powiedział że nie wie i że się zgubiła. Zwierzchnik był zły ale reguła to reguła. Więc żołnierz przyniósł dziewczynkę. Ale jego zwierzchnik był taki wściekły.

Wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił do dziewczynki. Była martwa. Wepchnął Żołnierza do samochodu i odjechali.

Żołnierz wiedział, że popełnił błąd ale oni nie wyjaśnili mu niczego tylko zamrozili go jak tylko wrócił.

**

Bucky pamięta to jak obserwował samochód i upewniał się, że wszyscy zginęli. Pamięta swój powrót i to jak wszyscy klepali go po plecach. Byli weseli. Śmiali się. Wyjęli butelkę jakiegoś płynu i rozlali zawartość do wielu maleńkich kieliszeczków. Jeden dali Żołnierzowi. Płyn smakował dziwnie znajomo. Spojrzał na korytarz w stronę urządzenia zamrażającego. Chciał tam wejść. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo mu na to pozwolą.

**

Żołnierz nie lubił zamrażania ale zaczął prosić o nie po zakończeniu misji. Zamrażanie na początku bolało, bolała go skóra, potem kości i głowa. Głowa bolała go _bardzo długo._ Ale potem nie czuł nic. Nicość była dobra.

**

Pamięta jak dowodził drużynami. Pamięta, że wydawało mu się to dziwne, jakby ktoś inny powinien dowodzić ale oni kazali mu to robić więc to robił. Dowodził, eliminował celem i wracał. Mówił ludziom jak robić to lepiej. Jak lepiej zabijać, jak chronić się przed byciem zabitym. Niektórzy walczyli źle. On to naprawiał. Takie miał zadanie. Nikt mu tego nie mówił ale on wiedział, że tak powinno być.

**

Pamięta dziwną muzykę. Kiedy wracali z misji jego drużyny puszczały muzykę. Nie znał jej. Ignorował ją.

**

Czasami ludzie zwracali się do niego jakby go znali. Nie znał ich. Dziwili się a potem robili się cisi i smutni. Nie rozumiał tego.

**

Jeden z jego ludzi utknął w strzelaninie. Pamięta jak wrócił żeby go wydostać, pamięta krew na swoich plecach i ramionach kiedy go wynosił. Wrzucił mężczyznę do ciężarówki, sprawdził jego parametry życiowe i zaczął na niego krzyczeć. To było dziwne. Był wściekły ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Ten facet był nieostrożny. Mógł zginąć. To go rozwścieczyło więc krzyczał żeby mężczyzna nigdy więcej tego nie robił.

**

Raz ktoś dał mu coś do jedzenia.

 


	10. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugeruję otwarcie Tam i Z Powrotem w całości i czytanie tamtego opowiadania wraz z tym rozdziałem. Ten rozdział w bardzo chaotyczny sposób wraca do tego co działo się na początku poprzedniej części.

 

Obserwując jak Steve dochodzi do siebie w szpitalu, a potem próbując go znaleźć, Bucky dochodzi do wniosku, że był on jego pierwszym zwierzchnikiem. Jego wspomnienia są zamazane ale jeśli zamknie oczy i skupi się na tonie głosu Steve’a starając się nie myśleć o niczym innym w jego umyśle pojawiają się obrazy. Widzi Europę, krew, a przedtem, widzi…widzi zimne pokoje, rysunki i małego chłopca. Pamięta jak ważny był dla niego ten chłopiec. I że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Steve nie traktował go tak jak oni go traktowali. Nie bił go. Nie zamrażał. Nie wymazywał jego wspomnień. Kiedy Bucky zabijał dla Steve’a nie wyglądało to tak jak wtedy kiedy oni zmuszali go do zabijania. Zabijał by chronić Steve’a, zabijał…pistolety, oni zawsze mieli pistolety albo jakąś inną broń. Bucky myśli intensywnie i przypomina sobie, że kiedy działał na polecenie Steve’a nie zabijał nikogo poza innymi żołnierzami i że z nim było inaczej. To jest na swój sposób ważne.

Steve czasami płacze. Bucky przygląda mu się przez lornetkę i widzi Steve’a siedzącego przy stole w swoim mieszkaniu. Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach a jego ramiona drżą. Jest w tym coś złego. Coś co oznacza, że Bucky gdzieś zawiódł. Ma nie tylko utrzymywać Steve’a przy życiu. Obowiązek Bucky’ego jest bardziej skomplikowany.

Bucky stara się po kolei przemyśleć to co wie. Kibe’a. Potem Bucky wyjechał i został przez nich porwany. Steve go uratował. Steve zrobił się większy, nadal byli daleko od domu ale on znowu należał do Steve’a. Potem była bitwa. On upadł. Nie jest pewien co stało się zaraz potem. Później należał już do nich. Jego misje nie były już takie same. Nie mógł się kłócić ani zadawać pytań. Często bywał ranny ale ich to nie obchodziło. Przedtem było inaczej.

Bucky idzie do kryjówki którą pamięta oddalonej o kilka mil i przesłuchuje znajdujących się tam ludzi. Są przerażeni. Skonfundowani. Bucky myśli, że chyba zadał im złe pytania. Kobieta nic nie wie i ciągle płacze. Wyciąga pistolet i próbuje do niego strzelać więc on ją zabija. Mężczyźni są przerażeni i wyciągają broń. Zabija wszystkich poza jednym któremu zadaje więcej pytań. Mężczyzna nic nie wie. Bucky zabija go i wychodzi z kryjówki. Czuje się…sfrustrowany.

Pamięta korytarz. Steve wynosił go skądś. Zabierał go im. Oni go porwali a Steve go uratował. Potem on upadł a oni go złapali. Tym razem Steve go nie uratował. Oto co się stało.

**

Kiedy idzie do mieszkania Steve’a jest dziwnie. Steve jest bardzo smutny i przerażony a Bucky’emu wydaje się, że być może to dlatego, że kiedyś próbował zabić Steve’a, ale on zostawił całą swoją broń na dachu i starał się być uległy i patrzeć w podłogę. Mimo wszystko Steve jest smutny. Steve mówi mu wiele rzeczy co zbija go z tropu ponieważ Pierce nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, kiedy do niego mówił Bucky miał milczeć. Steve marszczy brwi.

Potem Steve mówi mu co ma zrobić i tak jest łatwiej. Bucky robi wszystko co każe mu Steve. Siada przy stole i jedząc powtarza sobie, raz za razem, że Steve jest inny. Ważne jest by pamiętał, że Steve jest inny. Wszystko co pamięta o Steve’ie jest o wiele, wiele inne.

Próbuje poprosić o wodę i nie dostaje za to w twarz. Steve podaje mu wodę. Bucky musi pamiętać, że teraz będzie inaczej.

**

Nadal trudno mu odpowiedzieć na pytania Steve’a ale kiedy Steve mu rozkazuje jest o wiele, wiele łatwiej. Nic co każe mu zrobić Steve nie boli. Wchodzi pod przysznic, staje pod wodą i stara się wymyślić coś co uszczęśliwiłoby Steve’a. Na tym polega jego zadanie. Jest tego pewien. To właśnie robił. Powinien…

Powinien dawać Steve’owi szczęście i nigdy mu nie mówić.

Czego mu nigdy nie mówić?

Zastanowi się nad tym później.

Bucky wychodzi spod prysznica i znajduje ręcznik o którym powiedział mu Steve. Pamięta to – owija się nim i wychodzi z łazienki szukając Steve’a i tego co powinien teraz zrobić.

Steve jest tam i daje Bucky’emu ubrania. Bucky zakłada je, lecz Steve marszczy brwi co oznacza, że zrobił coś źle. Nie zapyta jednak co. Nie zaryzykuje aż tak bardzo. Steve pyta go czy jest zmęczony a on – on nie rozumie do końca czy to podstęp, ale Steve jest inny powtarza sobie, raz za razem. To ważne. Kiwa głową, co jest trudne, ale Steve go nie bije, więc chyba jest dobrze.

Ale Steve nadal jest smutny. Steve już kiedyś był smutny, przypomina sobie Bucky, kiedy Bucky go nie poznał. Więc Bucky opowiada mu o korytarzu i o tym, że Steve nie był już mały, ponieważ to także mu się przypomina, wie że to było ważne. Steve patrzy na niego dziwnie ale nie jest już smutny. Ani przerażony.

Steve każe mu spać więc Bucky bardzo bardzo się stara.

**

Bucky budzi się przez dzwonek telefonu. Stara się nie otwierać oczu ani się nie ruszać. Nie pamięta ostatniego razu kiedy obudził się ze snu. To dziwne. Po chwili dociera do niego, że jest w pokoju sam. Nie ma tu żadnych techników. Nikt nie sprawdza jego procesów życiowych.

Wdycha powietrze i zmusza się by otworzyć oczy. Zmusza się by wszystko sobie przypomnieć. _Po kolei._ Jest tutaj ponieważ sam tutaj przyszedł i spał ponieważ Steve kazał mu spać a Steve rozmawia przez telefon w drugim pokoju. Głos w telefonie należy do mężczyzny, który wraz ze Steve’em szukał Bucky’ego. 

Bucky stara się słuchać ale boli go głowa. Bardziej niż przedtem. Trudno jest się skupić.

Steve wchodzi do pokoju więc Bucky wstaje. Steve zadaje pytania co jest trudne. To takie trudne, głowa mu pęka. Zawiódł. Znowu dzwoni telefon więc Steve wychodzi.

Steve rozmawia przez telefon a Bucky zamyka oczy, staje nieruchomo i stara się przypomnieć sobie protokół zgłaszania urazów kiedy należy do Steve’a ale nie wie jaki uraz mógłby zgłosić. Steve powinien być szczęśliwy a nie jest. Już jest źle. Już zdążył go zawieść.

Steve wraca i mówi coś o pomocy lekarskiej ale nie dla jego głowy. Dla jego ramienia. Jego ramię nie boli. Steve czeka więc Bucky pyta kiedy ma wyjechać, ale to złe pytanie. Steve patrzy na niego smutno i mówi mu, że pojadą razem.

**

Steve daje mu nowe ubrania. Niektóre z nich pachną Steve’em co sprawia, że Bucky czuje coś dziwnego w klatce piersiowej i nie wie co to oznacza. Zmienia ubranie.

Steve zabiera go na dół i wsiadają do taksówki. Bucky powinien unikać transportu publicznego ale ze Steve’em jest inaczej. Taksówka zawozi ich na lotnisko gdzie Steve wysiada więc Bucky także tak robi. Idą za kobietą. Wychodzą na zewnątrz gdzie wieje wiatr i Bucky myśli o czasach kiedy był mały i kiedy również wiało. Poszedł wtedy do mieszkania Steve’a i opiekował się nim kiedy Steve był chory. Bardzo stara się sobie przypomnieć, żeby potem powiedzieć o tym Steve’owi. To może go uszczęśliwić.

Wsiadają do samolotu. Samolot jest dziwny. W środku pokładu samolotu jest zakryte gniazdko elektryczne. Bucky wie czym jest samolot ale nie wie po co jest w nim to gniazdko.

Pojawia się inna kobieta i pyta ich czego chcą. Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego ale on nie jest pewien czy to nie podstęp więc nic nie mówi. Nie wie czy zrobił źle. Znowu dzwoni telefon Steve’a i tym razem Steve rozmawia dłużej. Bucky wygląda przez okno i stara się przypomnieć sobie czy kiedyś już tak bardzo bolała go głowa. I dlaczego. I co można zrobić, żeby przestało go boleć. Może nigdy przedtem tak go nie bolało.

Steve prosi go żeby podał mu rękę więc Bucky wypełnia prośbę. Steve odsuwa ubrania i mówi, że zrobi zdjęcie. I że ktoś zrobi dla niego nowe ramię.

Bucky czuje jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Pamięta. Pamięta pierwsze ramię. Pamięta.

Pocięli go. Pocięli go i…

Steve znowu do niego mówi szybciej, głośniej. Chodzi o lewe ramię. To metalowe. Nie chcą odebrać mu prawego ramienia. Chcą wymienić lewe.

Czy będzie go mniej bolało? Czy to raczej jak konserwacja? Czy Steve ma swoich techników? Steve opowiada mu historię z dzieciństwa i pyta czy Bucky ją pamięta. Nie pamięta. Zawiódł.

**

Bucky zawiódł ale i tak dostaje jedzenie. Nie w kroplówce. Jego ostatni posiłek był w kartonowym pudełku, ale ten dostaje na talerzu. Steve je coś podobnego. Bucky zjada swoją porcję. Głowa boli go trochę mniej. Może trzeba mu właśnie tego, żeby przestała boleć. Zjada wszystko co mu dają.

**

Przesiadają się z samolotu do helikoptera. Helikopter wygląda znajomo ale takim jeszcze nigdy nie leciał. Ten wiezie ich na dach wieżowca. Są w Nowym Jorku. To tutaj Bucky oddalił się im kiedy go porwali za drugim razem a oni byli bardzo źli że się oddalił Przebywał tutaj także kiedy był mały.

Na dachu jest pełno technologicznie zaawansowanych kamer bezpieczeństwa. Wchodzą do środka. Steve już tu kiedyś był. Steve rozmawia z AI. Steve prowadzi go korytarzem i wsiadają do windy. Steve pyta go czy wie kim był Howard, on nie wie ale nie może, nie może skłamać nawet jeśli prawda unieszczęśliwi Steve’a, więc nic nie mówi. Steve mówi Howard Stark a Bucky coś sobie przypomina. Jest to tak nikłe że nie wydaje się prawdziwym wspomnieniem. Zawiódł. Steve mówi, że Tony jest synem Howarda. Drzwi windy otwierają się i Bucky myśli, że Tony może być technikiem. Pomieszczenie wygląda jak to w którym pracowali.

Czasami to co robili technicy bolało. Jeśli przyszedł czas przeglądu i naprawy wtedy nie bolało. Bucky myśli, że to nie ważne ponieważ Steve tego chce. Steve rozmawia z Tonym. Potem Tony mówi mu co ma zrobić i to jest łatwe. Maszyny robią różne rzeczy ale nic go nie boli.

Tony pyta Bucky’ego czy wie jak zdjąć jego ramię. Co za dziwne pytanie. Może Tony wcale nie jest technikiem?

Tony przekłada narzędzia i pyta go czy „z nim” jest. Technicy zadawali mu czasami to pytanie kiedy się budził. Chodzi o to czy jest przytomny więc mówi, że tak. A potem Tony mówi, że nowe ramię nie jest silne. Więc może jednak jest technikiem. Ramię musi więc być tymczasowe.

Pozwalano mu zadawać pytania technikom więc pyta czy jest na urlopie do czasu kiedy nowe ramię będzie gotowe. To silniejsze.

Steve jest zły. Bucky czuje się jakby miał zwymiotować. Steve mówi mu, że nie będzie już żadnych działań operacyjnych ale to … nie ma sensu. Musiał go źle zrozumieć.

Tony mówi, że nowe ramię będzie gotowe za kilka dni. To ma sens. Mówi też inne rzeczy, a potem Steve złości się na Tony’ego i obaj kłócą się ze sobą. Bucky nie wie co ma robić więc siedzi w bezruchu. I tak wystarczająco zawiódł Steve’a. Prawdopodobnie wymażą mu pamięć. Czuje smak gumy w ustach i wzmaga mu się ból głowy. Porusza szczęką żeby udowodnić sobie że jej w nich nie ma.

Tony pyta go o ramię. Tony jest dziwnym technikiem i zadaje dziwne pytania. Bucky odpowiada. Potem Tony rozmawia ze Steve’em który pyta czy nic mu nie jest. Bucky nie wie o co mu chodzi, ale nie chce żeby go wymazano więc nic nie mówi.

Tony pyta czy pamięta by kiedykolwiek „to” robił. Bucky nie wie co miałoby „to” oznaczać. Nie powiedzieli mu, że ma słuchać kiedy rozmawiali. Czy chodzi mu o moment kiedy dostał metalowe ramię? Tony pyta czy chce coś ugryźć. Bucky nieruchomieje i nie odzywa się.

Steve mówi, że przestaną jeśli ich poprosi. Mówi, że robią to by mu pomóc. Pyta czy Bucky go rozumie. Nie rozumie. Powinien się przyznać. Nie chce zostać wymazany. Chce zatrzymać wspomnienia które sobie przypomniał.

Steve mówi, że zaopiekuje się Buckym. Steve już to kiedyś powiedział. Bucky był pijany. Czuł się dziwnie, teraz też czuje się dziwnie. Steve jest…ważny z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu.

To jest to. To jest to czego Steve nie może się dowiedzieć.

**

Bucky rozbiera się od pasa w górę i kładzie na stole. Tony robi z jego ramieniem rzeczy które nie bolą. Ale potem zaczynają  _boleć_ a Steve jest taki smutny, ból się wzmaga i Bucky z trudem może wytrzymać w bezruchu. Nic go nie unieruchamia. Ani metal, ani pasy. Musi utrzymać się w bez ruchu. Steve marszczy brwi. Steve go przytrzymuje i pyta o coś ale Bucky go nie słyszy. Zamyka oczy. Znowu zawiódł. Musi leżeć nieruchomo. Musi leżeć nieruchomo. 

Tony przestaje majstrować przy rameniu i coś do niego mówi. Bucky może leżeć w bezruchu. Teraz mniej boli. Ramię jest dziwne. Bucky czuje ból leecz nie czuje ramienia. Siada i sprawdza jak działa wewnętrzny mechanizm. Mówi Tony’emu, że nic nie czuje. Tony mówi mu, że w następnym będzie czucie i daje mu śruborkręt do poćwiczenia zdolności motorycznych Bucky trzyma go jak nóż i postanawia przepleść go przez palce. Jeśli mu się uda to znaczy ze ramię jest dobrze skalibrowane. 

Steve wychodzi z Tonym. Bucky stwierdza, że nie chciał żeby Steve wyszedł. Ponieważ jest przerażony i ogłupiały oraz z powodu tego, czego nie może mu powiedzieć. Za drzwiami Steve i Tony rozmawiają. On ich nie słyszy. Skupia się więc na śrubokręcie. Rączka jest czerwona. 

Bucky upuszcza go i znowu podnosi i próbuje jeszcze raz. Obraca go w palcach. Ramię nadal boli go w okolicach barku ale potrafi obtócić śrubokręt. Tony wraca i mówi, że pobierze mu krew. Zrobi to igłą i nie będzie go kaleczył. Bucky myśli, ze to miał być dowcip. Podaje prawe ramię. Tony nie kazał mu odkładać śrubokręta więc Bucky nadal się nim bawi. Udaje mu się wykonać zadanie które sobie narzucił i czuje się dobrze z tego powodu. Ręka jest dobrze skalibrowana. Sprawdził to. 

Wraca Steve. Tony rozmawia z nim a potem mówi Bucky’emu żeby się położył. Bucky pyta co zrobić ze śrubokrętem. Tony każe mu go oddać. Wygląda na zezłoszczonego. Bucky nie chce złościć Tony’ego chociaż w ogóle go nie pamięta. Tony mógłby go skrzywdzić. Bucky kładzie się bardzo szybko. 

Steve pyta czy nic mu nie jest. Bucky mówi, że już nie boli. Ma nadzieję, że ta wiadomość rozweseli Steve’a. Steve był bardzo smutny kiedy widział, że Bucky’ego bolało. Steve pyta go czy coś sobie przypomniał, a Bucky pamięta, to że kiedyś był pijany i chciał czegoś od Steve’a. Nie mówi o tym, czego chciał. Opowiada o tym jak Steve był chory a Bucky pomagał mu i karmił go…

To tu jest. 

Bucky gapi się na przyrząd który trzyma Tony. Ten jest mniejszy ale to na pewno to. Zamierzają go wymazać. Przypomniał sobie dwie rzeczy ale tyle razy zawiódł więc go wymażą. Tony ustawia wszystko przy stole. 

Steve miał być inny. 

Bucky patrzy na Steve’a. Steve jest skołowany. Nie powstrzymuje Tony’ego który nadal naciska jakieś guziki. Zrobią to. Wymażą mu pamięć. Steve mówi coś do Bucky’ego a potem zwraca się do Tony’ego a Tony się nim kłóci. Tony chce go wymazać.  _Steve nie chce mu na to pozwolić. Steve go chroni._

_Steve_

_jest_

-…sam się tu połóż i użyj tego, pokaż mu że…

nie

nie

nie

Bucky nie może na to pozwolić. Złamie zasady jeśli to konieczne. Wstaje, mimo że nie dostał rozkazu przesuwa się i łapie Tony’ego. Zmusza się żeby to powiedzieć. Dosadnie oświadcza, że nikt nie będzie wymazywał Steve’a. To nie może się zdarzyć. Trzyma Tony’ego żeby upewnić się, że go zrozumiał. Musi się skoncetrować. Tak bardzo boli go głowa. Nie może do tego dopuścić.

Steve każe mu wypuścić Tony’ego. Mówi, że Tony nie chce go skrzywdzić. Bucky mówi, że się myli. Steve nigdy wcześniej nie był wymazywany. Nie rozumie, że trzeba go chronić. Że nie może stracić pamięci.

I tak złamał wszystkie zasady więc mówi dalej. Targuje się. Nie powinien się targować. Mówi, że należy do Steve’a ale Steve nie musi wymazywać mu pamięci. Oni musieli to zrobić żeby do nich należał. Steve nie musi tego robić. Tak bardzo stara się wytłumaczyć ale słowa dziwnie brzmią a jego głos boli a on nie wie dlaczego i nagle Steve go trzyma. Nie przytrzymuje go ani nie krzywdzi. Po prostu trzyma go w ramionach. Steve płacze.


	11. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rodział to inne spojrzenie na to co działo się od Rozdziału 10 Tam i Z Powrotem.

Steve zabiera go z laboratorium do windy. Nie wracają jednak na dach. Zjeżdżają w dół Bucky to czuje. Steve zabiera go do kwatery mieszkalnej i do sypialni. Sadza Bucky’ego na łóżku, owija go kocem i pyta o różne rzeczy. 

A potem zaczyna do niego mówić. Mówi mu, że nie chce go skrzywdzić. Mówi, że nie chcą żeby cokolwiek zapomniał. (Czyżby ich przekonał?) Mówi, że nie ma już więcej misji do wypełnienia a on nie jest zwierzchnikiem Bucky’ego tylko kimś innym. Jego przyjacielem. Bucky nic z tego nie rozumie. Czy to dlatego źle wypełniał polecenia? Czy to dlatego nie został za to ukarany?

Steve mówi, że teraz będzie tak jak wtedy kiedy byli mali. Pyta, czy Bucky to pamięta. Bucky mówi, że tak ale nie potrafi kłamać ani niczego ukryć więc wyznaje że nie może już opiekować się Steve’em tak jak kiedyś. Ciągle go zawodzi i Steve jest ciągle nieszczęśliwy. Bucky nie może więcej tego robić. Tak bardzo się starał. 

Steve mówi że to nie ma znaczenia. Jest to trochę dezorientujące. Tak bardzo boli go głowa. Jego ciało domaga się żeby zrobił rzeczy które nie mają sensu. Steve jest tak blisko ale nie krzwdzi go ani nie naprawia. Jego zapach jest znajomy. Jego głos jest bardzo znajomy. Ciało Bucky’ego chce zbliżyć się do Steve’a chociaż on nie wie dlaczego. Pamięta, że nie powinien o tym mówić. To bardzo ważne. 

Steve mówi, że może teraz nadeszła jego kolej. Bucky pyta na co. Steve mówi że na to by to on zaopiekował się Buckym. Pyta czy Bucky może mu zaufać ale Bucky nie rozumie pytania. Z czym miałby mu zaufać? Bucky nie pamięta zbyt wiele. Musi sobie więcej przypomnieć. Przyznaje, że zawodzi go pamięć. Steve mówi że pomoże mu sobie przypomnieć. Bucky czuje ulgę. Jego ciało nadal domaga się różnych rzeczy. Chce być bliżej. Już są bardzo blisko. To nie wydaje się złościć Steve’a. Bucky tak zostaje. 

Steve odsuwa koc i prosi Bucky’ego żeby się położył. Ciało Bucky’ego wtula się w Steve’a ponieważ tego chce a on nie może go powstrzymać. Steve nie jest ani zły ani smutny. Tak jest dobrze. Dłonie Steve’a lądują na jego głowie. Bucky chce wydać jakiś dźwięk ale się powstrzymuje. 

Steve pyta Bucky’ego o to co sobie przypomniał. Bucky mówi mu a Steve dodaje szczegóły. To także jest dobre. W pewnym momencie coś rozśmiesza Steve’a i jest to dobry dźwięk. Bucky nie pamięta żeby dźwięki kiedykolwiek były dobre. Jego cało robi się bardziej stanowcze. Chce być jeszcze bliżej. Bucky nadal czuje, że boli go głowa i trudno mu się skoncentrować na robieniu i powstrzymywaniu się przed zrobieniem tylu rzeczy naraz. Ostrożnie kładzie rękę na boku Steve’a. Tak jest bardzo dobrze. Steve nie jest zły ani smutny. Jego dłonie…bawią się jego włosami. Tak to się mówi. Dłonie Steve’a bawią się włosami Bucky’ego i jest to bardzo dobre. Jedna z dłoni Steve’a przesuwa się na jego ramię ale Bucky nie chce żeby przestawał. Opowiada Steve’owi więcej rzeczy które udało mu się sobie przypomnieć. Cokolwiek. Steve dodaje szczegóły i obrazy w umyśle Bucky’ego robią się większe i wyraźniejsze. Steve znowu się śmieje. Jego dłoń przesuwa się na kark Bucky’ego ale nie po to, żeby go skrzywdzić, tylko sprawić by poczuł się lepiej ale ciało Bucky’ego czuje coś dziwnego. Słychać dźwięk. To Bucky wydał go z siebie. Nie chciał tego. Dłoń Steve’a zatrzymuje się na chwilę ale on nie jest zły ani smutny. 

Bucky cichnie i zamiera. Steve nie pyta go o nic więcej. Nadal bawi się jego włosami. Bucky chce żeby to nadal trwało i trwa to długą chwilę. Steve zasypia Jego dłoń zatrzymuje się ale to dlatego, że Steve zasnął. Bucky przygląda się jego twarzy ponieważ Steve się nie dowie, że nie uległ mu we właściwy sposób i nie odwrócił wzroku. Więc Bucky przygląda się jego twarzy przez długi czas ale sprawia to, że czuje się dziwnie więc przestaje. Spuszcza wzrok i zamiera w bezruchu. Steve pachnie bardzo znajomo. Bucky czuje zmęczenie ale nikt nie powiedział mu, że może spać. Chociaż leżą na łóżku a Steve zasnął więc może Bucky’emu też jest wolno. Ze Steve’em jest inaczej. Bucky zamyka oczy. Zasypia. 

**

AI odzywa się budząc Steve’a który odsuwa od Bucky’ego co jest…Bucky tego nie chce. Steve wstaje i zagląda do komody. Bucky nadal czuje ból głowy ale także czuje się bardziej trzeźwy. Jest mu łatwiej myśleć. Przygląda się szukającemu czegoś w komodzie Steve’owi. 

Bucky pyta czego szuka a Steve odpowiada mu i go nie bije. Zdejmuje koszulę i podaje ją Bucky’emu. Będzie pachniała Steve’em. Bucky zakłada ją i myśli o tym. Z jakiegoś powodu to mu się podoba. Steve mówi coś co umyka uwadze Bucky’ego i idą razem do drugiego pokoju. 

W drugim pokoju jest jedzenie które bardzo ładnie pachnie. To może być sprawdzian. Bucky  _wytrwa._ Pamięta taki test. Nie może się ruszyć ani dotknąć jedzenia. Steve mówi że powinien usiąść przy stole więc wypełnia polecenie. Jedzenie pachnie znajomo. Czy już kiedyś jadł coś takiego? Steve pyta dlaczego Bucky się nie częstuje. To oznacza, że powinien. Nakłada trochę na swój talerz. Jedzenie jest tak blisko. Bucky czeka. 

Jeśli mógł poczęstować się jedzeniem, być może będzie mu wolno także je zjeść. 

Steve jest inny. 

Bucky kroi jedzenie, je kęs i nic się nie dzieje. Jest smaczne. Steve nie złości się ani nie jest smutny. 

Bucky zabiera się do jedzenia. 

Steve je i rozmawia z AI. W powietrzu przed nim pojawiają się obrazki. Steve robi zdziwioną minę. Bucky nadal je. Jedzenie jest takie dobre. Smakuje znajomo. Zjadł już prawie wszystko. Stara się zwolnić, żeby starczyło mu na dłużej ale nie może się powstrzymać. Steve dalej rozmawia z AI. Rozmawiają o nim. Słyszy ’Sierżant Barnes’. Tak miał kiedyś na imię. W muzeum. Jedzenie się skończyło. Bucky nie sięga po więcej. Chce wytrwać. 

Steve pyta go czy ma ochotę na więcej. On nie odpowiada. Wytrwa. Steve mówi, żeby jadł aż poczuje się syty a potem przestał. 

_ Udało mu się. Dostanie więcej.  _ Bucky nakłada sobie jedzenie na talerz i je. Tym razem nie zawiódł. Jedną z potraw na talerzu jest stek. Teraz mu się to przypomina. Jest bardzo dobry. Inne rzeczy także są dobre. Mniej boli go głowa. Mniej boli go brzuch. Potrafił zakręcić śrubokrętem. Nie zostanie wymazany. Steve jest bezpieczny. Zdarzyło się wiele dobrych rzeczy. Bucky je. 

**

Steve kończy posiłek. Wracają do kwatery mieszkalnej i tego samego pokoju. Były w nim dwie osoby. Na wykładzinie widać lekkie ślady. Butów na obcasach. To dwie kobiety. Jedna nosiła rozmiar siedem i ważyła około 70 kg, druga nosiła rozmiar 6 i ważyła jakieś 50 kg. Weszły spokojnie. Nie zostawił po sobie zapachu perfum. Zostawiły im za to ubrania. Steve podchodzi żeby im się przyjrzeć. 

Steve podaje mu parę spodni i Bucky natychmiast chce je założyć ale Steve mówi nie. Steve chce żeby wziął prysznic. „Może”. To znaczy, że Steve o coś go prosi. Żadnych rozkazów. Steve prosi go o coś. Bucky wchodzi do łazienki i odkręca wodę. 

Ten prysznic jest inny od poprzedniego. Woda tryska w inny sposób. Na kurku jest czerwona i niebieska strona. Pamięta to. Gorąca i zimna. To znaczy, że Bucky może wybrać. Powinien. Steve nie dokonał wyboru za niego. 

Bucky przesuwa kurek w stronę gorącej wody i wchodzi pod prysznic. Na początku jest zimno ale potem woda się rozgrzewa. Woda jest przyjemna. Jednak nie tak przyjemna jak dotyk dłoni Steve’a. Bucky chciałby, żeby Steve go znowu dotknął ale nie wie czy tak się stanie. Nie wie czy może o to poprosić. Nie wie jak. Nie wiedząc dlaczego szuka pod prysznicem małej białej kostki. Nie ma jej tam. Zakręca wodę. Wychodzi. Znajduje ręczniki. Poprzednim razem Steve powiedział mu że powinien jednego użyć. Teraz też powinien. Bierze ten z wierzchu i owija się nim w pasie. Wychodzi z łazienki. 

Steve robi coś ze swoim telefonem. Patrzy na Bucky’ego marszcząc brwi. Mówi, że chce mu coś pokazać i prowadzi Bucky’ego z powrotem do łazienki. Steve odkręca wodę która tym razem nie tryska lecz płynie z kranu. Do wanny. Bucky pamięta je. Siedzi się w nich zamiast stać. A kiedy siedzą w nich dzieci trzeba uważać żeby się nie utopiły. Mogą się utopić bo są dziećmi. Trzeba na nie uważać. 

Steve wychodzi do sypialni. Po chwili wraca niosąc ze sobą ubranie. Bucky zakłada je. Steve podnosi jedną ze znajdujących się w łazience butelek i otwiera ją. Nalewa odrobinę płynu z butelki pod lejącą się z kranu wodę. Płyn pachnie. Bucky’emu podoba się jego zapach. Steve mówi, że tak pachnie lawenda. Pokazuje Bucky’emu jak działają butelki. Mówi mu, że za czasów młodości używali tylko jednego środka. Ale Bucky nie pamięta. Steve mówi że wtedy było inaczej. Więc jednak nie zawiódł. To dobrze. 

Steve podnosi inną butelkę i naciska ją. Ta pachnie inaczej ale również podoba się Bucky’emu. Steve mówi do niego a Bucky czuje…niecierpliwe oczekiwanie. Chce tego spróbować. Steve mówi, że powinien jeszcze chwilę poczekać więc Bucky czeka. Patrzy jak napełnia się wanna. Woda jest czysta i przezroczysta. Płyn tworzy w wannie bąbelki. Kran jest ustawiony na gorącą wodę. 

Kiedy po misjach polewali go wodą gumowego węża woda nigdy nie była gorąca. Była zimna i sprawiała mu ból. Niczym nie pachniała. Tylko zimna woda i on obracał się w niej tak jak mu kazali. 

W wannie jest więcej bąbelków. Bucky dotyka ich. Kąpiele są podobno dobre. Nie przypomina sobie jak brał kąpiel. Przypomina sobie to, że kiedyś chciał żeby Steven wziął kąpiel. Steve był chory i Bucky chciał pooprawić mu nastrój. Chciał pokazać Steve’owi, że potrafi się nim zajać i być bliżej niego. 

Steve pyta czy coś sobie przypomniał. Bucky robi właściwą rzecz, mówi mu o wszystkim co pamięta poza tym czego nie może mu powiedzieć. Nie wie jeszcze jak to nazwać. Jest pewien, że to ma jakąś nazwę. 

Rozmawiają więcej o jego wspomnieniu. Bąbelki wyglądają jednocześnie obco i znajomo. Są takie same. Nic co  _ oni _ mieli aż tak się nie pieniło, ale przedtem, kiedy był mały, bąbelki były takie same. Rozciągały się aż nie pękły i trzymały się powierzchni skóry. Były różnokolorowe i przeźroczyste zarazem. 

Rozmawiają więcej. Steve mówi, że kąpiel jest gotowa. Bucky wchodzi do wanny. Czuje wodę na swoim ciele co jest dziwne tam gdzie są siniaki lub otarcia. Steve pyta go czy woda nie jest za gorąca. Bucky pyta skąd miałby wiedzieć. Steve mówi, że zabolałoby go. Bucky mówi, że nic go nie boli. Steve przynosi szmatkę nalewa na nią odrobinę płynu z butelki, moczy i podaje mu. To jest znajome. Rzeki. Potoki. Wiadra. Bucky zaczyna się szorować żeby jego ciało zrobiło się czyste i zaczyna otaczać go zapach płynu. Tak powinno być. 

Może rzeczywiście nie ma już żadnej misji do wypełnienia. Może pachnieć inaczej. Jeśli miał misję nie mógł pachnieć inaczej. Więc na razie nie będzie miał żadnych misji. 

Bucky się myje a w jego głowie kłębią się myśli. Jeśli nie ma misji do wypełnienia to co ma robić? Więcej napraw? Nowe ramię będzie gotowe za kilka dni. Tak powiedział Tony. Dwa razy udało mu się zasnąć i dzięki temu trzeźwiej myśli. Chce trzeźwiej myśleć. Chce więcej spać. 

Bucky stara się zapytać ale milknie. Boi się. Steve mówi, że może go spytać o różne rzeczy. 

_ Musi to zapamiętać.  _ To jest ważne. Teraz jest inaczej. 

Pyta o spanie i Steve jest skołowany. Wyjaśnia i Steve wydaje się go rozumieć. Steve pyta czy to boli. Bucky mówi, że nie. Steve pyta czy oni nie pozwalali mu spać. To dziwne i on nie wie co powiedzieć. Dziwnie jest przebywać wśród ludzi którzy nie wiedzą takich rzeczy. Tony zadawał mó mnóstwo dziwnych pytań o ramię. Pytał o rzeczy które wiedzieli technicy. Bucky wyjaśnia kiedy spał. Myśli że teraz nie będzie wysyłany na misje ale też nikt nie będzie go zamrażał. Mówi to Steve’owi. 

Steve’owi to się nie podoba. 

Bucky popełnił błąd. Nie powinien pytać o zamrażanie. Steve mówi, że chce by Bucky wiedział że już nie spotkają go takie rzeczy. Bucky pyta czym są ’takie rzeczy’. Steve robi się bardzo smutny. Podciąga kolana i chowa twarz. Bucky zawiódł. Nadal się szoruje, ale już za późno. Steve nie patrzy. Steve jest smutny. Woda nie jest już czysta. Pływają w niej czarne i czerwone drobiny. Zaschła krew, sadza, brud. 

Kiedy Steve był drobniejszy inni ludzie czasami go krzywdzili. Wracał zakrwawiony do ich małego pokoiku i Bucky używał szmatki żeby go umyć. Szmatka zawsze była czerwona. 

Steve nadal siedzi skulony. Bucky nie wie jak go rozweselić. Szoruje się ale to nie pomaga. Nie ma innych zadań poza rozweselaniem Steve’a. Myśli, że powinien powiedzieć Steve’owi więcej rzeczy o jakich sobie przypomniał ale nie robi tego. Chce przypomnieć sobie coś  _ dobrego _ i podzielić się tym ze Stevem. Nie o tym jak czyścił jego zranienia. Czymś innym. Nie może jednak tego wymyślić. 

Butelki są ładne. Może to spodoba się Steve’owi. Bucky podnosi następną w kolejce otwiera i naciska tak jak zrobił to Steve. Woła Steve’a po imieniu. Znowu naciska butelkę. Steve podchodzi do niego. Mówi co znajduje się w butelce i że Bucky powinien zmoczyć włosy. Bucky wykonuje jego prośbę. Płyn pachnie jabłkami. Bucky wymawia to słowo. Przechyla się do tyłu. Woda przyjemnie obmywa mu włosy. 

Woda zalewa mu uszy. Tak jak wtedy kiedy wyciągnął Steve’a z rzeki. Nie chciała się wylać a Steve nie chciał się obudzić. Zostawił Steve’a na brzegu żeby go nie skrzywdzić. Zostawił go na długi czas. 

Steve coś mówi. Ale Bucky nie wie co. Woda już nie płynie i nie pojawiają się bąbelki. Steve marszczy brwi a jego źrenice z jakiegoś powodu się rozszerzaja. Steve nalewa trochę płynu na dłoń i pociera ją o drugą. Kładzie dłonie na głowie Bucky’ego, ten dotyk także jest przyjemny. Ale inaczej. Dłonie Steve’a są mokre. Rozprowadzają płyn po jego włosach i to także jest przyjemne. 

Steve mówi mu, że kiedyś nie potrafił siedzieć nieruchomo. Bucky nie chce żeby tym razem tak było. Mówi, że potrafi siedzieć bez ruchu. Będzie siedział kompletnie nieruchomo nawet jeśli jego ciało zaprotestuje. 

Jego ciało chce zrobić tak wiele. Chce zanurzyć się pod wodę i poczuć jej ciepło na całej powierzchni. Chce zbliżyć się do Steve’a i znowu poczuć jego dotyk. Chce powiedzieć Steve’owi różne rzeczy na które nie może znaleźć słów a raczej nie zna ich znaczenia. Nie może się ruszyć. Palce Steve’a są delikatnie i masują jego głowę. Płyn jest wszędzie. Ładnie pachnie a Bucky nie może się ruszyć. 

Palce Steve’a dotykają miejsca koło jego ucha i jest mu tak dobrze, tak dobrze. Jego ciało porusza się samo chociaż on tego nie chce. Jest trochę zawiedziony. Znowu zamiera. Jeśli tym razem zawiedzie Steve może przestać. Nie skrzywdzi go ale może przestać. Steve woła go po imieniu. On powtarza, że potrafi siedzieć w bezruchu. 

Steve mówi o jutrzejszym jedzeniu. Czymś nieznanym. On stara się słuchać. Jedzenie jest dobre ale nie tak dobre jak to. Jedzenie nie jest ważne. 

Steve odsuwa dłonie i prosi żeby odchylił się do tyłu. Nie narzeka ani o nic nie prosi. Zadawanie pytań to coś innego niż prośba. Nie może mieć wszystkiego. 

Ciepła woda znowu zalewa mu głowę. Palce Steve’a  _ wracają.  _ Głaszczą jego głowę a on nie chce żeby przestały. Jego ciało pragnie tego żeby Steve nigdy nie przestał go dotykać ale także żeby stało się coś jeszcze. Nie wie co i stara się o tym nie myśleć. Cokolwiek to jest sprawia, że on chce się ruszyć. Dłoń Steve’a robi coś co sprawia że przeszywa go dziwne uczucie od czubka głowy aż do żołądka a jego ciało porusza się samo z siebie a Bucky  _ pragnie _ . Steve znika. 

Bucky siada. Spływa z niego woda. Steve zniknął. Steve sobie poszedł. Bucky zawiódł Steve’a i on poszedł sobie. 

Steve zniknął. 

Bucky próbuje się skoncentrować. Poruszył się a Steve zniknął. Chodzi o tę rzecz o której nie powinien wspominać. Tego właśnie pragnie. Nie wie jak to nazwać, wie tylko że chce coś zrobić albo żeby Steve coś zrobił ale nie może o tym mówić a jeśli jego ciało się tego domaga Steve znika. 

Czy Steve wróci?

Czy Bucky kompletnie go zawiódł?

Jego ciało naciska na mokry materiał i trochę boli. Bucky siedzi bez ruchu ale nic się nie dzieje. Bucky czeka. Woda w wannie stygnie. Bucky próbuje się skoncentrować. 

Kiedy woda w wannie stygnie należy z niej wyjść. Tak po prostu trzeba. Bucky nie powinien czekać na Steve’a ponieważ Steve może nie wrócić a woda jest zimna więc powinien z niej wyjść. 

Wychodzi z wanny. Teraz ręcznik. Tak jak poprzednio owija się nim w pasie. Wychodzi do sypialni. Steve’a tam nie ma. Bucky czuje ukłucie w sercu. Tak mocne że siada na podłodze i opiera głowę o ścianę. Jest przerażony. Nie wie dlaczego Steve wyszedł. Nie wie dlaczego jego ciało przycisnęło się do ubrania w ten sposób. Nie wie jak powstrzymać swoje ciało przed robieniem takich rzeczy. Wykładzina pod jego nogami moknie. Musi nauczyć się co robić. Teraz jest inaczej. On musi nauczyć się jak bardzo. Steve może jeszcze wrócić. Wcześniej wyszedł z Tonym ale wrócił. Steve może jeszcze wrócić. 

Wychodzisz z wanny i owijasz się ręcznikiem. Potem się ubierasz. To powinien zrobić teraz. Kobiety zostawiły dla nich ubrania i Steve dał mu ich trochę. To męskie ubrania. Są dla niego. Bucky powinien je włożyć. 

Boli go głowa. Jakby ktoś wbijał mu w czoło małe kolce. Ale nie ma żadnych kolców. Kolce wydają się tkwić wewnątrz jego głowy. To nie może być prawda. To tak samo jak elektryczność która parzy jak ogień chociaż nie ma prawdziwych płomieni. Tylko daje takie odczucie. Bucky znowu siada na wykładzinie. 

Wykładzina pod nim staje się wilgotna. I ciemniejsza od reszty. 

Steve wrócił kiedyś w ciemniejszych, przemoczonych ubraniach ponieważ spadł deszcz. Bucky nakrzyczał na niego i kazał mu się wytrzeć i zmienić ubrania. Steve mógł zachorować. Nie powinno się zakładać suchych ubrań na mokre ciało. 

Bucky wyciera się i odnosi ręcznik do łazienki. Bokserki są mokre Bucky zdejmuje je i zakłada suche. Patrzy na ubrania. Niektóre są na dzień a niektóre do spania. Bucky wygląda przez okno i szacuje. Zakłada miękkie spodnie i koszulkę oraz skarpety. Zakłada też bluzę z suwakiem. Jest mu bardzo ciepło. 

Nie wie co robić dalej. Nie może tak po prostu położyć się spać. Nigdy przecież sam się nie zamrażał. Przez długą chwilę stoi i czeka. 

W pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza zamykają się drzwi. Bucky stara się nie…mieć nadziei. Nadzieja. Bucky ma nadzieję, że to Steve. Ma nadzieję, że Steve wraca. Słychać ciężkie kroki wysokiej osoby więc to mógłby być Steve. Otwierają się kolejne drzwi i ktoś jest na korytarzu. Drzwi pokoju otwierają się i staje w nich Steve. Bucky nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Steve tu jest. Steve w ręczniku. Jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Bucky zamiera. 

Steve chce się ubrać więc Bucky odsuwa się na bok. Steve zabiera rzeczy do spania do łazienki i przebiera się. Steve wrócił. Steve nie zostawił go na zawsze. Bucky zamiera czekając aż Steve wróci przebrany. 

Czy znowu będzie spał ze Steve’em, czy na podłodze. Wcześniej zawsze spał na podłodze Kiedy oni go mieli. Kiedy musiał spać. Zawsze spał na podłodze. 

Steve wraca a Bucky pyta. Steve mówi mu, że może spać tutaj i że to może być jego pokój. Tylko jego. Czy to znaczy, że Steve będzie spał po drugiej stronie korytarza? Z dala od niego? Bucky nie może go o to prosić. To niemożliwe. Nie chce też żeby Steve był daleko. Chce mieć go blisko siebie. Próbuje coś powiedzieć. Próbuje się targować, mówi, że nie odejdzie. (Steve tak bardzo chciał go odnaleźć. Wie, że Steve boi się że Bucky zostawi go tak jak na brzegu rzeki.) 

Jego pokój. To ma być jego przestrzeń. Bucky stara się odpowiednio zachować. Ubrania chowa się do szuflady. Wkłada je więc tam a Steve patrzy. Steve odzywa się a to co mówi wydaje się ważne. Bucky stara się skupić na jego głosie. Steve mówi czego chce.  _ To bardzo ważne.  _ Jeżeli Bucky może dać Steve’owi to czego chce, wtedy nie zawiedzie. Wytrwa. Bucky uważnie słucha. 

-Chcę żeby Ci się polepszyło. Nie wiem…nie wiem jeszcze co to znaczy. Ani jak tego dokonać. Chcę żebyś przypomniał sobie kim jesteś oraz wszystkie _dobre_ rzeczy które uczyniłeś dla mnie i dla tego kraju. Ja naprawdę…Naprawdę chciałbym żebyś sobie mnie przypomniał. Żebyś pamiętał nas. Chcę żebyś poczuł się bezpiecznie wiedząc, że nikt Cię nie kontroluje.

Bucky zamiera. Rozumie część słów ale nie wszystkie. Polepszyło oznacza bycie zdrowym. Pamiętać dobre rzeczy. Pamiętać Steve’a. Strach…tyle rzeczy trudnych do…

-A czego _ty_ chcesz?

_Bucky nie może mu powiedzieć._ Nie może. Ale Steve patrzy na niego i jest taki smutny i Bucky bardzo chce dać mu odpowiedź. Ale tak dobrze pamięta. Najważniejszą rzeczą poza nie mówieniem Steve’owi jest jego bezpieczeństwo. Steve ciągle na niego patrzy a ciało Bucky’ego domaga się bliskości Steve’a.

Steve mówi ’proszę’ ale Bucky nie słucha. Nie mówi ani nie robi nic ale Steve domaga się odpowiedzi. Może tak jak na łóżku. Bucky podchodzi bliżej a Steve nie schodzi mu z drogi i nie wychodzi. Jego źrenice znowu się rozszerzają i wygląda na przestraszonego. Ale _nie wychodzi._ Nie każe Bucky’emu się zatrzymać. Bucky podchodzi bardzo, bardzo blisko i zamiera. Może Steve obejmie go tak jak przedtem. Może.

Ramiona Steve’a ruszają się obejmują go, przyciągają bliżej i przytulają. Jest mu tak dobrze. Bucky dobrze się zachował. Jego oczy wydają się mokre.


	12. Steve

-Parker idioto, _zostaw to!_

Niestety jest już za późno. Thor uśmiecha się szeroko i wyciąga rękę by przywołać młot który przylatuje do niego wraz z przyklejonym wszystkimi czterema kończynami i zaśmiewającym się do rozpuku Peterem. Na szczęście to tylko jedna długość sali gimnastycznej ponieważ Peter wygląda na trochę wymęczonego kiedy odczepia się od młota i spada z hukiem na podłogę.

-Jest _bardzo szybki_. – Mówi Thorowi Peter. – Hej, poczekaj, pozwól mi spróbować go podnieść.

-Proszę bardzo, Pająku. Możesz spróbować.

Bucky wznosi ręce do góry.

-Wystarczy! Thor nie możesz już prowadzić za mnie zajęć. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś właścicielem budynku, Stark. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę jak mówisz ’zrób to dla The Vine’ podczas szkolenia przysięgam że wywalę Cię stąd na zbity pysk. Parker, kółko dookoła sali, raz raz.

**

Bucky oznajmia że chciałby spróbować popływać ze swoim nowym ramieniem więc przebierają się i wychodzą na taras. Spotykają tam Darcy i Jane które zrobiły sobie przerwę od pracy w laboratorium. Darcy leży rozwalona ze stopami zanurzonymi w basenie i mimo ładnej pogody wydaje się obrażona.

-Po prostu, no wiesz. – Bucky rozsuwa na boki ramiona i skacze na lewo i prawo wydając dziwny terkoczący dźwięk. – Tak jak te ptaki z filmu o życiu dżungli.

Darcy oblewa go wodą.

-Cóż, u mnie podziałało. – Stwierdza Bucky a Steve przewraca oczami i wybiera sobie stojący w cieniu leżak.

-Jestem pewna, że gdybym zaczęła ocierać się o Bruce’a tak jak Ty o Steve’a…połowa tego wieżowca nadawałaby się do remontu albo do rozbiórki.

-Powtarzam jej, że powinna dać mu coś w prezencie. – Mówi z krzywym uśmieszkiem Jane.

-Taa…zrobię rzeźbę z makaronu w kształcie serca. To najlepszy pomysł na złapanie naukowca.

-Musisz w siebie uwierzyć, Darcy. – Steve przeciąga się i patrzy jak Bucky wchodzi do basenu. Przez chwilę krzywi się z powodu różnicy temperatur ale udaje mu się przepłynąć kilka długości. Cały czas patrzy na lewe ramię jakby spodziewał się spięcia.

-Mogłabyś…coś dla niego upiec? Pewna pa…dziewczyna upiekła mi kiedyś ciasto. Prawie się zakochałem…a może to już nie modne? – Bucky patrzy pytająco na Steve’a.

-Myślę że ludzie nadal to robią. – Steve wzrusza ramionami.

_-Boże._ Moje zdolności kończą się na babeczkach, które przyniosłam na obiad. – Darcy dramatycznie rzuca się na plecy wierzgając nogami rozchlapując wodę. – Żadnych więcej rad. Pozwólcie mi w ciszy pobyć idiotką.

Jane, Bucky i Steve jednocześnie wzruszają ramionami jakby chcieli powiedzieć ’próbowaliśmy’.

**

Późnym popołudniem w centrum dochodzi do próby napadu. Kamery bezpieczeństwa zostają przestrzelone ale, interweniujący gliniarze znajdują na dachu owinięte w kokon z pajęczej sieci karabinki półautomatyczne. Świadkowie zdarzenia twierdzą że furgonetka ze złodziejami została wciągnięta do zaułka przez dziwne białe liny. Jedna kobieta jest pewna że jeden z podejrzanych, który próbował uciec przez płot został złapany przez mężczyznę o wielkich skrzydłach.

Wszystkich sześciu podejrzanych znaleziono przyklejonych pajęczą siecią do ich własnej furgonetki.

**

Bucky oznajmia Steve’owi, że rozmawiał z Tonym i dał się wciągnąć do sekretnego grafika Projektu Pym.

-Jestem ’na wezwanie’. – Oznajmia Bucky wykonując gest cudzysłowu. Steve tylko przewraca oczami ponieważ Bucky ostatnio objął sobie za cel wprowadzanie do rozmowy jak największej ilości nowoczesnych gestów prawdopodobnie po to, żeby wkurzyć Steve’a.

-Cóż, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował posiłków albo pomocy w noszeniu przekąsek, daj mi znać.

-W spiżarce są jakieś solone kukurydziane chipsy. Myślisz że już ich próbował?

-Nazywają się Tostitos. Może nie.

**

**-Śmieszna Pani przyjdzie później?**

-Nie wiem kolego. – Bucky spogląda na holograficzny zegar. 02.54. – Jest późno. Prawdopodobnie śpi i nie usłyszała dzwonka telefonu.

Brwi Hulka marszczą się tworząc linie a jego czole. Hulk cicho stęka, jak na niego, i na chwilę odwraca się do telewizora. Steve przesuwa sobie drugie siedzisko obok siedziska Bucky’ego i rozsiada się wygodnie.

- **Hulk tych nie lubi.** – Hulk odrzuca w kąt torbę chipsów kukurydzianych o smaku limonkowym której połowę wsypał sobie do ust. Wydaje się dziwnie smutny jak na kogoś kto dostał nieodpowiednią przekąskę.

**

Kilka dni później do miasta przylatuje T’Challa na spotkanie z Tonym. Mówi, że dokładnie przyjrzał się swojej radzie ministrów oraz doradcom ale martwi go to co dzieje się w niektórych państwach przygranicznych ale nie może, z politycznego punktu widzenia, nic z tym zrobić bez wywoływania kryzysu międzynarodowego.

-Myśli że to coś gorszego od zwykłej korupcji. Znikają dziwne rzeczy. Nie tylko forsa. – Clint unosi brwi w sposób który wyraźnie mówi ’HYDRA’ _._

_-_ Więc jaki jest plan? – Pyta ze zrozumieniem Steve.

-Szybka, nieoficjalna operacja głównie zbieranie informacji. Lecę z Nataszą. Tony będzie w pogotowiu na wypadek gdybyśmy potrzebowali posiłków. Wyjeżdżamy w przyszłym tygodniu. Nie powinno nam to zająć więcej niż cztery dni. – Na twarzy Clinta pojawia się uśmiech. – T’Challa odlatuje jutro po południu, więc zgadnij kto wpadnie na rodzinny obiad?

**

Natasza mówi Steve’owi, że dowiedziawszy się iż ich rodzinne obiady są _składkowe_ T’Challa wpadł w uroczy rodzaj paniki ale na szczęście udało im się go uspokoić zanim rozkazał swojemu szefowi kuchni przygotować posiłek dla dziesięciu osób.

Przynosi jednak dwie butelki wina i Pepper jest wyraźnie pod wrażeniem kiedy czyta etykiety. Jest też na początku trochę sztywny i zbyt formalny ale trudno jest nie zareagować na litanię podszytych sarkazmem dowcipów Petera i na to jak Darcy nakłada mu do malutkiej miseczki trochę surowego eksperymentalnego ciasta czekoladowego z masłem orzechowym i ton wieczoru natychmiast się zmienia.

Sam przygotowuje spaghetti z klopsikami. Pepper sałatkę z jabłkiem i suszoną żurawiną. Otwierają drzwi na taras żeby wpuścić do mieszkania świeże powietrze.

-Nie podajecie tego dania z kozy? – Clint pyta T’Challę kiedy zasiadają do posiłku.

-…dania z kozy? – Pyta T’Challa podając Jane misę z sałatką.

-Czegoś co wygląda jak drobno siekana pieczeń wieprzowa, tylko że jest zrobione z koźlego mięsa. – Clint pokazuje gestem coś dużego, okrągłego i przykrytego innymi potrawami. Natasza pochyla się do T’Challi.

-Widział to w odcinku ’Bez Rezerwacji’. – Mówi teatralnym szeptem.

-Ach tak. – T’Challa uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie. – Wydaje mi się że uda się nam wygospodarować trochę czasu na pana własną ’przygodę gastronomiczną’.

-Daje pan ciekawe misje. Lubię pańskie misje. – Clint wydaje z siebie jęk zadowolenia wskazując na T’Challę.

-Panno Romanov, jeśli istnieje coś co mój kraj powinien zapewnić pani w trakcie jej wizyty proszę nie wstydzić się mnie prosić.

-Proszę się o mnie nie martwić. Wystarczą mi piękne pejzaże i dobra opalenizna.

Tony teatralnym gestem odchyla się na krześle czekając na ofertę, która nie nadchodzi.

-Nic? Żadnych ofert pysznego jedzenia, wielkich kamieni szlachetnych, czy jedwabiu?

T’Challa unosi brew.

-Trudno jest mi w tej chwili przedstawiać szczegóły ale jeśli kłopoty z naszymi sąsiadami zostaną zażegnane, bezpieczny eksport vibranium nie powinien stanowić problemu.

-Nieważne! Proszę nie brać pod uwagę mojego narzekania. Jestem szczęśliwy. Wszystko jest cacy. Prawda? Prawda.

**

Dzień dobiega końca i Steve jest kompletnie znudzony szkicowaniem. Zdjęcie które zrobił w gołębiom w kawiarnianym ogródku jest świetnym materiałem na rysunek ale on nie może się na nim skupić i dobrze odwzorować ułożenia piór.

-Narysuj mnie. – Głos Bucky’ego przerywa ciszę.

-Ciebie? – Steve odwraca głowę i widzi jak Bucky zgina jedną nogę jakby ustawiając się w stojącym w rogu pokoju fotelu. Rzadko kiedy rozpiera się tak gdziekolwiek poza łóżkiem, szczególnie jeśli jest na nim Steve ale w tym momencie wydaje się wykorzystywać go do swoich celów. Przerzuca jedną nogę przez podłokietnik i układa się niedbale. Steve udaje brak zainteresowania. – Po co? Żebyś potem ukradkiem przejrzał moje rysunki?

-Może tym razem nie ukryjesz go przede mną. – Bucky przewraca oczami.

-Może. – Steve odwraca kartkę w szkicowniku udając, że nie zauważył pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu Bucky’ego. Oświetlenie pokoju nie jest beznadziejne ale wpadające przez okno do pokoju słońce sięga tylko jego prawej strony i jego nóg, więc cieniowanie może okazać się kłopotliwe. Steve zaczyna od konturu i na chwilę zatraca się w pracy ciesząc się tym, że wolno mu tak intensywnie przypatrywać się Bucky’emu bez udawania, że to tylko na potrzeby sztuki.

-Twoje włosy są teraz trudniejsze do narysowania. – Narzeka bez przekonania.

Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk udawanego współczucia i wypycha do przodu brodę.

-Chcesz, żebym je trochę przyciął by było Ci łatwiej?

-Tak, to byłoby bardzo uprzejme z Twojej strony. – Bucky wybucha śmiechem słysząc to a Steve chowa swój uśmiech za szkicownikiem. Siada w poprzek łóżka opierając się o wezgłowie i zaczyna pracę nad detalem podwiniętych nogawek dźinsów i bosych stóp Bucky’ego. Jego twarz jest zadowolona i zrelaksowana i Steve unosi rękę żeby uchwycić jej wyraz.

-Cóż, jeśli chcesz mógłbym być _naprawdę_ uprzejmy. – Mówi Bucky zniżonym głosem a Steve unosi głowę i widzi jego palce wiszące nad guzikami koszuli. – Ubrania bywają trudne do narysowania, prawda? Z powodu tych wszystkich zakładek?

Steve unosi brew.

-Cóż, ta koszula _jest_ dla Ciebie zbyt szeroka. – To kompletne kłamstwo. Bucky o tym wie. Jednak i tak zaczyna ją rozpinać i patrzy na Steve’a z bardzo znajomym wyrazem twarzy

Jarvis wydaje z siebie dźwięk jakby odkasływał.

-Panowie, nie chciałbym panów niepokoić ale powinniście wiedzieć, że Pan Wilson trafił właśnie na piętro szpitalne.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Steve

Na korytarzu przed salą w której badany jest Sam panuje tłok. Clint i Natasza opierają się o ścianę z twarzami tak samo pozbawionymi wyrazu. Bruce przybył oderwawszy się od jakiegoś skomplikowanego eksperymentu w laboratorium jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego fartuch i umieszczone nad czołem gogle.

-Nie chcieli wpuścić tam nikogo więcej. – Tłumaczy Clint. – Jane i Darcy wyszły na lunch ale zaraz się tu zjawią.

-Coś wiadomo? – Pyta Steve.

-W laboratorium zdarzył się jakiś wypadek. – Mówi Natasza. – Tony właśnie rozmawia z lekarzem żeby dowiedzieć się co się stało.

Oczekiwanie zdecydowanie im się dłuży. Bucky zaczyna niespokojnie spacerować i jest to na tyle denerwujące, że Steve chwyta go za rękę. Bucky na początku obraża się ale przystaje i pozwala się przytrzymać. Drzwi w końcu się otwierają.

-Żyje. – Mówi zamykający je za sobą Tony ponieważ nauczyli się, że to jest zawsze najważniejsza informacja. – Wypił zawartość butelki z etykietą ’Nie pij mnie pod żadnym pozorem’ ale na szczęście nie urósł ani się nie skurczył chociaż nie wiemy jakie _powinny_ być skutki działania tego co było w butelce. Na razie nic mu nie jest. Trochę boli go brzuch ale podali mu dobre leki.

-Zaraz, _co_ on właściwie wypił? – Pyta Bucky nieco groźniej niż powinien. Na szczęście Tony tylko unosi brew.

-Więc…wszyscy pamiętamy Pyma, prawda? Tak? Nie? Nieważne. Znaleziono więcej jego głupich eksperymentów. Jakieś próbówki i inne rzeczy w jednej ze wspólnych zamrażarek. Dzwoniliśmy do niego ale nie odbierał. Dzwoniliśmy jeszcze raz, to samo. W końcu udało się znaleźć osobą z listy kontaktów w nagłych przypadkach. Była akurat w mieście więc wpadła je zabrać. Sam znalazł ją w głównym holu kiedy prosiła o kogoś kto zaprowadziłby ją do laboratorium podobno stwierdził ’AI mnie uwielbia! Mam przepustkę najwyższego poziomu! _Ja_ zabiorę Cię do laboratorium.’

-Sam wcale tak nie mówi. – Stwierdza Bucky krzywiąc się.

- _Teraz mówi właśnie tak._ Jezu, dali mu naprawdę dobre leki. Jest kompletnie naćpany. W każdym razie. – Tony macha ręką kończąc niepotrzebny wątek. – Pomógł Janet Van Dyne, _cholernej Janet Van Dyne_ zanieść wszystko do samochodu mając przy sobie butelkę Gatorade’a którą odstawił na tacę z próbówkami żeby móc wziąć ją w obie ręce.

-Nie. – Bruce wydaje z siebie cienki, trudny do wytrzymania jęk.

-Och nie, Bruce. Właśnie, że _tak._

_-Nie._

-Właśnie, że _tak._ Był tak zajęty próbą zaimponowania dziewczynie że _łyknął…_

- _Co_ było w tej próbówce? – Przerywa mu Steve.

-Powtarzam: _nie mamy pojęcia_! – Tony unosi ramiona w górę. – To jest najlepsze. Nie wiemy co zażył. To wynalazek Pyma więc jego język mógł się skurczyć lub obrzmieć, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Fizycznie nic mu nie jest. Ból brzucha, to wszystko. Przeprowadzą wszystkie badania. Założę się, że ’aktywny składnik już dawno stracił swoją moc’, ale i tak zrobimy odpowiednie badania, Sam nie pozwala mi w międzyczasie pozwać Van Dyne ponieważ cytuję ’komuś tak ślicznemu nie należy się pozew’.

Steve próbuje przypomnieć sobie czy kiedykolwiek poznał kogoś o tym nazwisku ale nie udaje mu się.

-Czy powinniśmy wiedzieć kim ona jest?

Tony wzdycha.

-Pewnie nie. – Potrząsa głową. – Szczególnie jeśli nie czytacie dzienników branży naukowej.

-Jest biochemikiem. – Mówi Bruce doznając nagłego olśnienia. – Jest całkiem niezła, prawda?

-To mało powiedziane. – Tony splata ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – To córka Vernona Van Dyne’a, biochemik w drugim pokoleniu. Nie tak dobra jak jej ojciec, ale to tak jakbym powiedział że ktoś nie jest tak dobrym inżynierem jak _ja_ co właściwie nic nie znaczy. W każdym razie…Jej ojciec był szefem grupy naukowców, zginął w jakimś biochemicznym wypadku, więc już tutaj nie pracuje _. Nie zabił go wypadek przy pracy_. Chcę żebyście o tym wiedzieli. – Tony przygląda się po kolei wszystkim zebranym w korytarzu jakby chciał się upewnić, że go słyszeli. Steve przewraca oczami.

-Powiadomisz nas telefonicznie jeśli coś dowiesz się co dokładnie wypił. – Mówi. – Albo jeśli coś się zmieni.

-Tak, ale _wyślę wiadomość tekstową_ bo w końcu mamy 2014 rok.

Clint wydaje z siebie pomruk a Natasza patrzy w stronę drzwi.

-Nie ma żadnej możliwości, że ta Van Dyne to ukartowała? – Pyta.

-Sam widziałem nagranie Jarvisa. -Przewraca oczami Tony. – Głupek zrobił to z własnej woli. Jedynym przestępstwem jakiego dopuściła się Janet jest wzbudzenie w nim ostrego stanu zadurzenia.

_A Ty i tak chciałeś ją pozwać._ Steve nie mówi tego głośno.

-Zalecili mu odpoczynek w łóżku? – Sarka Clint.

-Na razie ma zakaz odwiedzin. – Przytakuje Tony. – Pilnuje go siostra Risper, która potnie każdego kto zlekceważy ten nakaz.

**

Tony i Bruce wracają do swoich laboratoriów. Steve i Bucky jadą do salonu gdzie przez chwilę siedzą na kanapie. Bucky wygląda jakby potrzebował chwili samotności i wyciszenia, a podejrzenie Steve’a okazują się właściwe wstaje i wychodzi na taras.

Steve dzwoni do Petera by go powiadomić, że dzisiejszy trening został odwołany. Chce przekazać mu tylko tyle, ale Peter pyta go czy z Buckym wszystko w porządku więc Steve wyjaśnia co przydarzyło się Samowi a Peter rzuca ’Zaraz tam będę’ i się rozłącza.

-Pójdę przy nim posiedzieć. – Mówi Bucky wracając do mieszkania.

-Nie wolno nam go teraz odwiedzać. – Przypomina mu ostrożnie Steve.

-Wiem. – Bucky wygląda na zdeterminowanego. – Ale Elise mi pozwoli jeśli jej obiecam, że będę siedział w kącie i niczego nie dotknę. Jest miła.

Steve stwierdza że Siostra Risper, Elise, rzeczywiście ’pocięłaby każdego’ musiała trzymać Bucky’ego za rękę kiedy kilka tygodni temu musiał oddać tkanki do badań.

-Jeśli chcesz możesz spróbować. Tylko…jeśli śpi staraj się go nie obudzić.

-Wiem. – Twarz Bucky’ego napina się a on sam stoi przez chwilę w bezruchu. W końcu jednak pochyla się, całuje Steve’a w policzek i wychodzi.

**

Kiedy Steve miał piętnaście lat trafił do szpitala. Grypa. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność Bucky siedział cicho w kącie jego sali, jakoś udało mu się uzyskać pozwolenie by zostać tam poza godzinami odwiedzin, Opuścił szpital dopiero wtedy kiedy wypisano z niego Steve’a.

**

_Tony Stark:[WIADOMOŚĆ ZBIOROWA] Najnowsze wiadomości o Alicji W Krainie Czarów: Z Samem nadal wszystko w porządku. Wiecie z kim jest coś nie w porządku? Z Pymem. Nie może odebrać telefonu ponieważ trafił do jakiegoś wariatkowa w Wielkiej Brytanii. Właśnie dlatego nie wolno nam mieć fajnych rzeczy. Panna van Dyne pracuje nad zidentyfikowaniem tego co właściwie wypił Sam._

_Sam Wilson:[WIADOMOŚĆ ZBIOROWA] gdziejest janet_

_Sam Wilson: [WIADOMOŚĆ ZBIOROWA]: (((((( brak jnet_

_Tony Stark:[WIADOMOŚĆ ZBIOROWA] Niech ktoś tam zejdzie i zabierze mu telefon._

_**_

Steve wraca na oddział szpitalny. Sam leży w łóżku podpięty do aparatury ale wygląda na nienaruszonego.

Pijany. Sam wygląda jakby był pijany.

Przy jego łóżku siedzi młoda kobieta, Bucky gdzieś zniknął, a Steve ma przeczucie że ulotnił się jeszcze za nim ta kobieta, którą prawdopodobnie jest Janet, w ogóle przekroczyła próg.

Pielęgniarka wpisuje coś w kartę Sama.

-Masz pięć minut. – Mówi, jeszcze zanim Steve ma szansę się odezwać, i wychodzi. Sam macha do Steve’a nie odwracając wzroku od młodej kobiety która wstaje ze stojącego przy jego łóżku krzesła.

-Jesteś przyjacielem Sama? Jestem Janet van Dyne i jest mi naprawdę _bardzo przykro._ Ja…właśnie mówiłam Samowi, że pan Stark wypożyczył mi przestrzeń laboratoryjną żebym mogła przebadać resztki tej substancji.

-Powiedziano nam co się stało i że to naprawdę był wypadek. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Jak on się czuje?

- _Świetnie_. – Mówi Sam. – Jest trochę otumaniony lekami. – Mówi w tym samym czasie Janet.

Steve uśmiecha się szeroko. Sam jest zawsze w świetnym humorze ale…pod wpływem leków… wygląda jakby osiągnął nowy poziom świetnego nastroju. Szczególnie że patrzy na tył głowy Janet jakby była to najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. – Czy on naprawdę wypił to coś myśląc że to tego Gatorade?

Jane się krzywi.

-On…włożył swój napój do skrzynki którą niósł do mojego samochodu i…

-Idiota ze mnie.

-Nie mów tak. – Janet odwraca się do Sama. – Ludzie popełniają błędy. To…to bardzo ludzkie. – To jaki sposób Janet wymawia te słowa przypomina Steve’owi to jak Bucky powtarza czasami rzeczy powiedziane mu przez psychiatrę, jak mantrę którą należy zapamiętać. – To _zdecydowanie_ nie było szybko działające serum do gwałtownego powiększania lub zmniejszania mas, inaczej zwiększyłoby, lub zmniejszyło, każdą żyjącą tkankę która się z nim zetknęła. – Jej twarz smutnieje kiedy zauważa niepokój na twarzy Steve’a. – Mój, um, były nad naprawdę dziwnymi rzeczami.

-Taak. – Steve myśli o otrzymanym od Tony’ego esemesie i o tym czego Tony dowiedział się o Pymie. – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Sam, chciałbym porozmawiać z Janet na osobności. W porządku, Janet?

_-To nie jest w porządku. –_ Mówi Sam. – Oczywiście. – Dodaje w tym samym momencie Janet.

Po drodze Steve kradnie telefon i prowadzi Janet do sali obok która na szczęście jest wolna. Steve stwierdza, że to wystarczy i prosi Janet żeby usiadła. Jeśli próbowała skontaktować się z Pymem prawdopodobnie nie wie gdzie on teraz przebywa…a powinna wiedzieć dlaczego nie może odebrać od niej swoich rzeczy.

-Och. – Mówi kiedy Steve kończy swoją opowieść a w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy. – Och Hank.

-Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie jest. – Mówi trochę niepewnie Steve.

-Nie…proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć…on powinien był się tam zgłosić dawno temu. – Janet odwraca się trochę i wyciera oczy. – Przez długi czas próbowałam namówić go żeby z kimś porozmawiał.

Steve przytakuje. Prawdopodobnie nie jest odpowiednią osobą do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy ale ktoś musi ją przeprowadzić.

-Powinienem spytać czy wiesz o nim coś co pomogłoby nam dowiedzieć się co stało się Samowi.

Janet czka i wzrusza ramionami, które lekko drżą. Z całą pewnością płacze. Steve przygryza dolną wargę, postanawia zaryzykować i obejmuje ją ramieniem. Na szczęście ona przychyla się do niego zamiast zmrozić go wzrokiem. Pomógł jej. To dobrze.

-On…cierpiał na lekką paranoję ale nigdy nie chciał nikogo _skrzywdzić._ Nie przygotowałby niczego destrukcyjnego. On tylko…chciał… badać cząsteczki! I owady.

-Owady?

-Tak. – Siąka nosem Janet. – Tak się poznaliśmy. Dawał wykład gościnny na zajęciach z Entomologii Zaawansowanej na które chodziłam w szkole podyplomowej.

-Więc Ty także lubisz owady? – Pyta Steve mając nadzieję, że ona się uśmiechnie.

-Lubię te które latają. – Śmieje się cicho Janet.

W drugim pokoju słychać głos Sama który wita kogoś kto właśnie do niego wszedł. Brzmi jakby był tak pijany że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jak głośno mówi. Janet uśmiecha się, kompletnie zauroczona.

-Nie mogłam otruć milszego faceta.

-Naprawdę nie mogłaś. – Śmieje się Steve.

-Zapisałam swój numer w jego telefonie. – Mówi szybko Janet jakby nagle sobie o tym przypomniała. – Jeśli będę do czegoś potrzebna dzwońcie za dnia i w nocy.

-Dziękuję.

-Jego spis numerów jest dziwny. Widziałeś go? – Janet pyta z psotnym uśmiechem.

-Nie, nie widziałem. – Steve nie jest pewien czy listy kontaktów w telefonach obejmują zasady prywatności, ale ten temat sprawia, że Janet zdecydowanie poweselała, więc chyba warto zaryzykować. – W jakim sensie jest dziwny?

-Są tam normalne imiona i nazwiska ale także przydomki jak ’Mr. Roboto’ i ’Drugi Ptak’, i Two Buck Chuck i…-Chichocze Janet. – On jest taki _zabawny_. Moim ulubionym było zdecydowanie Kapitan Mały-Tyłeczek.

-Kto? – Steve przestaje się uśmiechać.

-Sama nie wiem! Kiedy trochę wytrzeźwieje muszę go o to zapytać. Kapitan Mały-Tyłeczek. Sam wspominał że jest emerytowanym wojskowym, więc może to jakiś kolega z pracy czy ktoś w tym rodzaju.

Steve nie miał pojęcia, że kretyński żart Sama z czasów kiedy razem podróżowali _trafi do jego telefonu._ Powstrzymuje uczucie rozdrażnienia i uspakaja się ale jest już za późno. Janet już wskazuje na niego palcem.

-O mój Boże! To Ty nim jesteś, prawda? To Ty! Jesteś Kapitan Ma…

Jej wyraz twarzy zmienia się w coś innego. Och nie. Janet wpatruje się w jego twarz.

-Jesteś Kapitanem _Ameryką_. – Szepcze Janet.

-Tak, ale…– Steve krzywi się wstając jakby bliski kontakt stał się nagle niewygodny. – To naprawdę nic takiego. Proszę, nie…

Janet zaczyna krzyczeć nadal pokazując go palcem i wtedy do pokoju wpada Bucky i omiata pomieszczenie wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa.

-Co się stało? – Bucky nie mże zrozumieć krzyków i gestów Janet więc Steve próbuje ją uspokoić.

-Wszystko w porządku B…ona po prostu mnie rozpoznała.

- _To Pieprzony Kapitan Ameryka_! – Janet prawie krzyczy do Bucky’ego.

Bucky rozluźnia się lekko i unosi brew.

-Czyżby? – Pyta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznajcie [Janet](http://41.media.tumblr.com/fc412a4b67dc44bfccb9f0dcc4fe029e/tumblr_inline_nsmt2nQxJ51qgae8o_500.jpg)


	14. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oto co działo się po 27 rozdziale Tam I Z Powrotem

Bucky jest sam. Jest mu zimno a nowe ramię boli go w barku. Jego łóżko pachnie Steve’em. Steve’em, który jest w swoim pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza, i który uciekł od niego kilka godzin wcześniej. Bucky powtarza to oczami wyobraźni.

Steve przytulał go w laboratorium. Potem jechali windą. Mieli się położyć.

(Taką miał nadzieję.)

Ale potem Steve wyszedł. Odprowadził go do pokoju i uciekł. Bucky za bardzo się do niego zbliżył co sprawiło, że Steve poczuł się niezręcznie. Kompletnie wszystko spieprzył.

Bucky przewraca się z boku na bok i próbuje zasnąć sam. Ostatnim razem to nie działało. Tym razem też nie działa. Po kilku minutach wstaje, zakłada spodnie od piżamy i wychodzi na korytarz. Zamiast się odezwać naciska guziki windy prowadzące na drugie piętro mieszkalne.

-Nie może pan spać, sir?

-Nie. – Krzywi się Bucky. Drzwi windy otwierają się i Bucky wybiera sobie nowy pokój do zwiedzenia. Na końcu korytarza, po lewej stronie. Drzwi są otwarte tak jak te prowadzące do innych pokoi.

Pokój jest zalany światłem wpadającym do środka przez wielkie okna, rozmytą purpurą i złotem z otaczających budynków. Światła tworzą grę cieni na ścianach i suficie i Bucky przygląda się im przez długą chwilę siedząc na wykładzinie. Rachel często powtarza mu, że powinien cieszyć się małymi przyjemnościami więc Bucky najpierw siedzi a potem kładzie się na wykładzinie cały czas wpatrując się w sufit.

-Czy zechciałby Pan o tym porozmawiać, sir?

Bucky zamyśla się. Czasami to pomagało.

-Ja…Ja źle zrozumiałem Steve’a i źle się wobec niego zachowałem. Zachowałem się źle. A on mnie zostawił.

-Zostawił Pana, sir?

Bucky wie, że Jarvis wie o wszystkim co mam miejsce w budynku, że jest wystarczająco mądry by zrozumieć to co widzi i słyszy.

-Kiedyś zostawał ze mną w nocy ale… już tego nie robi. On nie chce. On. On nie chce. – Bucky pociera twarz starając się mówić bardziej zrozumiale. – On nie chce tego samego co ja.

-Sir?

- _Słyszałeś_ moją rozmowę z Nataszą _. –_ Bucky przewraca oczami. Już nie bawi go udawana ignorancja. – Wiesz, um. Wiesz o czym mówię.

Zapada milczenie.

-Tak, proszę pana.

Bucky wstaje z dywanu i przesuwa palcami prawej dłoni po jednej z kolumn znajdujących się w pokoju. Jest zrobiona z ciemnego wyżłobionego drewna. Styl jest dziwny. Być może miało to być mieszkanie Thora.

-Dlaczego przestali na tym pracować?

-Sir?

-W pierwszym mieszkaniu do którego wszedłem brakowało armatury. W drugim połowy kafelków.

-Były w fazie budowy kiedy zdarzył się incydent z Mandarynem. Prace zostały przerwane i nie wznowiono ich z różnych powodów.

Bucky zastanawia się nad tym i nad resztą mieszkań.

-Czy Tony planował wybudować mieszkania dla wszystkich?

-Dla wszystkich związanych z Bitwą o Nowy Jork, sir. Thora, Doktora Bannera, Panny Romanoff, Pana Bartona i Kapitana Rogersa, sir.

-Gdzie jest mieszkanie Steve’a?

-Piętro wyżej. Ostatnie drzwi na prawo.

Bucky puszcza kolumnę i wychodzi do windy. Jarvis otwiera i zamyka drzwi windy a potem otwiera je na następnym piętrze. Bucky podchodzi do ostatnich drzwi po prawej stronie korytarza i otwiera je. Mieszkanie jest…ładne. W kącie stoi kilka oprawionych w ramy obrazów które nie zostały powieszone ponieważ elektryka w mieszkaniu wymaga ukończenia. Bucky klęka przy nich, zdejmuje przykrywający je plastik i zaczyna przeglądać. Czarno-białe fotografie Brooklynu. Obrazy i akwarele które Bucky pamiętał z książek które Steve wypożyczał z biblioteki. Są ładne.

Bucky odstawia je z powrotem pod ścianę i przykrywa plastikiem. Rozgląda się po pokoju.

-Okna. – Mówi.

-Tak. Pan Stark kazał mi wybrać pomieszczenie z najlepszym naturalnym światłem.

-Do rysowania?

-Tak, sir.

Bucky podchodzi do okien i spogląda w dół. Jest zbyt wysoko by było cokolwiek widać, ale jeśli podejdzie się blisko i spojrzy w dół widać miasto. Światła, cienie i samochody poruszające się na ulicach i zakrętach jak koraliki. Bucky odsuwa się od okna i patrzy na aneks kuchenny. Wyposażenie wydaje się…i nic nie jest chromowane tak jak w innych kuchniach które widział Bucky. Lodówka jest bardziej nowoczesna ale…

-Starał się żeby wyglądało staro…

-Tak, sir.

-Dlaczego Stark robi takie rzeczy a potem udaje, że mu nie zależy?

-To bardzo dobre pytanie, sir.

Nie wiedząc dlaczego Bucky podchodzi do lodówki i otwiera ją. Nie ma w niej ani światła ani podmuchu zimnego powietrza. Jest niepodłączona. Podchodzi do piekarnika, otwiera go, zagląda do środka i zamyka. Zagląda do każdej szafki. Otwiera je i zamyka. Podchodzi do biurka. Jedna z szuflad lekko odstaje.

-Myślałem, że nowe rzeczy powinny być idealne.

-To jest antyk, sir.

-Och. – Bucky zasuwa szufladę i odsuwa się od mebla nadal mu się przyglądając. Trudno jest mu powiedzieć czy tu pasuje, czy jest z ’ich czasów’ poniewaź biurko jest _ładne_. A on i Steve nigdy nie mieli ładnych rzeczy. Przedtem. Biurko przy którym kiedyś rysował Steve było rozklekotane, brakowało mu jednej nogi i miało głębokie zadrapania w powierzchni blatu. Było bardzo mocno używane.

Bucky podchodzi do drzwi sypialni ale zatrzymuje się po drodze. Czuje się dziwnie. Steve zostawił go dzisiaj samego. Wyszedł żeby położyć się spać w innym łóżku. Steve pragnie przestrzeni a to…będzie jego przestrzeń.

-Może nie powinienem tu przychodzić.

Jarvis milczy. Bucky odwraca się i wychodzi na korytarz do windy której drzwi otwierają się przed nim. Zamykają się za nim. Bucky patrzy na panel z guzikami. Nie może się zdecydować. Jarvis o nic nie pyta.

Wreszcie naciska najwyższy guzik. Winda wznosi się, otwierają się drzwi a w Bucky’ego uderza podmuch zimnego wiatru. Wychodzi z windy, zdejmuje t-shirt i siada na trawie w małym ogródku na dachu.

-Jak tam ramię, sir?

Bucky zamyśla się.

-Jest trochę obolałe. Nic mi nie będzie.

-Jest tu tylko 9 stopni, sir.

-Obiecuję, że nie zostanę długo.

-To samo obiecał pan _ostatnim razem_ , sir.

-Możesz mnie obudzić jeśli parametry życiowe zaczną mi spadać. – Uśmiecha się Bucky.

Zamyka oczy i głęboko oddycha. Wiatr jest przyjemny; mocny, szybki uderza w jego twarz, klatkę piersiową, wdziera się w nogawki spodni jakby chciał oziębić każdy milimetr skóry na jaki się natknie. Bucky pochyla się do tyłu i układa głowę na t-shircie, trawa kłuje go w plecy.

Jest zimno. On leży w bez ruchu. Tego właśnie chciał. Jest zimno ale to nie jest nicość. Nie musi tu zostać. (Ale tego chce więc tu zostanie.)

Czuje lekki dotyk. Dotyk trawy i wiatru. Może się poruszyć jeśli jest mu niewygodnie. Może wejść do środka jeśli jego ciało zacznie trząść się z zimna. Bucky podciąga kolana przesuwając podeszwami stóp po trawie. Wiatr cichnie. Bucky układa się na boku.

-Jarvis?

-Tak, sir?

-Obudź mnie o szóstej.

-Tak, sir.


	15. Steve

Kiedy odwiedzają go następnego ranka Sam jest o wiele bardziej przytomny. Siedzi na łóżku i czyta coś na tablecie. Bucky natychmiast zauważa dziwne, uszyte z materiału, pokryte piórami, _coś_ leżące na parapecie.

-Co to jest? – Podnosi _cosia_ i przygląda mu się mrużąc oczy.

-Podobno ma to być _jastrząb_. – Mówi Sam z ledwie ukrywanym uśmiechem. – Darcy i Jane były w sklepie z materiałami dla plastyków kiedy dowiedziały się, że zachorowałem. Darcy spanikowała i kupiła artykuły do uszycia ptaka.

-Jest…-Bucky szuka odpowiedniego słowa. – Uroczy. – Ma oczy z guzików i jest wypełniony ryżem. Nie jest zbyt symetryczny ale widać uczucie z jakim został wykonany.

-Taa. Powiedziałem Pepper, że kwiaty były miłe ale jeśli naprawdę jej na mnie zależy? Przyniosłaby maszynę do szycia i trochę skrawków tkanin. – Sam uśmiecha się szeroko patrząc na Steve’a, wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje. – Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. A Janet _obiecała_ że nie stanie się ze mną nic złego.

Bucky odkłada ptaka na parapet i podnosi kartę wiszącą w nogach łóżka Sama. Obrazy mózgu są znajome a jednocześnie kompletnie obce.

-To dziwne. – Mówi pokazując jedno miejsce.

-Co? – Pyta Sam, pochylając się do przodu. – Ach to. Tak, oni też zauważyli. Mówią, że to nic złego.

Steve nie wie za co odpowiedzialna jest dana część mózgu i dlaczego w przypadku Sama jest on ’dziwny’. Ale i tak patrzy na zdjęcie.

-Co robi ta część?

-Człowieku, siedem różnych rzeczy. – Przewraca oczami Sam. – Mózg w ogóle jest dziwny. Ta część jest odpowiedzialna za to czas reakcji i to czy lubisz ostre jedzenie. Ta część zajmuje się tym jak widzisz kolory i tym czy lubisz dubstep. Ta kontroluje Twoją lewą nogę i umiejętność zwijania języka. – Przewraca oczami Sam. – To empatia, chyba. I to jak dobrze otwieram słoiki,

-Ach, więc teraz przestaniesz być takim nieczułym dupkiem? – Bucky robi minę oznaczającą ’nieźle’. – Może ta zmiana okaże się dobra.

Udaje mu się ominąć rzut ptakiem.

**

Clint, Nat i Tony odwiedzają Sama przed swoim wylotem do Afryki. Natasza obiecuje przywieźć mu najbardziej tandetną pamiątkę jaką uda się jej znaleźć na lotnisku po przylocie. Sam mówi że nie może się doczekać.

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Jeśli Bucky zanadto przycichnie, powiedz mu że zawsze może do mnie zadzwonić._

_Steve Rogers: Nie będzie Was tylko cztery dni, prawda?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Może pięć. Opiekuj się nim._

_**_

Steve budzi się z wywołanej przez Bucky’ego drzemki czując dłoń wsuwającą się pod jego koszulę. Dłoń jest ciepła i miękka, o zrogowaciałych koniuszkach palców, bardziej przytulająca niż gładząca, ignoruje jego sutki i zostaje w okolicy boków i brzucha.

Steve przeciąga się i wydaje z siebie pełen zachęty dźwięk. Czuje nos przyciskający się do jego karku i nogę przerzuconą przez swoje biodro. Jest ciężka i krzepiąca.

-Mmm. – Mówi Steve kładąc dłoń na kolanie.

-Śpij. – Ciepłe usta łaskoczą go w kark.

-Dobra. – Steve zasypia.

**

Sam zostaje wypuszczony z piętra szpitalnego ale lekarze proszą go żeby nie oddalał się z Wieży przez kilka dni na wypadek gdyby zaszły jakieś zmiany. Opowiada Bucky’emu i Steve’owi o Janet kiedy Darcy przerywa mu wchodząc do salonu rzucając torbę na podłogę i opadając twarzą w dół na kanapę.

-Uch, Darce? – Pyta Steve.

-Histeria starej panny. – Mruczy w poduszkę Darcy w ramach wyjaśnienia. Steve patrzy spłoszony na Sama.

-Proszę, czy możesz wytłumaczyć to w sposób zrozumiały dla ludzi w podeszłym wieku? – Dowcip Steve’a zostaje zignorowany. Darcy przewraca się na bok i wzdycha.

-Kapitanie, jestem pewien że to także działo się w Twoich czasach. Każda dziewczyna, która nie umawia się z kimś przez jakiś czas, przez nie przechodzi.

-’Umrę samotna i niekochana.’ – Tłumaczy Bucky, wstając z krzesła i siadając obok niej na kanapie.

-Wy pewnie tego _nie zrozumiecie._ Czyż nie byliście wszyscy żonaci z gromadką dzieci na długo przed dwudziestką piątką?

-Nie. – Przewraca oczami Steve, ale Bucky przytakuje, kiwając głową z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

-Takie było wtedy _prawo_ , laleczko. – Bucky pozwala sobie by jego dawny akcent powrócił sprawiając, że Darcy ożywia się z zainteresowaniem. – Ojej! Jeśli jakiś chłopak nie był zaręczony jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły ludzie gotowi byli pomyśleć sobie, że jest _ciotą._

Darcy parska śmiechem zakrywając usta dłonią. Zachęcony tym Bucky, pochyla do tyłu, opiera na łokciach i patrzy na nią spod rzęs.

-Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie długo stuknie mi dziewięćdziesiąt ileś lat…

Sam parska śmiechem.

-…może więc powinniśmy częściej się widywać. Wyjść gdzieś razem.

Darcy rumieni się, szczerze się śmiejąc.

-Um. – Mówi. Bucky przysuwa się bliżej jakby rzeczywiście próbował zabiegać o jej względy.

-Oj, nie bądź taka. Moglibyśmy świetnie się bawić. Obiecuję, że jestem dżentelmenem.

-Myślę…-Darcy ledwo może mówić. – Słyszałam, że Ty już kogoś masz, Barnes.

-Nie. – Bucky rozgląda się na boki jakby został przyłapany. Steve parska śmiechem. – W żadnym razie nikogo _stałego_.

- _Hej!_

Steve nie może się złościć. Ten żart zdecydowanie pociesza Darcy, która pochyla się w kierunku Bucky’ego udając zainteresowanie.

-Nie wierz mu. – Szepcze teatralnie Sam. – On jest łamaczem serc. Słyszałem plotki.

-Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek oglądał History Channel je słyszał. – Mruczy pod nosem Steve, rozbawiony tym, że Bucky naprawdę mruga ze zdziwieniem, chwilowo zapominając swoją rolę.

-Nie zamierzam być pana kolejną zdobyczą, Panie Barnes. – Darcy mówi niczym piękność z Południa a nie dziewczyna z Brooklynu.

-Wiesz, że on ma tatuaż. – Dodaje teatralnym szeptem Steve. – To chuligan.

Darcy wydaje stłumiony okrzyk zgorszenia a Bucky wraca do poprzedniej kwestii rozciągając ramię na oparciu kanapy i obejmując nim ją.

-Nie słuchaj ich laleczko. Są zazdrośni bo to ja zobaczyłem Cię pierwszy.

Darcy chichocząc opiera się o Bucky’ego a Steve patrzy przepraszająco na Sama.

-Szło Wam całkiem nieźle. – Mówi ponuro Sam i Steve chichocze.

**

- _O cholera_ , aleś Ty dzisiaj niecierpliwy. – Bucky wije się ale nie koniecznie po to by odsunąć się od Steve’a.

-Najwyraźniej powinienem wywrzeć na Tobie lepsze wrażenie. – Mówi z udawaną powagą Steve przesuwając jedną dłoń w dół i obejmując nią jego pośladek. – ’Nic poważnego’ w rzeczy samej.

-Powinieneś dać mi za to nauczkę. – Śmieje się Bucky wtulając mocniej w Steve’a, jednak opada z sił kiedy zauważa niepewność jaka musiała pojawić się na twarzy Steve’a. Bucky szybko zmienia kurs całując go w od szyi aż do ucha.

Steve nieruchomieje starając się szybko myśleć.

-Nauczkę, powiadasz. – Powtarza chcąc zyskać na czasie. Stara się przypomnieć sobie co robił z rękami, ale jest zagubiony, więc zamiast tego zaciska palce wokół rąbka koszuli Bucky’ego jakby _rozważał_ zdjęcie jej z niego.

-Cóż. – Najwyraźniej próbujący się wycofać Bucky powoli wyswobadza się z koszuli. – Zawsze możesz też po prostu. Zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz.

Steve powinien prawdopodobnie przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia jak dać Bucky’emu to o co prosi, ale wie także że nic nie mogłoby być _gorsze_ od tego gdyby przyznał się że nie wie jak… przejąć kontrolę. Steve bada grunt ciągnąc Bucky’ego za szlufkę spodni aż jest do niego przyciśnięty a kiedy Bucky cicho jęczy popycha ich obu do tyłu do momentu aż Steve przyciska go do ściany. Steve wie jakie to poważne. To największe ’zamknięcie’ na jakie Bucky mu pozwolił. Steve trzyma Bucky’ego za biodro i szczękę całując go mocno i oceniając jego reakcje kiedy zaciska dłoń mocniej i przygryza lekko jego dolną wargę. Bucky wije się i przestępuje z nogi na nogę ocierając się o Steve’a ale go nie odpychając. Jego oddech przyspiesza a paznokcie wbijają się w ramiona Steve’a.

-Jesteś pewien? – Mruczy dla pewności Steve. Odsuwa się na tyle by móc spojrzeć Bucky’emu w oczy.

- _Proszę._

Może potrafi to zrobić. Albo coś w tym rodzaju, częściej przejmować kontrolę pamiętając o poziomach komfortu Bucky’ego. To nie jest tak, że _nie chce_ zrobić z Buckym pewnych rzeczy.

-Rozbierz się. – Mówi cicho Steve. – I połóż na łóżku.

Bucky’emu lekko opada szczęka i Steve cofa się lekko dając Bucky’emu więcej miejsca by wypełnił jego rozkaz albo go…zignorował, szczerze mówiąc ponieważ jeśli Bucky chciałby dalej go całować i udawać, że nie słyszał, Steve nie zamierzał go za to ’ukarać’. Nie ma pojęcia czy nie posunął się za daleko ale jednocześnie nie zamierza ryzykować.

Nie ma się jednak o co martwić ponieważ Bucky zdejmuje z siebie dźinsy i bieliznę, podchodzi do łóżka i kładzie się na nim na plecach. Jego erekcja powiększa się a oddech staje się cięższy i bardziej urywany.

Bucky wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Jest piękny.

-Dobrze. – Steve podchodzi do nocnego stolika i stara się uspokoić drżenie rąk sięgając po buteleczkę z lubrykantem. Bucky jęczy cicho przesuwając ręce dopóki jego dłonie nie leżą na poduszkach i Steve musi popatrzeć na niego przez chwilę, tylko przez chwilę, ponieważ Bucky wygląda _niesamowicie_ w tej pozycji. Steve wzdycha. Podchodzi do dołu łóżka i stuka w kostkę Bucky’ego, zachęcając go żeby rozsunął nogi na tyle by Steve mógł wsunąć się między nie.

-Co…co zamierzasz zrobić? – Pyta Bucky oblizując opuchnięte od pocałunków usta.

-Powiedziałeś, że chcesz żebym dał Ci nauczkę?

Bucky odpowiada milczącym, pełnym nadziei, skinieniem głowy.

Steve wzrusza ramionami w udawanej nonszalancji i otwiera buteleczkę.

-Myślę, że chcę nauczyć Cię tego, że należysz do mnie.

**

Steve otwiera go powoli, wiedząc ile czasu potrzebuje Bucky upewnia się że przeciągnie wszystko długo ponad ten czas. To działa. Bucky niezwykle szybko zaczyna jęczeć domagając się więcej, drugiego, potem trzeciego, palca, tego żeby Steve poruszał nimi szybciej. Kiedy Steve go ignoruje i kontynuuje wszystko w swoim tempie członek Bucky’ego robi się jeszcze twardszy i zaczyna znaczyć jego brzuch preejakulatem kiedy Bucky bezowocnie wije się na łóżku starając się mocniej wsunąć w siebie jego palce. Mógłby się poruszyć, albo usiąść okrakiem na Steve’ie i użyć jego ręki tak jak tego potrzebuje, może dotknąć samego siebie; już to kiedyś robił, ale tym razem tego nie robi ponieważ chce… chce żeby to Steve rządził, był szefem, więc Steve przyjmuje tę rolę. Kiedy Bucky jest bliski orgazmu Steve przesuwa się bliżej, tak żeby móc przesunąć językiem po jego uchu.

-Jeśli będziesz grzeczny… – Szepcze Steve. – Następnym razem dam Ci swojego kutasa.

Bucky dochodzi.


	16. Steve

Steve postanawia poszerzyć materiał badawczy. Bucky spędza coraz więcej czasu na prowadzeniu treningów oraz udzielaniu się towarzysko więc Steve korzysta z okazji by przejrzeć książki i obejrzeć dokładnie wszystko co w nich znajdzie. Niektóre z odkryć wydają mu się bardziej niż odpychające. Są _poniżające_ i on…on nie może tego zrobić. Nie zrobi tego. Bucky _nie zasługuje_ na coś takiego.

Inne rzeczy jednak…

**

-…ale po śmierci ojca nie chciała nawet patrzeć na wnętrze laboratorium więc próbowała zająć się polityką. Trafiła do organizowanej przez TARCZĘ burzy mózgów której…

-Czekajcie. – Bucky unosi rękę żeby ’zatrzymać’ Sama. – _Jakiej_ burzy?

-To nie jest prawdziwa burza. – Tłumaczy Steve. – Tylko grupa ekspertów którzy planują i przewidują różne rzeczy.

-Och. – Bucky robi lekko zawstydzoną minę poprawiając poduszkę leżącą na kolanach Steve’a.

-Też tak pomyślałem kiedy usłyszałem ten zwrot poraz pierwszy. – Steve macha do Sama. – Mów dalej. Panna van Dyne, biochemik, filantropka, geniusz z grupy ekspertów TARCZY.

-Zebrano ich żeby wymyślili sposoby radzenia sobie z problemami przyszłości. Zgadnijcie co pomogła wymyślić i opracować? – Uśmiecha się krzywo Sam.

Steve i Bucky patrzą na niego z podobnymi ’Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz’ minami.

-Tylko mi nie mów… Projekt Insight?

- _Nie_ chłopie! – Sam robi obrażoną minę. – Inicjatywę _Mścicieli._

-Acha jasne. – Wybucha śmiechem Bucky.

-Mówię poważnie! Miała wyrzuty sumienia że nie poznała Cię od razu, Steve. Ślęczała nad Twoimi papierami całe tygodnie.

-Nie dziwię jej się. – Bucky odwraca się żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się Steve’owi. – On wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie.

Steve unosi brew ale odmawia połknięcia przynęty.

-Więc. – Mówi zmieniając temat i skupiając się na Samie. – Zamierzasz się z nią umówić?

-Tak sądzę. Dużo do siebie piszemy. Ona jest taka _mądra_. Ja nie jestem taki mądry. – Śmieje się Sam. – Ale lubi też Cartoon Network więc przynajmniej to nas łączy. Nie uwierzycie mi jak bardzo zakuwam ciekawostki o Adventure Time.

-Ty _naprawdę_ ją lubisz. – Informuje go Bucky.

-Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?

-Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę kiedy o niej mówisz.

-Tak, cóż jej ostatni związek nie był najlepszy więc staram się… nie naciskać. Jej były źle ją traktował i wydaje się że był bardzo zaborczy. – Krzywi się Sam.

Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego. Pomysł podwójnej randki, czegoś niezobowiązującego, aż ciśnie mu się na usta. Z drugiej strony Bucky ukrył się zanim Janet miała szansę go rozpoznać a… strach Steve’a przed byciem postrzeganym jako ktoś inny niż heteryk przez innych ludzi jeszcze nie minął.

-Cóż, jesteś świetnym facetem Sam a jeśli ona jest rzeczywiście tak mądra, jak Ty uparcie sądzisz że jest, napewno to zauważyła.

**

_Steve Rogers: Co słychać?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Stark zaczął gadać o budowie odrzutowca Mścicieli._

_Steve Rogers: Niech zgadnę, pierwsza klasa jest dla niego zbyt mało luksusowa?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Bingo. Jeśli nie może gdzieś lecieć firmowym odrzutowcem, chce mieć odrzutowiec Mścicieli._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Co słychać w domu?_

_Steve Rogers: Jak narazie wszystko w porządku, chyba._

_**_

Podczas przebieżki z Peterem Steve dostaje esemesa. Kiedy robią sobie przerwę i zatrzymują się przy fontannie okazuje się, że to wiadomość od Bucky’ego: ’WYJAŚNIJ’ napisane drukowanymi literami wraz załącznikiem medialnym. Otwiera zdjęcie, patrzy na nie przez chwilę a potem bez słowa podaje telefon Peterowi.

-Ręcznie robiona _maleńka_ torebka chrupek Cheetos. – Odpowiada Peter mrużąc oczy. – …z filcu.

-Czy to coś związanego z przyszłością? – Pyta Steve.

-To coś związanego z Darcy. – Odpowiada Peter.

**

-Znalazłem to na stole. Dziesięć sekund po tym jak wysłałem Ci wiadomość ona wpadła tutaj wyglądając jakby czegoś szukała, zobaczyła to, złapała i znowu wybiegła.

-Peter zapewnił mnie, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z przyszłością. – Mówi Steve.

-Zastanawiam się _po co_ to zrobiła.

Steve zamyśla się.

-Ja… nie sądzę aby miało to być użyte w funkcjonalny sposób, ale uszyła też ptaszka dla Sama więc może to jest. – Steve milknie wykonując gest oznaczający że coś jest ’nie funkcjonalne’. Bucky wzrusza ramionami.

**

Znajdują na Smithsonian Channel kilka programów które powinny spodobać się Hulkowi, zostawiając ostatnie odcinki Planety Ziemi na czarną godzinę kiedy spokojny głos angielskiego narratora będzie bardzo potrzebny.

- **Śmieszna Pani, głodna?** – Hulk podaje przysuwa jej puszkę z groszkiem z ostrej skorupce a ona uśmiecha się szeroko.

- _Zawsze_. – Zapewnia łapiąc puszkę żeby nabrać garść. Bucky wbija Steve’owi łokieć w bok i unosi brwi. Steve zamyśla się ale Bucky ma rację…kiedy ostatni raz Hulk czymkolwiek kogoś częstował?

Bucky sięga po telefon.

_Bucky Barnes: Czy nie powinniśmy zostawić ich samych?_

_Steve Rogers: Co?_

_Bucky Barnes: Czuję się jak na podwójnej randce która idzie świetnie tej świeżo zeswatanej parze. Czy powinniśmy udać że jesteśmy zmęczeni i powiedzieć dobranoc?_

_Steve Rogers: CO?_

_Bucky Barmes: Przecież oni nie zaczną się obściskiwać kiedy sobie pójdziemy! Wyjdźmy żeby mogli w spokoju pooglądać telewizję bez nianiek._

_Steve Rogers: Niańczenie go to nasza praca. Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby mógł porzucać sobie nami jeśli się wkurzy._

_Bucky Barnes: On właśnie zaoferował jej owoce i prawie odtańczył przed nią taniec godowy._

_Steve Rogers: Nie mówię, że się z Tobą niezgadzam._

Bucky wzdycha i odkłada telefon. Hulk wydaje z siebie dźwięk zainteresowania kiedy na ekranie jeden mały tygrysek rzuca się na drugiego i zaczyna gryźć jego futerko.

- **To nie prawdziwa kłótnia.**

-Nie one tylko tak się bawią. – Uśmiecha się Darcy. – Dzieciaki takie już są.

Od chichotu Hulka trzęsie się podłoga.

- **Kocięta urocze.**

**

-Dostałeś je od Tony’ego, prawda?

-Hmm? – Bucky odwraca się od rzędu wiszących w garderobie koszul ale potem znowu na nie patrzy. – Tak…Są od ach…Armaniego?

-Zawsze świetnie wyglądasz kiedy się wystroisz. – Steve uśmiecha się pod nosem kończąc się ubierać.

Bucky wyzdycha z rozbawieniem.

-Rusz się Rogers, naleśniki czekają.

-Dobra, dobra pozwól staruszkowi włożyć buty.

**

-Nie ruszaj się. – Mruczy na próbę Steve.

Bucky zamiera. Steve patrzy na jego twarz, nie ukrywając tego że go sprawdza, upewnia się; Bucky patrzy na niego odpowiadając mu spojrzeniem mówiącym ’Jestem zdenerwowany’ ale także ’proszę, proszę _tak’._

Steve całuje go chwilę dłużej przesuwając ustami po jego uległych wargach a potem podnosi go i niesie do łóżka. Sadza Bucky’ego na jego brzegu tak, że może stanąć między jego nogami unieść jego głowę do góry i nadal go całować. Kiedy wplata palce w jego włosy Bucky jęczy desperacko który przywodzi Steve’owi namyśl książki. Jedna z nich radziła, żeby rozkazać partnerowi być tak cichym i nieruchomym jak mogą ale Steve stwierdził że nic nie podobałoby mu się _mniej._

Steve lekko ciągnie a Bucky jęczy.

-Lubisz to?

Bucky dyszy i wije się lekko, nie na tyle żeby złamać rozkaz ale na tyle by okazać swoje zniecierpliwienie.

-Nie zrobię tego dopóki mi nie odpowiesz. – Steve odsuwa się, oblizując usta.

Oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się, i jak zawsze, do panującego między nimi napięcia dołącza pożądanie. Dłoń Steve’a natychmiast rozlużnia się w jego włosach żeby zapewnić mu drogę ucieczki.

-Ja. – Wydusza Bucky. – Naprawdę to lubię.

Steve uśmiecha się i pochyla by znowu go pocałować.

-Czy jeśli przyprę Cię do łóżka…wszystko będzie w porządku? – Mówi powoli. Bucky szybko kiwa głową.

-Teraz wszystko prowadzi do seksu. – Mówi. Potem dodaj. – To znaczy…kiedy tak mnie dotykasz moje ciało, mój umysł…nie interpretują tego w inny sposób.

-Dobrze. -Steve głaszcze go lekko po głowie. – Jeśli w jakimś momencie to się zmieni…Musisz mi powiedzieć.

-Okej.

_-Musisz._

Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Steve pieści go przez jakiś czas, obserwując to jak jego ramiona się garbią, usta rozluźniają. Kiedy nadchodzi właściwy moment dotyka tylko jego ramion i patrzy jak Bucky ulegle kładzie się na materacu. Jego ręce przesuwają się do góry i krzyżują w oczekiwaniu na poduszkach nad jego głową. Steve zamyka na chwilę oczy, wzdycha głęboko i dostosowuje się a potem kładzie się na nim lewą ręką ujmując oba jego nadgarstki a prawą unosząc jego koszulę o kilka centymetrów.

-Fffff…-Biodra Bucky’ego kołyszą się a jego ramiona przesuwają.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak wszystko…-Bucky wzdycha drżąco i sprawdza uścisk jeszcze kilka razy a potem rozluźnia się. – Wszystko jest bardzo w porzadku.

-Okej. – Steve zawisa nad dotykając go tylko tak żeby przytrzymać go na materacu i kreślić różne kształty na jego brzuchu. Brzuchu, który unosi się i opada z każdym oddechem. Steve chce się zsunąć i przycisnąć usta do ciepłej skóry ale nie może tego zrobić nie rozluźniając uścisku.

-Unieś brodę. – Mówi zamiast tego.

Bucky wypełnia jego prośbę. Steve wydaje dźwięk zadowolenia i trąca nosem jego szyję a potem lekko gryzie tak, żeby zostawić na niej ślad i słyszy jak jego oddech staje się urywany. Steve jęczy ze współczuciem i kołysze biodrami starając się dać Bucky’emu choć odrobinę ulgi. Uczucie dżinsu ocierającego się o nagą skórę musi być przyjemne ponieważ Bucky owija nogi wokół jego bioder i przytrzymuje go, zachęcając do powtrórzenia pieszczoty. To przyjemne ale…

Steve gwałtownie siada na łóżku.

-Co się stało z pozostaniem w bezruchu?

-Kurczę. Ja…To było… – Jego nogi rozplątują się i prostują tak jak leżały przedtem. Bucky patrzy na Steve’a przepraszająco i specjalnie przygryza dolną wargę by spróbować czy ujdzie mu to na sucho. Steve myśli szybko.

-Czy teraz będziesz już grzeczny? – Pyta pochylając głowę tak, że ich nosy stykają się ze sobą. Źrenice Bucky’ego rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej.

-Tak. – Wzdycha.

Steve przytakuje skinieniem głowy i wtula twarz w jego szyję robiąc kolejną malinkę tuż nad poprzednią. Kiedy Bucky zaczyna dyszeć Steve znowu lekko kołysze biodrami drażniąc dżinsem erekcję Bucky’ego. Odpowiedź jest natychmiastowa. Długi, przeciągły jęk podczas kiedy całe ciało Bucky’ego napina się i nieruchomieje.

-Tak dobrze Ci idzie. – Mruczy w jego skórę Steve i wyciska kilka pocałunków na jego gardle. Bucky wierci sie z zadowoleniem słysząc komplement. – Jesteś taki grzeczny. – Dodaje więc Steve.

-Tak? – jego głos wydaje się odległy, dyszący ale odległy.

-Mnmm- Steve naciska biodrami w dół i zaczyna kołysać nimi do przodu i do tyłu by przynieść Bucky’emu choć trochę ulgi. Jest między nimi zbyt wiele materiału żeby Steve mógł dokładniej go poczuć a jego własna erekcja staje się coraz bardziej nararczywa. – Czy nadal będziesz taki grzeczny jeśli na chwilę wstanę?

-Proszę Cię, nie wstawaj. – To jest prośba. Steve czuje jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle.

-Tylko na sekundę.

-D…Dobrze.

Steve wypuszcza nadgarstki Bucky’ego i wstaje z największą gracją na jaką może sobie teraz pozwolić żeby zdjąć dżinsy i bokserki. Bucky patrzy na niego jak na najpyszniejszą potrawę jaką kiedykolwiek jadł. Steve wie, że jego rumieniec sięga aż do mostka ale ignoruje to łapiąc lubrykant z nocnego stolika i wracając do łóżka na którym układa się poza zasięgiem rąk Bucky’ego. Jego palce znowu chwytają nadgarstki Bucky’ego.

-Kurwa. – Mruczy Bucky patrząc na mikroskopijną wręcz odległość dzielącą ich ciała. – No dalej, Steve.

Steve uśmiecha się krzywo i pochyla się do przodu na tyle by móc pocałować Bucky’ego, natarczywie wsuwając w jego usta język. Bucky wydaje niecierpliwy dźwięk i zaczyna ssać język Steve’a sprawiając, że jego biodra wyrywają się do przodu tak że jego członek ociera się o erekcję Bucky’ego. Obaj ciężko wzdychają.

-Och, więc to tak ma być? – Dyszy Steve odsuwając się z uśmiechem.

-Twój nakaz nie liczy się jeśli to _Ty_ się ruszasz.

-Powinienem pamiętać, że w końcu nagniesz zasady do swoich korzyści. – Steve zostawia kilka ugryzień na szyi Bucky’ego sięgając po buteleczkę z lubrykantem. Jest. Otwiera ją, nalewa trochę płynu na palce i zamyka ją jednym płynnym ruchem. (Bucky na szczęście niczego nie zauważa. To dobrze, ponieważ Steve nie chciałby mu się tłumaczyć gdzie się tego nauczył.) – Rozsuń nogi.

Bucky przygryza dolną wargę unosząc nogi a potem dyszy gorącym powietrzem we włosy Steve’a kiedy wsuwają się w niego dwa palce.

-Jest tak cholernie dobrze. – Mruczy Bucky kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszkach. – Kurwa, Steve. Proszę Cię nie rób tego wolno. Nie rób tego wolno.

Steve nie odpowiada, przytłoczony ciasnym ciepłem, tylko wsuwa palce dalej. Dziś wieczorem, myśli. Chcę zrobić to dziś wieczorem. Na samą myśl czuje ucisk w jądrach i zaczyna poruszać palcami w tył i w przód, _przygotowując_ Bucky’ego. Teraz kiedy wie czego pragnie Bucky, i że może mu to dać nie krzywdząc go przy tym, Steve nie może myśleć o niczym innym. Bucky wychodzi mi mu na spotkanie, kołysząc się lekko na jego palcach i nadal mówi, prosi o to by przyspieszył, o trzeci palec a Steve zbiera się do kupy najlepiej jak może. Wsuwa trzeci palec. Oddycha głęboko.

-Myślisz, że jesteś na mnie gotowy?

Udaje mu się powiedzieć to niskim głosem. Jakby miał wszystko pod kontrolą chociaż tak naprawdę ledwo się trzyma, rozgrzany jakby od kilku dni biegł, starając się nie pozwolić sobie na dyszenie. Czuje płyn kapiący z jego członka na pościel.

Bucky przez chwilę nic nie mówi. Nawet nie oddycha. Nagle wszystko wychodzi z niego jedną falą. Ciężki oddech, wiercące się ciało i głos powtarzający cały czas jedno słowo.

-Proszę. – Raz za razem. – Proszę Cię, Steve. Proszę.

-O co prosisz? – Pyta śmiało Steve.

- _Proszę_ daj mi to.

Steve zgina palce i wsuwa je najdalej jak może obserwując przy tym twarz Bucky’ego. Widzi na niej oznaki bólu, ale jest lepiej niż gorzej a on sam nie może już dłużej udawać że jest z kamienia.

-Tak. -Mówi w końcu i siada wysuwając dłoń. – Wsuń poduszkę pod biodra. A ja…Ja zaraz do Ciebie wrócę.

Słyszy jak Bucky klnie pod nosem podczas kiedy Steve z trudem wstaje, grzebie w szufladzie nocnego stolika w poszukiwaniu prezerwatywy i pospiesznie rozrywa opakowanie by włożyć ją najszybciej jak może. Bucky znów leży na łóżku z uniesionymi biodrami ale zanim Steve może sięgnąć po lubrykant Bucky unosi się i wciąga go na siebie.

-Poczekaj, muszę…

-Dobrze, tylko…tylko nie bądź tak daleko.

Steve wybucha śmiechem i całuje go w policzek wczołgując się na materac i starając się nie panikować. Prezerwatywa maskuje uczucie nawilżenia więc Steve nakłada ją przez minutę starając się ogrzać ją trochę zanim w ogóle zbliży się do Bucky’ego. Bucky najwyraźniej myśli, że Steve się z nim drażni i jęczy układając skrzyżowane w nadgarstkach dłonie nad głową jakby chciał powiedzieć ’Będę grzeczny, ale proszę Cię chodź już do mnie’. Steve przysuwa się o kilka centymetrów i ustawia w odpowiedniej pozycji.

-Jeśli Cię zaboli…

-Przed chwilą włożyłeś we mnie _trzy palce._

_-_ Tak, ale obaj wiemy że jestem…o wiele większy od trzech palców.

Bucky nie wygląda na zdenerwowanego, raczej na zniecierpliwionego więc Steve wstrzymuje oddech i wsuwa się do środka a jego oczy rozszerzają się kiedy czuje pierścień mięśni zaciskający się wokół niego.

_Nie zmieszczę się._ Myśli trochę irracjonalnie i zaczyna do niego docierać, że Bucky przygryza dolną wargę wydając z siebie cichy pełen pożądania dźwięk i odrzucił głowę do tyłu najdalej jak mógł i jeśli będzie poruszał się powoli, bardzo powoli, i słuchał go to może…

-Tak, to trochę boli i  _tak_ chcę żebyś kontynuował. – Głos Bucky’ego jest napięty.

Steve kiwa głową, chociaż nie ma mowy żeby Bucky to zauważył i przesuwa się o kolejny cal. I jeszcze jeden. W końcu chwyta uda Bucky’ego przyciągając go bliżej i nareszcie całkowicie go wypełniając. Spogląda w dół na Bucky’ego i jego pokryte potem czoło i uśmiecha się słabo.

-Cóż, cieszę się, że jednak postanowiłem włożyć gumkę.

-Huh? – Dyszy Bucky. – Dlaczego?

-Inaczej, już bym doszedł.

Bucky śmieje się bez tchu i Steve czuje że powoli się rozluźnia. Steve uśmiecha się szerzej gładząc jego uda i oddychając głęboko.

-Zatrzymałeś się dla…dla mnie, czy dla siebie? – Pyta w końcu Bucky.

-Mogę powiedzieć że dla nas obu?

-Ja _chcę_ żebyś zaczął się poruszać.

-Myślę, że ja też tego chcę…Jezu. – Pierwsze pchnięcie przeszywa Steve’a dreszczem, i wypełnia go nieznanym dotąd uczuciem tak że nie zauważa że jego palce mocno wbijają się w skórę. – Okej. Ja pierdolę. – Zaczyna poruszać się powoli, wysuwając się o kilka cali a potem wsuwając się z powrotem. Na czole Bucky’ego pojawia się zmarszczka bólu kiedy Steve się w nim porusza, a jego oddech jest płytki ale kiedy Steve ustawia inaczej biodra coś się zmienia i Bucky zaciska zęby jakby potrzebował więcej tego czegoś. Steve kołysze się powoli, od czasu do czasu przyspieszając, wie że znalazł właściwe tempo kiedy Bucky wbija w niego spojrzenie wielkich, pociemniałych z pożądania oczu.

-Dotknij mnie. – Błaga Bucky.

Steve spełnia jego prośbę. Jego dłoń drży ale jest nadal śliska od lubrykantu więc Bucky jęczy kiedy tylko zaczyna się na nim poruszać.

-Kurwa. – Bucky niemal krzyczy. – Kurwa, mocniej. Nie, twój…kutas, daj mi… _kurwa._ Tak. – Bucky lamentuje znowu i wygina plecy w łuk zaciskając pięści.

Steve pieprzy go trochę mocniej, wysuwając się i wsuwając coraz dalej ale zmarszczka z pomiędzy oczami Bucky’ego nie powraca, jego ciało nie zaciska się w obrzydzeniu więc musi być dobrze. Steve oblizuje usta i przygryza dolną wargę zmuszając się do tego żeby ciągnąć to dalej, nie poddawać się ponieważ czuje, że Bucky jest bliski orgazmu Kiedy Steve przesuwa kciukiem po spodniej stronie członka Bucky’ego jego biodra unoszą się w górę a jego ciało zaciska się wokół członka Steve’a. Steve jęczy.

-Zaraz dojdę. – Wyznaje Bucky ustami spuchniętymi od przygryzania nadal wijąc się na łóżku, wypychając biodra i starając się znaleźć to jedno miejsce. Jego nogi trochę się przesunęły ale Steve’a to nie obchodzi, jest bowiem zbyt skoncentrowany na tym by wypieprzyć z Bucky’ego orgazm nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w życiu. Steve chrząka i łapie Bucky’ego za biodra tak że Bucky wychodzi na spotkanie jego pchnięciom coraz mocniej i mocniej aż w końcu Bucky wytryskuje na swoją dłoń a jego _ciało_ , Boże, zaciska się wokół Steve’a jakby chciało zatrzymać go w sobie na zawsze, cudowny gorący uścisk poraża Steve’a niczym prąd sprawiając że prawie opada na Bucky’ego nadal pchając nieregularnie, coraz głębiej i jęcząc aż w końcu sam odnajduje spełnienie. To uczucie trwa znacznie dłużej niż myślał, jego ciało drży od poorgazmowych dreszczy a kiedy Steve wreszcie dochodzi do siebie na tyle żeby to zauważyć odkrywa, że Bucky objął go zaborczo udami przytrzymując go w miejscu.


	17. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To co działo się po 30-stym Rozdziale "Tam I Z Powrotem".
> 
> Dialogi w nawiasach prowadzone są po rosyjsku.

 

Tej nocy pada deszcz więc Bucky siedzi samotnie w swoim pokoju i patrzy przez okno. Po godzinie postanawia pójść sprawdzić czy Natasza jeszcze nie śpi.

Podchodzi do jej drzwi jej pokoju i puka w nie wystarczająco by nie obudzić jej jeśli rzeczywiście śpi. Czeka kilka chwil, wpatrując się we własne stopy, do czasu aż drzwi się otwierają.

-< Wejdź proszę. >

-< Dzięki. >

Natasza ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy i luźny t-shirt ozdobiony z przodu nazwą nieznanego Bucky’emu zespołu muzycznego. Ma związane włosy. Nie oglądając się za siebie podchodzi do łóżka i zrzuca drugą poduszkę na podłogę. Bucky zamyka za sobą drzwi i kładzie się na podłodze.

-< Nadal nie możesz sam spać?>

-< Nie>

-< Rozmawiałeś z Rachel?>

-< Tak. > – Bucky wierci się na podłodze i wsuwa dłoń pod poduszkę podwyższając ją lekko. Kiedy patrzy w górę Natasha spogląda na niego ze śpiącym opanowaniem leżąc na krawędzi materaca. Bucky uspokaja się. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że ona tu jest. –< Napisałem list tak jak mi kazałaś. >

-< Dałeś go Tony’emu?> – Pyta Natasza kiwając głową.

-< Zaniosłem go do jego warsztatu. >

-< To _prawie_ tak jakbyś mu go dał. >

-< Poprosiłem Jarvisa żeby upewnił się, że list się nie zapodzieje. > – Bucky zamyka oczy.

-< Dobrze. Dobrze> – Bucky czuje delikatne palce sięgające w dół i powoli czochrające jego włosy. –< Świetnie się spisałeś. >

Bucky czuje lekką ulgę. Przysuwa się bliżej łóżka nie przesuwając jej palców.

-< Sam chyba Cię dzisiaj zaskoczył. > – Mówi po chwili Natasza. Bucky mruczy.

-< Nigdy przedtem nie słyszałem o czymś takim. O byciu…nie wiem nawet jak to nazwać po rosyjsku. Ale. O kimś kto nigdy nie chce seksu. >

-< To zaskoczyło Cię bardziej niż fakt, że on lubi kobiety i mężczyzn jednocześnie?> Chichocze Natasza.

-< Tamto _zdarzało się_ też w latach czterdziestych.  > – Bucky otwiera oczy i patrzy na Nataszę wzdłuż linii jej ramienia aż do twarzy przesyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie.

-< Myślę, że żyła wtedy przynajmniej jedna taka osoba. > Stwierdza z krzywym uśmiechem Natasza.

-Mmm. -Bucky zamyka oczy. – < Ale to nie dlatego, że jest chory?>

-< Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu taki jest. >

-< Więc jest mu z tym dobrze?>

-< Tak>

-< To dobrze. > To jest najważniejsze.

Bucky czuje jak ręka Nataszy odsuwa się od niego. Po chwili czuje uderzenie w biodro – złożoną kołdrą. Patrzy na kołdrę, a potem na Nataszę, i grzecznie rozkłada kołdrę i przykrywa się nią od stóp do pasa. Kładzie się z cichą nadzieją, że ona znowu zacznie go głaskać.

-< Mógłbyś jutro z nim o tym porozmawiać. > Mówi Natasza.

-< Można o tym rozmawiać?>

-< Można rozmawiać o tym z  _Samem_. Poruszanie tego tematu z kimś obcym byłoby niegrzeczne.  >

-< Okej> Brakuje mu dotyku jej dłoni. Myśli o tym co powiedziała mu Rachel. Co według niej było ważne. – < Czy mogłabyś?>

-Hmmm? – Natasza porusza się na łóżku sprawiając że pościel szeleści przy każdym ruchu ale Bucky leży z zamkniętymi oczami, nieruchomo, niepewny jak nazwać swoją prośbę. Czuje dziwną panikę i słyszy głosik który mówi ’ _nie-rób-tego-nie-rób-tego-nie-rób-tego’._ Bucky powstrzymuje jęk frustracji i nagle czuje dotyk dłoni delikatnie odsuwający mu włosy z czoła i zahaczający je za ucho. Uspokaja się z ulgą.

-< D…Dzięki>

-Shh…-Dłoń Nataszy przesuwa się na jego kark i przysuwa go do łóżka tak żeby mogła go łatwiej dosięgnąć. –< Nie martw się o to. >

Bucky daje sobie kilka chwil na to, żeby cieszyć się jej dotykiem. Pomaga mu to zostać w teraźniejszości. Jest zupełnie inne od wspomnień w jego obolałej głowie.

Nic wcześniej takie nie było. Cisza nie była taka przyjemna. Dotyk nie był tak delikatny.

-Bucky?

-< Tak?>

-< Myślałeś o tym, żeby mu powiedzieć?>

-< Nie. > – Czeka na upomnienie, które nie nadchodzi.

-< Chcesz znowu tutaj spać?>

-< Tak, proszę> – Przytakuje Bucky.


	18. Steve

-Zróbmy to jeszcze raz.

– _Teraz?_ \- Śmieje się Steve.

-A co? Chyba nie masz problemu z tym, żeby znowu Ci stanął.

-Nie o to mi chodziło.

-Więc o co? Nie podobało Ci się?

-Zamknij się, idioto.

-Rozumiem. Nie podobało Ci się pieprzenie mnie. – Bucky odwraca się na bok z dramatycznym jękiem, przytłoczony udawanym smutkiem. – Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla Steve’a Rogersa.

-Jesteś…o mój Boże, przestań.

-Co mam przestać?

-Zabieraj łapy. Dzisiaj nie będziemy tego robić, potrzebujesz przerwy.

-Nic mi nie jest.

-Spróbuj usiąść.

- _Jezu Chryste._

_**_

_Sam Wilson: d8d8d8d8d8_

_Steve Rogers: ?_

_Steve Rogers: Randka! Chodziło Ci o randkę?_

_Sam Wilson: YYYYYYYY_

_**_

Lekarze Sama pozwalają mu wychodzić z Wieży dzień przed jego randką z Janet za co jest im nieskończenie wdzięczny. Steve zaprasza wszystkich na świeże powietrze i lunch z ciężarówki-bufetu.

-Zamierzam Cię śledzić. Tak na wszelki wypadek. – Peter unosi kciuki z drugiej strony stolika.

- _Ani mi się waż_. Bucky, nastrasz go czymś.

-Parker, nic nie rób. – Widocznie rozkojarzony czymś Bucky nie odrywa wzroku od granicy parku.

-Słyszałeś go. – Mówi Sam a potem odwraca się do Bucky’ego. – Co jest takiego interesującego w tamtym drzewie?

-Nic. Wydaje mi się…że chyba mam przywidzenia. – Bucky marszczy brwi. – Steve, daj mi jeszcze jednego pierożka?

-Masz szczęście, że jesteśmy parą. – Steve przekłada go pałeczkami na talerz Bucky’ego i spogląda na drzewo ale widzi tylko szczątki latawca i jakieś ptaki. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

**

-Dobrze się czujesz?

-Słucham? – Bucky odwraca się od telewizora nareszcie skupiony na ’teraźniejszości’.

-Czasami zdarza Ci się wyłączyć, ale tym razem trwało to dłużej niż zwykle. – Steve wskazuje na ekran. – Jeśli nie chcesz nie musimy tego oglądać.

-Och. Nie, ten jest w porządku. – Bucky spogląda na ekran a do Steve’a dociera, Bucky nawet chyba nie wie co oglądają. – Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj. – Steve czule uderza go pięścią w ramię a potem rozciąga ramiona na całą długość oparcia kanapy lekko dotykając przedramieniem jego szyi.

**

Alarm w komórce Bucky’ego wybudza ich z drzemki.

-Co się stało? – Steve chwyta biodro Bucky’ego który wierci się by wyłączyć telefon ale Bucky nie wraca do łóżka. Zamiast tego wstaje, przeczesuje palcami włosy i zaczyna szukać swoich dżinsów.

-Telekonferencja. – Mruczy znużonym tonem znalazłszy spodnie i zakłada je.

-Och. – Steve zapada się w poduszki i przykrywa prześcieradłem. Bucky miał już jedną wczoraj. To dwie pod rząd od ilu dni? Czy coś się stało? – Zjesz ze mną dzisiaj kolację?

-Taa. Zamówmy coś.

-Okej. – Steve wtula twarz w poduszkę. Kiedy się obudzi, myśli rezolutnie, upewni się by być tutaj kiedy wróci Bucky. Wyjmie z garderoby ulubioną, obszerną bluzę z kapturem żeby Bucky mógł ją włożyć a potem spędzi trochę czasu na czytaniu i głaskaniu go po głowie. (A potem nakarmi go tajskim jedzeniem.)

**

Następnego ranka Steve zjada śniadanie z Samem.

-Dobra. – Mówi Sam przełykając kęs naleśników. – Muszę poprosić się, żebyś pojechał razem ze mną i Bruce’em.

-Gdzie…? – Steve patrzy ponad stołem na pełną oczekiwania twarz Sama.

-Mój zjazd rodzinny, w ten weekend. Dzieciaki zasypują mnie _błagalnymi_ esemesami. Te które nie mają własnych telefonów? Kradną telefony rodzicom żeby mnie _błagać._

-Z chęcią przyjadę. – Stwierdza Steve przechylając głowę. – Ale dlaczego zaprosiłeś Bruce’a? – Sam i Bruce dogadują się całkiem nieźle ale wszyscy wiedzą, że Bruce nie lubi obcych ludzi ani nieznanych mu tłumów.

-Chodził do jednej szkoły z moim kuzynem. I teraz kiedy nikt aktywnie nie poluje na Bannera mogą spędzić razem trochę czasu.

Steve kiwa głową. Boże, Banner. Czasami kiedy się na niego patrzy można zapomnieć ile czasu spędził na ucieczkach i ukrywaniu się przed byciem zniszczonym. Albo, co gorsze, zmienionym w królika doświadczalnego.

-To już jutro, prawda?

-Tak. – Uśmiecha się Sam. – Obgadaliśmy wszystko z Bannerem. Jedziemy o piątej. Pożyczymy jeden z samochodów Tony’ego. Jeśli Bruce poczuje że musi wrócić wcześniej, złapie taksówkę.

-Czy powinienem coś ze sobą zabrać?

-Tylko swoją piękną twarz. –Śmieje się Sam. – Mówiąc o twarzach…gdzie się podział Bucky-bae?

- _Proszę_ przestań go tak nazywać. – Steve przełyka kęs bajgla i wyciera odrobinę serka z kącika ust. – Został w łóżku.

-Tak?

-Wydaje mi się, że tęskni za Nataszą. – Wzdycha Steve. – Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś mi że ’nie mogę być wszystkim dla jednej osoby?’

-Nadal masz z tym problem? – Pyta Sam kiwając głową.

-Tak. – Steve przysuwa dzbanek z sokiem dając sobie chwilę na zmianę tematu. – Więc dokąd wybierasz się z Janet dzisiejszego wieczora?

-Dzisiejszego _dnia_. – Poprawia Sam. – Zjemy razem lunch. Kompletnie wyluzowany.

-Dzisiejszego dnia. Zrozumiałem.

-Zabieram go do pewnego uroczego małego bistro. W którym _nigdy nie byliśmy z Peterem_. Jest oddalone o kwartał od jednego ze stawów w Central Parku. Wiesz, woda jakieś kaczki. – Sam nagle marszczy brwi. – Myślisz, że to zbyt romantyczne jak na pierwszą randkę jeśli nie chcę się spieszyć? Czy powinniśmy zjeść lunch i darować sobie spacer nad stawem?

-Sam nie wiem. Zaimprowizuj. Każda moja randka z dziewczyną zwykle kończyła się katastrofą.

-Powinieneś coś mu zanieść. – Chichocze Sam.

-Hmm?

Sam wskazuje na misę z owocami na środku stołu.

-Coś co podniesie mu poziom cukru we krwi. Na własnej skórze przekonałem się jak humorzaści bywają wygłodzeni superżołnierze.

-A mnie jest nadal przykro że tak wtedy na Ciebie naskoczyłem…och! – Steve zauważa tacę muffinek. Powinna tam być przynajmniej jedna z jagodami.

**

-Cześć.

-Cześć. Możesz stamtąd wyjść? Przyniosłem Ci przekąskę.

-…taak. – Pościel szeleści i Bucky wystawia głowę spod kołdry, a jego oczy rozszerzają się kiedy zauważa talerzyk w dłoniach Steve’a i kiedy się _uśmiecha_ Steve czuje ukłucie w sercu. Bucky siada w łóżku pozwalając kołdrze opaść mu do pasa a potem odbiera talerzyk. Przez chwlę je w milczeniu a kiedy Steve siada obok niego i zaczyna głaskać go po włosach przychyla się do jego dotyku.

-Dziękuję. – Mówi Bucky kończąc jeść. – I przepraszam.

-Za co?

-Chyba za to, że ostatnio nie mam najlepszego nastroju.

-Wiesz, że nie musisz za to przepraszać, I że…

-Hm?

-Możesz mi powiedzieć. Co się dzieje.

-Nic się nie dzieje.

-Wiem, ale cokolwiek _czujesz._ Albo sobie przypomniałeś. Wiedz, że jestem przy Tobie.

-Oczywiście, że to wiem, głuptasie.

**

Steve spogląda na zegarek. Stwierdza, że zostało piętnaście minut do randki Sama i Janet i wysyła mu zdjęcie kota z napisem TRZYMAJ SIĘ _._ A potem emotikonę uśmiechniętej buźki trzymającej transparent z napisem UDA SIĘ.

_Sam Wilson: jesteś najgorszy._

_Steve Rogers:: )_

_**_

-…teraz jesteśmy pewni, że elektrowstrząsy nie miały wpływu na jego ciała suteczkowate. Leki którymi go nafaszerowano miały jednak na nie wpływ.

-Utrudniały mu tworzenie nowych wspomnień. – Mówi ryzykownie Steve. Lekarz wydaje się zaskoczony.

-Widzę, że zaznajomił się pan z problemem. Chodzi o to, że teraz musimy uporać się z tymi obszarami przechowywania pamięci długotrwałej. Zapewne zauważył pan, że znowu wzrosła w nich aktywność. Z medycznego punktu widzenia to dobrze…jeśli chodzi o psychologię, nie mam pojęcia, ale wydaje mi się, że wzrost aktywności oznacza że wracają mu wspomnienia które od początku były słabo uformowane.

-Te z okresu kiedy był pod działaniem leków. – Steve czeka a lekarz kiwa głową. – Czyli te które utrwaliły się w nim kiedy był więźniem HYDRY.

-Tak. – Mówi lekarz a ton jego głosu brzmi jak przeprosiny.


	19. Bucky

-Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

-Że co? – Bucky spogląda na Steve’a. Jego oczy są szkliste a policzki lekko zaróżowione. _Jest bardziej pijany ode mnie_. Myśli Bucky.

-Sam nie wiem. – Steve wpycha ramiona w miękką kanapę rozglądając się po pokoju. Większość grupy rozeszła się już ale Tony, Sam i Darcy jeszcze jakoś się trzymają. – Po prostu…Nie sądziłem że jeszcze kiedyś Cię zobaczę! A potem. …

Bucky patrzy na swoją szklankę i stwierdza, że najlepiej będzie jeśli ją odstawi. Myśli o obrazku ze szkicownika, o rysunku, o tym co. O tym co znaczył. Rysunek był skomplikowany. Trudno mu się skoncentrować na czymś tak skomplikowanym. _Rysunek_ był skomplikowany. (Jest skomplikowany?)

Steve narysował Bucky’ego tak że wyglądał…ładnie. Narysował jego wszystkie blizny i skołtunione włosy ale to wszystko wyglądało ładnie.

-Buck?

-Hmm?

- _Powiedziałem…-_ Steve milknie jakby już zapomniał. Jego uśmiech znika w grymasie skołowania.

Bucky uśmiecha się i pozwala im razem milczeć. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Sam obejmuje Darcy ramieniem i śpiewa jej coś ze strasznie udawanym irlandzkim akcentem.

-To takie ważne…-Mruczy po chwili Steve.

-Co jest ważne? – Pyta Bucky.

-Żebym tego nie _spieprzył_. – Mruczy Steve. Kiedy Bucky rzuca zamglone spojrzenie w jego twarz jest ona…poważna. Jego wzrok jest odległy ale skupiony, jakby starał się przypomnieć sobie coś ważnego. – Jesteś tutaj. A ja. Ja muszę.

Bucky myśli o rysunku i o tym jak Steve zachowuje się wobec niego ale traci wątek kiedy Sam podchodzi do nich lekko chwiejnym krokiem i wali się w połowie na kanapę i w połowie na Steve’a. Steve wydaje dźwięk zaskoczenia ale potem kładzie rękę na jego plecach. Skoro Sam już tam leży lepiej żeby było mu wygodnie.

-Wy dwaj złapiecie taksówkę, prawda? – Pyta Sam.

-Co? – Marszczy brwi Steve.

-Jesteście zbyt pijani żeby prowadzić. Ja zresztą też. Bucky? Bucky, co jest.

-My tutaj _mieszkamy_ Sam. – Śmieje się Bucky.

-Och! Och tak! – Sam wstaje chichocząc pod nosem. – Fajnie. Uch, ’branoc w takim układzie. – Sam wychodzi chwiejnym krokiem. Tony przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem mówiąc coś Darcy i przybijają żółwika. Potem Tony wstaje i przynosi z lodówki butelki z wodą. Bucky stwierdza, że także jest zmęczony ale jego kolano dotyka kolana Steve’a, a Steve jest teraz taki roześmiany że aż żal go zostawiać.

-Bucky. – Mówi powoli Steve.

-Tak?

-Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Bucky mruga. To trudne pytanie nawet bez zalegającej w jego umyśle mgle alkoholu/środka do czyszczenia rur, tego jest pewien ale. Ramiona Steve’a są rozluźnione. Oni są tutaj razem i nikt nikogo nie chce zabić. Więc.

-Tak. Jestem. – Mówi w końcu.

-To dobrze. _To_ jest najważniejsze. – Steve zamyka oczy i zapada się w kanapę.

Bucky szuka wzrokiem Tony’ego i Darcy ale oni zniknęli. Myśli o Stevie i o rysunku. O tym co powiedziała mu Rachel. O tym co działo się dawno temu, kiedy Steve był taki chory i niedospany a Bucky chciał być blisko niego i opiekować się nim, sprawić by zaczął myśleć o…

Bucky nigdy nie _próbował_ niczego kiedy Steve był taki zmęczony i chory. To byłoby nie w porządku. To byłoby…

Bucky spogląda na Steve’a. Steve zasnął.


	20. Steve

_Tony Stark: Nie będzie nas kilka dni dłużej. Sprawy się przeciągnęły. Dam Wam znać kiedy dowiem się czegoś więcej._

_**_

Bucky jest zrelaksowany i rozgrzany snem kiedy budzi się w ramionach Steve’a mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

-Dzień dobry.

-Mmm. – Bucky szturcha Steve’a głową cicho domagając się w ten sposób jego dotyku. Steve wybucha śmiechem i przesuwa dłonią przez całą długość boku Bucky’ego. Od barku aż po udo. Potem przesuwa ją na jego biodro i trzyma je przez chwilę. Potem wstaje i idzie do łazienki żeby wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy z niej wychodzi mijający go w drzwiach łazienki Bucky jest przygaszony i bardziej spięty. Steve wyciera się. Ubiera. Sprawdza telefon. Czyta wiadomość od Tony’ego.

Bucky musiał dostać taką samą. Nic dziwnego, że przygasł.

Kiedy przy śniadaniu Bucky nadal milczy Steve postanawia zacząć temat.

-Czy to dlatego, że wyjazd Nataszy przeciągnął się o kilka dni?

Bucky unosi wzrok. Na jego twarzy pojawia się kilka emocji: bycie przyłapanym, potem rozpacz, a wreszcie usilny spokój.

-Tak. – Przyznaje Bucky mimo wszystko uśmiechając się kiedy Steve wyciąga pod stołem bosą stopę i dotyka nią stopy Bucky’ego. Steve postanawia zaryzykować.

-Podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy Twój lekarz powiedział mi że…

–Tak…- Bucky nieco zbyt mocno wbija widelec w stos naleśników na swoim talerzu i wzdycha. – Nie martw się. Nic mi nie będzie.

**

Tony przebywa za granicą więc nie może go wyśmiać za ’przestarzały styl ubierania’ dlatego Steve ubiera się w to w czym jest mu najwygodniej; swobodne spodnie, pasek, przyzwoitą koszulę w kratkę. Bruce czeka na niego przy windzie z rękoma w kieszeniach i najwyraźniej próbuje zachować spokój.

-Jesteś podekscytowany? – Pyta Steve. Bruce uśmiecha się.

-Raczej spięty. – Przyznaje, jak zawsze szczerze. – Sam ma wielką rodzinę.

-Jeśli wszyscy są tacy jak on jedziemy na zjazd pocztu świętych.

Bruce przechyla w zamyśleniu głowę.

-Znam tylko Jima ale… to zdecydowanie dobry chłopak.

-Sam mówił, że poznaliście się w szkole?

-W czasie studiów magisterskich. – Przytakuje Bruce. – Rok później musiał z nich zrezygnować. – Bruce zauważa ciekawskie spojrzenie Steve’a. – Miał poważne problemy ze zdrowiem. Jest seropozytywny.

-Och. – Przytakuje Steve. – Czy…Czy to?

-Jest mu trudno. Ale bierze leki i dba o siebie. – Wzrusza ramionami Bruce. – Mailujemy ze sobą i przysłał mi kilka zdjęć. Jest tak zdrowy jak można być w jego sytuacji.

Z za rogu wyłania się Sam z kurtką przewieszoną przez jedno ramię i kluczykami od samochodu w dłoni.

-Maserati. – Oznajmia obejmując Bruce’a ramieniem. – Jak tam Bruce, czujesz się dzisiaj zielony?

-Zdecydowanie widzę dzisiaj świat na różowo. – Zapewnia Bruce i wybucha śmiechem kiedy Sam uśmiecha się i klepie go po ramieniu.

**

-Więc jak…jak się czuje Bucky?

Steve spogląda na Bruce’a przez boczne lusterko.

-Jest…

-Miewa wzloty i upadki? – Domyśla się Bruce.

-Tak.

-Rozumiem go. – Bruce uśmiecha się krzywo.

**

Harlem bardzo różni się od tego jak zapamiętał go Steve. Jest jednak pewien, że niektóre rzeczy pozostały takie same. Trudno mu je w tej chwili znaleźć. Ulice są pełne ludzi cieszących się piękną pogodą. Samochód zdecydowanie zwraca uwagę i Sam wspomina coś o dobrodziejstwach świadomego systemu bezpieczeństwa kiedy parkuje a potem prowadzi ich do drzwi kamienicy. Z dołu słychać dźwięki odbywającego się na tarasie przyjęcia. Słychać muzykę i śmiech zebranych tam ludzi.

-Sam, jak duży jest ten zjazd? – Pyta Bruce poprawiając koszulę i zadziera głowę do góry.

-Jest tam tylko moja rodzina. – Wzrusza ramionami Sam.

-Rodzina to niezbyt precyzyjne określenie, Sam. Może ich tam być dwoje a może ich tam być dwieście.

-Zdecydowanie tylko trochę więcej niż dwie. – Odpowiada bezceremonialnie Sam.

-To oznacza liczbę pomiędzy dwa a dziewięćset…

- _Nic_ ci nie będzie. Polubią Cię. I będą starać się to okazać w bardzo nieprzytłaczający sposób.

**

Sam otwiera drzwi na dach i wszyscy znajdujący się tam ludzie zamierają w połowie tego co robili by wydać z siebie okrzyk radości. Jest tam około trzydzieści osób ale dach jest duży, z pięknym widokiem, i na tyle obszerny że Ten Drugi nie powinien czuć się zagrożony. Po jednej stronie dachu stoi stół z napojami i przekąskami a po drugiej grill oraz mniejszy stolik zastawiony dodatkami. Steve uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo do Bruce’a kiedy Sam wychodzi na taras i natychmiast z każdej strony otacza go chmara dzieci. Pewnej małej dziewczynce o włosach zaplecionych misternie zaplecionych w maleńkie warkoczyki udaje się w jakiś sposób ze śmiechem rzucić się Samowi na szyję.

-WUJO SAM! – Krzyczy.

-Mindy, o mój Boże, aleś Ty urosła. – Sam wybucha śmiechem i obejmuje ją ramieniem przytulając do siebie. – Gdzie jest Twoja mama?

-Niiiiiiiiiie wiiiiiiiiiiem. – Odpowiada dziewczynka podskakując kiedy Sam odstawia ją na ziemię. – Cześć Wuju Sam!

-Przepraszam. – Zza Steve’a i Bruce’a odzywa się głos. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, że porwę na chwilę Bruce’a.

Steve odwraca się. Mężczyzna jest chudy, jak ktoś kto od dawna zmaga się z chorobą ale uśmiecha się ciepło i już ostrożnie obejmuje Bruce’a ramieniem. Bruce uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Ty pewnie jesteś Jim.

- _Tak,_ to ja. _Później_ zwariuję z powodu tego, że Kapitan Ameryka wiedział kim jestem ale tęskniłem za tym kolesiem i muszę zabrać go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce zanim zechce przyjąć pozycję embrionalną. – Jim uśmiecha się żegnając się ze Steve’em i prowadząc Bruce’a w stronę dwóch ogrodowych krzeseł mądrze ustawionych w cichym kącie niedaleko drzwi.

-…to jest _Steve. –_ Mówi Sam sięgając za siebie dając Steve’owi znak żeby podszedł bliżej. – Do którego będziemy zwracać się per _Steve_ i będziemy mili starając się nie przytłoczyć go naszym fanowskim uwielbieniem. – Sam patrzy znacząco na grupę dzieciaków stojących przy stoliku z przekąskami i które umykają spojrzeniem w bok.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to jak mamy go nazywać, to on uratował Ci tyłek w Waszyngtonie. – Starsza kobieta wysuwa się przed szereg i wyciąga ramiona domagając się uścisku. Steve pochyla się trochę i odwzajemnia uścisk z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. – Witaj młodzieńcze, jestem Ciotka Sasha.

-Powinienem przyznać że on także uratował mnie kilka razy. – Przyznaje Steve kiedy wreszcie zostaje wypuszczony z objęć. – Jestem… jestem mu niezwykle wdzięczny za to, że postanowił mi pomóc.

-Cóż, każdy przyjaciel Sama jest wart pomocy. – Mówi jeden z mężczyzn i pokazuje mu grill. – Proszę poczęstować się hot-dogiem.

**

Kiedy o zachodzie słońca wsiadają do samochodu Sam łapie Steve’a za nadgarstek i przygląda się zdobiącemu go małemu tatuażowi w kształcie motylka.

-Danni? – Zgaduje z krzywym uśmiechem.

-Była bardzo zdziwiona kiedy powiedziałem jej, że nigdy nie słyszałem o tymczasowych tatuażach. – Odpowiada z udawaną powagą Steve i uśmiecha się słysząc chichot Bruce’a.

-A co…kto dał Ci swój numer telefonu?! – Sam odwraca przedramię Steve’a i patrzy z oburzeniem na zrobione markerem bazgroły. – _Prosiłem ich_ do cholery.

-To akurat sprawka Jima. – Steve ogląda się na tylne siedzenie. – Kazał mi przedzwonić do siebie jeśli cytuję ’ ten cymbał nie umówi się w końcu z tą laską od fizyki o której ciągle słyszę’.

Bruce bardzo się stara nie zarumienić ani nie skrzywić na te słowa ale niestety żadna z tych rzeczy mu nie wychodzi. Sam wybucha śmiechem i odpala samochód.

-Potrzeba nie lada odwagi żeby grozić Hulkowi.

-Mówił całkiem _poważnie._ – Steve unosi brwi. – Przepraszam Bruce, nie jestem pewien czy będę w stanie obronić Cię przed nim jeśli go wkurzysz.

Bruce chowa twarz w dłoniach.

-Rozumiem. – Mówi przyciszonym głosem.


	21. Steve

To druga noc z rzędu kiedy Bucky zniknął z łóżka w środku nocy. Steve odwrócił się we śnie i wyciągnął rękę natrafiając tylko na zmiętą pościel i usiadł. Już za pierwszym razem było to irytujące.

-Jarvis?

-Tak, sir?

-Gdzie jest Bucky?

-Nadal w budynku, sir. – To dziwnie ogólnikowa odpowiedź.

-A gdzie dokładnie?

-Istnieje kilka miejsc które Sierżant Barnes czasami odwiedza kiedy jest sam, sir. W tej chwili przebywa w jednym z tych miejsc.

Steve wpatruje się w ścianę i zastanawia od kiedy Jarvis stał się powiernikiem ludzi. Nie ma ochoty na zabawę w dwadzieścia pytań, a poza tym nie zamierza zmuszać Jarvisa do odpowiedzi sprawiając, że Bucky przestanie ufać AI, czy w to że Steve nie da mu przestrzeni której najwyraźniej potrzebuje. Steve wzdycha.

-Wszystko z nim w porządku?

-Tak, sir. Jest zrelaksowany.

Dobrze. Niech mu będzie.

**

Rodzinny obiad jest mniej urozmaicony z powodu wyjazdu połowy grupy ale Steve domaga się utrzymania tradycji. Pepper i Bruce jadą na jakiś rynek i kupują składniki do grillowanych szaszłyków i kukurydzy Sama oraz kilka owoców granatu. Bruce siada przy długim stole i pokazuje Pepper jak otworzyć owoce w misce z zimną wodą oddzielając ziarenka od reszty. Bucky przygląda się temu z zainteresowaniem, rumieniąc się kiedy Pepper podaje mu kilka pestek w małej miseczce.

(Darcy przynosi sałatkę ziemniaczaną a Bruce zjada kilka dokładek.)

-Dobra. Możemy szczerze porozmawiać? – Mówi Peter odkładając widelec kiedy milczenie przeciąga się o kilka minut. – Mam pytanie. Kto jeszcze złapał się na rozmowie z Jarvisem chociaż znajdował się daleko poza Wieżą?

Kilkoro z nich unosi ręce wśród zawstydzonego chichotu.

-Tak myślałem. – Mówi Peter i głęboko oddycha. – Dobra, przynajmniej teraz wiem, że nie tylko ja czasami świruję.

- _Teraz_ musisz nam powiedzieć co się stało. – Mówi Pepper lekko sugerując. Peter przewraca oczami ale się uśmiecha.

-Ciocia May przypomniała mi, że wstawiłem pranie, więc powiedziałem coś w rodzaju ’Jarvis, czy pranie jest już gotowe?’

Sam wybucha śmiechem.

-Nie, nie, to nie wszystko…Ciocia May spojrzała na mnie dziwnie ’Peter, czy w domu jest ktoś jeszcze?’

-Przynajmniej kiedy mi się to zdarza, Darcy wie o czym mówię. – Stwierdza Jane.

-Cóż. – Peter wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. – Wyjaśniłem, że to sztuczna inteligencja w budynku w którym odbywam staż ale ona myśli że pracuję w budynku jak z Jetsonów.

-W pewnym sensie ma rację. – Zauważa Sam.

-Widziałem że Ty też podniosłeś rękę. – Mówi Bucky, uśmiechając się krzywo do Sama. – No, dawaj.

-Czekaj, przecież Ty mieszkasz w Wieży a nie w jakimś domu czy mieszkaniu poza nią. – Mówi Darcy.

-Nie. – Sam uśmiecha się a potem spuszcza głowę. – Ale podczas randki z Janet ja…

-Och _nie._

-Och _tak._ Ktoś puścił w kafejce cholerne Maroon 5 i pomyślałem sobie, nie.

-Jarvis, przewiń. – Śmieje się Bucky.

-Dokładnie. ’Jarvis, przewiń’. Nic się nie dzieje. Nadal ruchy Jaggera. Myślę sobie, nie. Chłopie, ’Jarvis, kolego, proszę cię.’ Spojrzałem znacząco na Janet. ’Co się dzieje z Jarvisem?’ a ona tylko uroczo chichotała.

-Wszystko co robi jest według Ciebie urocze.

-A w ogóle to jak Ci poszło? – Pyta Bucky patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych przy stole. – Czy w przyszłości wolno o to pytać?

Sam wybucha śmiechem.

-Świetnie. Hm. Ona jest wprost przerażająco mądra. Och! Och, nagle oblazły nas kaczki. To było takie dziwne.

-Oblazły was…-Bucky patrzy pytająco na Steve’a.

-Bardzo dużo kaczek. – Tłumaczy Steve ustami pełnymi sałatki.

-Kaczki w kafejce? – Darcy wyraźnie się ożywia. – Tak jak w tych kocich knajpkach w Japonii?

-Nie. – Odpowiada Sam i Darcy wygląda na o wiele bardziej zawiedzioną niż powinna. – Poszliśmy do parku jest tam taki mały staw.

-O mój Boże, to urocze. – Uśmiecha się Jane.

-Tak! Nie przynieśliśmy niczego żeby je nakarmić ponieważ podobno jest to zakazane, ale pojawiła się jedna i zaczęła kwakać i chodząc w kółko dookoła nas. A potem przyszła kolejna kaczka, tym razem kaczor i w ciągu pięciu minut byliśmy otoczeni…To było strasznie dziwne.

-Nie mieliście ze sobą jedzenia…ani…? – Bucky unosi brwi.

-Nie! – Śmieje się Sam. – Kiedy podeszły do nas jakieś dzieci, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje kilka z nich uciekło, ale reszta była _zdeterminowana_ żeby z nami zostać.

-To dziwne. – Stwierdza Jane.

**

Bruce postanawia posprzątać po obiedzie przy okazji mówiąc wszystkim jak bardzo jest zawiedziony tym, jak wiele zostało pestek granatu.

-Powinieneś wiedzieć, że one nie są ’cudownym pokarmem’. – Stwierdza Steve wykonując palcami gest cudzysłowu.

- _Żaden_ pokarm nie jest cudowny. Ale pestki granatu są naprawdę zdrowe.

-Mi smakowały. – Ćwierka z uśmiechem Darcy a Steve udaje, że nie widzi jak Bruce się zaczerwienił. Rozmowa schodzi na temat zbliżających się urodzin Steve’a i tego jak chciałby je uczcić. Steve upiera się, że mały tort mu w zupełności wystarczy. Peter jednak ignoruje go i omawia logistykę zamówienia wielopiętrowego, biało-czerwono-niebieskiego tortu monstrum. Bucky, ponieważ jest dupkiem, sugeruje że powinni ozdobić go zimnymi ogniami. Z kuchni dobiega śmiech przysłuchującego się rozmowie Bruce’a.

**

Steve postanawia poczytać trochę po obiedzie. Jednak po niecałych dwóch minutach Bucky zwija się obok niego na łóżku w kłębek i głową wytrąca mu z rąk tablet.

-Tak? W czym mogę służyć? – Pyta ze śmiechem Steve.

-Potrzebuję Twojej uwagi. – Informuje go beztrosko Bucky i przeciąga się lekko w pełni wykorzystując to, że jego cienki podkoszulek trochę przesuwa się do góry na jego biodrach. Uśmiecha się gdy zauważa Steve’a śledzącego ruch materiału i to jak jego spojrzenie przesuwa się niżej.

-Rozumiem. O jaki rodzaj uwagi Ci chodzi?

Bucky zamyśla się.

-Chcę żebyś usiadł za mną, objął mnie i obejrzał ze mną coś w telewizji.

-W pokoju wspólnym? – Kiwa głową Steve.

-Nie. Jarvis może coś nam wyświetlić. Jarvis?

-Tak, sir?

-Na tamtą ścianę? Tyle ile się zmieści. – Bucky wskazuje ścianę po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i Jarvis wyświetla im tam wielki ekran na którym widać mecz drużyny Metsów z drużyną Phillies. – Dzięki.

Steve siada prosto. Nie wiedział nawet, że Jarvis może zrobić coś takiego.

-Czy to mecz na żywo?

-Nie, sir. To wczorajsza transmisja.

-No cóż, przegapiłem ją więc jest wystarczająco na żywo. – Bucky również siada, układa poduszkę przed brzuchem Steve’a a potem rozkłada się wygodnie w miejscu które sobie przygotował. – No dalej Rogers. Dawaj ręce. Bądź grzeczną ’dużą łyżeczką’

-Dlaczego ja w ogóle nauczyłem Cię tego określenia?

Bucky mruczy z zadowoleniem. Kiedy zaczyna się druga część meczu Steve czuje jak Bucky rozluźnia się w jego ramionach a nawet jest bliski zaśnięcia. Steve unosi jedną rękę żeby odsunąć z twarzy Bucky’ego kosmyk włosów a potem odkłada ją na brzuch Bucky’ego. Bucky bez słowa splata jego palce ze swoimi.

Trzecia część meczu. Bucky sprawdza telefon. Wysyła wiadomość. W końcu chichocząc podaje aparat Steve’owi.

_Darcy: OMGGGGGG_

_Bucky: Co to znaczy?_

_Darcy: TO ZNACZY, ŻE ON ZROBIŁ DLA MNIE CZEKOLADĘ Z PESTKAMI GRANATU._

_Bucky: Z całego drzewa?_

_Darcy: zamknij się, wiesz o co mi chodzi._

_Darcy: PATRZ_

Do wiadomości dołączony jest medialny załącznik: lekko zamazane zdjęcie dziwnie ukształtowanych kawałków czekolady z wystającymi z niej rubinowymi pestkami granatu. Steve wpatruje się w zdjęcie i wybucha śmiechem. Bucky odbiera mu telefon.

_Bucky: Steve i ja chcemy wiedzieć czy to w ogóle jest dobre._

_Darcy: JEST PYYYSZNE. SIEDZĘ TU I SIĘ OBŻERAM_

-Steve pokaż mi jak zrobić jedną z tych urażonych min?

_Bucky: Muszę mu powiedzieć żeby przestał podrywać moją dziewczynę >: (_

 


	22. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział, po raz pierwszy, nie ma nic wspólnego z Tam I Z Powrotem

Bucky wyciąga rękę i pomaga Peterowi wstać z podłogi.

-Świetnie się spisałeś. – Mówi nie tylko dlatego, że Peter wygląda na wyczerpanego, ale również lekko zawiedzionego samym sobą. – Radzisz sobie coraz lepiej.

-Jeśli przez ’lepiej’ mam rozumieć to, że przegapiłem trzy cele.

-Z dwudziestu pięciu. – Dodaje Bucky patrząc na porozwalane po sali gimnastycznej manekiny. To te ciężkie, ognioodporne, których używa podczas treningów Pepper, wyglądają jak sarkofagi ze śladami po poparzeniach ale są świetne do ćwiczeń z Peterem. Ciężkie. Trudne do odpowiedniego uchwycenia. Jeśli Parker potrafi je unieść i przenieść w ’bezpieczne miejsce’ powinien być gotowy na wszystko. – Daję Ci coraz mniej czasu na wykonanie tego samego zadania. Kiedyś musiałeś zawieść.

-Tak, ale…– Peter wskazuje trzy pozostałe manekiny z których jeden przewrócił się i leży „twarzą” w dół daleko od bezpiecznego miejsca. – Jeśli to byliby _ludzie_? Wtedy ja…

-Uratowałeś dwadzieścioro-dwoje z nich. – Bucky uderza go lekko w ramię. – Przestań. Każdy ma jakieś granice.

Peter narzeka pod nosem więc Bucky uderza go jeszcze raz. Tym razem Peter odskakuje masując ramię.

-Lunch. – Oznajmia twardo Bucky. Peter spogląda na widownię, pustą z powodu misji w Afryce a Steve zaczął opuszczać treningi. (Bucky stara się tym nie martwić.)

-Idziemy sami? – Pyta Peter.

-Chyba, że chcesz zaprosić Jarvisa? – Odpowiada Bucky patrząc na sufit. – Co moim zdaniem byłoby trochę wredne. Peter się uśmiecha.

-Moglibyśmy coś mu przynieść. – Żartuje i Bucky cieszy się widząc, że Peter wreszcie zaczął sobie wybaczać.

**  
Bucky wcale się nie spocił ale Peter to inna historia. Dlatego Bucky czeka na niego przed prysznicami przy okazji sprawdzając telefon. Pepper musi przełożyć zajęcia z powodu spotkania. Natasza przysłała mu zdjęcie rozległej afrykańskiej sawanny z jakimś gadem wygrzewającym się na skale na pierwszym planie. Bucky uśmiecha się.

-Dobra, już wiem. – Mówi Peter przebrany w świeże ciuchy wskazując Bucky’ego palcami ułożonymi w pistolet. – Wietnamskie.

-Jadłem je wczoraj. – Kłamie Bucky.

-Cholera. Szkoda, miałem ochotę na chrupiące sajgonki. Dobra. Dobra. – Peter przygryza dolną wargę. – Panini?

**

Na zewnątrz pada lekki deszcz. Peter krzywi się i naciąga na głowę kaptur podczas kiedy Bucky tylko uśmiecha się krzywo i rusza na zachód w stronę kafejki. Wie, że istnieje skrót ale idąc tędy przejdą obok straganu, jeśli tego dnia stoi tam gdzie zawsze, a Peter nie będzie narzekał na długi spacer.

Trzy ulice dalej, cztery wejścia do budynku. Nie widać żadnego monitoringu który nagrałby jego pozycję. Pięcioro nieuzbrojonych przechodniów, dwóch gliniarzy sięgających po…

_Przestań. Natychmiast przestań._

Bucky idzie dalej.

Stragan stoi tam gdzie zawsze. Świetnie.

-Te wydają mi się dziwne. – Bucky daje Peterowi znak głową żeby podszedł i podnosi jedną z bejsbolówek. Jest czerwono złota z chromowaną ’blaszką’ na daszku najwyraźniej wzorowana na kostiumie Iron Mana. Na kolejnej jest lekko przekrzywiona tarcza Kapitana Ameryki.

Peter uśmiecha się i przymierza ciemnogranatową czapkę ze skrzydłami po bokach.

-Co w tym dziwnego? Jeszcze za nim ujawnił się Iron Man istniały komiksy i gadżety z Supermanem.

-W moich czasach ubrania były po prostu kolorowe. Czasami miały prążki.

-Żyjesz w przyyyyyyyyyyyyyszłośći. – Intonuje Peter. Odkłada czapeczkę na miejsce. I mruga zauważając coś jeszcze. Bucky uśmiecha się. Peter bierze do rąk dzierganą czapeczkę wpatrując się w czerwono-czarny emblemat umieszczony z przodu.

-To symbol Spidermana, prawda? – Pyta Bucky.

-Jak można nie znać _Spider-Mana? –_ Sprzedawca spogląda znad swojego czasopisma i rzuca Bucky’emu zdziwione spojrzenie.

-On nie jest stąd. – Kłamie Peter starając się ukryć swoją reakcję na szapkę z logo pająka.

- _Z której choinki_ się urwał? – Śmieje się sprzedawca. – Obejrzyj sobie czasami wiadomości, kolego. Bed-Stuy stało się zdecydowanie bardziej bezpieczne niż było dwa lata temu. Chcesz wiedzieć czemu?

-Podniesienie statusu dzielnicy? – Pyta Peter.

-Dzięki _Spider-Manowi. –_ Odpowiada sprzedawca. – Córka mojego kumpla ma zaledwie osiemnaście lat, została napadnięta kiedy wracała wieczorem do domu.

-Ten czlowiek pająk ją uratował? – Bucky udaje niezorientowanego.

-Związał złodzieja swoją dziwną siecią i powiesił na latarni. – Śmieje się sprzedawca.

-Huh. – Bucky patrzy na Petera z uznaniem. – Fajny gość z tego Spider-Mana.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem. – Sprzedawca macha do Bucky’ego. – Spider-Man. Ten dzeciak. Wiecie co jeszcze zrobił?

Bucky wzrusza ramionami ponieważ naprawdę nie wie.

Sprzedawca rozkłada szeroko ramiona.

- _Odprowadził ją do domu._

_**_

Peter wygląda na tak zawstydzonego jak tylko można być nadal będąc w pełni ubranym, myśli Bucky. Cieszy się jednak, że to zrobił. Wystarczyłaby sama czapka. Historyjka była wisienką na torcie.

-Siadamy w środku czy na zewnątrz? – Pyta Peter wskazując rozstawione wokół kawiarni stolik, oraz te stojące po drugiej stronie wielkiego okna. Bucky wzrusza ramionami i wchodzi do lokalu. Może tutaj nie będzie odczuwał takiego przymusu ciągłej obserwacji tego co się dzieje? (Albo tak starał się wymyślić dlaczego ptaki nagle dziwnie się zachowują?) Karty menu leżą na stolikach więc Bucky wsuwa się za narożny stolik i zaczyna czytać.

-Boże, na śniadanie podają tu tylko panini.

-Wiem. Świetnie, co? – Peter, ten smarkacz, uśmiecha się szeroko. Bucky przewraca oczami. Podchodzi do nich kelnerka. Przyjmuje zamówienia na napoje i odchodzi. Bucky już lubi to miejsce. Obsługa nikogo nie przytłacza.

-Chcę, żebyś coś wiedział, Peter. – Mówi Bucky. – Nie do tego Cię szkolę. Nie robiłem tego od miesięcy.

-O _czym_ ty mówisz?

-O pilnowaniu ulic. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky. – Bandytach. Napadach. To co mogliby robić gliniarze, których tam nie ma.

-…och. – Mówi Peter najwyraźniej go nie rozumiejąc. Bucky podnosi napój który ląduje przed nim na stoliku i pije prosto z puszki ignorując wypełnioną lodem szklankę.

-Przygotowuję Cię do misji _Mścicieli._

Bucky na niego nie patrzy. Ale kątem oka widzi jak Peter mruga znieruchomiały i zaskoczony.

-Przy porachunkach między gangami… nie musisz ratować dwudziestu pięciu osób. Tylko odebrać im ich cholerną broń. Wiesz o tym.

-Tak. – Mówi cicho Peter.

-Ale jeśli zdarzy się coś _większego_. Jak to co miało miejsce w Waszyngtonie, byłbyś bardzo pomocny, wysyłając ludzi tam gdzie powinni być i usuwając ich z drogi. Jesteś szybki. – Bucky patrzy na niego. – Nie mówię, że nie jesteś dobry w walce. Jesteś naprawdę dobry. Ale Mściciele mają wielu naprawdę groźnych przeciwników. Dobrze będzie jeśli pojawi się wśród nich ktoś dobry zarówno w walce jak i ratowaniu cywili.

-Czy Ty aktywnie starasz się wywołać u mnie zawał wywołany nadmiarem uczuć? –

-Uczuć? – Mruga Bucky.

-Uczuć. – Odpowiada Peter pocierając z zakłopotaniem kark. – Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć.

-Więc nic nie mów. Clint powiedział, że chce zabrać Cię na złomowisko żebyście poćwiczyli włamywanie się do samochodów oraz inne rzeczy potrzebne do opanowania tłumu do których przydają się samochody. – Bucky przechyla głowę. – Naprawdę odprowadziłeś tę panienkę do domu?

-Że co?

-Tamtą _dziewczynę. –_ Przewraca oczami Bucky. – Którą napadnięto. Odprowadziłeś ją do domu.

Kelnerka wraca by przyjąć zamówienie. Peter najwyraźniej stale tu przychodzi ponieważ od razu mówi co chce. Bucky zamawia coś z bekonem i pesto. Kelnerka dziękuje im i odchodzi. Czekają aż się oddali a potem wracają do rozmowy.

-Płakała, padł jej telefon…była druga nad ranem. Nikogo innego tam nie było.

-Więc szwendałeś się po okolicy szukając damy w opałach.

-Z czego się cieszysz? – Mruga Peter.

_Myślę, że okażesz się najlepszy z nas wszystkich._

-Uważam że jesteś zabawny. – Bucky popija napój. – Więc jaka jest ta Mary Jane?

-Super. – Na twarzy Petera pojawia się uśmiech z którego on prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy. – Ona, um, powiedziała, że chce dostać się na ten sam kurs z angielskiego w przyszłym semestrze.

-Myślałem, że już wyczerpałeś limit wszystkich dodatkowych fakultetów. – Dziwi się Bucky.

-Tak, ale. To bardzo zaawansowany kurs. I ona już się na niego zapisała. – Gestykuluje z emfazą Peter.

-Acha. – Bucky popija napój. – Co jest tematem tego kursu?

-Um. Tolkien?

-Super!

-Co?

-Nareszcie jakieś zajęcia w których naprawdę mogę Ci pomóc.

-Wiesz, że chodzi tam o dekonstrukcję tekstu, analizę zachowań bohaterów i porównania ze współczesnymi autorami powieści fantasy.

-Nareszcie masz zajęcia w których _może_ będę w stanie Ci pomóc.

Peter wierci się przy stote.

-Naprawdę podarowałeś Steve’owi na Gwiazdkę _Hobbita_ kiedy byliście dziećmi?

-Słucham?

-Na którejś imprezie Clint wspomniał o książce z aukcji internetowej.

-Och, Tak. – Krzywi się Bucky. – Miał tylko ten jeden egzemplarz. Pomijając ten który wypożyczał z biblioteki tak często że myślałem, że w końcu po prostu pozwolą mu go sobie zatrzymać.

-To trochę smutne.

-Tak.

Bucky przesuwa słomką lód w szklance żeby zamaskować lukę w konwersacji.

Myślenie o Stevie wypełnia go ostatnio dziwnym niepokojem. Częścią umysłu czuje wyrzuty z powodu braku możliwości czynnej _ochrony_ Steve’a przed swoimi huśtawkami nastrojów. Przez resztę umysłu przewija mu się Zola oraz wizjer karabinu snajperskiego a jeśli na siebie nie uważa przypominają mu się początki szkolenia; ciosy w twarz, elektrowstrząsy, maleńki pokoik w którym trzymali go nie dłużej niż kilka dni pod rząd… jest tyle…

-Sierżancie Barnes?

Bucky podnosi wzrok.

-Pańska kanapka. – Peter przysuwa mu talerz. Bucky podnosi sztućce


	23. Bucky

Bucky przyjmuje nagły i trochę _niezręczny_ ale bardzo szczery uścisk Petera który odwraca się i znika w czeluściach metra przeskakując co drugi stopień z torbą gimnastyczną uderzającą go w bok. Bucky odwraca się i rusza do Wieży.

Deszczyk przestał padać i jest na tyle blisko do południa, że ludzie zaczęli wysypywać się z biurowców w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Jest ich zbyt wielu by czuł się komfortowo ale Bucky przypomina sobie, że jeśli najtrudniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu jest to przejście zatłoczonym miejskim chodnikiem, wcale nie jest z nim aż tak źle. Ta myśl pozwala mu przekroczyć kilka miejskich kwartałów. Potem kilkoro ludzi potrąca go więc Bucky daje nura do pierwszego napotkanego sklepu żeby się uspokoić.

Dziewczyny za ladą rozmawiają cicho po mandaryńsku. Bucky podsłuchuje przez chwilę ciesząc się plotkami o zbyt zaborczym chłopaku i kuzynie który bezczelnie trwoni cały majątek rodziców. Kiedy jedna z dziewcząt mówi, że chłopak chyba niedługo stanie pod jej oknem z wielkim tranzystorowym magnetofonem Bucky rozumie czego tyczy się aluzja i musi powstrzymać śmiech, żeby nie zorientowały się, że on rozumie o czym rozmawiają. Udaje zainteresowanie szkatułkami na biżuterię z czarnej laki a potem wychodzi. Czuje się zdecydowanie lepiej.

Jakiś mężczyzna wchodzi na przejście dla pieszych na czerwonym świetle i kierowca zatrzymującego się gwałtownie sedana naciska mocno klakson. Bucky odskakuje i bierze kolejny głęboki wdech. Na końcu drogi czeka na niego nagroda. Steve przytuli go wśród niesamowicie miękkiej pościeli i Bucky będzie mógł nawet uciąć sobie drzemkę jeśli zechce. Kiedy się obudzi, Steve nadal będzie obok, przytulony do niego i obejmujący go ramieniem. Bucky skupia się na tym obrazie przechodząc przez ulicę. Spokojne kroki. Głęboki oddech.

Dociera do budynku i niemal opada na ścianę prywatnej windy.

-Męcząca podróż do miasta, sir?

-Idzie mi coraz lepiej. – Mruczy Bucky. Naprawdę jest coraz lepiej. Rachel ucieszy się z tego powodu. – Gdzie jest Steve?

-W Waszej sypialni, sir. Czy powinienem uprzedzić go o pańskim powrocie?

-Nie musisz. I tak zaraz się z nim zobaczę. – Drzwi otwierają się i Bucky wychodzi na korytarz, śmiejąc się w duchu z siebie i tego jak podekscytowany jest tym, że niedługo go zobaczy. To głupie, prawda? Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ktoś kogo zna od zawsze, i z kim spędził więcej życia niż z kimkolwiek innym, ale. Odkąd. Odkąd związek między nimi się zmienił, polepszył, _rozwinął_ jak ujęła to Rachel, Steve jeszcze bardziej go pociąga. Bucky niepostrzeżenie wślizguje się do sypialni i przez chwilę tylko _patrzy,_ Steve jest ubrany w czarne dresy i cienki podkoszulek. Nigdy nie musiał się stroić, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Bucky’ego. To co najprostsze zawsze działało na niego najbardziej. Nogi wyciągnięte i skrzyżowane w kostkach, napięte mięśnie widoczne pod podkoszulkiem, cudowne usta wyginające się w uśmiechu kiedy podniesie wzrok. Bucky wczołguje się na łóżko i pod ramię Steve’a jeszcze za nim ma on szansę odłożyć tablet.

-No hej. – Mówi Steve wyraźnie zaskoczony jego swawolnością. Jedną ręką zaczyna natychmiast znajomo pieścić włosy Bucky’ego i Bucky oddycha głęboko by westchnąć z zadowoleniem.

Ale znowu napotyka ten zapach.

Rozluźnia mięśnie. Steve dotyka go, przesuwając opuszkami palców u podstawy jego czaszki tak jak Bucky lubi to najbardziej. Bucky myśli. Myśli o zapachu, o tym ile razy go wyczuł i o tym, jak bardzo wkurza go to przez ostatnie kilka tygodni.

-Hej Steve?

-Hm?

-Czy mogę zadać Ci dziwne pytanie?

Steve albo wyczuwa jego napięcie, albo sam zaczyna odczuwać zdenerwowanie ponieważ Bucky czuje jak mięśnie pod jego policzkiem spinają się i już takie pozostają.

-Um, oczywiście.

Bucky zostaje na miejscu ukrywając pod włosami wyraz twarzy.’

-Gdybym Ci nie wystarczał…powiedziałbyś mi, prawda?

- _Słucham?_ – Wykrztusza Steve.

-To znaczy, jeśli potrzebowałbyś jakiejś zmiany, czegoś innego. – Bucky stara się ratować sytuację.

-Bucky, skąd Ci to przyszło do głowy?

Bucky sili się na beztroski ton głosu.

-Za każdym razem kiedy wracam z treningu, na którym Ciebie nie było, jesteś tutaj, świeżo wykąpany ale i tak pachniesz seksem.

Tak jak Bucky podejrzewał. Steve milknie. Cały bukiet mydlanych zapachów na jego ciele daje jasno do zrozumienia, że starał się zamaskować inny zapach, i prawie udałoby mu się zwieść wszystkie nosy w budynku. Poza nosem Bucky’ego. I swoim własnym. Bucky wierci się nieco, łapie dłoń która leży nieruchomo na jego głowie i ściska ją mając nadzieję, że Steve nie poczuje się zawstydzony albo, co gorsza, wściekły.

-Ja…-Steve wzdycha tak że Bucky czuje jego oddech na swoim karku. -Nie sądziłem, że to zauważysz.

-Każdy facet musi od czasu do czasu o siebie zadbać ale ja… No wiesz…Chciałem się tylko upewnić czy czegoś nie przegapiłem. – I, _boże_ , jeśli istnieje coś takiego, Bucky to zrobi. Internet pokazał mu z pół tuzina rzeczy z istnienia których nie zdawał sobie sprawy ale których spróbowałby w mgnieniu oka gdyby nie sądził, że wywołają one u Steve’a atak śmiechu albo kompletnego przerażenia, jest też pewien, że istnieje tuzin rzeczy o których nie wie, ale których z chęcią spróbowałby ze względu na Steve’a. Kiedy kończą Steve wygląda na bardziej niż zaspokojonego, lekko otwarte różowe usta, zaciśnięte powieki i zmarszczone brwi, są idealne. Ale dowody dosłownie wiszą teraz w powietrzu, i nie jest to pierwszy raz, zwykle Steve ma dla siebie więcej niż godzinę.

Steve bierze głęboki wdech i Bucky przygotowuje się na cokolwiek co ma nastąpić.

-Um… Chyba źle mnie zrozumiałeś. To nie…jesteś _cudowny_ Buck. Wszystko co robimy jest cudowne. – Steve śmieje się z zawstydzeniem i oczami wyobraźni Bucky widzi to jak Steve odwraca wzrok. – Naprawdę lubię to co razem robimy.

-Więc chciałbyś żebyśmy robili to częściej? – To nie byłoby nic trudnego.

-Nie! Nie, to znaczy, jeśli Ty tego chcesz wtedy jasne, że ja…Jezu zaraz zupełnie to spieprzę. – Steve zaczyna się wiercić więc Bucky w końcu siada dając Steve’owi więcej miejsca. Jego twarz jest bardziej czerwona niż kiedykolwiek, spojrzenie ucieka w kierunku okna a dolna warga jest przygryziona zębami. – Cały czas kiedy Ty ganiałeś za panienkami ja nie miałem nikogo więc…– Steve wykonuje gest w stylu ’i tak dalej’ jakby miał nadzieję, że to wszystko wytłumaczty.

-Byłeś przynajmniej z Penelope Thompson.

- _Nie._ – Śmieje się Steve. – To znaczy… pocałowałem ją i zabawialiśmy się ze sobą przez jakąś minutę kiedy ona zmieniła zdanie a ja nie chciałem naciskać. Przez resztę czasu po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

-Spędziłem pół godziny w ulewnym deszczu żebyście mogli być sami! – Wyrzuca z siebie Bucky.

-A ja to doceniam! – Macha rękami Steve. – To chyba było najdalej dokąd posunąłem się z kimkolwiek, a ona była naprawdę miła, tylko że nie chciała niczego więcej, więc no wiesz. Resztę przegadaliśmy na parapecie.

-Patrząc na _ulewny deszcz._

-W którym czekałeś na mnie Ty. Wiem, wiem. -Steve przyciska wierzch dłoni do głowy jakby walczył z nagłym bólem. – Kiedy od niej wyszedłem byłeś taki przemoczony i pewny siebie, że nawet nie chciałem Ci o tym mówić.

-Czy Ty _kiedykolwiek…-_ Zamyśla się Bucky.

-Kiedyś była taka jedna dziewczyna z USO, ale to nigdy nie było nic poważnego. – Wzrusza ramionami Steve. – Po prostu szukała dobrej zabawy.

Bucky opiera się na łokciach starając się przyswoić to że Steve przyznał właśnie, że Bucky był jego pierwszym. Oczekuje dziwnego poczucia dumy ale tak naprawdę chce…rozpieszczać Steve’a. Ponieważ teraz jest _pewien_ że nikomu przedtem nie było to dane, i jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na takie traktowanie to jest to Steve.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie. – Śmieje się Steve. – To nic takiego.

-Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

-Nigdy nie miałem okazji. – Wzrusza ramionami Steve. – Powinienem powiedzieć Ci co robię. Ale stwierdziłem, że biorąc pod uwagę to ile musiałem nadrobić mogę się tym zająć podczas kiedy Ty będziesz zajęty gdzieś indziej.

-Nadrobić? – Bucky marszczy brwi a Steve posyła mu poważne spojrzenie.

-Nie jestem kompletnym kretynem. Wiedziałem, że mógłbym Cię skrzywdzić jeśli nie będę ostrożny.

-Bucky Barnes zrobiony ze szkła. – Znaczenie słów wreszcie do niego dociera i Bucky przysuwa się do Steve’a. – Zaraz, więc Ty robiłeś coś więcej poza onanizowaniem się?

-Nie, ja…– Steve rumieni się i zaczyna gestykulować. – Chciałem żeby było Ci dobrze, a kiedy tylko zacząłem ćwiczyć wydawało mi się, że było Ci lepiej więc kontynuowałem.

Bucky cofa się do tego pierwszego dziwnego dotyku a potem do tego co działo się kilka nocy później, do delikatnego ruchu zgiętych palców i…cały ten pomysł wydaje mu się niesamowicie seksowny.

-Więc przez ten cały czas pieprzyłeś siebie żeby było Ci lepiej pieprzyć mnie.

-W zasadzie, tak.

Bucky zamyśla się nad tym jak kontynuować tę rozmowę chociaż ma ochotę rzucić się na Steve’a i zerwać z niego ubrania.

-Zaraz, dlaczego Ty nie pachniesz czereśniami?

-W pudle jest też wersja bezzapachowa.

Bucky patrzy przez chwilę na Steve’a a potem rusza do pudła.

-Nie chciałem robić z tego wielkiej tajemnicy. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że sprawdzę co jest dobre i… do diabła z tym, jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz żebyśmy zamienili się rolami będzie Ci łatwiej…

-Zamienić się rolami? – Bucky przerywa grzebanie w pudle.

-Dlaczego nie? – Policzki Steve’a nadal są różowe.

Bucky zaczyna szybciej grzebać w pudle. Tam, między korkiem a… Bucky klnie i po prostu przenosi całe pudło na brzeg łóżka. Wsuwa małą przeźroczystą buteleczkę w dłonie Steve’a i odsuwa się od niego. Steve patrzy na swoją rękę a potem na Bucky’ego chociaż _nie mógłby on_ jaśniej się wyrazić. Bucky przewraca oczami a potem wspina się a Steve’ i siada na nim okrakiem.

-Sama myśl o tym, że _to_ zrobiłeś. – Mówi niskim z pożądania głosem. – To najseksowniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek kurwa słyszałem.

-Więc teraz chcesz _popatrzeć_? – Uśmiecha się Steve.

-Kurwa, _jasne,_ że chcę popatrzeć.

Wahanie przechodzi Steve’owi w mgnieniu oka, pochyla się do przodu by szybko pocałować Bucky’ego w usta. Bucky domaga się kolejnego pocałunku przyciskając swoje do jego ust i namawiając go żeby je otworzył. Steve wydaje z siebie cichy jęk i sięga po ramię Bucky’ego ale Bucky mu nie pozwala. Żadnego rozpraszania. Odsuwa się, dając Steve’owi jak najwięcej miejsca i upajając się jego widokiem. W spodniach Steve’a już widać znajomy kształt a jego klatka piersiowa podskakuje przy nierównym oddechu.

-Okej. – Mówi Steve, zrzuca z siebie ubrania na podłogę przy łóżku i otwiera buteleczkę.

Bucky powtarza sobie jakim jest szczęściarzem.

-Masz zamiar tak tam po prostu siedzieć? – Steve unosi lekko nogi, pięknie bezwstydny kiedy nakłada żel na swoje palce i zamyka nakrętkę odrzucają buteleczkę na bok. Boże on, _naprawdę_ już to kiedyś robił, widok tego zapada głębiej w świadomość Bucky’ego który czuje swoją erekcję napierającą na rozporek dżinsów. Steve jest w połowie drogi, sztywnieje coraz bardziej gdy jego palce okrążają jego dziurkę i wsuwają się do środka. Bucky przygląda się temu uważnie i z pewnością jęczy głośniej od Steve’a.

 _-Kurwa,_ Steve.

Steve nie odpowiada. Oddycha głęboko i wsuwa palce aż do drugiego paliczka.

-Jestem nadal…trochę rozluźniony po poprzednim… – Mruczy i to _za wiele_ to tak wiele, że Bucky musi uklęknąć i rozpiąć spodnie. Zdjąć je zupełnie ponieważ Steve Rogers na jego oczach pieprzy się własnymi palcami i mówi mu o tym, że zrobił to mniej niż godzinę wcześniej. Kiedy Bucky jest już zupełnie nagi unosi głowę i widzi wpatrzonego w siebie Steve’a którego palce wsuwają się i wysuwają z jego ciała.

-Co czujesz? – Pyta z nagłą ciekawością Bucky. Owija wokół siebie dłoń i cudem zdusza jęk ulgi.

-Teraz jest…inaczej. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Steve. – Na początku było dziwnie, ale teraz jest już dobrze. Wiem c………– Steve nagle unosi biodra i zaczyna mocniej wsuwać w siebie palce. Bucky sięga w dół i zaciska dłoń na podstawie członka, starając się wytrzymać jak najdłużej ale, cholera, Steve nie daje mu żadnej szansy znowu przygryza dolną wargę a jego cudownie twardy członek leży wzdłuż brzucha.

Bucky rozpościera kropelkę preejakulatu na członku i zaczyna sobie obciągać w podobnym rytmie.

-Nie mogę…sięgnąć tak daleko jak u Ciebie z powodu tego ustawienia, ale mimo wszystko udaje mi się zgadnąć jak jest Ci dobrze. – Steve uśmiecha się i zwalnia, koncentrując się i… _szukając_ i jego palce trafiają w końcu na prostatę ponieważ jego biodra podrywają się z materaca a usta otwierają się w niemym krzyku. Kiedy otwiera oczy wbija spojrzenie w Bucky’ego który czuje że może zaraz zemdleć z powodu tego ile krwi spłynęło do jego członka.

-Dlaczego Ty tak bardzo to lubisz? – Steve śmieje się bez tchu.

-Ponieważ jesteś zachwycający. – Odpowiada bez wahania Bucky. – I dlatego, że mogę sobie wyobrażać, że to ja pieprzę Ciebie.

Steve przez chwilę milcząco wpatruje się w jego twarz a potem jego oczy zamykają się i z każdym pchnięciem coraz głębiej wsuwa w siebie palce, jakby teraz i on to sobie wyobrażał. Rumieniec który oblał jego szyję i policzki sięga aż do jego klatki różowiąc spoconą skórę i to wszystko sprawia, że Bucky przyspiesza ruchy dłoni obciągając sobie mocniej w rytmie ustalonym przez Steve’a.

Jego biodra ustawione są w taki sposób by ułatwić mu dostęp ale wyraźnie widać, że mu to nie wystarcza. Jest otwarty, rozciągnięty, jego palce poruszają się z łatwością i nie dając sobie czasu na przemyślenia Bucky zdejmuje z siebie rękę i niemal spada z łóżka. Gdzieś w pudełku był…

-Co robisz?

-Szukam…-Bucky nie może znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. – Spodoba Ci się.

Jest stosunkowo mały, jak na sztucznego członka, z lekko zaokrągloną końcówką. Baterie wkłada się od dołu a przekręcana rączka sprawia, że całość wibruje. Są tam różnie ponumerowane wskaźniki mocy i prędkości.

-Czy to wibrator?

Bucky unosi głowę znad zabawki i na chwilę zatraca się w widoku Steve’a zanim znowu potrafi zebrać myśli.

-Tak. – Bucky przesyła Steve’owi swój najbardziej figlarny uśmiech nagle desperacko chcąc zobaczyć jak Steve go używa. – Chcesz spróbować?

Źrenice Steve’a robią się jeszcze szersze a on sam uśmiecha się spoglądając z zabawki na członek Bucky’ego.

-Cóż, nie jest tym czego oczekiwałem. – Dyszy. – Ale może powinienem zacząć od czegoś mniejszego. – Cokolwiek zobaczył w wyrazie twarzy Bucky’ego wywołuje u niego uśmiech. – Czy możesz…go dla mnie przygotować?

Bucky’emu nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać. Łapie buteleczkę, otwiera ją i wylewa kilka kropli gęstej cieczy na zabawkę. Odrzuca buteleczkę na bok i zaczyna rozprowadzać gęstą ciecz po zabawce aż cała jest nią pokryta. Kiedy zauważa, że Steve przygląda mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy skupia więcej ’uwagi’ na główce urządzenia.

-Widzisz coś co Ci się podoba?

-Widzę kogoś komu zdaje się w ogóle nie spieszy. – Wzdycha Steve a Bucky bierze to za znak tego, że Steve jest gotowy i podaje mu zabawkę rączką do przodu.

-Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć jak _ja_ to robię, co?

Bucky milcząco przytakuje a potem wraca na swoje początkowe miejsce. Stąd widzi nierówny ruch klatki piersiowej Steve’a, kleisty preejakulat na jego skórze i ślady lubrykantu wokół jego wejścia. Bucky przygryza dolną wargę ściskając mocno swojego członka i tłumiąc jęk desperacji kiedy widzi jak Steve zaczyna wsuwać w siebie zabawkę.

- _Jeezu,_ to coś…innego. – Steve drży kiedy cała zaokrąglona końcówka znajduje się w jego ciele dając sobie chwilę na przystosowanie się. Teraz kiedy jest to zabawka a nie tylko palce Steve’a Bucky’emu jest łatwiej zauważyć jak znika ona w jego ciele i jak jego ciało zaciska się wokół niej.

-Dobrze. Pyta ochrypłym głosem Bucky.

Steve nie odpowiada tylko wsuwa zabawkę dalej, wysuwa ją i zaczyna poruszać nią w poprzednim rytmie. Jego usta zmieniają wyraz z cienkiej, wąskiej kreski i otwierają się ciężko wzdychając, śliskie palce próbują utrzymać rytm. Bucky nie może oderwać wzroku bez względu na to jak szybko zbliża się jego orgazm. Może jeśli dojdzie cicho, Steve niczego nie zauważy, nie przestanie, a jemu i tak prawdopodobnie i tak stanie w mgnieniu oka jeszcze zanim Steve dojdzie do orgazmu – trudno jest nie czuć się jak nastolatek mając przy sobie kogoś kto potrafi za Tobą nadążyć. A Steve jest taki spragniony, unosi lekko czubek zabawki i nadziewa się na nią a jego pięty przesuwają się po pościeli.

-Bucky, ja zaraz…

-Przekręć go.

-Co? – Steve posyła mu skołowane, szklane spojrzenie więc Bucky pochyla się do przodu i używając lewej ręki ujmuje tę, którą Steve zacisnął na pościeli i przekłada ją na koniec zabawki.

-Powiedziałem, przekręć. – Naciska Bucky i Steve robi to bez dalszych pytań. Ciało Steve’a tłumi cichy odgłos brzęczenia ale Bucky widzi, że to działa, poznaje to po sposobie w jaki ciało Steve’a wygina się w łuk a on sam wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk i jednocześnie wpycha zabawkę głębiej i chwyta swój członek wytryskujący na jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Bucky wreszcie może obciągnąć sobie tak jak najbardziej to lubi, podążając za Steve’em, a dwa wyjątkowo silne strumienie dosięgają łydek Steve’a oraz pościeli pod nimi. Bucky dochodzi do siebie czując takie osłabienie, że musi podeprzeć się ręką kładąc się bokiem na materacu.

Na chwilę zapada cisza przerywana tylko odgłosami tego jak Steve wysuwa z siebie zabawkę i ich wspólnymi ciężkimi oddechami.

-Twoje pomysły nie są takie złe. – Mówi w końcu Steve.

-Chodzi Ci o ten z masturbacją, czy ten z użyciem przez Ciebie wibratora? – Pyta Bucky patrząc na niego przez kurtynę z włosów.

Steve śmiejąc się wzrusza ramionami i sięga po Bucky’ego który dołącza do niego u wezgłowia łóżka. Później będą musieli zmienić pościel, nie mówiąc już o prysznicu, ale póki co patrząc na roztrzepane włosy Steve’a i pełny zadowolenia wyraz jego twarzy, Bucky stwierdza, że najpierw trochę się poprzytulają.


	24. Steve

Kiedy Steve wychodzi spod prysznica Bucky jest już ubrany.

-Sam chce o czymś pogadać. – Mówi marszcząc brwi i patrząc na telefon. – Postaram się dołączyć do Ciebie przy śniadaniu.

**

Steve bez pośpiechu ubiera się i przygotowuje ciasto naleśnikowe chcąc utrzymać dobry nastrój Bucky’ego i wiedząc, że jedzenie jest jednym ze sposobów na dokonanie tego. Przypala kilka pierwszych z powodu tego, że dawno nie gotował. Steve zjada je i zaczyna smażyć kolejną partię.

Odzywa się jego telefon.

_Bucky Barnes: taras tak szybko jak tylko możesz._

Steve wyłącza kuchenkę i odstawia patelnię na zimny palnik, przechodzi przez jadalnię i pokój wspólny i przez przeszklone drzwi tarasu zauważa Bucky’ego i Sama siedzących na leżakach nad basenem i patrzących na coś czego on jeszcze nie widzi. Steve wślizguje się na taras i dołącza do nich chociaż kiedy patrzy w lewo, zauważa jedynie parę gołębi odpoczywających na trampolinie.

Bucky wyciąga ramię w kierunku Steve’a jakby nakazywał mu zachować milczenie i skupienie uwagi.

-Dobra. – Mówi cicho. – Każ temu mniejszemu skoczyć.

Sam pochyla się do przodu intensywnie wpatrując się w trampolinę. Większy ptak odwraca łebek jakby z ciekawością podczas gdy mniejszy zeskakuje z trampoliny trzepocząc skrzydłami zanim nie siada na wodzie i pływa jak kaczka. Po chwili zaczyna się kąpać. Steve spogląda na Sama i Bucky’ego.

-Um… – Szepcze. – Co robimy?

-Nie mam pojęcia. – Odszeptuje Sam.

Bucky wyciąga ramiona do Steve’a i po rozejrzeniu się dookoła tarasu w poszukiwaniu…czegokolwiek…Steve siada przy nim spoglądając to na ptaki, to na swych przyjaciół, to znowu na ptaki. Większy ptak, siedzący na trampolinie grucha zaczynając czyścić pióra, oba wyglądają normalnie. Jak najzwyklejsze gołębie. Bucky daje Samowi sójkę w bok.

-Powiedz temu większemu, żeby tu przyleciał. Albo nie. Każ mu do nas podejść.

-Jej. – Prostuje załamanym głosem Sam. Większy gołąb przestaje czyścić piórka, wstaje i rusza przed siebie po trampolinie, schodzi schodków a potem okrąża basen i zatrzymuje się jakiś metr od leżaków. Steve doznaje olśnienia i pochyla się do przodu by poszukać w rękach Sama urządzenia sterującego.

-Czy to nowe zabawki Tony’ego? – Pyta. Szczerze mówiąc kiedy teraz o tym myśli nie wydaje mu się to aż takie głupie. Te ptaki idealnie pasują do miasta, a jeśli potrafią latać oznaczałoby to możliwość szpiegowania tego co dzieje się po drugiej stronie miasta.

Bucky patrzy na niego z podniesionymi brwiami.

-Och, ja też tak myślałem. – Szepcz. Ale _nie._ To są zwykłe ptaki.

Większy gołąb – gołąb dziewczynka? – znowu zaczyna gruchać. Sam ociera twarz jakby właśnie przechodził załamanie nerwowe.

-Sam, wszystko w porządku?

-Poprosiłem Bucky’ego żeby pomógł mi się zorientować czy przypadkiem nie zwariowałem i nadal nie jestem pewien.

Bucky uśmiecha się i głaszcze go uspakajająco po plecach.

-Według mnie wcale nie zwariowałeś. Jestem w tym chyba ekspertem.

Steve patrzy na gołębia który jest dziwnie wpatrzony w Sama.

-Nadal jestem skołowany.

-Wymyśl coś co chciałbyś żeby zrobiła. – Mówi Sam wskazując na gołębia. – Coś _ptasiego._ Nie każ jej recytować monologu z  _Hamleta._

-Hm. – Steve zaczyna coś rozumieć ale to nadal nie ma sensu. – Niech pochodzi sobie w kółko.

Sam spogląda na gołębia, który gwiżdże i zaczyna skakać w kółko. Steve patrzy na to ogłupiały.

-Więc to prawdziwy, żywy ptak. – Podsumowuje Steve. – A ty…możesz go kontrolować.

-Tak. – Ćwierka Bucky. – Chociaż raczej wydaje mi się, że może je prosić o różne rzeczy. Nie sądzę aby potrafił namówić je do popełnienia samobójstwa.

-Tego _nie_ zamierzam sprawdzać.

- _Nie powiedziałem_ , że powinieneś. Jezu. – Bucky klepie Sama po ramieniu starając się go uspokoić i uchronić przed poważniejszym załamaniem. – Może z nimi _rozmawiać,_ i teraz przynajmniej wiemy co oznaczał ten zapis w Twojej karcie. ’Przyspieszenie oraz udoskonalenie najbardziej rozwiniętego fragmentu relacji międzygatunkowej…’ pnia mózgu? Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale nieważne, wiadomo o co chodzi.

-Jestem Doolittle. – Mruczy Sam. – Przez Pyma stałem się Doolittle’m.

- _Najbardziej rozwiniętego_. – Prostuje Bucky. – Zmusiłeś mnie do obejrzenia tego filmu. Facet potrafił rozmawiać ze _wszystkim._ Wokół Ciebie zachowują się dziwnie tylko ptaki.

- _Wiedziałeś? –_ Sam rzuca mu zranione.

- _Nie_. – Mówi powoli Bucky. – Myślałem, że _świruję._

Ptak w basenie podpływa do nich głośno ćwierkając.

**

Steve dzwoni do Janet ponieważ wydaje się to najrozsądniejsze. Poza tym Bucky nie chce wyjść z tarasu zbyt pochłonięty rozkazywaniem ptakom przez Sama. Czekając na połączenie przekłada zimne naleśniki na talerz i postanawia wynieść je na taras dla gołębi. Nie ma sensu, żeby się zmarnowały.

-Van Dyne.

-Cześć Janet, mówi Steve Rogers.

-Ojej! Cześć Steve, co słychać? Czy…poczekaj chwilę, muszę zjechać na pobocze. – Cisza. – Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy coś stało się Samowi?

-Z Samem wszystko w porządku. – Uspokaja ją Steve ponieważ chociaż Sam przeżywa teraz coś naprawdę dziwnego, z fizycznego punktu widzenia nic mu nie jest. A ich pierwszą regułą jest Mówić Wyraźnie Że Nikt Nie Umiera na początku każdej rozmowy. -Wydaje nam się, że wreszcie odkryliśmy co… och a niech mnie. – Steve jest lekko rozkojarzony widokiem gołębi siedzących spokojnie na protezie Bucky’ego.

-Steve?

-Myślę, że powinnaś dzisiaj do nas wpaść. Jeśli jest Ci po drodze.

**

Bucky jest w niesamowicie dobrym nastroju, prawdopodobnie z powodu nowego wydarzenia i ponieważ nie musi się już martwić o to dlaczego zwierzęta i ptaki wydawały mu się dziwnie zachowywać. Nie ma też problemu ze zniknięciem kiedy Jarvis oznajmia, że przyjechała Janet. (Sam uspokaja, że ona zrozumiałaby, ale Bucky jest stanowczy, nie widzi sensu w tym by się jej przedstawić, a ona powinna skupić się teraz na Samie.)

Sam wypogadza się jak tylko dociera do niego, że Janet bardzo podoba się jego nowa moc. Mimo to Janet nalega na powtórzenie badań żeby upewnić się, że Sam jest naprawdę zdrowy.

-Powinniśmy wybrać się do _zoo_. – Mówi z entuzjazmem a potem przygryza dolną wargę. – A może lepiej nie. Może w ogóle nie powinieneś zbliźać się do ogrodów zoologicznych. Nie jestem pewna.

-Wydaje mi się, że potrafię to kontrolować. – Sam podnosi się do siadu na stole do badań i wygląda przez okno. – Teraz kiedy wiem, że nie mam halucynacji ani, że nie słyszę głosów łatwiej jest mi się z nimi porozumieć.

-Jak długo słyszałeś…głosy? – Marszczy brwi Janet.

-Naprawdę myślałem że tamte kaczki były po prostu super. – Wzrusza ramionami Sam. – Dopiero dzisiaj rano nadleciały jakieś ptaki i chciałem żeby trzymały się z daleka od mojego bajgla. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że one rzeczywiście słuchają.

-Cóż, nie znam się na obrazach mózgu, ale wskazany obszar nie zmienił się od ostatniego badania jakie przeprowadzono. Na wszelki wypadek wyślę im jednak dzisiejsze zdjęcia. – Janet wzdycha. – Boże, Hank naprawdę kocha owady.

-Mogę rozmawiać także z owadami? – Pyta ze zdziwieniem Sam.

-Nie. – Mówi Janet. – _Hank_ mógłby rozmawiać z owadami. Najbardziej rozwinięta…po prostu chodzi o gatunek zwierzęcia który jest najbliższy Twemu umysłowi został wzmocniony przez serum. Więc gdybyś lubił koty mógłbyś teraz… no wiesz. Rozmawiać z kotami. Jako nastolatek hodowałeś jakieś ptaki, prawda?

-Tak. – Mówi słabo Sam.

_Steve Rogers: Jest zdrowy. Moc dotycząca ptaków wydaje się trwała. Przyszłość jest dziwna._

_Bucky Barnes: BEZ KITU._

**

Sam i Janet wychodzą na brunch. Bucky wychodzi z ukrycia i postanawia spróbować usmażyć naleśniki.

Steve przynosi z sypialni swój zestaw przyborów do rysowania i zaczyna rysować Sama jako współczesną, męską wersję Królewny Śnieżki. Jednak zamiast leśnych zwierząt rysuje obok niego gołębie, parę pawi oraz kilka grubiutkich papużek falistych na jego ramionach. Może przypnie ten rysunek do tablicy tuż obok tego przedstawiającego poirytowanego Bucky’ego i przerażonego pająka.

-Chcesz wiórki czekoladowe?

-Hmm? – Steve unosi głowę znad kartki i patrzy w stronę kuchni.

-Wiórki czekoladowe. – Pyta z kuchni Bucky. – W naleśnikach. Albo jagody. Wydaje mi się, że w lodówce zostało jeszcze trochę jagód.

-Jagody brzmią pysznie. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Nie masz dzisiaj telekonferencji ani treningu, prawda?

-Nie. Dopiero jutro po lunchu mam trening z Pepper. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Tak sobie pomyślałem, że powinienem wynagrodzić Ci te wszystkie treningi które przegapiłem. Co powiesz na sparing?

 


	25. Steve

-Nie, to jest… _Chryste_ to takie dziwne. – Bucky robi unik przed ciosem i cofa się o krok. Nadmiernie się broni. Myśli Steve. Boi się zaatakować.

Steve zmienia ułożenie ciała stawiając obie stopy na macie.

-Mamy przestać? – Pyta znad zaciśniętych pięści.

Bucky robi niezdecydowaną minę, Steve był świadkiem tego jak wymierzał dużo mocniejsze ciosy w Petera, fizycznie słabszego i mniej wytrenowanego od Steve’a, ale nie jest tajemnicą dlaczego teraz jest inaczej. Steve kiwa głową i unosi ją tak by pokazać, że to koniec sparingu.

-Wytrzymaliśmy całe dwie minuty. – Mówi spokojnie. – To całe dwie minuty dłużej niż przed chwilą. Powiedziałbym, że poszło nam całkiem nieźle.

Bucky wzdycha prostując ramiona i przeciągając się.

-Nie rozumiem co się ze mną stało. – Mówi kiedy wychodzą. – Kiedy byliśmy mali ciągle miałem ochotę Ci przywalić. Auć! – Bucky rozmasowuje bolące ramię. – Właśnie tak.

-Postaram się być bardziej irytujący. – Oznajmia z uśmiechem Steve.

-Dzięki kolego. – Odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Bucky. – Cieszę się, że tak bardzo chcesz pomóc mi w rekonwalescencji.

-Dla Ciebie _wszystko._

**

Samolot Tony’ego, Clinta i Nataszy ma jakieś opóźnienie. Lądują więc późno w nocy.

_Steve Rogers: Jesteście głodni? Mógłbym przygotować kolację._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Clint upiera się przy jakimkolwiek fast-foodzie. Ale z chęcią wykorzystam kiedyś zaproszenie na posiłek ugotowany przez Steve’a Rogersa._

_Steve Rogers: Mam nadzieję, że lubisz odgrzewaną zupę i smażone kanapki z serem._

Kiedy wreszcie docierają do Wieży mija pierwsza w nocy. Bucky wstaje z kolan Steve’a żeby pomóc Nataszy nieść bagaże, a Steve wie, że ona nie przyjęłaby tego rodzaju pomocy od nikogo kto urodził się w epoce po lądowaniu na księżycu. Kiedy oboje znikają w windzie Steve podaje Tony’emu rękę na powitanie.

-Dowiedzieliście się czegoś?

-Znaleźliśmy trochę całkiem niezłych dowodów. – Mówi Tony poprawiając dres i chowając okulary przeciwsłoneczne do futeralu. – Ale poważnie mówiąc czyż nie narzekałem wystarczająco dużo na transport publiczny?

- _Pierwsza klasa. –_ Poprawia go Clint grzebiący w lodówce w poszukiwaniu czegoś więcej na kolację. Znajduje pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos, oznaczone nabazgraną z boku literą „B” i mądrze odkłada je na miejsce.

-Dobra, dobra. Jasne. Ale o niektórych z nas regularnie rozpisuje się Forbes i woleliby oni nie musieć latać incognito samolotami rejsowymi. Musimy mieć cholerny samolot Mścicieli.

-Jestem pewien, że Hulk z chęcią pomoże przy montażu większych części. – Wzrusza ramionami Steve. – Bruce kazał Cię pozdrowić. Wytrwał tylko do północy.

-Tak się dzieje z ludźmi którzy unikają kofeiny, Mają normalny cykl snu i czuwania. Okropność. – Tony macha lekceważąco ręką. – Dobra, postanowione, Skończę mój ostatni wielki projekt i zabieram się za samolot. To znaczy, że Barton może wysmarować jakiś oficjalnie wyglądający raport dla T’Challi.

Barton jęczy z niezadowoleniem.

**

Godzinę później Bucky wraca do sypialni, rozbiera się i kładzie do łóżka wtulając się w Steve’a.

-Dobrze mieć ją z powrotem?

-Mhmm. – Bucky wtula nos między łopatki Steve’a który odwaca się po całusa i wybucha śmiechem. – No co?

-Twoje włosy są strasznie rozczochrane. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Bawiła się nimi?

Bucky wydaje się być tym lekko zawstydzony.

-Tak. – Wygląda jakby nie wiedział czy to jest w porządku więc Steve uśmiecha się do niego i wyciąga rękę by je przygładzić. Głaszcze je nawet po tym jak już skończył i Bucky tak właśnie zasypia.

**

Steve budzi się ponieważ Bucky nim potrząsa.

–Mmm…- Steve mruga we wpadającym do pokoju świetle wczesnego poranka a potem spogląda na Bucky’ego który wygląda zbyt zakłopotanego aby się na niego rozgniewać. – Co się stało?

Bucky podaje mu telefon. Steve pociera oczy dłońmi i unosi się na łokciu by przeczytać wiadomość.

_Tony: Hej, Wysoki Metaliczny Brunecie, nie śpisz już?_

_Bucky: Nie._

_Tony: Skończyłem sieć do ramienia. Wpadnij do warsztatu kiedy chcesz._

_Tony: Czekaj, skłamałem. Nie przychodź kiedy chcesz. Mam dzisiaj sporo na głowie. Więc najlepiej będzie jeśli wpadniesz tu w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu minut._

-Sieć do ramienia? – Pyta Steve patrząc na Bucky’ego.

-To…-Bucky milknie. – To modyfikacja o której rozmawialiśmy. Będzie je musiał rozebrać, żeby ją umocować.

-Och. – Steve podnosi się załapując o co chodzi. Chodzi o lewe ramię Bucky’ego. – Myślisz, że będzie bolało?

-Nie. – Bucky wbija wzrok w drzwi i nie mówi nic więcej.

-Pozwolisz jednak, że mimo wszystko pójdę z Tobą?

Po lekkim uśmiechu Bucky’ego Steve poznaje że zadał właściwe pytanie.

**

-Okej, w dużym skrócie wygląda to tak. – Tony, nadal ubrany we wczorajszy dres, podnosi dwa kawałki metalu imitujące przedramię i staw łokciowy. – Pod warstwą żelu i sztucznej skóry masz teraz coś takiego. Zamontujemy Ci coś _mniejszego_ ponieważ jestem geniuszem który upewnił się, że zostało tam jeszcze trochę miejsca. Dzięki temu kiedy zamontuję sieć nie będziesz wyglądał klocowato.

-Okej. – Bucky przechyla się lekko do tyłu i przygląda czemuś co wygląda jak rękawiczka zrobiona z sieci rybackiej uplecionej z cieniusieńkich przewodów.

-Do tamtego zaraz dojdziemy. To jest coś co robi coś co potrzebuje nastrojenia. Zajmie nam to trochę czasu. Najpierw, zdejmij koszulę. Okej. Zaczynamy. – Tony wyciąga skądś butelkę rozpuszczalnika i nakłada ją na łączenie sztucznej tkanki, które zaczyna się otwierać pozwalając Tony’emu na zsunięcie jej by ujawnić warstwę żelu a pod spodem metalową obudowę.

Steve patrzy na tatuaż, który znika po tym jak Tony zsuwa zawierający go fragment skóry. Przesuwa wzrok na twarz Bucky’ego który wydaje się być spokojny ale Steve mimo wszystko bierze go za prawą rękę i ściska.

-Twoje słowo klucz na następne dwadzieścia minut to ’zimna fuzja’. Tony zdejmuje z protezy żel i odkłada go na bok potem robi coś narzędziem które przypomina śrubokręt, ale nim nie jest, i zdejmuje poszczególne części obudowy protezy. Ramię nagle chudnie a ujawnione kable i przewody w jego wnętrzu są…

Steve wstrzymuje oddech.

-W porządku Barnes?

-Tak. Hmm. Daj mi sekundę?

Tony wzrusza ramionami.

Bucky, korzysta z okazji i unosi ramię patrząc jak jego metalowe palce zginają się jeden po drugim a potem jednocześnie. Bez wszystkich wygłuszających warstw dokładnie słychać cichy szum poszczególnych części. To w ogóle nie przypomina jego pierwszego ramienia ale i tak trudno jest tego słuchać. Bucky porusza trochę ramieniem jakby chciał się czegoś upewnić a potem prostuje je i wyciąga tak by Tony mógł kontynuować pracę.

-Okej. Podrygiwanie skończone. Teraz podepniemy sieć…muszę to zrobić tak żeby nie przeciążyć Twojego umysłu więc na razie jest wyłączona. Po prostu. Zaufaj mi przez chwilę, dobrze? – Tony podłącza wtyczkę wystającą z końca siatki do otwartego gniazda w bicepsie rozkładając rękawicę na całej długości stawu barkowego i przedramienia. Mniejsze panele samodzielnie wpinają się w siatkę a Tony chwyta Bucky’ego za dłoń i układa jego rękę w odpowiedni sposób by móc naciągnąć rękawicę. Bucky zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i spogląda na Steve’a mocno ściskając jego rękę.

-Nadal w porządku?

-Tak, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. – Bucky wypuszcza dłoń Steve’a by potrzeć dłonią twarz. – Po prostu coś mi się przypomniało.

Tony zerka na niego znad rękawicy.

-To jak zabiłeś kilkoro swoich techników?

Bucky jest w na tyle dobrym nastroju, że spogląda na niego spomiędzy palców poruszając znacząco brwiami.

-Jesteś niemożliwy. Dobra. Rękawica już na Tobie siedzi ale muszę teraz założyć całą resztę i dopiero wtedy ją _włączę._ Potem z szacunkiem poszturcham Cię na całej długości ramienia.

-Okej.

-Świetnie. – Tony zakłada warstwę żelu a potem skórę i wyciąga kolejny nie-śrubokręt układając go równo z rękawicą aż coś piszczy. (Steve stara się nie zwracać uwagi na rozklejoną skórę i wystające spod niej przewody. Niestety Bucky zauważa jego spojrzenie.)

Coś znowu piszczy. Tony klaszcze.

-To właściwy dźwięk! Okej! Wszystko powinno zadziałać. Nadal jestem geniuszem. Czujesz coś Bucky?

-Nie. – Bucky marszczy brwi.

-To dobrze. Jeszcze nie powinieneś. Okej. Rozpoczynamy test szturchania. – Tony rysuje w powietrzu koło palcem wskazującym a potem dotyka nim samego środka wewnętrznej strony lewej dłoni Bucky’ego.

Bucky odsuwa się tak gwałtownie że spada ze stołu na którym siedział i ląduje prawie po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

– _Buck?!_ \- Steve odsuwa zaopatrzony w kółka stół żeby zobaczyć co się stało. Bucky siedzi na podłodze, opierając się na obu rękach i nagle odrywa lewą rękę od podłogi jakby go oparzyła. Patrzy na nią zginając pięść i raptownie prostując palce tak aby się nie dotykały. – Tony, wyłącz to!

-Mogę to zrobić jeśli tutaj podejdzie. Co czujesz?

-Nie wiem…– Wykrztusza zaniepokojony Bucky. – To naprawdę… dziwne.

-Boli cię…coś? – Wzrusza ramionami Tony.

-Nie. – Bucky marszczy brwi.

-Czy czujesz…

- _Nie wiem._ To jest po prostu…– Bucky bardzo powoli opuszcza rękę dopóki nie muska nią podłogi, a jego brwi raptownie się unoszą.

-Jeśli nie czujesz się morderczo, czy mógłbyś tutaj podejść żebym mógł zbadać Cię z nieco większą precyzją niż Ty sam robisz to teraz?

Bucky przez chwilę patrzy na niego bykiem a potem składa razem ręce i splata ze sobą palce, rozdzielając je i powoli wstając z podłogi.

-Wydaje mi się, że to za dużo.

-Mogę…obniżyć wrażliwość o 10%? – Sugeruje Tony.

-Trochę więcej? – Bucky przygryza dolną wargę.

-Zmniejszyć ją bardziej? O 30%? – Wzrusza ramionami Tony. – Cokolwiek zechcesz Blaszany Drwalu.

Bucky przytakuje i powoli wstaje podpierając się jedynie prawą ręką. Przechodząc obok Steve’a lekko go przytula a potem siada z powrotem na stole.

**

-Patrząc na moje ramię miałeś minę jakbyś znowu zobaczył Czerwoną Czaszkę.

- _Wcale_ nie. – Steve obrusza się słysząc słowa krytyki.

Bucky przekrzywia głowę. Nie wygląda na zranionego ale wygląda jak…Steve nie może sprecyzować.

Drzwi windy otwierają się i Bucky wychodzi z niej bez słowa. Steve klnie pod nosem i biegnie za nim.

**

-Nie czuję nic _dobrego._ Tylko ciśnienie. – Bucky trąca nosem dłoń Steve’a która przesuwa się w dół masując jego biceps. – Jakbym miał na sobie gruby płaszcz.

-Hmm. – Mruczy refleksyjnie Steve i pochyla głowę by wycisnąć pocałunek tuż pod tatuażem. – A teraz?

-To było zbyt lekkie. – Bucky wzrusza przepraszająco ramionami i wybucha śmiechem kiedy Steve bardzo mocno przyciska usta do jego ramienia.

**

-To nie _ty_ sprawiasz, że czuję się niezręcznie. – Przyznaje wreszcie szeptem Steve kiedy wtuleni w siebie leżą w pościeli. – Tylko…przypominanie sobie tego co Ci zrobili.

Bucky milczy i Steve zaczyna się martwić. W końcu Bucky przewraca się na drugi bok i wtula twarz we włosy Steve’a wzdychając sennie.

Steve czeka aż Bucky coś odpowie, ale ciche chrapnięcie powiadamia go o tym, że Bucky zasnął.


	26. Steve

Bucky przełyka i zsuwa się ze Steve’a uśmiechając się do niego z niewinną miną, której wrażenie psuje jednak odrobina białej cieczy widoczna w kąciku jego ust.

-Jezu, Bucky. – Steve śmieje się bez tchu chwiejąc się lekko na drżących nogach.

-Więc, mogę stwierdzić, że Ci się podobało?

Steve przewraca oczami i podciąga Bucky’ego do góry chwytając go za ramię, pochyla się i całuje go lekko a potem popycha w stronę łóżka.

-Rozbieraj się. I połóż na brzuchu.

Bucky uśmiecha się promiennie.

**

Sam siada przy obok Bucky’ego przy stole pochylając się tak, by spojrzeć na niego i Steve’a.

-Więc… – Mówi gładko. – Pomyślałem sobie, że zaproszę Janet na dzisiejszy rodzinny obiad.

Steve mruga i spogląda na Bucky’ego który przełyka kęs naleśnika i odchyla się na krześle.

-Mogę zjeść w swoim pokoju. – Mówi uprzejmie. Sam potrząsa głową.

-Możesz zjeść z nami. – Mówi lekko wyciągając ręce. – Janet pracowała w TARCZY na ważnym stanowisku. Ale nie w tej skorumpowanej grupie. Zna sekrety właściwie wszystkich mieszkańców Wieży i to od lat. Nie ucieknie przed Tobą z krzykiem ani Cię nie sprzeda jeśli pozna Twoje.

Bucky krzywi się ale spogląda na Steve’a jakby chciał usłyszeć coś jeszcze. Steve wzrusza ramionami.

-Jeśli zaaprobowała Bruce’a do Projektu Mścicieli mimo ogromnej liczby ofiar Hulka niesądzę aby…poradzenie sobie z Tobą stanowiło dla niej problem. –

-’Poradzenie sobie ze mną?’

-Źle to ująłem. Chodziło mi o Twoją _przeszłość._

-Wydaje mi się, że Peter zniósł to całkiem nieźle. – Bucky przechyla głowę. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w środek stołu. – Więc, mam z nią porozmawiać? Czy w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiać? Czy…

-Po prostu bądź sobą. Wszystko jej wyjaśnię. Nic jej nie będzie. – Sam przysuwa się i go obejmuje.

**

Janet każe Samowi przekazać wszystkim że jest bardzo podekscytowana i że przygotuje coś na deser.

**

_Tony Stark:_ _MISTRZOWIE UWAŻAJCIE! ROŚNIE WAM KONKURENCJA!_

Steve marszczy brwi otwierając załącznik. Zdjęcie zostało pstryknięte przez przeszklone drzwi prowadzące z salonu na taras. Przedstawia dwa zsunięte ze sobą leżaki. Rozparty na jednym z nich Bruce obejmuje ramieniem Darcy wtuloną w jego bok. Wyraźnie widać, że oboje pogrążeni są we śnie.

_Steve Rogers: Dzięki. Nie lubię podglądaczy._

_Tony Stark: Podglądaniem byłoby proszenie Jarvisa o przesłanie mi nagrań dźwiękowych tego co działo się zeszłej nocy w sypialni Bruce’a. Wolę zdjęcie drzemki na słońcu._

_Steve Rogers: Ja też za Tobą tęskniłem, Tony._

_Tony Stark: Przepraszam jeśli zignoruję Twój niepotrzebnie krzywdzący sarkazm._

_**_

_-_ Od dzisiaj nie trenujesz już ani z Clintem ani z Nataszą. – Oznajmia Bucky, przywołując Steve’a gestem. – Tylko ze mną, Steve’em i z Thorem kiedy znowu wpadnie z wizytą.

-Co? Dlaczego? – Peter marszczy brwi spoglądając na widownię gdzie Clint i Natasza wygodnie się rozsiadają. Są inteligentni, myśli Steve. Znają odpowiedź.

-Ponieważ kiedy trenujesz, świetnie uchylasz się od ciosów, ale wahasz się kiedy musisz sam je wymierzać. Jeśli chodzi o mnie i Steve’a…nie musisz się bać, że coś nam złamiesz.

-Ale będę pod wrażeniem jeśli Ci się uda. – Oznajmia Clint.

**

Po treningu Peter wykłada stos książek na stolik w salonie.

-Muszę napisać wypracowanie na zajęcia z Nowożytnej Historii Stanów Zjednoczonych. – Oznajmia. – Kto pomoże mi wybrać temat?

Bruce wystawia głowę zza gazety i przygląda się książkom.

-Te wszystkie książki są o Kapitanie Ameryka. – Mówi powoli.

Steve wie, że powinien poczuć się poirytowany, ale za bardzo lubi Petera.

-Tamta jest do bani. – Mówi wskazując książkę o ciemnozielonej twardej oprawie połowicznie schowaną pod stolikiem. – Panna Hill mi ją pożyczyła. Nienawidzę jej.

Bucky natychmiast po nią sięga.

-Dawaj mi to. Dawaj. – Clint niepotrzebnie rzuca się przez kanapę i łapie książkę po którą właśnie sięgnęła Natasza. – „ _Życie i Śmierć Narodowego Symbolu Ameryki”._ Dobry Boże.

Natasza uśmiecha się.

-Czy nie musieliście przeczytać tych książek w szkole? – _Wy Amerykanie_ , myśli chociaż tego nie mówi.

-Nie _wszystkich._ To było by jak przymus czytania książek o George’u Waszyngtonie. – Wzrusza ramionami Peter.

- _Proszę_ powiedzcie mi, że istnieje więcej książek o George’u Waszyngtonie niż o mnie. – Steve postanawia przyglądać się wszystkiemu nie biorąc w tym udziału i wyciąga tablet żeby sprawdzić wyniki ostatnich meczów baseballa.

-Niewykluczone. – Mówi Peter. – Ale, i powiedzcie mi jeśli nie powinienem poruszać tego tematu, to że te najbardziej kontrowersyjne zostały zbojkotowane ponieważ ich autorzy snuli teorię że Ty i Sierżant Barnes byliście razem wydaje mi się teraz dużo bardziej śmieszne.

-’Byliście razem?’-Bucky patrzy na Petera.

-To znaczy ’byliście parą’.

-Ach. – Bucky kartkuje spis treści szukając rozdziału o najśmieszniejszym tytule. – Czy w którejkolwiek z nich napisano że super serum nie wyleczyło go z chrapania? _Auć! –_ Bucky masuje swoje udo i rzuca Steve’owi urażone spojrzenie.

-Tak czy inaczej, są na świecie ludzie, którzy będą bardzo szczęśliwi jeśli Wy dwaj postanowicie się kiedyś całkowicie ujawnić. – Peter uśmiecha się krzywo.

-Aha. Które z nich to te zakazane? – Pyta Bucky wskazując na stos. Peter pokazuje mu jedną książkę. Bucky natychmiast porzuca tę którą wertował i zabiera się za tą wskazaną przez Petera.

-Mam nadzieję, że niedługo wszyscy staniecie się tak sławni że Wasze życie będzie obiektem badań i niedomówień. – Mruczy Steve a Natasza klepie go łagodząco po kolanie.

-„Philips i Erskine nie unikali wymiany opinii o Rogersie” – Cytuje Natasza. – „Któregoś dnia podczas musztry nawet prawie się pokłócili, kiedy Pułkownik Philips rzucił atrapę granatu w grupę rekrutów, którzy mogli jedynie myśleć że to prawdziwy granat. ”

Bucky przysłuchuje się marszcząc brwi a Steve dostaje nagłego olśnienia.

-Nat nie musisz czytać akurat tego fragmentu.

Natasza przechyla głowę w drugą stronę (specjalnie) unosząc książkę poza zasięg rąk Steve’a.

-„Wszystkie relacje z pierwszej ręki są takie same. Podczas kiedy inni rekruci rozbiegli się słysząc słowo ’granat’ padające z ust dowódcy, Rogers rzucił się na…”

-Nat!

- _„na granat, który mógł być prawdziwy. ”_ – Natasza czyta głośniej kompletnie go ignorując. – „Wyprzedziwszy Carter zwinął się w kłębek na granacie gestem nakazując jej oraz innym ucieczkę w bezpieczne miejsce.

_-Stevenie Rogers!_

Steve odsuwa się lekko na dźwięk głosu Bucky’ego a kiedy ryzykuje, spojrzenie w jego stronę odkrywa, że Bucky jest wściekły.

-Cholera. – Mruczy Clint i wstaje by zniknąć w kuchni.

-Rzuciłeś się na _pieprzony uzbrojony granat?_

- _Nie. –_ Odpowiada powoli i wyraźnie Steve. – To była atrapa granatu.

- _Jesteś jasnowidzem, że byłeś tego taki pewien?_

Steve szuka pomocy u innych zebranych w pokoju ale wszyscy są beznadziejni. Szczególnie Peter wpatrujący się w niego z wyrazem twarzy krzyczącym ’masz przerąbane’.

-Jak…jak możesz być na mnie wściekły za coś co zrobiłem ponad pół wieku temu?

-Z łatwością. – Dąsa się Bucky. – Czy jeśli otworzę którąkolwiek z tych książek dowiem się o innych rzeczach których nie powiedziałeś mi kiedy walczyliśmy w Europie?

Z kuchni dochodzą dźwięki przygotowywanego popcornu.

Steve wbija wzrok w Nataszę.

-Jestem pewien, że reszta jest nudna. Nataszy trafił się najbardziej _kontrowersyjny_ rozdział.

-Przysięgam, że za każdym razem kiedy mnie tam nie ma Twoje życzenie śmierci tylko się wzmaga i…

-Wszędzie było pełno ludzi!

-Którzy _uciekali_! Tak jak Ty też powinieneś.

-Muszę jakoś włączyć to do wypracowania. – Peter siada i wyciąga tablet.

**

-Żałuję że wychowanie według asgardzkiej tradycji oznacza, że potrafię jedynie polować na pożywienie ale nie umiem go przygotować. – Oznajmia Thor zaglądając do kuchni. – Kiedyś podejrzewałem, że kobiety posiadają jakąś tajemną moc która pomaga im sprawić, by jedzenie tak pysznie pachniało, jednak Bruce po raz kolejny udowadnia, że to nie prawda.

-To tylko maślany kurczak. – Stwierdza z krzywym uśmiechem Bruce.

-Czy to ’maślany kurczak’ z terenów Indii?

-Mniej więcej, tak.

-Tak jak podejrzewałem. – Oznajmia Thor uśmiechając się szeroko i siadając obok Jane. – Czeka na nas dzisiaj pyszna kolacja.

Janet unosi wzrok kiedy do pojawia się Peter ostrożnie niosący w rękach naczynie do zapiekanek.

-Cześć! Czy Ty jesteś Peter?

-Cz…Cześć. – Mówi Peter oddając Darcy naczynie by móc się przywitać. – Jest pani dziewczyną Sama, prawda?

Janet rumieni się lekko i przytakuje.

-Sam wiele mi o Tobie opowiadał. Podobno walczycie razem ze złem w dni kiedy nie masz wieczornych zajęć.

-Nowy Jork jest teraz bezpieczniejszy we wtorki, czwartki i co drugi piątek.

-Miło mi Cię poznać. – Chichocze Janet po raz drugi rozglądając się po pokoju i szukając wzrokiem Bucky’ego. Jeszcze się nie pokazał ale Steve przypuszcza że Janet bardzo chce się z nim przywitać i pokazać mu, że naprawdę nie ma z nim problemu. Wydaje mu się, że Janet jest radosną osobą lekko przytłoczoną przez zebrane w tym jednym pomieszczeniu osobowości. (Wystarczyłby sam ’bóg gromu’. Albo tak zwany ’narodowy bohater’. Pani Prezes oraz były Pan Prezes jednej z największych firm znajdującej się na liście Forbes500. A raczej nimi wszystkimi razem.)

-Słyszałem, że przyniosłaś coś na deser? – Pyta Steve przechylając głowę.

-Jest w lodówce. – Uśmiecha się Janet.

-Peter! – Woła Steve ponieważ słyszy natychmiastowy dźwięk otwierających się drzwi lodówki. – Przepraszam. – Uśmiecha się. – Jestem pewien, że będzie pyszny.

-Tak. – Dodaje Thor zawsze chętny do pogaduszek. – Cieszę się, że mogłem poznać kolejną uczestniczkę naszych zgromadzeń mogącą wykazać się tam, gdzie ja niestety nie mogę.

-Jestem pewna że mógłbyś…coś upolować a potem nam przywieźć? – Sugeruje z uśmiechem Janet.

-Już to proponowałem, ale niestety. Jane ma bardzo silne opinie co do ryzyka skażenia ekosystemu. – Thor wygląda na prawdziwie zawiedzionego. Słyszy to siedząca w salonie Jane.

-Dziki przenoszą kleszcze, które szybko się rozmnażają. Naprawdę nie jest nam potrzebny kryzys ksenobiologiczny!

Thor lekko unosi brwi jakby chciał powiedzieć ’to wszystko na ten temat’.

-Natasza i ja nigdy nie gotujemy ale jakoś udaje się nam prześlizgnąć. – Uśmiecha się z drugiej strony stołu Clint pomagający Samowi rozłożyć go jeszcze bardziej. – Czasami przynosimy gorzałę. Thor czy w Asgardzie nie macie piwa czy jak to się tam nazywa?

-Mamy, Hawkeye przyjacielu, niestety obawiam się, że jedynie Kapitan, Bucky i ja moglibyśmy delektować się nim nie ryzykując przy tym zdrowiem i życiem. – Thor rozgląda się po tłumie a także po salonie. – _Gdzie_ jest Bucky?

-Przyjdzie. – Odpowiada łagodnie Steve. – Thor, pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Ja nie potrafię nawet upiec ziemniaka. Ale nauczyłem się, że chwalenie kucharzy, w liczbie mnogiej, oznacza, że następnym razem zostaniesz dobrze nakarmiony.

-Ja piekę. Ale nie za dobrze mi to wychodzi. – Oznajmia wychodząca z kuchni Darcy i zaczyna nakrywać do stołu.

-Pieczesz całkiem nieźle. – Woła z kuchni Bruce a Steve stara się zlekceważyć uśmiech jaki pojawił się w tym momencie na twarzy Darcy.

-Twoje brownie było pyszne. – Mówi Peter. – Przez resztę dnia czułem się jakbym był w ciąży gastronomicznej. – Dodaje poklepując się po brzuchu. – Ale pierwszy trymestr był zdecydowanie tego wart.

Janet chichocze. Bucky wślizguje się z korytarza do salonu i siada na kanapie obok Jane i Nataszy. Steve rzuca mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie a potem skupia uwagę na Darcy klęczącej przy boku Petera by sprawdzić czy brownie kopie.

**

Na pierwsze urodziny które Steve obchodził pracując dla TARCZY Tony podarował mu małego misia firmy GUND. Miś był ubrany w granatowy zapinany na maleńkie guziki wojskowy płaszczyk ze skrzydłem wyszytym na rękawie.

Natasza usiadła obok niego przy stole wyjmując zabawkę z pudełka.

-Naprawdę po raz pierwszy widzisz coś takiego?

-Tak. – Powiedział powoli Steve wpatrując się w zabawkę. Był skołowany, a nawet czuł się trochę chory. Miś miał rdzawo-brązowe futerko, czarne błyszczące oczka i czarny plastikowy nosek.

Natasza ’posadziła’ misia na kolanach Steve’a.

-Produkowali je we wczesnych latach czterdziestych. Były z limitowanej kolekcji sprzedawanej w Macy’s. Te które sprzedawali w sklepach nie miały skrzydła.

-…dlaczego to zrobili?

-Wiele małych dziewczynek się w nim podkochiwało. Wielu małych chłopców chciało być Tobą kiedy dorosną. – Wzrusza ramionami Natasza. – To był ich mały powiernik. Ich najlepszy przyjaciel. – Zapadło milczenie i chociaż Steve wpatrywał się w punkt między sobą samym i zabawką, Natasza wiedziała że się jej przygląda. – Ludziom naprawdę na Was zależało.

Steve skupił się na głębokim oddychaniu. Otaczali go ludzie z którymi właśnie odbył misję, którzy nie powinni widzieć jak ich dowódca płacze. Natasza zabrała od niego misia i schowała z powrotem do pudełka zamykając je.

-Tony czasami zachowuje się bezmyślnie. Prawdopodobnie chciał podarować Ci coś drogiego, osobistego czego nie mogłeś kupić sobie sam. – Odeszła zabierając pudełko. Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali. Steve nie wiedział co się z nim stało. Doceniał jednak przyjaźń z Nataszą.


	27. Steve

_Tony Stark_ : _Więc chociaż mieszkamy w Nowym Jorku i jesteśmy dosłownie otoczeni przez pięciogwiazdkowe restauracje Ty mimo wszystko chcesz wyprawić przyjęcie urodzinowe w domu?_

_Steve Rogers: Tak_

_Tony Stark: Ughhhhhhhhhhh_

_Tony Stark: Chodzi o uwagę jaką przykulibyśmy pojawiając się gdzieś większą grupą, prawda?_

_Tony Stark: Przynajmnniej pozwól mi zarezerwować gdzieś stolik dla Ciebie i Bucky’ego. Czy on próbował już sushi?_

_Steve Rogers: Znasz jakiś dobry steakhouse?_

_Tony Stark: TAK. Przejrzyj listę. Wybierz coś. Ja zajmę się resztą._

_**_

_-_ Wow. Te są całkiem ciężkie. – Steve odkłada papier na bok i wyjmuje z pudełka jeden z noży do rzucania ważąc go w dłoni, podrzucając go tak jakby miał zamiar rzucić nim w przeciwległą ścianę. – Są mocne.

-Większość noży do rzucania nie waży więcej niż sześć uncji. – Mówi z zadowoleniem Clint. – Ale to dlatego, że większość ludzi którzy nimi rzucają nie jest wzmocniona super serum pozwalającym na rzucanie czymkolwiek bez użycia całego ramienia.

Natasza udaje stłumiony okrzyk zdziwienia.

-Zamówiłeś je u tamtego faceta z Tajwanu. – Mówi uderzając Clinta w ramię.

-Jest najlepszy. – Odpowiada Clint. Steve posyła mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i odkłada noże na bok świadom tego, że Darcy bardzo chce wręczyć mu swój prezent.

-Okej. – Mówi jeszcze zanim Steve ma szansę przedrzeć się przez warstwy bibułki. (Steve patrzy porozumiewawczo na Bucky’ego. ’Pamiętasz czasy kiedy byliśmy tacy biedni, że nie stać nas było na papier do pakowania prezentów?’ ’Pamiętam.’) – Więc nie byłam do końca pewna co Ci podarować? Ale.

-Jestem pewien, że to świetny prezent. – Zapewnia ją Steve, zaglądając do torebki i patrząc na wielokolorowe marmurkowe kule. – Czy to mydło?

-To tak zwane kule do kąpieli, są _rewelacyjne_. Te mają w składzie sole z Epsom które pomagają na obolałe mięśnie. I pachną po męsku, sosną itd. a nie jak…– Gestykuluje Darcy.

-Te inne które sprawiają, że pachniesz jak ciasteczko? – Wpada jej w słowo Peter.

-Co jest złego w zapachu ciasteczek? Albo w tym, że chce się pachnieć jak ciasteczko?

-Dzięki, Darcy.

-Zaniemaco. Najlepszego.

Steve wpatruje się w nią aż w końcu Darcy przewraca oczami.

- _Nie ma za co_. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Jane podchodzi do Steve’a i podaje mu jasnoniebieską torebkę.

 _-_ To od nas obojga. – Mówi wskazując Thora, który przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Błyszczący pomponik na jego czapce kiwa się z każdym ruchem. – Z Asgardu.

Steve wyjmuje z torebki niewielki okrągły kamień i przygląda mu się.

-Czy to, kamień rzeczny? – Zgaduje. Czuje się jednak dziwnie, trochę tak jak wtedy kiedy Thor ma przy sobie Mjolnir. – Jest magiczny?

-To leczniczy kamień. – Recytuje monotonnie Thor. – Pokruszony wyleczy każdą ranę.

Bucky przegrzebuje stos prezentów by znaleźć gadżet który podarował Steve’owi Peter. Kieszonkowy zestaw ’sieci’ którymi mógłby zakleić ranę i kontynuować walkę.

-Podoba mi się to, że wszyscy zauważyli jak kiepsko o siebie dbasz. – Mówi w zamyśleniu i uchyla się od ciosu w ramię.

-Dziękuję Wam obojgu. – Steve mówi do Thora i Jane. – To bardzo miłe z Waszej strony.

-Ależ nie ma za co, Kapitanie.

-Teraz ja! – Janet podaje mu paczkę o zaokrąglonych krawędziach i końcach, która wygląda jak spore plastikowe naczynie. Steve przyjmuje je z wdzięcznością.

-Janet, nie musiałaś.

-Musiałam. – Odpowiada Janet. – Chociaż w sumie to pomysł Sama. Więc nie musiałam niczego wybierać tylko mu w tym pomóc. Łatwizna! Nie znoszę wybierać prezentów dla ludzi których jeszcze dobrze nie znam. Zawsze potem zastanawiam się…– Steve odrywa ostrożnie jedną krawędź jasnoniebieskiego papieru spod którego wyłania się plastikowy pojemnik.

-Coś domowego? – Zgaduje Bucky, pochylając się do przodu. Żaden z nich nie ukrywa, że to ich ulubiony aspekt rodzinnych obiadów ponieważ żaden z nich nigdy tak naprawdę nie nauczył się gotować ale zawsze uwielbiali to co gotowały ich mamy. Może Sam napomknął o tym Janet…

Steve zdejmuje z pojemnika pokrywkę odsłaniając kiść bananów.

-Uh. – Clint spogląda na Steve’a a potem na Janet która rumieni się ze zdenerwowania. – Czy to jakiś tajemny dowcip?

-Nie wierzę. – Mówi Steve patrząc na przytakującego Sama. Bucky przysuwa się do niego i marszczy brwi.

-Jest świetna z biologii i genetyki. – Mówi z dumą Sam obejmując Janet ramieniem.

-Nie wiem czy będą smakowały _dokładnie_ tak samo. – Janet przygryza dolną wargę. – Gatunek Gros Michel jest właściwie niedostępny na rynku ale cały czas istnieje. Z pomocą Pepper udało mi się sprowadzić kilka roślin. Potem zmodyfikowałam je tak żeby częściej owocowały i dobrze rosły w temperaturze pokojowej…– Janet rozgląda się po otaczających ją skołowanych twarzach. – Większość upraw bananów które znają ze swoich czasów zniszczył grzyb. – Wyjaśnia. – Wyhodowałam dla nich krzew bananowca który można hodować w doniczce.

-Ochhhh. – Mówi Peter. – Fajnie.

-Zastanawiałem się co to za maszyneria obok antałka z super gorzałą. -Rozmyśla Tony. – Myślałem, że to jakiś prezent od Bruce’a.

-To tylko lampa roślinna wraz z donicą hydroponiczną. – Wyjaśnia Bruce’owi Janet. – Krzew zachowuje się właściwie jak sukulent, nie powinien sprawiać większych problemów.

-Nie znam się na ogrodnictwie ale chyba sobie poradzę. – Uśmiecha się Bruce.

Steve obiera banana i podaje resztę kiści Bucky’emu, żeby się poczęstował.

-To bardzo miłe z Twojej strony, Janet. Musiało Ci to zająć mnóstwo czasu.

-Ależ nie. – Uśmiecha się Janet. – Banany z rodzaju Cavendish są wystarczająco odporne, więc musiałam tylko pożyczyć od nich tę odporność zresztą nieważne… smacznego.

-Pracujesz w moim laboratorium okazując niezwykłą kompetencję w swojej dziedzinie. Pytanie tylko dlaczego nie pracujesz dla mnie? – Tony krzywi się kiedy Pepper dyskretnie uderza go w tył głowy. – Przepraszam! Nieważne! Żadnych rozmów o pracy. Jezu, czy to naprawdę było konieczne?

-…jest pyszny. – Mówi Bucky przełykając kęs. – Steve, czy to dlatego nie chciałeś żebym próbował innych bananów?

-Nowoczesne banany są obrzydliwe. – Przyznaje szczerze Steve.

-Okej! – Klaszcze w dłonie Tony. – Kogo jeszcze brakuje? Nataszy! Żadnego prezentu dla dawnego współpracownika? Nawet kartki z życzeniami? – Tony unosi brew.

-Dam mu go w odpowiednim momencie. – Odpowiada Natasza sięgając po niebiesko-biało-czerwoną marmurkową babeczkę. – Czy te są upieczone w domu?

-Tak. – Oznajmia Peter uśmiechając się z dumą do Darcy. – Sami zrobiliśmy ciasto i krem.

-Właśnie dlatego krem jest trochę za gęsty. Miewam problemy z zachowaniem odpowiedniej konsystencji. – Mruczy Darcy spuszczając wzrok.

-Gęsty krem jest lepszy od zbyt rzadkiego. -Zapewnia ją Peter pochłonąwszy pół babeczki. – Jedliście kiedyś zbyt rzadki krem? Taki który po prostu zjeżdża z ciasta na talerz?

-Taki jest najgorszy. – Zgadza się Sam. – A teraz dawajcie tu te babeczki.

-Zostaw ją sobie na deser. – Mówi Bucky przejmując babeczkę, którą ktoś podał Steve’owi. – Zaraz wychodzimy na kolację.

-Co? Och tak! Kolacja. Prawie zupełnie zapomniałem. – Steve wstaje i zaczyna zbierać porozstawiane po podłodze pudełka i torebki z prezentami. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję Wam wszystkim. To naprawdę miłe z Waszej strony.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego! – Wołają wszyscy nie do końca jednocześnie. Steve uśmiecha się i pozwala Bucky’emu zaprowadzić się do windy.

**

-Znasz adres restauracji?

-Tak, i mam zamówioną taksówkę. Tony upierał się przy limuzynie ale się nie zgodziłem. – Bucky pomaga Steve’owi odłożyć prezenty na biurko a potem zaczyna się rozbierać żeby zmienić ubranie. Steve daje się przyłapać na podglądaniu.

-Twoje ubranie jest tam. Przebierz się. – Uśmiecha się Bucky wskazując łazienkę.

-Wybrałeś mi …dobrze, w porządku. – Śmieje się Steve wykonując polecenie i zamyka za sobą drzwi patrząc na rzeczy zwisające z wieszaka na ręczniki. Wyprasowana biała koszula oraz jeden z bardziej eleganckich szytych na miarę trzyczęściowych garniturów które Tony zamówił dla niego jakiś czas temu. Jest z granatowego płótna, są tam także delikatne srebrne spinki do mankietów i krawat, warte prawdopodobnie małej fortuny. To strój którego nigdy przedtem nie miał powodu zakładać.

Steve po raz kolejny poprawia włosy i wychodzi z łazienki zatrzymując się w pół kroku kiedy widzi Bucky’ego kończącego zapinanie guzików kamizelki. Tony musiał pomóc mu w jej zdobyciu ponieważ jest _zdecydowanie_ nowa. Jego idealnie dopasowany ciemnopopielaty garnitur przypomina ten, który ma na sobie Steve. Jego krawat jest ciemno purpurowy w białe paski. Bucky uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

-Zawsze lubiłeś mnie wystrojonego. – Mruczy Bucky podchodząc bliżej i udaje że poprawia Steve’owi kołnierzyk, żeby dotknąć jego szyi. – Podoba Ci się mój prezent?

-Zdecydowanie. Um. – Steve wzdycha drżąco siląc się na beztroski ton. – Ile mamy czasu do przyjazdu taksówki?

-Nie aż tyle, ile byś chciał. – Żartuje Bucky. – Rozpakujesz mnie później. Chodźmy poczekać na dole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Garnitur Steve'a](http://tlo-website.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Chris-Evans-Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-Gucci-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-1.jpg) (bez brody i poszetki)  
> [Garnitur Bucky'ego](http://stylerumor.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/tommy-hilfiger-25-anniversary-party-Sebastian-Stan.jpg)


	28. Steve

Restauracja jest imponująca a stolik zarezerwowany w jej prywatnej części jest miłym akcentem. Kelnerzy mają profesjonalnie znudzony wyraz twarzy który przypomina Steve’owi stażystów w TARCZY; wiedzą że nie powinni wyglądać na zaskoczonych czy też zafascynowanych więc udają ’znudzenie’.

Stek z tłuczonymi ziemniakami jest naprawdę, naprawdę pyszny.

-Tony wybrał niezłą knajpę. – Mówi Bucky. Zdążył już poluzować krawat i opiera się jednym łokciem o stół, sięgając po butelkę i dolewając sobie wina.

-Pewnie skończy się na tym, że będę musiał zanieść Cię do domu, prawda? – Uśmiecha się nad widelcem Steve a Bucky odpowiada mu filuternym uśmiechem dolewając sobie jeszcze więcej i odstawiając na stół właściwie pustą butelkę.

-Ponieważ z nas dwóch to _ja_ mam słabszą głowę. – Bucky puszcza do niego oko jakby właśnie coś sobie przypomniał. – Jeżeli już o tym mówimy…te wszystkie rysunki butelek po winie…

-Hmmm?

-Na zaliczenie w szkole.

-Och, tak. – Śmieje się Steve. – Wiesz, jednak jest sporo racji w tym, że im częściej coś rysujesz tym lepiej Ci to wychodzi. Nawet jeśli w połowie tego procesu wydaje Ci się to szalone.

Bucky uśmiecha się krzywo.

-Czy _naprawdę_ zaraz potem musiałeś oddać ’studium męskiego ciała’?

Steve, który właśnie kroi stek, unosi głowę i mruga.

-Co? Och. Tak. Rzeczywiście musiałem to oddać. – Wybucha śmiechem. – Myślałeś, że Cię oszukuję, żeby tylko móc popatrzeć na Ciebie siedzącego przede mną w samym podkoszulku?

-’Nie ruszaj się Bucky. Muszę dobrze narysować linę Twoich ramion.’ – Bucky uśmiecha się krzywo patrząc na policzki Steve’a, które są lekko zaróżowione. Steve lekko schyla głowę.

-Nie. Nie zrobiłbym Ci tego. _Ty_ natomiast…– Steve zamyśla się starając się przywołać coś podejrzanego z ich wspólnej przeszłości teraz kiedy wie, że wszystko miało drugie dno. – Wtedy kiedy zaoferowałeś że mnie popilnujesz kiedy kąpałem się w tamtej rzece…

- _Nie patrzyłem_!

-Ale _chciałeś_! – Steve uśmiecha się zwycięsko.

-Trudno się nie gapić kiedy Twój przyjaciel nagle trzykrotnie urósł. – Parska Bucky. Wbija wzrok w talerz, a potem spogląda na Steve’a spod rzęs. – Masz rację. Chciałem.

**

-Nie _porwij_ tego. Mam tylko jed…– Bucky chichocze wijąc się w ramionach Steve’a na tyle by zdjąć marynarkę. – Mam tylko jeden garnitur.

Steve wydaje z siebie zniecierpliwiony dźwięk i przesuwa dłońmi po bokach Bucky’ego. Dotyk materiału z którego zrobiona jest kamizelka sprawia, że dostaje gęsiej skórki i pochyla się ponownie całując usta Bucky’ego. Bucky wydaje z siebie urywany dźwięk kiedy zęby Steve’a zamykają się na chwilę na jego dolnej wardze.

-Zawsze tak ostro obchodzisz się z prezentami urodzinowymi?

-Tylko z tymi które naprawdę mi się podobają.

W oczach Bucky’ego rozbłyska pożądanie i Bucky wtula się w Steve’a ocierając się o niego biodrami.

-Cóż, możesz się nim bawić całą noc. – Szepcze. – Jak tylko chcesz.

Steve warczy i przyciąga go do kolejnego smakującego czerwonym winem pocałunku. Bucky otwiera się przed nim pozwalając językowi Steve’a wsuąć się do jego ust ale po chwili traci cierpliwość i zaczyna bawić się jego rozporkiem, wyciągając za zewnątrz jego członka i zaczynając go pieścić. Jest niemal zbyt dobrze. Steve unosi jedną rękę i przytrzymuje nią szczękę Bucky’ego, mocno i dosadnie i Bucky jęczy w odpowiedzi. Tak. Steve znowu przygryza jego dolną wargę a potem przesuwa rękę na jego ramię i lekko naciska. Kiedy Bucky osuwa się na kolana jego oddech staje się urywany is Steve czuje jak przechodzi go dreszcz.

-Jesteś tak cholernie piękny. – Mruczy Bucky i obejmuje dłońmi biodra Steve’a, wbijając kciuki w płócienny materiał spodni a potem pochyla głowę i bierze go do ust najdalej jak potrafi. Steve nie ukrywa nawet swego jęku ani tego jak jego ciało wygina się w łuk skierowany w stronę ust Bucky’ego. Nie wytrzyma zbyt długo po pełnych pożądania spojrzeniach z tylnego siedzenia taksówki i teraz…

-Och _Boże…_

Bucky pieprzy ustami członek Steve’a oddychając mocno przez nos żeby nie musieć przestać. Jego rozciągnięte czerwone usta i lekko wciągnięte policzki są zbyt piękne by odwrócić od nich wzrok. Kiedy Steve czuje jak dłonie Bucky’ego popychają jego biodra do przodu nakłaniając je do pchnięć, nawet nie oponuje. W pewnym momencie dotyka tylnej ściany gardła Bucky’ego pod złym kątem i Bucky zsuwa się z niego kaszląc ale po chwili ze zdwojoną siłą wraca do poprzedniej czynności jakby chciał przeprosić za tę chwilę przerwy, wbijając palce w biodra Steve’a i jęcząc głośno kiedy Steve w końcu zatapia rękę w jego włosach. Kiedy zaciska rękę i lekko ciągnie Bucky wydaje z siebie głośniejszy choć lekko stłumiony jęk i przesuwa się do tyłu na tyle by móc pieścić językiem samą główkę jego członka. Steve wreszcie poddaje się i gwałtownie dochodzi.

Bucky uśmiecha się mimo pełnych ust i wsuwa go w siebie najdalej jak może przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół po jego biodrach i udach tak daleko jak może sięgnać w tej pozycji. Steve dyszy i czeka aż Bucky wstanie by przyciągnąć go do siebie i podziękować mu pocałunkiem za dobrze wykonane zadanie. Bucky wydaje z siebie zdziwiony ale też pełen rozbawienia dźwięk kiedy Steve popycha go na ścianę niemal opierając się o niego kiedy czeka na to aż jego świat przestanie się kołysać. Smak wina zniknął zmieniwszy się w słodki, klejący żar. Steve czuje krzywy uśmieszek na swoich ustach.

-Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy. – Mruczy Steve przesuwając językiem po małżowinie ucha Bucky’ego w sposób który przyprawia go o dreszcze.

-Tak? – Śmieje się bez tchu Bucky i wypycha do przodu biodra. – Pokażesz mi to w czym Ty jesteś dobry?

_Tak. Kiedykolwiek mi na to pozwolisz._

-Zdejmij spodnie. – Steve zmusza się do tego żeby się odsunąć, łapie stojącą na stoliku buteleczkę a kiedy wraca, zauważa że Bucky rozbiera się według rozkazu, zdejmując tylko buty, skarpety, spodnie i bokserki po pełnym aprobaty skinieniu głowy Steve’a. Rozkazy sprawiają, że twarz Bucky’ego rumieni się z rozkoszy a Steve odczuwa przez to raptowny przypływ pożądania przysuwając się bliżej by odsunąć dłonie Bucky’ego od guzików kamizelki.

-To może zostać na swoim miejscu.

-Ty _naprawdę_ lubisz kiedy jestem wystrojony.

-I rozkosznie wulgarny. Lubię Cię w każdej wersji. – Steve uśmiecha się szeroko i przesuwa dłonie na plecy Bucky’ego i jego pośladki unosząc go dopóki nie opiera się o nią i o przytrzymujące go w tej pozycji lewe ramię Steve’a. Bucky wierci się oplatając go w pasie nogami, i chciwie ocierając członek o przód koszuli Steve’a.

-Zniszczymy sobie ubrania. – Nie wygląda jednak na to by mocno się tym przejął.

-Dopiero zaczęliśmy. – Steve trąca nosem nos Bucky’ego. – Daj mi swoją prawą rękę.

Bucky wypełnia rozkaz i oblizuje usta patrząc jak Steve wyciska na jego palce dużą ilość lubrykantu.

-Co mam z tym zrobić?

-Wydaje mi się, że coś wymyślisz. – Steve wpatruje się w oczy Bucky’ego kiedy drugi mężczyzna sięga dłonią do tyłu wsuwając w siebie palce najdalej jak może i mocniej obejmując go udami kiedy staje się to zbyt przyjemne. – Gdzie się spieszysz?

-Wiem, że dziś Twoje urodziny, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego to ja mam być _cierpliwy_ kiedy masz zamiar pieprzyć mnie na tej…o ja pierdolę…– Bucky przygryza dolną wargę odrzucając głowę do tyłu i zaczyna poruszać dłonią w ustalonym rytmie. Steve spogląda w dół i zauważa pierwsze krople preejakulatu znaczące jego koszulę.

- _Bucky._

_-_ Poza tym, jeśli wystarczająco Cię podniecę może szybciej zabierzesz się do roboty…

Naprawdę nie muszą się tym martwić ponieważ po chwili Steve czuje jak czubek jego erekcji uparcie szturcha tyłek Bucky’ego. Bucky przestaje być rozproszony i staje się radosny i figlarny i używa swoich nóg by przyciągnąć Steve’a do kolejnego pocałunku jednocześnie kończąc się przygotowywać.

-Daj mi jeszcze trochę lubrykantu. – Szepcze w usta Steve’a. Steve wypełnia jego prośbę i Bucky przekręca się lekko w jego ramionach. Tylko na tyle, żeby móc sięgnąć niżej, złapać główkę członka Steve’a i pokryć ją śliską substancją. Steve syczy z wdzięcznością i podciąga go bliżej by zatopić zęby w jego gardle. – _Cholera._ – Bucky wygina się w łuk, zmienia ułożenie ręki na członku Steve’a i stara się wsunąć go w siebie ale Steve unosi go wyżej ignorując jego pełne oburzenia warknięcie. – Dalej Steve, daj mi to.

-Już nie długo. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. – Trzymając go za lewy bark Steve wsuwa prawą rękę między ich ciała i obejmuje palcami członek Bucky’ego. Bucky jęczy starając się przychylić do jego dotyku ale nie ma jak tego zrobić. Już od dawna wycieka z niego preejakulat i kiedy Steve zaczyna poruszać dłonią obie ręce Bucky’ego przesuwają się do tyłu by podeprzeć się ściany i jednocześnie opada mu szczęka. – Właśnie tak Buck. Chcę zobaczyć jak niszczysz moją koszulę.

- _Kurwa._ – Bucky wije się w jego uścisku gniotąc koszulę jeszcze bardziej kiedy przesuwa dłońmi po ścianie starając się lepiej o nią podeprzeć, rzucając Steve’owi zdziwione spojrzenie kiedy dociera do niego że Steve chce by doszedł _teraz_. Steve oblizuje usta nie przerywając poruszania dłonią szukając oznak zbliżającego się orgazmu na twarzy Bucky’ego; kiedy jego oddech staje się urywany a nasienie wytryskuje na jego dłoń Steve musi użyć całej swojej silnej woli aby nie dojść razem z nim. Dochodząc Bucky jęczy długo i rozpustnie i w końcu opiera głowę na ramieniu Steve’a głośno łapiąc powietrze. Steve pieści go w trakcie poorgazmowych dreszczy puszczając jego erekcję dopiero wtedy kiedy jest pewien, że nic już nie zostało.

Kiedy oddychanie Bucky’ego mniej więcej wraca do normy Steve łapie go obiema rękami za biodra i ustawia nad swoim członkiem.

-O Jezu. – Mówi łamiącym się głosem Bucky. – O Boże, Stevie jesteś _niemo_ …– Jego wypowiedź zostaje przerwana kiedy znowu opada mu szczęka a jego brwi marszczą się z powodu niespodziewanego uczucia rozciągania a Steve jest wdzięczny za każdą odrobinę siły jaką dało mu super serum ponieważ może posadzić na sobie Bucky’ego tak wolno jak tego chce bez żadnego drżenia.

Bucky jest ciasny i ciepły ale jednocześnie rozluźniony orgazmem co ułatwia Steve’owi zadanie i pozwala mu łatwiej go posiąść. Steve wsuwa się w niego cal po calu a uda Bucky’ego zaciskają się i rozluźniają na jego bokach, pięty wbijają się w dół jego pleców grożąc że _poruszą_ Steve’em same jeśli się nie pospieszy.

-Powoli. – Powtarza Steve i Bucky spogląda na jego zroszone potem czoło i pogryzione niemal do krwi usta.

-Ani się waż. – Mruczy ostrzegawczo Bucky sycząc kiedy Steve unosi go o kilka cali a potem pozwala grawitacji ściągnąć go w dół. – _No dalej._

-Jeszcze chwilę. – Steve wzdycha drżąco wypełniając go w całości i wbijając palce w jego ciało tak, że na pewno zostaną po nich siniaki kiedy trzyma go nieruchomo. Po prostu musi przez chwilę nacieszyć się tym że z jakiegoś powodu tak idealnie do siebie pasują. Potem, nareszcie, może unieść Bucky’ego na tyle by wsunąć się w niego powoli i ostrożnie słuchając jego cichych westchnień oraz jednego zduszonego okrzyku po którym Steve poznaje że musnął jego prostatę. Postanawia na razie trzymać się od niej z daleka, co jest łatwe pod tym kątem, i upaja się widokiem otwartych ust i na wpół przymkniętych powiek Bucky’ego, zmęczonego lecz nadal pragnącego więcej.

Steve jest uparty. Utrzymuje wolny rytm. Bucky w końcu mięknie w jego ramionach i leży przez chwilę rozluźniony pozwalając Steve’owi na wszystko aż Steve wzdycha głęboko i z całej siły wypycha biodra w górę. To działa. Bucky otwiera szeroko oczy a jego ciało spina się od wzrastającego ponownie pożądania przesuwając się w ramionach Steve’a by osiągnąć lepszy kąt. Steve bierze go mocniej ustawiając ramiona Bucky’ego tak by opierały się o ścianę chociaż on sam utrzymuje większość ciężaru jego ciała, pozwalając grawitacji odwalić część roboty przy opuszczaniu go, i dopiero kiedy Bucky niemal krzyczy Steve zauważa że jego erekcja powróciła, klejąca, gruba i ocierająca się o jego brzuch. Steve czuje bliskość orgazmu i zaczyna uderzać w prostatę Bucky’ego tak mocno jak może w tej pozycji i być może jego rozmiar pomaga ponieważ _udaje mu się_ potrzeć o nią sprawiając, że ścięgna w szyi Bucky’ego stają się znowu bardziej widoczne kiedy Bucky wierci się w jego ramionach błagając o więcej.

-Jesteś blisko? – Dyszy Steve lekko przyspieszając.

- _Zrób to jeszcze raz_. – Powtarza Bucky zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Steve’a i starając się lepiej na nim utrzymać. – Kurwa. _Kurwa. Steve._ Potrzebuję…– Steve zmienia uchwyt na biodrach Bucky’ego i wsuwa się w niego gwałtownie a Bucky krzyczy kiwając głową więc Steve robi to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz aż czuje jak Bucky napiera na niego mocno i to, że Steve nie może wytrzymać nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Bucky dochodzi w tym samym momencie.

**

Tej nocy Bucky zasypia wtulony w Steve’a.


	29. Steve

Kiedy Steve otwiera rano drzwi sypialni znajduje pod nimi idealnie owinięte w granatowy papier pudło prezentowe czekające na niego w korytarzu, bardzo przypominające ostatni prezent od Nataszy.

-Wiedziałem, że ma dla Ciebie prezent. – Mruczy z uśmiechem Bucky. – No dalej, otwórz go, jestem ciekaw co w nim jest.

Steve klęka by je podnieść ważąc je w dłoniach, jest bardzo lekkie, i zamyka drzwi na wypadek gdyby w pudle kryło się coś…osobistego. Siada na łóżku z pudłem na kolanach i ostrożnie uchyla wieko. Na posłaniu z grubej warstwy czerwonej bibułki leży znajomo wyglądający pluszowy miś w granatowym wojskowym płaszczyku.

Steve przez chwilę wpatruje się w pudełko, potem sięga i wyjmuje zabawkę. To _ten sam_ miś. Szwy na uszach, mankietach płaszcza…wszystko jest identyczne do tego poprzedniego.

-Zatrzymała go.

-Hmm? – Bucky patrzy na niego i w końcu wyjmuje mu misia z rąk żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. – On wygląda jak… – Bucky podnosi misia do góry. – Czy to miałbym być ja?

-Tak. To Ty. 

-…Steve? Co się stało?

-Nic. – Steve ociera twarz. – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.

**

Steve i Bucky towarzyszą Peterowi, Clintowi, Samowi, a przez rozszerzenie także Janet, w wycieczce na złomowisko gdzie Peter ma się nauczyć pracować z samochodami. Sam przynosi koc z ostatniej wycieczki, rozkłada go w bezpiecznej odległości i upewnia się, że Janet jest wygodnie a potem dołącza do Petera i Clinta w przygotowanym, uporządkowanym miejscu.

-Następnym razem powinniśmy przyjechać tu z Brucem. – Stwierdza Peter wspinając się na pakę wraku półciężarówki i rozglądając się po placu zastawionym częściami samochodów.

-Taa…jego alter ego prawdopodobnie ucieszyłoby tyle miejsca do zabawy. – Uśmiecha się Sam.

-Głównie chodziło mi o to, że mógłby puszczać w moim kierunku samochody udając że na mnie jadą, ale Ty też masz trochę racji. – Peter zakłada maskę a potem przybiera pozę macho i uderza pięściamy w dach ciężarówki. – Hulk niszczy! Hulk niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiszczy!

-Więc jaki jest protokół na takie wyjścia? Mamy dopingować czy się nabijać? – Janet sięga do torby po coś co, ku zadowoleniu Bucky’ego, okazuje się resztką wczorajszego placka z brzoskwiniami. Janet uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie i wyciąga też kilka widelców.

-I tak, i tak. – Odpowiada Steve uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością kiedy Janet podaje mu serwetkę i ustawia pojemnik na środku koca. – Bucky szkoli Petera w Wieży ale nawet Tony nie ma do dyspozycji zużytych samochodów którymi moglibyśmy się pobawić.

-Założę się, że zdobyłby je gdybym poprosił. – Mów Bucky przełykając kęs. Steve wybucha śmiechem.

-Pewnie masz rację.

-Cóż, wydaje mi się że odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Sam mówi, że są świetnie zgrani z tym całym lataniem, huśtaniem się na pajęczynie, walką ze złem. – Janet lekko wzdycha. Bucky podnosi wzrok znad deseru i unosi brew.

-Nie lubisz walki? – Ryzykuje.

-Nie, nie chodzi o to. Właściwie to jestem trochę zazdrosna. – Janet spogląda na nich a potem unosi ręce. – Wiem, wiem. Nie jestem super-żołnierką, nie służyłam w Siłach Powietrznych…nie przydarzyło mi się to co Peterowi ale ja po prostu nie lubię siedzieć z boku? Wykorzystywanie spadku po ojcu do szczytnych celów jest miłe…ale czasami chciałabym być bardziej aktywna a nie ciągle wypisywać czeki.

-Czeki też są ważne. – Mówi szczerze Bucky obserwując Petera, który siedzi w dźwigu i odrywa drzwi z samochodów. Sam i Clint przypatrują się temu siedząc na dachu starej Hondy dyskutując o czymś i pokazując coś palcami.

-Bucky ma rację. Nie wielu ludzi inwestuje w otaczający ich świat. – Dodaje Steve myśląc o tych wszystkich nadgodzinach które brała jego matka żeby było ją stać na jego lekarstwa. I o nadgodzinach które wiele lat później z tego samego powodu brał Bucky.

-Parker! – Woła Bucky. – Budujesz wieżę z drzwi samochodowych?

-…może?

-Zabieraj się do prawdziwej roboty bo pogadamy inaczej.

Janet chichocze. Steve odwraca się do Bucky’ego chcąc poprosić go by trochę wyluzował ale Bucky umyka wzrokiem w bok, maszcząc brwi jakby próbował zapobiec nadchodzącemu bólowi głowy. Steve czuje nerwowe ukłucie w żołądku kiedy odwraca się do Janet.

-Więc, co myślisz o Wieży teraz kiedy poznałaś już nową wielką rodzinę Sama?

-Jest super. – Stwierdza Janet i kiwa głową w kierunku Petera który z wysiłkiem buduje barykadę z zepchniętych razem kompaktowych samochodów. Sam poprawia szelki swoich skrzydeł. – Jesteście naprawdę świetnie do siebie dobrani. Czy to dziwne że dzięki temu czuję się zrehabilitowana?

-Dlatego, że pomogłaś to zaaranżować? – Pyta Bucky.

-To zabrzmiało jakby to był tylko mój pomysł. – Śmieje się Janet.

-Możesz się nam przyznać, że głosowałaś na wszystkich poza Tonym. Nie zdradzimy Cię. – Steve patrzy na nią z najbardziej godnym zaufania wyrazem twarzy jednak huk zderzających się ze sobą ciężarówek wybija go z rytmu. Steve i Janet odwracają z ciekawością głowy ale rozluźniają się kiedy dociera do nich, że to było zamierzone. Bucky wstaje z koca i ucieka przed hałasem.

-Bucky?

-Po prostu…daj mi dwie minuty? – Pyta pocierając twarz.

-W porządku. – Steve walczy z chęcią pójścia za nim. – Mam pójść z tobą?

-Nie, ja…-Bucky macha ręką i znika za ścianą z opon.

Steve patrzy przez chwilę w tamtą stronę i w końcu wraca na koc. Kiedy spogląda na Janet ona uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

-Nadal czasami potrzebuje przerwy?

-Tak. – Jest wdzięczny, że nie musi się tłumaczyć; widać to wyraźnie na jej twarzy. Janet zna takie życie. – Czy…-Jego ciekawość jest nagła i przytłaczająca. – Czy to dlatego Ty i Hank…?

-Nie, to wcale nie było tak. – Janet przygryza dolną wargę i patrzy w stronę w którą odszedł Bucky. – Choroba Hanka była no wiesz…nie zrozum mnie źle, ale uważam że masz wiele szczęścia. Ponieważ Bucky pozwala Ci na bliskość.

W tym momencie Steve czuje się dokładnie odwrotnie, koszmarnie nieszczęśliwy i świadom tego, że Bucky rzadko kiedy mówi mu naprawdę wszystko, ale to nie jest coś o czym mówi się głośno więc tylko przytakuje.

-Hank udawał, że nic mu nie jest. Wkurzał się kiedy sugerowałam że może powinien porozmawiać ze mną lub kimkolwiek innym. – Janet przesuwa po pojemniku resztki placka. – Nie radził sobie z tym. Nikt by sobie z czymś takim nie poradził, W końcu eksplodował krzycząc i wrzeszcząc a potem, wyraźnie tym zawstydzony, udawał że nic się nie stało. Przez długi czas myślałam, że to moja wina. Że gdybym była dla niego lepszą dziewczyną byłby szczęśliwszy i nie wpadałby w takie doły. – Odkłada widelec garbiąc się lekko. – Przepraszam. Nie powinnam Ci tego mówić.

-Nie ma sprawy. Wygląda na to, że bardzo się starałaś.

-To prawda! Ciągle muszę o tym sobie przypominać. I pamiętać, że związki zawodzą jeśli obie strony tak samo o nie nie dbają. O jego zdrowie. I o to żeby oni sami byli zdrowi. – Janet uderza pięścią w powietrze w lekko żałosnym geście. – To moja nowa mantra.

-Całkiem niezła. – Uśmiech Steve’a gaśnie kiedy zauważa on że coś nadlatuje w ich stronę. – Wydaje mi się, że masz gości.

-Słucham? – Janet odwraca się by spojrzeć przez ramię i zauważa podchodzącą do niej parę mew. Mewy siadają pół metra od niej jakby chciały dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. – Och, cześć.

Steve spogląda na drugą stronę placu i stojącego tam na dachu Forda Sama, który wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie.

**

Mija pięć minut. Steve przeprasza Janet i wstaje z koca ruszając w stronę labiryntu z opon w którym zniknął Bucky. Zapach gumy jest przytłaczający a im wyższe stają się ściany tym bardziej Steve rozumie dlaczego Bucky wybrał to miejsce. Im dalej się w nie zapuszcza tym bardziej wygłuszone są odgłosy mew i zderzających się ze sobą samochodów. Nie jest całkiem cicho ale jest blisko.

Bucky siedzi na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami, skrzyżowanymi nogami i plecami odchylonymi do tyłu jakby próbował medytować.

-Czy mogę usiąść obok ciebie?

Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy, więc Steve siada obok niego z lekko podkulonymi nogami i czeka. Bucky specjalnie powoli i głęboko oddycha ale to chyba mu nie pomaga. Steve myśli, że wygląda raczej na zbolałego niż przerażonego.

-Jeśli…Jeśli coś spowodowało, że nie czujesz się tu najlepiej możemy wrócić do domu.

-Nic tego nie spowodowało. – Mówi Bucky potrząsając głową i oblizując usta. Mówi to gorzko jakby go to wkurzało. Steve czeka i w końcu Bucky kontynuuje. – Nic tego nie spowodowało, wczoraj czułem się świetnie. To mi się po prostu…przydarza. Nienawidzę tego.

Steve wyciąga rękę owijając palce wokół dłoni Bucky’ego i ściska.

-Przydarzają Ci się…wspomnienia?

–To…- Oczy Bucky’ego nadal są zamknięte. – To jest tak jakbym znowu tam był. Przypomina mi się fragment, i zanim mogę to powstrzymać wszystko do mnie wraca, to po prostu, nie mogę się ruszyć a pokój jest taki zimny i…

-Hej, hej. – Steve ściska mocniej jego rękę. – Możesz się ruszyć Buck.

Bucky jęczy i kuli się niemal przyjmując pozycję płodową a jego twarz jest napięta zanim się chowa.

-Możesz się ruszyć. Już nikt Cię nigdzie nie więzi. – Steve oddycha głęboko i nagle coś do niego dociera. – Chodzi o gumę, prawda? Czujesz zapach gumy?

-…tak.

-Strasznie śmierdzi, prawda?

-Tak. – Bucky mówi lekko drżącym tonem.

Steve przysuwa się do niego zmieniając rękę którą ściska dłoń Bucky’ego tak, by móc objąć go ramieniem.

-Jestem przy Tobie. Bardzo blisko. Możesz ruszać się ile chcesz. Nie ma tu nikogo prócz nas, a Ty możesz swobodnie się poruszać i czuć unoszący się w powietrzu potworny smród gumy. A ja zdecydowanie jestem przy Tobie.


	30. Bucky

Twarz Zoli jest ordynarna i zadowolona. Mówi coś czego Bucky na początku nie słyszy ale co później ciągle do niego wraca jakby jego umysł nie potrafił się wyłączyć dopóki to do niego nie dotrze:

_Cieszymy się, że do nas wróciłeś._

Przed oczami miga mu nowa, mocna twarz Steve’a oraz wybawienie ale znika w ułamku sekundy. Zola pojawia się znowu starszy, bardziej gorzki a wszystkie badania są zemstą.

_Twoje ciało nie odrzuci następnego. Nie martw się. Mamy najlepszych chirurgów. Niedługo znów będziesz cały._

Powietrze pachnie gumą, kurzem i Steve’em. Dłoń Steve’a głaszcze go uspokajająco po plecach i prawym barku. Steve jeszcze bardziej go dotyka. Uczucie jest stłumione na lewym barku ale Steve dotyka go mimo wszystko. Steve prosi go by głęboko oddychał. Gumą, kurzem i Steve’em.

Steve pyta czy Bucky jest gotów wstać. Bucky może odmówić. Więc odmawia. Steve nadal głaszcze go po plecach.

Ma na sobie miękkie cywilne ubrania. Ma na sobie dżinsowe spodnie. On czuje się w nich dobrze. Steve prosi go żeby powiedział to nagłos ponieważ Rachel mówi, że to uspokajająca technika. Bucky o tym pamięta. Mówi o wszystkim. Swoich butach i bawełnianych ubraniach, dotyku gumy na plecach i jej zapachu wypełniającym jego nozdrza, o zapachu kurzu, uczuciu ciepłych promieni słońca na jego karku, o zapachu Steve’a i uczuciu jego ramion trzymających Bucky’ego. Bucky wtula twarz w bark Steve’a który nieprzerwanie głaszcze go po karku, głowie i za uszami, raz za razem.

Jest rok 2014. W oddali słyszy nawoływania mew oraz głosy Sama Wilsona, Clinta Bartona i Petera Parkera. Rozmawiają o inercji i „strefie zgniotu”. Bucky przysłuchuje im się przez chwilę. Steve głaszcze go po włosach i Bucky czuje się trochę lepiej.

Trzymali go w małym pokoiku. Był ciemny i zimny a Bucky krzyczał. Przez całe dnie.

Bucky wstaje i wbija paznokcie w bieżnik starej opony. Steve wstaje wraz z nim. Bucky ma ochotę rozwalić tę ścianę opon i rzucać nimi, zniszczyć je. Ma ochotę coś zniszczyć. Nie chce niczego niszczyć. Już nigdy nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Nie chce przez to przechodzić. Chce żeby to się skończyło. Steve pyta czy może mu jakoś pomóc a Bucky nie jest pewien. Nie odpowiada a Steve nie złości się na niego. Steve nigdy się na niego nie złości. Nie tak naprawdę. Bucky robi krok naprzód a Steve rozumie i przytula go. Steve mówi mu o ziemi pod ich stopami i słońcu nad ich głowami, krzyku mew, smrodzie gumy i Bucky mu wierzy. Jego koszula jest miękka w dłoniach Bucky’ego. Bucky czuje brud na swoich palcach, wie że brudzi Steve’owi koszulę ale Steve nie ma mu tego za złe. Bucky przytula go mocniej a on przytula mocniej Bucky’ego.

Steve mówi o tym jak dobrze Bucky sobie radzi. Powtarza to raz po raz a Bucky czuje jak zapada się w Steve’a pozwalając jego słowom ogarnąć go aż do kości. Steve mówi mu więcej. W inny sposób. Dotykając go raz po raz. W miejscu za uchem. Jego karku. Jego kręgosłupa. W górę i w dół. Steve mówi do niego a jego głos jest przyjemny dla jego ucha. Dotyk na karku Bucky’ego. Steve wbija tam lekko palce a Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk i wszystko jest w porządku.

Guma. Słońce. Mewy. Steve całuje Bucky’ego w policzek a Bucky uśmiecha się ponieważ jest to miłe.


	31. Steve

Oto należąca do Steve’a mentalna lista porad dotycząca opieki na Bucky’m:

-Kiedy prosi Cię o kontakt, daj mu go. Bez wyjątku.

**

Właśnie mają zasiąść do kolacji kiedy Bucky gwałtownie wstaje, wycofując się z rozmowy z Clintem i Nataszą, odsuwa od stołu dwa krzesła i siada na jednym wpatrując się w blat stołu tak długo aż Steve rozumie o co mu chodzi. I siada na drugim krześle. Jedno z ramion Bucky’ego zwisa u jego boku więc Steve łapie go za nią delikatnie gładząc jego dłoń i przesuwając paznokciami po nadgarstku i palcach. Trwa to dobrych kilka minut ale nikt im nie przeszkadza. Jakby otaczało ich niewidoczne pole siłowe. Kiedy Tony pokroił pizzę i zaczyna wynosić ją z kuchni Bucky jest znów gotów do rozmowy.

**

Czasami on naprawdę potrzebuje kontaktu jednak nie czuje się na tyle dobrze by o niego poprosić. Zaoferuj mu go. Ale nie wywołuj przy tym scen.

**

Steve prosi Jarvisa by znowu wyświetlił coś na przeciwległej ścianie sypialni. Jarvis wyświetla na ścianie jakiś film dokumentalny o życiu pustyni. Steve opiera poduszki o wezgłowie łóżka i rozsiada się na nim z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i kocem leżącym u jego boku. Nie odzywa się ani słowem tylko siedzi i ogląda film.

W końcu Bucky wstaje z kąta pokoju, bez słowa zajmuje miejsce między nogami Steve’a i przykrywa się kocem.

**

Upewnij się żeby coś zjadł. Czasami zdarza mu się zapomnieć jeśli nie towarzyszy Ci podczas posiłku.

**

Telekonferencja Bucky’ego przedłuża się na tyle, że niestety przegapia on Chińszczyznę zamówioną przez Sama na kolację. Steve zjada swoją dolę a potem zabiera się za gotowanie podczas kiedy Bruce sprząta po posiłku.

Udaje mu się całkiem nieźle. Kanapki z serem lądują na patelni w momencie kiedy telekonferencja dobiega końca. Steve wie, że Bucky będzie najpierw szukał go w sypialni a potem przyjdzie do salonu/jadalni.

Ser w kanapkach jest prawie całkowicie rozpuszczony kiedy Bucky wraca.

-Cześć. – Mruczy wchodząc do kuchni z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jego wzrok jest spuszczony ale mimo wszystko skupiony na patelni. – Dwie kanapki?

-Jedna jest dla Ciebie. – Zapewnia go Steve. – Chodź tu do mnie. - Bucky podchodzi bliżej a Steve obejmuje go wolnym ramieniem. Bucky spina się na chwilę ale potem wzdycha ze zmęczeniem w ramię Steve’a.

-Pachnie szynką. – Mruczy po chwili milczenia.

-W Twojej jest _mnóstwo_ szynki. – Szepcze z ufnością Steve i czuje się tak bardzo, bardzo zwycięski kiedy Bucky w końcu się uśmiecha.

**

Pokazuj mu nowe rzeczy. Zajmują jego uwagę a na konsolach Tony’ego jest mnóstwo gier które wcale nie są brutalne.

**

-Kuuuuuuuuurde! Kurdekurdekurdekurde!

Peter wybucha śmiechem kiedy samochodzik Bucky’ego wypada z toru; mały człowieczek w goglach podlatuje na chmurce żeby zabrać go z pobocza ale Bucky jest już na szóstym miejscu. Wygląda jakby miał ochotę rozwalić kontroler.

-Mój samochód był do bani. – Zrzędzi.

-Chłopie, wybrałeś nieodpowiednie koła. – Peter pochyla się do przodu robiąc coś by utrzymać za sobą swoją żółwią skorupę. Darcy, której siedział na ogonie eksploduje.

-’Złe koła’? Skąd mogłem wiedzieć jak wybrać lepsze?

-Naciskasz plus w trakcie wybierania i poznajesz statystykę.

-Te nie były dobre do szybkiej jazdy z tym zawieszeniem. Do czego się ich używa? – Bucky próbuje zabić wzrokiem Steve’a którego śmiech tylko się wzmaga.

-Do jazdy pod wodą. – Odpowiada Jane.

-Do kur… _ty też wiedziałaś?!_

**  
Czas spędzany sam na sam nie musi sprowadzać się do _tego._

**

_-Kurwa…-_ Jęczy Steve a Bucky chichocze całując wewnętrzną stronę jego uda. – Bucky pospiesz się.

-Jeszcze chwileczkę. – Bucky przesuwa językiem po jego biodrze aż do wystającej kości a potem znowu w dół. Steve jest tak podniecony i twardy że zaczyna odczuwać ból.

-Proszę? – Próbuje Steve. Bucky wzdycha teatralnie jakby naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał i Steve wybucha śmiechem.

**

Jeżeli już czas sprowadza się do _tego_. Mów wtedy do niego.

**

-Jesteś cudowny. – Jęczy Steve poruszając się nad Buckym, i uśmiecha się kiedy Bucky otwiera oczy. – Jesteś _niesamowity_.

Kątem oka Steve zauważa jak wyciągnięte nad głowę ramiona Bucky’ego wyciągają się jeszcze bardziej. To początek sposobu w jaki całe jego ciało reaguje na komplement. Bucky unosi brodę eksponując gardło, odpowiadając mu bez słów. Steve wypycha biodra do przodu a Bucky marszczy brwi koncentrując się na tym by wpuścić go dalej. Steve jęczy.

-Jeszcze raz. – Mówi dysząc Steve. Bucky przygryza dolną wargę zaciskając mięśnie wokół Steve’a a Steve zmienia kąt uścisku na jego ramieniu i wsuwa się głębiej. Bucky wzdycha głośno przygryzając dolną wargę a jego oczy stają się szkliste a potem się zamykają. Steve porusza gwałtownie biodrami a usta Bucky’ego otwierają się w poszukiwaniu powietrza, choć jego oddech staje się urywany kiedy Steve robi to jeszcze raz.

-No dalej. – Zachęca go Steve ponieważ odkrył jak bardzo podniecają Bucky’ego takie rozkazy. – Dojdź dla mnie.

**

Nie spuszczaj go z oka

**

Siedzą przy śniadaniu kiedy Bucky nagle wstaje od stołu i wychodzi. Po prostu wstaje, wychodzi z pokoju i już nie wraca.

-Nie wyszedł do łazienki. – Zauważa Sam i Steve przytrzymuje palcami nasadę nosa.

-Wrócił do sypialni. – Wyjaśnia Steve. Nie ma pojęcia co się stało ale nieobecne zachowania z ostatnich kilku godzin nagle nabierają sensu. – Daj mi minutę.

_Steve Rogers: Czy potrzebujesz mojego towarzystwa?_

Steve siedzi przy stole wpatrując się w telefon zapomniawszy o obecności Sama dopóki nie czuje dotyku jego ciepłej dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

-Czy to atak paniki czy…?

-Nie zupełnie. Wiem, że rozmawia z lekarzem i ataki mijają. Ale ten jest gorszy od pozostałych.

Steve zamyśla się i wysyła kolejną wiadomość.

_Steve Rogers: Czy powinienem do niego pójść?_

_Jarvis: Tak._

Sypialnia.

Bucky nie siedzi skulony na łóżku. Raczej na podłodze przy nim, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i pustym spojrzeniem wpatrzonym w przestrzeń. Przesuwa się lekko kiedy Steve wchodzi do pokoju, na tyle przytomny by zauważyć, że nie jest już sam. Jednak kiedy Steve zamyka kopnięciem drzwi i klęka u jego boku Bucky cofa głowę.

-Buck, porozmawiaj ze mną.

Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk podobny do skowytu zranionego zwierzęcia.

–Bucky…- Steve wyciąga rękę by dotknąć jego policzka. Bucky najpierw odsuwa się a potem przychyla do jego dotyku. – Gdzie teraz jesteś?

-Jestem w Nowym Jorku. W roku 2014.

-Tak. – Steve siada i dotyka czołem, czoła Bucky’ego. – Ale Twój umysł. _Gdzie_ on jest?

-Ja…nie wiem. – Bucky trzepocze powiekami.

Steve ostrożnie wyciąga ramiona. Bucky odsuwa się od niego ale wraca równie szybko, jak gdyby na początku bał się uderzenia. Steve bierze Bucky’ego w ramiona i Bucky zapada się w nie prawie bez czucia ale potem znowu się spina jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Tak bardzo chciałbym Ci pomóc.

-Przepraszam.

-Nic nie mów. – Steve przyciska dłoń do jego pleców a drugą zaczyna głaskać go po głowie we wszystkich wrażliwych miejscach. Bucky wzdycha i wtula się w jego ramiona niemal wdrapując mu się na kolana.

-Przepraszam. – Powtarza nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

-Już w porządku

-Naprawdę przepraszam.

Steve przygryza dolną wargę i usiłuje się skupić. Miał w głowie całą listę sposobów na poradzenie sobie z tą sytuacją ale teraz może skupić się jedynie na cierpieniu Bucky’ego.

-Chcesz żebym wezwał Nataszę? – Pyta w końcu. Niemal natychmiast Bucky potrząsa głową wtuloną w ramię Steve’a.

- _Chcę Ciebie._

-W porządku. Masz mnie. Masz tyle mnie ile potrzebujesz. – Steve odsuwa się na tyle by pocałować Bucky’ego w policzek. – Chcesz porozmawiać z lekarzem?

-Nie.

-Nawet jeśli będę przy Tobie cały czas?

-Nie teraz, proszę. – Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk podobny do czkawki.

-Dobrze. W porządku. Nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać. – Steve czuje jak Bucky potrząsa głową i głęboko oddycha. – Oddychaj dla mnie, dobrze? – Bucky leciuteńko kiwa głową a Steve czuje jak ciało w jego ramionach kurczy się i rozkurcza drżąc w połowie oddech jakby oddychało starymi płucami Steve’a. Steve głaszcze go po plecach i przytula kiedy przestaje. – Nie przestawaj oddychać. – Bucky znowu oddycha. Bardzo powoli. Wdech. Wydech. Głęboki wdech. Wydech. Odgłos kaszlu. Wdech. Wydech. – Bardzo dobrze. Idealnie. – Steve znowu głaszcze go po głowie. – Jeszcze dwa.

Bucky kiwa głową, wiercąc się lekko na tyle by Steve mógł zobaczyć jego twarz i jej tak bardzo skupiony na uspokojeniu oddychania wyraz. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Kiedy kończy zamyka oczy jakby na coś czekał.

Może czeka.

-Dobrze. – Mówi Steve i delikatnie układa Bucky’ego na dywanie z głową na swoich kolanach by móc dalej go głaskać. Bucky leży tam z zamkniętymi oczami ale nie jest już tak przerażony i skołowany. Steve nadal go głaszcze. Po szyi, wzdłuż pleców, do karku i z powrotem na szyję. Nagle Bucky zwija się w ciasny kłębek a na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas bólu. – Co się stało?

-Nie mogę. – Krzywi się Bucky. – Nie mogę ich powstrzymać. – Jąka się Bucky a po jego policzkach zaczynają płynąć łzy. Wygląda jakby wstydził się samego siebie.

-Okej. Okej. – Steve głaszcze Bucky’ego po karku i za uszami. – Okej. – Steve bierze głęboki oddech. – Teraz czas wstać, w porządku?

Bucky patrzy na niego lekko skołowanym wzrokiem ale natychmiast siada i wstaje z podłogi wpatrując się w Steve’a w oczekiwaniu na kolejne rozkazy. Cokolwiek dzieje się w jego głowie nadal jest gotów słuchać. Steve wstaje z podłogi. – Łazienka. Rozbierzmy Cię.

Bucky wypełnia rozkaz a Steve wchodzi tam za nim zdejmując koszulę i rzucając ją na podłogę. Kiedy Steve podchodzi do kabiny przysznicowej i odkręca wodę Bucky zrzuca z siebie ubrania. Pochyla głowę. Wygląda jednak na to, że mu ulżyło.

-Zaopiekuję się Tobą. – Mówi cicho Steve. Na początku Bucky nie rusza się ani nie odpowiada ale po chwili podchodzi do niego i pozwala się objąć. Steve mocno go przytula. Mięśnie na ramionach Bucky’ego są napięte więc Steve masuje je lekko. Im dłużej go dotyka tym cichszy i spokojniejszy staje się Bucky, a jego powieki opadają. Łazienka zaczyna wypełniać się parą więc Steve wprowadza Bucky’ego do kabiny i zrzuca resztę ubrań.

**

Bucky przypomina lalkę. Obraca się kiedy jest do tego nakłoniony, przechyla głowę tylko na wyraźną prośbę i poza tym w ogóle się nie rusza. Nie jest kompletnie zrelaksowany ale też nie jest nieobecny. Steve namydla dłonie i zaczyna masować nimi mięśnie jego ramienia i łopatek.

**

-Co powiedziałeś?

-Nie zasługuję…-Bucky milknie. – Jestem ze…Zrobiłem okropne…Skrzywdziłem tylu…

-Ciii, nie mów tak. – Steve chwyta jego szczękę. – Wiesz że nie jesteś niczemu winien.

Skinienie głowy oznacza, że Bucky wie. Jednak napięcie wokół jego ust zdradza co o tym myśli: ’ale to trudne. To takie _trudne_.’


	32. Bucky

Jedną z największych „przyszłościowych” różnic między nim i Steve’em jest to, że Steve potrafi przespać każdy dzwonek telefonu który wyrywa Bucky’ego ze snu.

-Jarvis. – Szepcze Bucky nie mogąc uwolnić się spod zaborczo obejmującego jego biodra ramienia. – Dlaczego rozdzwoniły się nasze telefony?

-Z powodu wysłanej przeze mnie wiadomości. – Odpowiada niemal niedosłyszalnie Jarvis. – Jesteście Panowie potrzebni przy Projekcie Pyma.

Bucky, ostrożne unosi rękę i przeciera nią twarz. Spogląda za okno gdzie ledwie świta.

-Czy tylko ja jeden nie śpię?

-Przypuszczalnie tak, sir. Mogę jednak być pewien jedynie co do pana, Pana Starka i Kapitana Rogersa. Panna Lewis nie przebywa w tej chwili na terenie budynku.

-Okej. Okej. – Ostatnie słowo jest ledwie szepnięciem i Steve szepcze coś w jego ramię przyciągając go bliżej…jest jak cholerny piec, złożony z ciepłej skóry i idiotycznie roztrzepanych włosów. Bucky pozwala sobie popodziwiać go przez kilka sekund i wreszcie odsuwa się pocałowawszy go w skroń.

-Powiedz mu, że zaraz do niego przyjdę? Muszę tylko znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

-Tak jest, sir.

**

Jest zimno a ulice są właściwie wyludnione co sprawia, że ten wypad do miasta o tej porze jest o wiele przyjemniejszy niż byłby kilka godzin później. Bucky zbiera się w sobie i udaje mu się zaczarować obsługę pobliskiej piekarni na tyle że sprzedają mu wszystkie bułeczki cynamonowe i z nadzieniem migdałowym które właśnie wyjęli z pieca.

Kiedy Bucky wraca do Wieży Hulk weseleje wraz pierwszym pociągnięciem nosa.

**-Pysznie pachnie.**

-Taak. – Bucky opada na siedzisko z kuleczek, które nadal wydaje mu się dziwne, otwiera pierwszą torbę i wykłada trzy migdałowe bułeczki na dłoń Hulka. – Uważaj, nie…hej! – Hulk połknął je w calości. – Dobrze już dobrze. Ale te następne…nie połykaj ich tak od razu. Są naprawdę świeże, polukrowane, nie spiesz się. Doceń je.

**-Hulk chce jeść.** – Krzywi się Hulk.

-Tak. Znam to uczucie, wierz mi. Ale nie musisz się spieszyć. Kiedy jesz powoli smakują jeszcze lepiej. Takie jest piękno dobrego jedzenia.

Hulk patrzy na niego przez chwilę i chociaż nic nie mówi, wyraźnie daje Bucky’emu do zrozumienia, że ustąpi tylko dlatego, że Bucky jest dla niego taki dobry. Bucky przechyla torbę wysypując na dłoń Hulka kilka bułeczek migdałowych które już zaczęły się sklejać a Hulk unosi dłoń do ust przeżuwając je przez chwilę i szerzej otwierając oczy.

-Widzisz? – Uśmiecha się krzywo Bucky. – W  _moich czasach_ to było nasze niezdrowe jedzenie. Niezłe co?

Hulk siada na podłodze obok Bucky’ego sprawiając że całe pomieszczenie drży przez chwilę i wyciąga rękę.

**-Dobre. Słodkie.**

Przez chwilę je w milczeniu. Bucky otwiera torby jedną po drugiej i wysypuje po kolei ich zawartość na dłoń Hulka. Tak mija im trochę czasu.

-A więc kolego, powiesz mi co tak bardzo zdenerwowało Cię jeszcze przed wschodem słońca? – Pyta ziewając Bucky.

**-Mmmm… _-_** Hulk mruczy wymijająco ocierając usta z lukru.

-Wiesz, że możesz mi się zwierzyć jeśli chcesz. Ja wpadam w szał z powodu rzeczy które wydarzyły się na długo _zanim_ Ty w ogóle pojawiłeś się na świecie. Więc nie będę Cię oceniał na podstawie tego co Cię dręczy.

To wydaje się działać. Przynajmniej trochę. Hulk, który uspokoił się, a nawet chyba trochę zmądrzał, wydaje się dojść do wniosku, że Bucky jest wystarczająco godny zaufania, albo wystarczająco popieprzony, by wysłuchać jego problemów.

**-Druga Pani mówić Hulk nie dobry dla Śmiesznej Pani.**

To coś nowego.

-Druga Pani?

- **Pani sprzed Hulka.**

Po pewnym czasie Bucky zaczyna rozumieć, że chodzi o kobietę z czasów kiedy Bruce był tylko Brucem.

-Dlaczego się w to miesza? Co jej do tego?

Twarz Hulka wykrzywia się w czymś co przypomina smutek a Bucky czuje jak włosy stają mu dęba. Może to nie był dobry pomysł. Chciał pomóc, być dobrym przyjacielem ale emocjonalne wybuchy Hulka różnią się znacznie od jego własnych. Sam wielokrotnie widział tego dowody i skutki.

- **Druga Pani mówi…przepraszam, że wyjechała. Mówi że chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Chce rozmawiać o życiu. A potem nie** _ **lubi**_ **. –** Hulk milknie wymawiając literę B, zaczyna zdanie od litery H jakby się wahał. **– Druga Pani mówi Hulk ma trzymać się z daleka. Od. Ludzi.**

Bucky nie wie co powiedzieć ale na szczęście Hulk niczego od niego nie oczekuje. Wpatruje się we własne dłonie, na których znajdują się resztki okruchów i stara się głęboko i spokojnie oddychać co słychać w całym pomieszczeniu.

-Była Twoją dziewczyną, prawda? – Hulk nie odpowiada. – To znaczy była dziewczyną _Bruce’a_.

Hulk przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

-Zostawiła go z powodu tego co się stało.

Hulk zaciska i rozluźnia palce.

- **Druga Pani dobra. Pomagać uspokoić Hulka. Pomagać Hulkowi nie krzywdzić ludzi. Ale potem…Hulk uciekać i uciekać i kiedy Hulk wrócić Druga Pani odejść. Nie móc zostać.** – Hulk marszczy brwi. – **Nie chcieć Hulka.**

-Cóż. – Stwierdza Bucky po chwili namysłu. – Pewnie dlatego z nią zerwałeś. – Postanawia porozmawiać o pozytywnych stronach sytuacji. – Darcy zdaje się lubić Hulka, prawda?

Hulk uśmiecha się delikatnie.

**-Śmieszna Pani lubić Hulka.**

-Tak, Śmieszna Pani ma głowę na karku. Mimo dziwnych dowcipów jest mądra, prawda? Nawet bardzo mądra. – Bucky uśmiecha się kiedy Hulk przybiera pozę pensjonarki która rozmawia o swoim obiekcie westchnień. – Widzisz? Sam wiesz jaka ona jest. Nie pozwól swojej byłej się stłamsić. Ona nie zna Cię od tej samej strony co my. – Bucky puka w dziwną fioletową ścianę. A raczej przesuwa po niej palcami które zapadają się w dziwny, wypełniający ścianę żel. – Spędziłeś mnóstwo czasu w tym pokoju niczego nie niszcząc. Ani nie atakując żadnego z nas. Nawet Tony’ego. A prędzej czy później każdy chce przywalić Tony’emu.

- **Tony dobry** _ **. –**_ Śmieje się Hulk.

-Tak. – Wzdycha Bucky patrząc na zaciskające i prostujące się palce jego lewej dłoni. – Tony jest bardzo dobry.

**

Kiedy Hulk zasypia Bucky ścisza telewizor nie wyłączając go. Wstaje, sprząta papierowe torby i udaje się do windy.

-Dokąd, proszę pana?

-Myślę, że do kuchni.

Bucky przygotowuje sobie kanapkę i zjada ją myśląc o tym jak bardzo Hulk…a także Bruce… boją się skrzywdzić ludzi na którym im zależy. Siedzi przy stole myśląc o tym co czuł uderzając raz po raz lewą ręką, tą metalową, w twarz Steve’a. Co czuł patrząc na jego mokre, poranione ciało kiedy Steve leżał nieprzytomny i ledwie żywy na brzegu rzeki. Jego talerz jest pusty. Bucky otrzepuje z palców okruchy i postanawia zdrzemnąć się na kanapie.

**

Budzi go stukot obcasów. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi lodówki. Bucky podnosi się i zagląda przez salon do jadalni i kuchni, chociaż z miejsca w którym siedzi nie widać lodówki. Stukot obcasów jest jednak bardzo znajomy.

-Dzień dobry. – Mówi zaspanym głosem.

-Dzień dobry. – Woła do niego Pepper jakby wcale nie zdziwiło jej to, że widziała go drzemiącego na kanapie o, Bucky spogląda na wiszący na ścianie zegar, ósmej rano. – Chcesz wpaść wraz ze mną odwiedzić Tony’ego?

-Odwiedzić Tony’ego?

-W warsztacie. – Wyjaśnia z uśmiechem Pepper wyłaniając się z kuchni z butelką koktajlu proteinowego w ręce.

-Jasne. Dlaczego? – Bucky rozluźnia się trochę.

-Ponieważ interakcja z ludźmi połączona z dobrym meksykańskim jedzeniem pomoże mu do reszty nie zwariować. – Wyraz twarzy słyszącego to Bucky’ego sprawia, że Pepper się uśmiecha. – Nic mu nie jest. Po prostu musi trochę odpocząć od swojej najnowszej obsesji.

-Od samolotu.

-Tak _samolotu_. – Zgadza się z naciskiem Pepper. – Poprosimy kucharzy żeby coś dla niego przygotowali. Potem zaniesiemy mu to i być może uda się nam namówić go żeby zjadł a potem uciął sobie drzemkę.

-Widzę, że wszystko już zaplanowałaś. – Bucky wstaje z kanapy poprawiając dresy i bluzę z kapturem. Wydaje mu się, że musi strasznie niechlujnie wyglądać. Po przebudzeniu musiał bardzo się spieszyć więc nie miał czasu żeby umyć zęby, ani się uczesać…chwała przyszłości w której ludzie nie przejmują się właściwie tym jak wyglądają zanim ktoś ich zobaczy. I chwała Pepper która udaje że nie widzi jak bardzo źle wygląda Bucky.

**

Warsztat jest dziwnie pusty.

No może nie do końca _pusty_ ale nie widać w nim żadnego samolotu, jego szkieletu ani żadnej wielkiej maszynerii czy też części silnika. Siedzący za biurkem Tony ma trzydniowy zarost i trzyma trójwymiarowy holograficzny model czegoś obiema rękami.

-Przyniosłam Ci tacos. – Mówi na powitanie Pepper dotykając jego ramienia i stawia torbę obok hologramu.

-Świetnie. Mogłabyś mnie nimi nakarmić? W tej chwili mam zajęte ręce i…okej, dobra, dobra, odkładam robotę, zjem jak cywilizowany człowiek. Przepraszam. I dziękuję.

Bucky z trudem ukrywa uśmiech. Naprawdę lubi Pepper.

-Przyprowadziłam Bucky’ego. – Oznajmia z uśmiechem Pepper kiedy Tony _unosi_ _wzrok_ znad modelu i zauważa, że nie są sami. – W ramach poparcia na wypadek gdybyś nie zgodził się na moje warunki.

-Twoje warunki odnoszą się do snu, prawda? Jesteś miłością mojego życia ale czasami potrafisz być prawdziwą zmorą mojej egzystencji. _Świetnie_ mi idzie. Godzinę temu uciąłem sobie drzemkę, więc jestem kompletnie wypoczęty, i próbuję rozwiązać kwestię oporu powietrza. Mam… Okej, okej. Cześć Barnes.

Bucky nadal rozgląda się po warsztacie.

-Myślałem, że będzie tu samolot.

-Gdzie? W pomieszczeniu mniejszym od boiska do koszykówki?

-Myślałem, że pracujesz w jakimś laboratorium którego jeszcze nie widziałem. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky podchodząc bliżej. Model który trzyma Tony jest bardzo interesujący. – Możesz to powiększyć?

-Taa…nawet do skali 1x1gdybym chciał. Co byłoby całkiem fajne gdyby nie fakt, że ogon znalazłby się w laboratorium Bruce’a w przeciwległym skrzydle budynku. – Tony rozpościera palce sprawiając że model rozmiarów arbuza wzrasta do rozmiarów samochodu. Bucky cofa się by przyjrzeć się szczegółom. – Mimo, że to do mnie nie podobne kwestię uzbrojenia zostawiłem sobie na później. Teraz pracuję nad niewykrywalnością i prędkością. Chciałbym móc przelecieć tym nad Atlantykiem w mniej niż godzinę tak żeby nikt ważny się przy tym nie obudził. – Tony, zauważywszy że Pepper przysunęła mu bliżej torbę z jedzeniem wreszcie do niej zagląda. -Oooch. Rybne. – Zaczyna się obżerać.

Bucky przygląda się hologramowi. Jest…niezwykle szczegółowy. Niektóre miejsca są puste ale silnik jest wyraźnie widoczną bryłą różnokolorowych linii.

-Nadal chcesz porozmawiać z Hazugą na temat wyposażenia medycznego? – Pyta Pepper przechylając głowę i rozumiejąc schemat lepiej od niego.

-Tak. – Tony wychyla się w fotelu nadal trzymając w dłoni taco by kliknąć w jedno z pomieszczeń. Pomieszczenie powoli powiększa się i zaczyna obraca. – Cokolwiek czego będzie potrzebowała wsadzimy tutaj.

Pokoje. Projekty. Bucky mruga.

-Coś sobie przypomniałem.

-Hmm? – Tony spogląda na niego przy okazji pochłaniając kęs taco.

-Tak sobie myślałem. – Bucky drapie się w kark. – Te trzy piętra nad nami…

-Laboratoria?

-Nie…Chodziło mi o trzy piętra nad tym na którym _mieszkamy_. I te wszystkie niewykończone mieszkania. – Bucky milknie kiedy Tony kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. – Dlaczego ich nie skończyłeś? Steve i ja mieszkaliśmy kiedyś w opanowanej przez karaluchy klitce wielkości pudełka po butach więc absolutnie nie narzekamy na to co nam dałeś, ale…– Mówi z wahaniem. – Te mieszkania o specjalnym przeznaczeniu wydają się prawie gotowe. I są bardzo piękne.

Tony otwiera usta chcąc coś powiedzieć ale zapada dziwne milczenie jakby zabrakło mu słów. I to jest dziwne. Przynajmniej w jego przypadku. Zwykle wypowiedziałby co najmniej dwa zdania.

-To świetny pomysł. – Wcina się z uśmiechem Pepper. – Powinniśmy zatrudnić ludzi i je skończyć.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony.

-Jesteś pewna? – Pyta spoglądając na nią.

-Tak. – Odpowiada gładko Pepper i wstaje wyciągając z kieszeni telefon prawdopodobnie po to żeby zacząć pisać e-mail.

-Chcesz wpuścić budowlańców, do Wieży? – Pyta z niepewnością Tony.

-Tak i dlatego dokładnie ich przedtem sprawdzimy. – Pepper naciska coś na telefonie a potem chowa go do kieszeni. – Zaczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu. Ton: zjedz i prześpij się. Bucky: przypilnuj go. – Pepper macha Bucky’emu na pożegnanie a Bucky odwzajemnia ten gest. Po chwili stukot obcasów oddala się w stronę windy.

Tony wodzi za nią wzrokiem. Bucky przypomina sobie o tym co powiedział mu Jarvis, że prace nad mieszkaniami zostały przerwane po incydencie z Mandarynem. Myśli też o pierwszych treningach z Pepper.

Bucky spogląda na Tony’ego który zdecydowanie nie zamierza mówić mu niczego o jakichkolwiek problemach emocjonalnych jakie mogła mieć Pepper.

-Twoje tacos pysznie pachną. – Mówi po chwili przerwy.

-To kumin. – Wyjaśnia Tony. – Częstuj się.

Bucky dziękuje skinieniem głowy i sięga po jedno z niemal tuzina. Tony’emu nie przeszkadza przerwa w rozmowie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego tempo jedzenia.

-A więc gdzie zamierzasz go zbudować?

-Samolot? – Pyta Tony ocierając usta. – Gdzieś na północy stanu. Znalazłem już kilka hangarów położonych w samym środku niczego. Hulk pomoże z rozstawieniem rusztowania. Poprosiłbym też Thora ale on zawsze powtarza: „Tony, przyjacielu jestem władcą kosmosu i nie mogę robić dalekosiężnych planów. Poproszę Jarvisa żeby włożył swój ludzki kombinezon i też włączył się do prac.

-Naprawdę wolałbym żeby go pan tak nie nazywał, sir. – Mówi cicho Jarvis.

-Przepraszam. Chodziło mi o Twój _kostium Iron Mana._

Jarvis wyraża swoją krytykę milczeniem.

-W każdym razie. …-Kontynuuje Tony. – Myślę, że Hulk i  _Vision,_ którego imię nadal wydaje mi się śmieszne, będą potrzebowali kilku dni na rozstawienie sprzętu. Hawkeye może posiedzieć na dachu i dopilnować żeby rzeczywiście nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

-Kiedy przestaniesz trzymać Steve’a w rezerwie z mojego powodu? – Pyta Bucky.

-Że co, przepraszam?

-Jest super silny. Obaj jesteśmy. Chcielibyśmy pomóc.

-Są super siłacze. Jest też _Hulk_. I to nie ja _trzymam Steve’a w rezerwie._ Jezu czy Ty w ogóle _znasz_ Nataszę? Ledwie prowadzę samodzielnie własną firmę, nawet nie myśl że to ja dowodzę tej drużynie. – Tony rzuca na niego okiem. – Nadal jesteś zły za to że Steve nie poleciał wtedy do Europy?

Bucky wzrusza ramionami i skupia się na jedzeniu ale Tony nie wygląda na przekonanego.

-Posłuchaj. Ja też wtedy zostałem w domu chociaż nie mam chłopaka wychodzącego z głębokiego urazu psychicznego. Mściciele to grupa która wierzy w wielozadaniowość. Dzięki temu nie odnosimy porażek kiedy nie jesteśmy w komplecie. – Tony odchyla się do tyłu. – Steve strasznie się na mnie wściekł…pewnie zresztą sam Ci powiedział…o kostiumie?

-Kostiumie? – Bucky marszczy brwi i zamyśla się a potem go sobie przypomina. – Tym z gabinetu.

-Tak. – Tony oblizuje palce z resztek sosu a potem szuka w torebce serwetek. – Jesteś ostatnio trochę bardziej milczący i podenerwowany ale Pepper zapewnia mnie, że Twoi lekarze są najlepsi w swoim fachu a odkąd Cię poznałem nie widziałem żebyś na kogokolwiek wściekł się i kogoś zaatakował. Chyba że podczas szkolenia, wtedy bywa różnie. – Tony wyciera dłonie a potem kurczy model samolotu i chowa go na później do ’teczki’ która pojawia się nad jego głową. – Nie wiem co Steve do Ciebie czuje, ale wiem, że zdarzało mi się ruszać do walki w dużo gorszym stanie niż ten w którym teraz jesteś. Walczyłem po pijaku, silnych urazach i z niebezpiecznie wybujałym ego. Gdybym to _ja_ był tu szefem zdecydowanie nie trzymałbym Steve’a na uboczu. Zaangażowałbym Was obydwu. Bo dlaczego, kurwa, miałbym tego nie zrobić?

Bucky mruga. Tony wstaje zza biurka, przeciąga się i podsuwa mu torebkę z jedzeniem.

-Zjedz je za mnie, dobra? Ja pójdę się położyć bo wiem, że naskarżysz na mnie jeśli tego nie zrobię.


	33. Steve

_Steve Rogers: Sam i Janet zaprosili nas na wspólną wycieczkę do sklepu zoologicznego_

_Bucky Barnes: Takiego w którym są ptaki?_

_Steve Rogers: Tak, właśnie dlatego się tam wybieramy_

_Bucky Barnes: KURWA, OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE CHCĘ JECHAĆ_

-Z czego się śmiejesz? – Pyta Sam.

Steve tylko śmeje się głośniej.

**

-Co to jest? – Pyta Steve patrząc na stertę papierów trzymanych przez Janet siedzącą na siedzeniu pasażera.

-Cóż, kiedy Sam był nastolatkiem pomagał przy hodowli gołębi, i widzieliśmy, że potrafi z nimi ’rozmawiać’ więc pomyślałam, że sprawdzimy czy jeśli dany gatunek jest genetycznie podobny do gołębia Samowi łatwiej będzie się z nim porozumieć. – Janet unosi kartkę ze zdjęciem jakiegoś ptaka, prawdopodobnie papugi aleksandretty. – Ale _naprawdę_ interesują mnie papugi, z powodu ich dawno udowodnionej inteligencji oraz tego, że ich długość życia jest niemal równa ludzkiej.

-Z wyjątkiem Kapitana na patyku. – Dodaje siedzący za kierownicą Sam.

Steve przewraca oczami. Tony _oczywiście_ musiał podzielić się z nią tym przydomkiem.

-Wiesz Sam, jeszcze nie jest za późno by zmienić Twój przydomek,

-Nie.

-„Gołąbek”… to całkiem nieźle brzmi. – Dodaje z krzywym uśmieszkiem Bucky.

- _Nawet o tym nie myślcie._

-Moglibyśmy przemalować Twoje skrzydła na śliczny, szaro-niebiesko-biały kolor. – Chichocze Janet.

Sam czeka aż zatrzymują się na czerwonym świetle by krzywo na nią spojrzeć.

-Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

**

Zgodnie z opisem Sama w sklepie panuje zorganizowany chaos…w odróżnieniu od innych sklepów do tego wolno wprowadzać psy pod warunkiem że są na smyczy więc niektóre z nich szczekają na siebie, inne ciągną w kierunku wybiegu kociąt do adopcji. Steve zostaje z tyłu by upewnić się, że Bucky nie czuje się przytłoczony.

-Sklepy są w tych czasach cholernie wielkie. – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky.

-Nie wszystkie są tych rozmiarów. – Cicho uspokaja go Steve. – Ale kiedy są takie wielkie mogą być przytłaczające.

-O popatrz.

Sam i Janet zboczyli nieco z drogi do działu z ptakami. Sam podniósł rękę żeby odsunąć Janet włosy z twarzy. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że ptaki zdecydowanie ich zauważyły, a raczej zdecydowanie zauważyły _Sama_. Niczym namagnesowane starają się przesunąć w jego stronę nie spadając przy tym ze swoich żerdek.

-To naprawdę dziwne. – Mruczy Bucky. – Jak myślisz co by się stało gdyby któryś z nas wypił to coś?

-Miksturę Pyma? Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie nie moglibyśmy opędzić się od dachowców. – Śmieje się Steve. – Chodź. Sprawdźmy czego chcą.

**

Ku niezadowoleniu Janet w tym sklepie nie ma żadnych dużych papug ale są aleksandretty, ptaki z rodziny łuszczakowatych, papużki faliste i papugi nimfy. Steve i Bucky nie widzieli tych bardziej egzotycznych gatunków więc proszą Sama by poprosił je o rozłożenie skrzydeł aby mogli je chwilę po podziwiać. Ptaki chętnie słuchają kiwając się na boki jakby chciały naprawdę się pokazać.

-Już wiem dlaczego nas zaprosili. – Mruczy po jakimś czasie Bucky podchodząc do klatki gdzie pomarańczowo-żółty samczyk nimfy macha łebkiem podczas żywiołowej rozmowy z Samem.

-Hm? – Janet nagrywa wszystko na telefon żeby później to zbadać.

-We czworo zasłaniamy klatki więc nikt nie widzi jak dziwnie zachowują się ptaki.

-Poza tym, no wiecie, _lubimy_ was. – Przewraca oczami Sam. – Nie, mówiłem do…Tak, Ciebie też lubię. To znaczy dopiero się poznaliśmy ale wydajesz się miły. – Wzrusza ramionami i przyklęka kontynuując rozmowę z ptakami.

Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Powinieneś poprosić je żeby zaczęły jednocześnie śpiewać. Tak jak w kreskówkach…Wiecie na potrzeby eksperymentu.

**

Jak się okazuje ptaki bardzo chętnie zgadzają się by pójść razem z Samem (czy raczej Panem Ptaków jak nazywa go Bucky). Janet wymyśla coś co nazywa ’planem arki’. Dzięki delikatnym pytaniom udaje im się rozpoznać płeć każdego ptaka bez konieczności sprawdzania. Kupują parę aleksandrett, parę papużek falistych i parę mniejszych ptaszków.

-Dobrze, pierwsze pytanie: Ile lat ma samczyk aleksandretty? – Pyta Jane zapisując coś w notatniku.

Sam odwraca się by spytać a ptaszek niemal przewraca się na bok wyraźnie przytłoczony pytaniem.

-On nie ma pojęcia o co Ci chodzi. – Mówi Sam a ptaszek przechyla się jeszcze bardziej. – W porządku, nieważne. To naprawdę nieważne. Nie martw się kolego.

-Mogłam się tego spodziewać. -Janet wzdycha i wzrusza ramionami.

**

W drodze powrotnej to Janet prowadzi samochód. Sam siedzi ze Stevem na tylnym siedzeniu a na jego kolanach i ramionach siedzą ciekawskie ptaki.

-Mam naprawdę dziwne życie. – Zauważa kiedy zatrzymują się na czerwonym świetle a jedna z papużek zaczyna go czyścić.

**

Sam i Janet kierują się do jego pokoju żeby ustawić klatki oraz resztę sprzętu. Bucky znika w swojej sypialni chcąc odpocząć po przytłaczającej wyprawie i wczesnej pobudce wywołanej przez Hulka. Steve nie musi go długo namawiać na późno popołudniową drzemkę.

**

W porze kolacji w kwaterze robi się gwarno. Ludzie pogrążeni są w trzech rozmowach jednocześnie chociaż nikt nie nakrył jeszcze do stołu.

-Co to za hangar o którym rozmawiają? – Pyta Steve zaglądając przez ramię Bucky’ego do garnka którego miał pilnować Bucky. Znajdujące się w nim pomidorki zaczynają się marszczyć, mięknąć, czy coś w tym stylu ale tak właśnie ma być.

-Tony ma zamiar zacząć budować samolot. Chce wziąć do pomocy Hulka i Jarvisa. Clint i Natasza pojadą z nimi żeby się upewnić, że naprawdę nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał.

-Gdzie to się będzie działo?

-Gdzieś w północnej części stanu. Podobno jest tam tak samo pusto jak wtedy kiedy my byliśmy dziećmi. – Bucky szturcha jeden z pomidorków widelcem i owoc rozpryskuje się pod naciskiem. – Miałem tak zrobić. – Zapewnia Steve’a.

Może będzie z tego sos. Janet nie zdradziła im co przygotowuje.

-Cóż przynajmniej będzie tu ciszej.

Po drugiej stronie mieszkania słychać świst otwierających się drzwi windy. _Domowe brownieeeeeeeee_ woła Peter.

-Taa…nie sądzę. – Stwierdza Bucky unosząc brew.

**

Przygotowane przez Janet spaghetti z klopsikami zawiera w sobie dużo swieżej bazylii i czegoś zwanego gastronomią (co według Bucky’ego i Steve’a brzmi strasznie wulgarnie). Efekt końcowy jest jednak przepyszny i Sam uśmiecha się jakby ciągle nie wierzył że to naprawdę jest jego życie. Pieczywo czosnkowe Bruce’a znika równie szybko.

-Więc, poza wycieczkami do Petco…czym jeszcze ostatnio się zajmowałaś van Dyne? – Pyta ją Tony. Steve podejrzewa, że zrobił to specjalnie żeby dowiedzieć się nad czym ona pracuje i potem wmówić jej że powinna robić to gdzieś gdzie mógłby mieć ją na oku.

-Badaniem jeleni. – Odpowiada Janet wybuchając śmiechem kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole patrzą na nią jak na wariatkę. – Ich poroża są bardzo interesujące. Są bardzo mocne ale opadają wraz ze zmianą pór roku a potem odrastają i się rozrastają. Są zbudowane z komórek zwanych oceoklastami które oddzielają to co ma odpaść od reszty czaszki zwierzęcia a tym co _zwykle_ reguluje cykl wzrostu i zrzucania poroża jest poziom testosteronu ale ja staram się znaleźć inne sposoby… Dobra, niech ktoś inny się pochwali. To zaczyna dziwnie brzmieć.

-Próbujemy sztucznie wywołać stabilną tęczę. – Mówi Darcy. – Co brzmi jeszcze dziwniej.

-Co to, to tak. – Stwierdza Clint nawijający na swój widelec ogromną ilość makaronu.

-Powinieneś kiedyś ze mną polatać. – Mówi Samowi Janet.

-I trzymać Cię pod sobą? Nie ma sprawy. Jednak nie mogę obiecać, że nie zacznę śpiewać przy tym piosenek z  _Alladyna._

Bucky prostuje się na krześle.

- _Zrozumiałem tę aluzję._ – Mówi. A potem spogląda na Tony’ego. – No co? Co w tym śmiesznego?

Tony zanosi się śmiechem który próbuje ukryć zasłaniając twarz ramieniem i oskarżycielsko wskazując Steve’a.

-Nie przejmuj się nim. – Odpowiada sztywno Steve i przysuwa mu tacę z pieczywem czosnkowym.


	34. Steve

Wiadomość do wszystkich.

_Bucky Barnes: Treningi zawieszone do odwołania._

Steve z niepokojem patrzy na telefon a potem wstaje z kanapy i idzie do sypialni ale Bucky’ego w niej nie ma. Czeka, lecz Bucky się nie pojawia. Czy utknął gdzieś i ma atak paniki? Ostatni właściwie go unieruchomił. Przełykając ślinę Steve patrzy na sufit.

-Jarvis, czy możesz powiedzieć mi gdzie znajduje się Bucky?

-Sierżant Barnes jest u Panny Romanoff wraz z nią i z Panem Parkerem.

Bucky chodzi do Nataszy kiedy czuje się przemęczony. Albo, w najgorszym przypadku, kiedy nie może się uspokoić.

-Czy on…

-Sierżant Barnes jest stabilny.

Steve wzdycha z ulgą i biegnie do drzwi. Pokój Nataszy nie jest daleko, ale kiedy Steve do niego wchodzi sypialnia jest pusta. Drzwi łazienki są otwarte i Steve widzi Nataszę siedzącą na szafce obok zlewu. Peter siedzi na krawędzi wanny a Bucky pochyla się nad nim.

Natasza czyta coś na tablecie. Bucky pomaga Peterowi który smaruje się Neosporinem i okleja plastrami swoje lewe ramię. Jego kostium Spider-Mana, śmierdzący olejem napędowym i zaplamiony krwią, leży w kącie łazienki.

-Co się do diabła stało?

Peter pociera twarz krzywiąc się kiedy dotyka posiniaczonego policzka.

-Większość krwi nie jest nawet moja. – Mówi tępo. – Tylko tego drugiego.

-Odezwał się jego ’zmysł pająka’ i przyleciał uratować faceta, którego właśnie miał potrącić samochód. – Wyjaśnia Natasza nie podnosząc wzroku znad tabletu.

-Więc zamiast niego to Ty zostałeś potrącony? – Steve nie może powstrzymać uniesienia głosu kiedy zamyka drzwi sypialni i wchodzi do łazienki by lepiej przyjrzeć się Peterowi.

- _Pierwszy samochód_ nie trafił. _Drugi_ wyjechał zza rogu i potrącił obydwu. – Mówi lodowatym głosem Natasza.

-Nataszo znalazłaś to już? – Peter wygląda na nieszczęśliwego.

-Pracuję nad tym. – Odpowiada Natasza. – Szukam obrazów ze szpitalnego monitoringu. Chce się upewnić, że cel przeżył. – Wyjaśnia widząc skołowane spojrzenie Steve’a.

-Cel. Więc uważacie, że to nie był wypadek? – Steve przygląda się całej trójce. Peter wzrusza ramionami, Bucky ma grobową minę a uniesiona brew Nataszy mówi sama za siebie. – Kim on jest?

- _Pracuję_ nad tym. – Odpowiada Natasza nieco mniej cierpliwie. Bucky oczyszcza ramię Petera z brudu i zastygłej krwi w miejscu którego nie może dosięgnąć Peter. Prawdopodobnie to szczypie ponieważ Peter odsuwa się gwałtownie a potem zmusza się żeby siedzieć bezruchu i Bucky patrzy na pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem.

-Nawaliłem. – Mruczy Peter wbijając wzrok w posadzkę. – Byłem za wolny. Kiedy odstawiłem go do szpitala był nieprzytomny. Nawet nie sprawdziłem jego _pulsu_. Wróciłem tutaj i…

-Musieliśmy nastawić Ci bark. – Odpowiada Bucky. – To, że najpierw zatroszczyłeś się o niego to więcej niż wystarczająco dużo.

-Pewnie i tak umrze.

-Zrobiłeś co mogłeś. – Mówi Steve przyglądając im się z progu łazienki. – Podałeś Nataszy numery rejestracyjne?

-Tyle ile zapamięta…auć! Jezu, auć nie, nie, nie przerywaj jeśli nie możesz. – Peter rzuca Bucky’emu przepraszające spojrzenie. Bucky wzdycha.

-Jarvis, poproś kogoś w dziale HR żeby zadzwonił do ciotki Petera i powiedział jej, że Stark Industries potrzebują jego pomocy przy czymś ważnym. Prawdopodobnie zostanie tutaj na noc.

-Tak jest, sir.

-To _ja_ powinienem do niej zadzwonić. Powinienem… -Protestuje cicho Peter.

-Uważaj bo Ci przywalę. – Ostrzega go Bucky. – Jeśli Steve robi coś tak głupiego, to zawsze mu przywalam.

-To prawda. – Zgadza się Steve. Peter uśmiecha się mimo wszystko

-Znalazłam go. – Mówi Natasza. – Nieprzytomny, na razie NN. Operują go.

-Masz materiał? Pozwól mi…-Peter wydaje z siebie krótki jęk kiedy Natasza odsuwa jego rękę od tabletu.

-W życiu nie pozwolę Ci patrzeć jak zszywają faceta o którego tak się zamartwiałeś. – Jej głos nie pozostawia miejsca na argumenty. – Peter kiedyś musisz się nauczyć, że nie możesz uratować wszystkich przed wszystkim. To czy ten facet przeżyje czy umrze nie zależy już od Ciebie. Rozumiesz? – Peter waha się zbyt długo i Natasza unosi nieco głos. – Peter?

-Tak. – Odpowiada w końcu Peter.

**

Bucky’emu w końcu udaje się namówić Petera na coś związanego z „flow”, Steve nie ma pojęcia o co mu chodzi, Natasza kontynuuje poszukiwania więc Steve wraca do swojej sypialni i do rozpoczętego rysunku martwej natury z Misiem Buckym kiedy odzywa się jego telefon.

 _NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY_ : _Jest źle. Pierwszy samochód wjechał w cysternę pełną szkodliwych chemikaliów. Obraz z kamery kontroli ruchu nie jest wyraźny ale wygląda na to, że facet wylądował twarzą w dół w plamie tego co wyciekło z ciężarówki po tym jak uderzył go drugi samochód._

_Steve Rogers: A Peter?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Na szczęście niczego nie dotknął. Następnym razem może nie mieć takiego szczęścia._

_Steve Rogers: Naprawdę uważasz, że ktoś usiłował zabić tego faceta?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Zdecydowanie. Znalazłam nazwisko. To prawnik prowadzący dużą sprawę. Miał doprowadzić do wsadzenia za kratki lokalnych gangsterów._

_Steve Rogers: Powinniśmy zapewnić mu jakąś ochronę._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Już się tym zajęłam. Pogadam ze znajomymi z NYPD._

**

Ostatecznie Steve wychodzi do salonu żeby przejrzeć menu restauracji z jedzeniem na wynos. Bucky i Peter siedzą razem na kanapie. Peter jest ubrany we fioletowy t-shirt i spodnie które Natasza musiała wyciągnąć z czeluści garderoby Clinta. Bucky trzyma w ręku kontroler do gier a Peter wydaje mu rozkazy jak ma nim poruszać a co za tym idzie poruszać też małą amebą widoczną na ekranie telewizora. Kiedy jego ameba połyka większą rozlega się dźwięk.

Steve przypomina sobie, że Peter dał kiedyś Bucky’emu listę gier i seriali telewizyjnych (uszeregowaną od tych „Absolutnie Do Bani” i tych których „Absolutnie Nie Można Przegapić” uszeregowaną specjalnie dla niego). To musi być gra z tej listy.

-Czy któryś z Was ma ochotę na tajskie jedzenie? – Pyta Steve przełamując ciszę.

Obaj spoglądają na niego przez ramię. Z Buckym wszystko w porządku ale Peter jest smutny i przygaszony

-Dla mnie dwa razy panang z kurczakiem. – Mówi Bucky i odwraca się z oczekiwaniem na Petera, który wzrusza ramionami. Bucky marszczy brwi i uderza go pięścią w zdrowe ramię.

-Auć! Hm. Dla mnie pijane kluski. Poproszę.

Steve notuje to kiwając głową. W czasie oczekiwania na jedzenie przestawiają się na oglądanie jakiejś japońskiej kreskówki która w ogóle nie ma sensu. Bucky zadaje mnóstwo pytań na które Peter z chęcią odpowiada bardzo się w to wciągając i niemal bezwiednie pochłaniając swoją porcję jedzenia. Steve podejrzewa, że zainteresowanie Bucky’ego jest zagrywką taktyczną. Bucky bywa czasami niezwykle inteligentny.

**

-Musimy wymyślić coś na jutrzejszą kolację. – Oznajmia Bucky uparcie wtulając się pod ramię Steve’a. Steve odkłada szkicownik z udawanym westchnieniem i godzi się na co najmniej pięć minut pieszczot.

-Peter nadal był przygnębiony kiedy przejęła go Natasza?

-Starał się to ukryć. Nie wyszło mu. Ale ja mam doświadczenie w postępowaniu z idiotami, którzy mają wyrzuty za każdym razem kiedy okazuje się, że nie są idealni. – Odpowiada Bucky rzucając Steve’owi wyzywające spojrzenie spod grzywki. Steve nie podejmuje przynęty tylko przesuwa paznokciami po jego klatce piersiowej. Bucky drży.

-Masz dzisiaj telekonferencję?

-Tak. Za trzy godziny.

-Jak Ci idzie?

Bucky wierci się przez chwilę jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Jednak kiedy przemawia jego głos jest spokojny.

-Jest dobrze. Ostatnio zrobiło się filozoficznie. Sądzę, że byłbyś w tym lepszy ode mnie.

-W takim razie może kiedyś Cię zastąpię.

-Dzięki kolego. – Chichocze Bucky. Unosi rękę Steve’a i całuje najpierw dłoń a potem każdy z palców przygryzając jeden z nich a Steve wybucha śmiechem. – Hej przypomniało mi się… kiedy byliśmy w tym małym miasteczku pod Paryżem.

-W Murat?

-Nie, w tym z kościołem.

-Ach, tak. Arbois.

-Tak. – Bucky przygryza dolną wargę. – Poszliśmy tam do baru który co wieczór odwiedzała ta sama gromada miejscowych dupków którzy przeszkadzali panienkom i denerwowali starą wdowę która prowadziła ten bar.

-Tamtego wieczora wielu z nich wylądowało w rynsztoku. – Steve uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie.

-Nawet Monty z kimś się pobił. – Śmieje się Bucky.

-O mój Boże! Zupełnie o tym _zapomniałem._

 _-_ Fajnie było ganiać za Nazistami po Europie, ale czasami…– Bucky uśmiecha się w zamyśleniu. – Czasami małe gesty znaczyły dużo więcej. Jak uśmiech tamtej wdowy.

-To jak tamte dupki uciekały z podkulonymi ogonami

-To też…tęsknisz za tym czasami?

-Oczywiście. – Stwierdza Steve i coś do niego dociera. – Chodzi o Petera?

Bucky wzrusza ramionami.

-Kiedyś byliśmy garstką chłopaków z niedostatkiem broni i jednym super żołnerzem. Teraz mamy mnóstwo ludzi i sprzętu.

-Wiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za tego dzieciaka ale nie możemy niczego zrobić bez przygotowania. Nie wiemy kto za tym stoi. Ani dlaczego chcieli zabić tamtego drugiego człowieka. – Steve ukrywa swój wyraz twarzy wciągając Bucky’ego na swoją klatkę piersiową i głaszcząc jego włosy i kark. To wszystko…to coś nowego.

-Natasza i tak wszystkiego się dowie. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky. – Jest genialna.

–Taak…ona…- Wypowiedź Steve’a przerywa pukanie do drzwi. – Tak?

-Steve, czy jest z Tobą Bucky? – Pyta Pepper. Bucky zdążył już wstać i zacząć szukać koszuli.

-Tak. – Woła. – Co się stało?

-Czy mogę wejść? -Steve i Bucky patrzą po sobie słysząc jej nalegający ton.

-Tak. – Odpowiada Steve szukając w szufladzie komody czystego podkoszulka kiedy w progu staje Pepper. Ma poważny wyraz twarzy.

-Zajmę się wszystkim. – Mówi spokojnie. Kładąc rękę na ramieniu Bucky’ego jak tylko jest ubrane. – Moi ludzie już próbują się dowiedzieć kto to był i ile tak naprawdę wie.

-Natasza też się tym zajmuje. – Odpowiada Bucky przechylając głowę. – Poznała tożsamość celu.

-Celu?

-Faceta którego chcieli przejechać. – Wyjaśnia Bucky.

-Ktoś chciał kogoś przejechać? O czym Ty mówisz?

-A o czym _ty_ mówisz, Pepper? – Steven mruga.

Pepper patrzy to na Steve’a to na Bucky’ego. A potem macha ręką w stronę ściany na której pojawia się ekran.

-Jarvis. CNN.

Jarvis wykonuje polecenie. Po lewej stronie ekranu, tuż obok głowy prezentera widać zdjęcie Sierżanta Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa.


	35. Steve

Natasza gra z Peterem w gry wideo kiedy Steve, Bucky i Pepper pojawiają się w jej sypialni. Peter odrywa na chwilę wzrok od ekranu i przewraca oczami.

-Nie potrzebuję _opieki_. – Jęczy marszcząc brwi kiedy Natasza naciska kilka guzików na swoim kontrolerze sprawiając, że jego gokart uderza w ścianę. – A tym bardziej całej grupy opiekunek.

-Jeden ze złapanych agentów Hydry zaczął sypać i teraz gadają o mnie w telewizji. – Oznajmia beznamiętnie Bucky.

Peter upuszcza swój kontroler a na ekranie jego gokart zjeżda z kolorowej trasy w czerń przestrzeni poza ekranem.

-No cóż, kurwa. – Natasza wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i coś w nim sprawdza. – To moja wina. Od godziny ignoruję e-mailowe alerty z Googla.

-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Bucky ociera twarz. Ku zdumieniu Steve’a wygląda bardziej na poirytowanego niż wściekłego czy przerażonego. – Pepper powiedz mi powinienem teraz zrobić?

-Zrelaksować się. – Odpowiada Pepper. – Zajmiemy się wszystkim. Od tego właśnie jest dział PR. To co wyciekło do mediów to tylko okropnie ogólnikowe spekulacje, nikt nie widział prawdziwych materiałów Hydry a nagrania z tego co zaszło w Waszyngtonie zaginęły już dawno temu.

-Myślisz, że zniszczyła je Hydra? – Pyta Steve unosząc brew.

-Niewykluczone. – Odpowiada spokojnie Pepper.

-Każda agencja prasowa ma inne podejście do tej historii. – Mówi przeglądająca coś w tablecie Natasza. – Jednak kilka rzeczy się powtarza. Podobno jesteś żywym, zamrożonym podobnie jak Steve, agentem Hydry. – Więcej przeglądania. – Fox jako jedyny nie wspomina o tym, że mogłeś zostać zmanipulowany.

Steve ma trudność z opanowaniem strachu który sprawia, że serce podjeżdża mu do gardła.

-Żywy – powtarza Steve. – Dlaczego uważają że on _jeszcze_ żyje? Mógł przecież zginąć na hellicarrierze?

-Metalowe ramię wzbogacone vibranium. – Natasza odkłada tablet i gestem wyświetla w powietrzu kilka ekranów. – Od daty incydentu nic takiego nie znaleziono. Bucky mógłby spłonąć żywcem ale po ramieniu zostałby jakiś ślad.

Steve sprawdza kątem oka jak Bucky znosi tę dziwną rozmowę ale on tylko opiera się o ścianę z rękoma założonymi na piersi i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Dobrze że nie wiedzą że moje rozłożone na czynniki pierwsze ramię leży w warsztacie Tony’ego – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky. – Cholera. W porządku. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy że prędzej czy później dojdzie do czegoś takiego.

_-Czyżby? –_ Wpatruje się w niego Steve.

–Takie rzeczy działy się już kiedy my byliśmy…to znaczy już w latach czterdziestych – Bucky zwraca się do Pepper. – Dał policji użyteczne jego zdaniem informacje w zamian za łagodniejszy wymiar kary?

-Najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie było – wzdycha Pepper. – Staramy się jak możemy odszyfrować listę podejrzanych ale rząd wrócił do metod analogowych.

-Czyli nie wprowadzają żadnych nowych informacji do komputerów – tłumaczy ostrożnie Steve.

-Dokładnie. Notatki piórem na papierze. Maszyny do pisania. Nic do czego można by się włamać – Pepper przygryza dolną wargę. – Jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy skontaktować się z ludźmi którzy mogliby włamać się do budynku i skopiować dokumenty…

-… _niektórzy z tych ludzi_ są tutaj obecni – zauważa Natasza a, ku zdumieniu Steve’a, Peter siada prościej jakby miał zaraz zaofiarować swoją pomoc czymkolwiek by ona nie była.

-…ale obawiam się, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Wystarczy jedno potknięcie żeby stwierdzili, że próbujemy coś ukryć.

- _Próbujemy_ coś ukryć – mówi Steve. – Próbujemy ukryć _Bucky’ego._

-To nigdy nie był dalekosiężny plan – mówi Bucky. – Istniało wiele oddziałów które o mnie wiedziały. Nie by wszyscy ich pracownicy zginęli w strzelaninie, popełnili samobójstwa, uciekli lub, byli takimi stoikami, że nie pisnęliby słówkiem po aresztowaniu.

-Gadające głowy w telewizji zastanawiają się gdzie się ukrywasz i czy nadal trzymasz się szkolenia wpojonego Ci przez Hydrę, – oznajmia Natasza – użytkownicy mediów społecznościowych są po Twojej stronie. Chcą żebyś spotkał się z władzami żywy i z „przeprogramowanym umysłem” – Natasza spogląda w górę – Jarvis, czy ktoś próbuje dodzwonić się do Steve’a z nieznanego numeru?

-Odbieram całe tuziny jednoczesnych połączeń, proszę pani. Wszystkie od mediów. Odrzucam je.

-Posłuchaj Bucky – wzdycha ciężko Pepper, – Włożyliśmy wiele trudu w to żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o Tobie aż do tej chwili. To znaczy, że nigdy nie byłeś poszukiwany, nikt nie wymagał też od Ciebie tego żebyś zgłosił się na policję. Nie jesteś uważany za zbiega. Steve nigdy nie złożył meldunku na temat swojej misji ponieważ TARCZA była w takiej rozsypce że nie mogli tego od niego wymagać.

-O czym Ty mówisz? – pyta Steve. Pepper odwraca się do niego.

-O tym że Bucky nie mógłby być o nic oskarżony i że nic mu nie grozi. Przyszedł do Ciebie z własnej woli. Potem przyjechaliście tutaj a on w sekrecie dochodził do siebie. Cały świat wychodził z siebie z powodu poszukiwań niedobitków HYDRY właściwie wszędzie, od Kapitolu po lokalne gałęzie mediów. Powody dla których się ukrywałeś są w takiej sytuacji niezwykle jasne.

-Więc tak po prostu oddamy go policji? Będą chcieli go przesłuchać! – Peter podrywa się z kanapy.

-Poradzę sobie z przesłuchaniem – odpowiada spokojnie Bucky.

-Śledczy mają tych wszystkich _szpiegów Hydry_ o których wspominała Pepper – krzywi się Peter. – W zeszłym tygodniu znaleźli jakiegoś w Departamencie Obrony. On nadal mogą być wszędzie.

-Telefon od Pana Wilsona, proszę pani – wtrąca się Jarvis.

-Połącz. Sam?

_-Wszystko u Was w porządku? Janet i ja właśnie oglądamy wiadomości i…_

_-_ Nic mi nie jest – przerywa mu Bucky. – Pepper jest królową… jakkolwiek się to nazywa. Radzenia sobie z gównoburzami.

- _Dobra. W porządku. Jak możemy Ci pomóc?_

_-_ Czekam aż Pepper powie mi co robić – mówi lekko drwiącym tonem Bucky. – Nie rozłączajcie się żebyście także mogli poznać plan.

Pepper bierze głęboki wdech.

-Okej. Po pierwsze. Ostatnie słowo w tym wszystkim należy do Ciebie Bucky. Rozumiesz? – Pepper milknie na moment czekając na jego skinienie głowy. – Ale radzę Ci skorzystać z moich rad. Przygotowywałam się na tę nieuchronność i, zgadzam się z Peterem, my również potrzebujemy asa w rękawie na wypadek gdyby to była pułapka i gdyby okazało się że jacyś cudem pozostający na wolności agenci Hydry chcą po prostu wykurzyć Cię z ukrycia. Więc najważniejsze. Włączamy do wszystkiego Rachel.

-Rachel? – Pyta Steve.

-Doktor Summers. – Wyjaśnia Bucky.

-Cholerną Rachel Summers? – wykrzykuje Janet.

Wszyscy milkną.

- _Jak…skąd Wy w ogóle o niej WIECIE?_ – słychać szamotaninę oznaczającą, że Janet chce dostać się do telefonu.

-Janet, Rachel Summers jest terapeutką Bucky’ego. – Pepper unosi rękę by nikt jej nie przerywał.

- _TA Rachel Summers?_

Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego który nie jest niczym zdziwiony i na Pepper która wyjmuje z kieszeni swoje Blackberry.

-Żeby nie przedłużać powiem tak, jakiś czas temu przeczytałam Twoje raporty Janet i skontaktowałam się z nią. – Wyjaśnia Pepper. – Nie jest zainteresowana pracą w zawodzie ale okazała zainteresowanie przypadkiem Bucky’ego i zgodziła się pomóc – Pepper naciska kilka guzików w telefonie. – Będzie musiała dołączyć do nas w Waszyngtonie.

-Wracamy do Waszyngtonu? – Pyta Bucky.

-Bez względu na to jak potoczy się ta sprawa musimy upewnić się, że to Ty rozdajesz karty zanim zostanie nam to udaremnione. – Wyjaśnia Pepper. – Za Twoim pozwoleniem myślę, że przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny powinniśmy zostać w domu i oglądać wiadomości i prosić wszystkich moich znajomych o pomoc w tej sprawie. Twoich też Nataszo.

-Oczywiście.

Pepper kiwa głową i chowa telefon do kieszeni.

-To czym jesteś w stanie się podzielić jest naszą kartą przetargową. Nawet jeśli Natasza przekazała im już te informacje, nawet jeśli osoby o nazwiskach które podasz zostały poddane gruntownemu śledztwu. Musimy pokazać im że prawdziwy Ty jesteś po naszej stronie.

Bucky przytakuje skineniem głowy ale jego twarz przez sekundę przybiera dziwny wyraz i po raz pierwszy wygląda na zdenerwowanego.

-A to co zrobiłem? – Pyta.

-To Twój wybór. – Odpowiada Pepper. – W tej chwili najważniejsze są nazwiska agentów Hydry. Mam rację? Spisywałeś je dla Nataszy, prawda?

-Niektórzy z nich nie żyją od co najmniej dziesięciu lat. – Mówi cicho Bucky.

-Cokolwiek możesz im dać, Bucky. Jak już mówiłam ta lista jest naszym zabezpieczeniem i dowodem na naszą dobrą wiarę. – Wzdycha Pepper i zwraca się do Petera – Muszę lecieć ale zanim wyjdę…Steve powiedział mi, że zostałeś potrącony przez samochód?

-Troszeczkę. – Przyznaje Peter.

-W porządku. Pamiętaj, że w każdej chwili masz dostęp do nieograniczonej pomocy medycznej na dole. Jarvis może też wskazać Ci Twój pokój na górze. – Pepper prostuje się, odwraca na pięcie i kieruje w stronę windy. Steve patrzy za nią.

-Kurwa mać – mówi cicho Bucky.

-Jesteś dziwnie spokojny – zauważa Peter.

-Pepper i Rachel już od jakiegoś czasu przygotowywały mnie na coś takiego – wzdycha Bucky. – Szczerze mówiąc ja nie chciałbym… to znaczy… nie chcę zniszczyć dobrego imienia Steve’a ani nic z tych rzeczy…ale na moim własnym w zasadzie mi nie zależy.

-Ale mogą Cię _aresztować –_ Peter przełyka ślinę. – To znaczy…zarzuty o przeprowadzenie zamachu nie ulegają przedawnieniom.

-Nie dojdzie do tego – mówi stanowczo Steve.

-Nie pozwolimy na to – dodaje cicho Natasza. Poszerza wiszące w powietrzu ekrany i ustawia je dookoła telewizora. – Moje cele nie były tak ważne jak Twoje, ale miałam ich więcej, i nie byłam wcześniej ulubienicą Amerykanów.

Bucky zaciska szczękę i odwraca wzrok. Peter odkłada kontrolery na bok, przysuwa sobie ekran z MSNBC i wbija wzrok w pasek na dole. Steve przez chwilę wpatruje się w podłogę rozmyślając nad czymś a potem podchodzi do Bucky’ego i bierze go za rękę.

-Jesteś pewien, że nic Ci nie jest? – Pyta.

-Tak jestem pewien. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Ponieważ idę rozmówić się z Pepper.

 

 

 

 


	36. Steve

Jarvis grzecznie wiezie Steve’a tam gdzie pojechała Pepper. Czyli do jej prywatnych apartamentów – Steve zdusza w sobie niechęć do naruszania jej prywatności i puka do drzwi czekając aż drzwi się otworzą.

-Steve, jestem trochę zajęta tym, że cały internet wali mi się na głowę. – Pepper jest ubrana w szlafrok i trzyma w ręku kieliszek czerwonego wina.

-Chcę, żebyś opowiedziała mi wszystko o Rachel Summers. – Oznajmia Steve.

Pepper wzdycha ale jednocześnie otwiera szerzej drzwi i wpuszcza go do środka.

Pokój jest wygodnie umeblowany i, gdzie by nie spojrzeć, poobwieszany holograficznymi ekranami. Na niektórych widać strony internetowe a na innych kanały informacyjne z poruszającymi się na dole paskami. Pepper podchodzi do stojącej na biurku obok jej laptopa butelki wina.

-Masz ochotę na kieliszek?

-Nie dziękuję. – Odmawia Steve. Pepper kiwa głową i siada na odwróconym od laptopa krześle zapraszając go by usiadł na fotelu.

-Dobrze. Rachel Summers. Pamiętasz to jak Tony zamontował podsłuchy w kwaterze głównej TARCZY?

-To było tuż przed Bitwą o Nowy Jork – mówi powoli Steve. – Tak dowiedzieliśmy się, że TARCZA czasami podsyła broń Hydrze.

-Tony użył do tego Jarvisa. Jarvis oczywiście zrobił kopie zapasowe wszystkiego na co się natknął. Tony przejrzał później wszystko żeby upewnić się, że nie ma tam niczego naprawdę złego. Może Cię to zdziwić ale nie ufał wtedy zbytnio Fury’emu. – Pepper zauważa że Steve zrobił minę w stylu ’wyobrażam to sobie’ i kontynuuje. – Przez jakiś czas lekceważyłam te pliki ale po jakimś czasie kwestie bezpieczeństwa wzięły górę. Zaczęłam je przeglądać żeby zobaczyć czy przypadkiem nie przekroczyli pewnych granic i nie szpiegują Tony’ego za jego plecami.

-Nie jestem pewien do czego zmierzasz – mówi powoli Steve.

-Zaraz dojdę do sedna – Macha ręką Pepper. – Kiedy skończyłam przeglądać akta Tony’ego zorientowałam się że mieliśmy całe _tuziny_ akt dotyczących innych Mścicieli… ludzi o których nigdy nie słyszałam. Lista odrzuconych nie była duża zawierała nazwiska osób które zostały prześledzone ale okazały się nieprzydatne, albo niegodne zaufania, było też tam kilkoro najemników. – wyjaśnia Pepper. – Wiesz co było bardziej interesujące? Lista ludzi których TARCZA bardzo chciała ale _nie mogła_ zatrudnić. Takich którzy odrzucali pieniądze, sławę, poczucie winy…cokolwiek do czego uciekał się Fury. Po prostu nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z jego działalnością.

-Rachel Summers była na tej drugiej liście. – Zaczyna rozumieć Steve.

-Tak. I to mnie zaintrygowało. ’Kryptonim Feniks’ dostał więcej propozycji zatrudnienia niż wszyscy inni kandydaci razem wzięci. Jej akta były _niesamowite_. Jest trochę podobna do Asgardczyków a jednocześnie inna, _unikatowa_ co wskazuje na to że pochodzi z innego, jeszcze nieodkrytego, wymiaru. Nie wyjawia wszystkich swoich nadludzkich umiejętności ale kilka razy widziano jak unosiła i przenosiła przedmioty siłą umysłu, i neutralizowała atakujących ją ludzi wprowadzając ich w stan krótkiej śpiączki itp. itd. – Uśmiecha się Pepper. – Wydaje nam się, że posiada silne zdolności telepatyczne i telekinetyczne których nie pozwoliła sobie zbadać. Wiesz, gdzie teraz mieszka?

-Gdzie?

-W latarni morskiej u wybrzeża Wielkiej Brytanii. Każdy kto ją tam odwiedzał kończył swój raport w ten sam sposób. ’Mówi, że wiele przeszła i że potrzebuje odpoczynku.’ Kobieta z innego świata mieszka samotnie na odludziu wywołując śpiączki u przypadkowych złodziei oraz tych którzy przeszkadzają jej w comiesięcznych wypadach na zakupy i chce zostać w swojej latarni – Pepper odchyla się na krześle. – Więc…zadzwoniłam do niej.

-Ty…zadzwoniłaś do niej – Steve przechyla z niedowierzaniem głowę.

-Wydawało mi się, że potrzebuje przyjaciela. Powiedziałam jej, że nie chcę jej nigdzie zatrudniać ani do niczego werbować…ale akurat jestem w delegacji w Londynie i chciałabym z nią porozmawiać. Zgodziła się i nagłe…Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami.

-Więc terapeutką Bucky’ego jest telepatka o zdolnościach telekinetycznych pochodząca z innego świata.

-Dokładnie. – Uśmiecha się Pepper. – Pomyślałam sobie, że jest wystarczająco miła żeby tylko go wysłuchać szczególnie że jej umiejętności także próbowano wykorzystać do niecnych celów. Ale kiedy zadzwoniłam do niej z pytaniem czy nie zechciałaby poznać Bucky’ego i trochę z nim porozmawiać kazała mi zarezerwować dla niej bilet na najbliższy zlot zajmujących się nim specjalistów. Spotkała się z nimi i wchłonęła wiedzę najlepszych umysłów na świecie. To niesamowite, prawda?

-Ona _potrafi_ zrobić takie rzeczy? – Pyta z niedowierzaniem Steve.

-Potrafi naprawdę _dużo –_ mówi ostrożnie Pepper. – Jest niezwykle tajemnicza i pragnie jedynie ciszy i spokoju. Ale naprawdę polubiła Bucky’ego. – Steve kiwa głową milcząc przez długą chwilę i Pepper przechyla głowę. – Trochę za dużo informacji?

-Bruce potrafi gwałtownie powiększyć swoje rozmiary i zrobić się zielony. Sam od niedawna potrafi rozmawiać z ptakami. Jakoś to wszystko przetrawię. – Wzdycha głęboko Steve. – Więc… ta Summers pomoże nam przetrwać cały ten bałagan i dopilnuje bezpieczeństwa Bucky’ego. – Pepper przytakuje.

-Nie może przylecieć do Nowego Jorku. Nie pytaj dlaczego, to sam w sobie jest inny bałagan. W tej chwili nie jest to nawet ważne. Ale spotkamy się z nią w Waszyngtonie. Wraz z Nataszą wymyślimy sposób by ją tam dostarczyć i to ona będzie asem w naszym rękawie.

-O co zamierzasz ją poprosić?

-Tylko o to co jest legalne.

-Czy to co zrobi będzie legalne tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nikt nie próbował przeforsować ustaw dotyczących legalizacji telepatii?

Pepper wzrusza ramionami.

Steve splata ramiona na piersi i wbija wzrok w ścianę. Cały świat wie już o Buckym. Nie wszystko ale wystarczająco dużo by zacząć zadawać pytania zmuszające Bucky’ego do wyjścia z cienia i udowodnienia, że nie stanowi już zagrożenia

-Mamy naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że jesteś po naszej stronie. – Mówi po długiej chwili milczenia Steve.

-Wiem. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Pepper.

**

Kiedy Steve wraca na dół odnajduje Nataszę i Bucky’ego w salonie. Światła są przygaszone a Bucky leży na kanapie z głową na kolanach Nataszy która głaszcze go po włosach.

-Gdzie jest Peter? – pyta cicho Steve.

-Wysłałam go do łóżka. – Oznajmia Natasza i zanim Steve zdąża zapytać ją jak tego dokonała przypomina sobie z kim rozmawia. – W tej chwili przepracowujemy uczucia związane z tym że ’areszt oznaczałby rozłąkę ze Steve’em’.

-Nie zostaniesz _aresztowany._

_-_ Wiem. – Odpowiada Bucky. – Po prostu…

-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Twoja terapeutka jest jakąś…? – Steve klęka obok i odsuwa kilka kosmyków włosów za ucho Bucky’ego.

-Aż do teraz nie było to ważne. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky. – Ona potrafi czytać w myślach. – Wyjaśnia spoglądając na Nataszę.

-W takim razie cieszę się, że jest po naszej stronie. – Natasza nadal go głaszcze jakby powiedział jej że chce zjeść rano gofry na śniadanie.

-Jak się czujesz? – Pyta Steve pocierając twarz i siadając na podłodze tak, żeby móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Wiem, jak to wszystko się potoczy ale… – Bucky wzdycha i zmusza się by kontynuować. – Ale i tak się denerwuję.

-Będę przy Tobie przez cały czas.

-Nie musisz. – Marszczy brwi Bucky. – To wszystko może Ci zaszkodzić.

-Zostanę z Tobą – mówi z naciskiem Steve. – _Żeby nie wiem co._

-Uparty jest. – Stwierdza spokojnie Natasza.

-Taa… – Mruczy Bucky a Steve zauważa z nutą lekkiej i trochę śmiesznej zazdrości że Natasza także wie o tych miejscach za jego uszami, których pogłaskanie rozluźnia go a nawet lekko usypia. – Jego upór okazał się odporny na działanie serum.

-Hmm… – mruczy Steve siadając na kanapie kiedy Bucky podciąga nogi. – Jeśli zaoferują mi kolejną dawkę wspomnę o tym.

-I Twoje chrapanie. – Mamrocze Bucky. – Zajmij się tym.

Natasza uśmiecha się i łaskocze go w nos jego własnymi włosami.

-Pbhhht.

Drzwi windy otwierają się i do mieszkania wbiega Sam zatrzymując się kiedy zauważa przygaszone światła.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Pyta.

-Cześć Sam. – Bucky unosi się lekko i uśmiecha do niego słabo znad oparcia kanapy. – Jak udała Ci się randka?

Wyraz twarzy Sama mięknie i w końcu pojawia się na niej uśmiech.

-Pod koniec trochę się zepsuła ale w sumie było w porządku. Pytanie jak _ty_ się czujesz?

-Dziwnie. Dobra. Myślę że zadzwonię do Darcy żeby odwołać nasze jutrzejsze wyjście a potem położę się spać. – Bucky pociera twarz a potem wstaje z kanapy i jedzie windą do swojej sypialni. Steve patrzy na niego dopóki nie zniknie a potem odwraca się do Sama.

-Wydaje mi się, że całkiem nieźle to znosi – mówi cicho Steve.

-Taak – mówi z aprobatą Sam. – Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć kim jest Rachel Summers i dlaczego moja dziewczyna podpisała zabraniającą jej tego umowę poufności?

**

Tej noc Steve śpi wtulony w Bucky’ego. Bucky tuli się do niego równie mocno.

**

Poranny seks zaczyna się delikatnie ale pod koniec zmienia się w oszalały, muszą nawet trochę poczekać ze śniadaniem aż siniak pozostały po dłoni Steve’a na prawym barku Bucky’ego trochę zelżeje i nie będzie aż tak widoczny. Przez ten czas leżą w łóżku wtuleni w siebie i wedle życzenia Bucky’ego oglądają kanały informacyjne.

Niewielkie tornado na Południu. W Europie Wschodniej znowu robi się gorąco. Jednak wszyscy prędzej czy później wracają do sprawy Sierżanta Barnesa ale cały czas odgrzewają stare wątki. Nikt nie podaje niczego nowego.

Ubierają się więc i wychodzą do salonu. Ku zdziwieniu Steve’a stół jest rozstawiony na całą długość a każde miejsce przy nim jest zajęte. Tony garbi się nad niemal mikroskopijną filiżaneczką niesamowicie drogiej kawy. W kącie pokoju Natasza i Clint rozmawiają o czymś szeptem. Bruce popija herbatę gawędząc z Darcy i Jane.

-Co się stało z samolotem? – Pyta Bucky przyglądając się zastawionemu jedzeniem stołowi i wreszcie sięgając po bułeczkę.

-Pogoda się popsuła. – Odpowiada lekceważąco Tony. – Skończymy w późniejszym terminie. Przegapiliśmy coś?

-Nigdy nie mógłbyś być szpiegiem – stwierdza Jane sięgając po wiszącą na oparciu krzesła torebkę i otwierając ją. – Bucky przyniosłyśmy gry wideo, nowy zapas lodów waniliowych który czeka na Ciebie w zamrażarce i… – Jane marszczy brwi wyjmując coś co wygląda jak piłeczka do odstresowania. – Poważnie, Darcy?

Darcy wzrusza ramionami.

-Przyszliście do mnie z prezentami? – Pyta słabo Bucky.

-Od nas dostaniesz gofry! – Woła z kuchni Sam.

-Ja nic nie przyniosłem. – Stwierdza Tony. – Wiele razy znajdowałem się w Twojej sytuacji chociaż zwykle dotyczyła ona bycia przyłapanym w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z żoną jakiegoś ambasadora czy innego polityka. Wtedy zaszywam się gdzieś na jakiś czas i piję niesamowicie drogą szkocką i zapraszam jakieś panienki do towarzystwa. Nie sądzę… – Milknie spoglądając na Steve’a. – Aby w Twoim przypadku to się jednak sprawdziło.

-I tak dziękuję Ci za wsparcie. – Uśmiech Bucky’ego jest nikły ale prawdziwy. A kiedy z kuchni wychodzi Janet z dzbankiem syropu i jeszcze jednym półmiskiem bułeczek Steve czuje ukłucie w sercu. Być może wszystko jednak się ułoży.


	37. Steve

-W co gracie? – Pyta Steve patrząc na mordobicie mające miejsce na ekranie.

– „Tech”. – Odpowiada Bucky nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu.

-Raczej _„_ Tekken _”_ nie „Tech” – parska Darcy.

Bucky nie reaguje tylko nadal naciska guziki.

-Czy któreś z Was jest niedźwiedziem? – Steve pyta przechylając głowę.

-Niedźwiedź nazywa się Kuma i jest mój – odpowiada Darcy.

-To dziwna gra. – Wyjaśnia zapobiegawczo Bucky.

-Jeśli przez dziwna rozumieć _rewelacyjna –_ poprawia go siedzący na suficie Peter. – Mimo wszystko następną i tak wybieram ja.

-Następną grę wybierze _Bucky._ – Odpowiada Darcy nie odrywając oczu od ekranu. – Dziś jest jego dzień.

-Tak właśnie ludzie rozpieszczają się nawzajem w przyszłości – Oznajmia Bucky patrząc przez ramię na Steve’a kiedy jego postać ginie straszną śmiercią.

**

Jakiś czas później Steve i Natasza wywabiają Bucky’ego na taras po tym jak po raz czwarty przyłapują go na sprawdzaniu wiadomości na tablecie.

-Eksperci zastanawiają się czy Sierżant Barnes przeszedł na stronę wroga po tym jak obiecano mu moc równą Kapitanowi Ameryce. – Cytuje z kwaśną miną Bucky patrząc na coś co nie jest nowym esemesem ale stroną serwisu informacyjnego. – Eksperci? W jaki sposób zostaje się ekspertem od tego przez co kurwa przeszedłem?

-Fox specjalizuje się w podawaniu podszytych strachem informacji. Nie czytaj tego – Natasha odbiera Bucky’emu telefon i chowa go w swojej torbie. – Steve obezwładnij go. Nie chcę żeby zbliżył się do czegokolwiek co ma ekran.

-Zrozumiano – odpowiada Steve. A potem wykorzystuje to że ich leżaki do siebie przylegają i odwraca się na bok zamykając Bucky’ego w komicznie mocnym uścisku.

-Mmph… – protestuje słabo Bucky.

-Przepraszam Buck. Słyszałeś rozkaz Romanoff.

-Mmph… – ustępuje Bucky.

-Po raz milionowy powtarzam że nic Ci nie będzie. Pepper wszystkim się zajmie. – Natasza przechyla się by pogłaskać go po głowie.

-Przynajmniej kiedy to się wreszcie skończy będę mógł przyłączyć się do walki. – Wzdycha Bucky owiewając przedramię Steve’a ciepłym oddechem.

-Przyłączyć się do walki? – Pyta ze zdziwieniem Steve.

-Widziałem nagranie z przesłuchania Nataszy. – Wyjaśnia Bucky. – Powiedziała ważniakom w garniturach żeby się od niej odpieprzyli i nadal działa w Mścicielach. Wydaje mi się, że co najmniej trójkowa ocena szerszej publiczności oznacza że ja też mogę się przyłączyć.

-Czy to dlatego nie przeszkadza Ci to, że ludzie o Tobie wiedzą? – Pyta Steve

-Stwierdziłem że zalegam z czynszem od jakichś czterech miesięcy? – Bucky wije się lekko w ramionach Steve’a. – Muszę w końcu zacząć na siebie zarabiać.

-Wiesz, że _nie musisz_ nic robić żeby móc tutaj zostać? – Pyta Natasza pochylając się nad nim i odsuwając mu włosy z twarzy.

-Tak. Tak. Ale… jeszcze zanim podrasowali mnie serum…ja… – Bucky milknie, marszczy brwi, cichnie. – Sam nie wiem…na pewno nie pozwolę Steve’owi ruszać do boju bez kogoś kto miałby go na oku.

-Przydałby mu się ktoś taki – przytakuje Natasza.

Powinieneś robić to czego _ty_ chcesz. – Argumentuje cicho Steve.

-Chcę być z Tobą. – Słowa są wypowiedziane bez wahania i z taką prostotą że całkowicie zbijają Steve’a z tropu.

**

Przedpołudniem Sam zaprasza ich na przebieżkę wokół dachu którą Steve i Bucky zamieniają w szalone zawody w tym który z nich więcej razy prześcignie Sama. Zawody stają się bardziej skomplikowane kiedy nagle na dach przylatują wróble które pojawiają się tuż przed ich twarzami i zaczynają ćwierkać odwracając ich uwagę.

-Powiedz im żeby zostawiły mnie w spokoju. – Rzuca Bucky starając się delikatnie je odgonić.

-Ja niczego im nie kazałem. – Odkrzykuje Sam.

**  
Pepper podaje im najświeższe wiadomości. Śledczy traktują informatora bardzo poważnie. Odbyło się wiele tajnych spotkań na najwyższym szczeblu na temat tego co powinny zrobić z przekazanymi im informacjami. Nie wiadomo co wymyślą.

Jeśli do jutra rana nie podejmą żadnych decyzji Pepper sugeruje, że Bucky powinien udać się do Waszyngtonu z propozycją rozmowy. Bucky zgadza się a Steve czuje potrzebę upicia się, zniszczenia czegoś lub pobicia kogoś.

Nikt nie zasługuje na to co przeszedł Bucky. Nikt nie zasługuje na konieczność wytłumaczenia się po tym co przeszedł. Bucky zasługuje na to, by ukrywać się tyle ile zechce ale…

Steve musi chyba dojrzeć do tego by zrozumieć że ukrywanie się _nie jest_ tym czego chce Bucky.

**

Bucky przyjmuje ofertę Clinta i zgadza się na kilkugodzinny sparing. Steve stara się myśleć o wszystkim tylko nie o wiadomościach ale nie potrafi skupić się na niczym innym więc po dwudziestu minutach ćwiczeń i chodzenia po pokoju prosi Jarvisa monitory czterech najważniejszych kanałów informacyjnych.

Na pierwszym trwa debata między historykiem i emerytowanym generałem. Historyk twierdzi, że jeśli plotki okażą się prawdziwe Sierżant Barnes może zostać oskarżony o przeprowadzenie kilku niewyjaśnionych dotąd zamachów. Generał stwierdza, że za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek spekulacje i zarzuca historykowi rażące uprzedzenia. Steve nie może tego słuchać. Skupia się na drugim monitorze.

Na nim trzech historyków specjalizujących się w II Wojnie Światowej (z których jeden spotkał się ze Steve’em i zdecydowanie nie przypadł mu do gustu) kłóci się o to siłę charakteru Sierżanta Barnesa i o to czy on nie planował czegoś takiego od samego początku. Jeden z nich zauważa że nie zgadzają się ramy czasowe. Kapitan Rogers nie stał się strategicznie potrzebny dopóki Erskine nie połączył sił ze Starkiem. Czy Zola wiedział kim był jego włoski królik doświadczalny? Trzeci powtarza prawdomówność zeznań na temat medycznych eksperymentów i leków psychotropowych podawanych jeńcom w tamtym obozie. Teoria prania mózgu jest niezaprzeczalna.

Trzecia stacja spekuluje że materiały z Waszyngtonu zostały zniszczone ponieważ Hydra chciała zachować tożsamość Zimowego Żołnierza w tajemnicy i nadal wysyłać go na misje.

Na ekranie czwartej stacji widać staruszkę siedzącą w fotelu. Mówi po francusku. Anglojęzyczny lektor nałożony na materiał opowiada historię o tym jak w 1943 roku Wyjące Komando uratowało bar ich matki przed gromadą lokalnych łobuzów.

-Bójki nie pomagają. – Bucky wpada do sypialni niemal trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i przyciąga do siebie Steve’a gorączkowo go całując. – Powiedz mi, że jesteś w nastroju. Na…

Steve przełyka i wykonuje ręką szybki gest powodujący zniknięcie ekranów.

-W nastroju na…? Oczywiście że tak. – Steve lekko się potyka starając się mocniej stanąć. Bucky jest tak blisko, że niemal następuje mu na stopy.

-Tak…tak jak w Twoje urodziny? Jeśli chcesz moglibyśmy… – Bucky łapie Steve’a za ramię i ciągnie go w kierunku ściany. W chwilowym momencie olśnienia Steve zapiera się i obejmuje rękoma biodra Bucky’ego.

-Hej – mówi cicho – już w porządku. Czego _ty_ chcesz?

-Sam nie wiem, po prostu…dotknij mnie. – Naciska cicho Bucky. Wtula się w Steve’a i pozwala mu mocno się przytulić, spięty od nagromadzonej energii którą musi jakoś wykorzystać.

-Wiesz że dam Ci wszystko o cokolwiek poprosisz. – Przypomina mu Steve gładząc go po plecach i zastanawiając się co może zrobić by pomóc mu się rozluźnić. Po kilku minutach okazuje się, że wystarczyło by położył dłonie w dole pleców Bucky’ego.

-Chciałbym… – mówi z wahaniem Bucky a potem przesuwa nosem po szczęce i szyi Steve’a starając się schować twarz. –…czy mogę Cię pieprzyć?

-Tak Buck – wzdycha Steve czując przypływ narastającego pożądania i to jak jego ręce zaciskają się w materiale koszuli Bucky’ego. – Oczywiście, że możesz.

Bucky cofa się trochę by móc na niego spojrzeć i upewnić się że mówił poważnie i że jest tego pewien.

-Mówię serio – dodaje Steve i ociera się swoim twardniejącym członkiem o biodro Bucky’ego.

-Ja pierdolę… – mruczy pod nosem Bucky jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć i wpatruje się w Steve’a oczami jak spodki. Niepokój jaki wcześniej odczuwał nagle znika a jego miejsce zajmuje całkowite skupienie, na ciele Steve’a tym aby przechylić jego głowę do czułego pocałunku, i krok za krokiem prowadzić go tyłem aż do momentu kiedy jego łydki dotykają krawędzi łóżka.

-Mmm… – mruczy Steve odsuwając głowę, zajmuje mu to chwilę ponieważ Bucky nie przestaje go całować – jak mnie chcesz?

-Na brzuchu…Ale przedtem się rozbierz! – Bucky po raz ostatni ściska pośladki Steve’a i wypuszcza go z ramion. – Ja w tym czasie… – rusza w kierunku nocnego stolika po lubrykant. Steve wybucha śmiechem i zrzuca z siebie koszulę a potem zdejmuje spodnie.

-Byłeś taki spięty…Dlaczego wcześniej nie spytałeś?

-Miałbym zaryzykować, że pomyślisz sobie że chcę żebyś przestał mnie pieprzyć? – Materac ugina się pod ciężarem powracającego Bucky’ego a Steve czuje dotyk plastikowej buteleczki dotykającej jego łydki. – Poczekaj, podnieś się na…– ręce Bucky’ego unoszą jego biodra i Steve wpatruje się w pościel czując że się rumieni.

-Zamierzasz tak po prostu… – śmieje się Steve – bez żadnej gry wstępnej?

Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający Steve’owi pełne ambicji warknięcie a potem zmienia swoją pozycję na łóżku. Nagle Steve czuje na pośladku dotyk ust, na początku delikatny ale z czasem przybierający postać pocałunków przesuwających się coraz bliżej i bliżej środka. Steve wydaje z siebie nieco zawstydzony dźwięk i Bucky chwyta rękoma jego uda. Potem przygryza lekko zębami jeden z jego pośladków i przesuwa językiem po miejscu ugryzienia i po pierwszych dziesięciu sekundach takiej uwagi Steve orientuje się, że Bucky zostawia mu tam malinkę. Wybucha śmiechem jednocześnie czując jak członek twardnieje mu jeszcze bardziej. Czy on naprawdę zamierza to zrobić?

-Czy mogę? – pyta Bucky.

Steve przełyka ślinę i czeka czując delikatny i ciepły dotyk języka Bucky’ego okrążającego jego wejścia. To prawda, że Steve chwilowo czuje się skrępowany po chwili jednak dociera do niego _jak bardzo_ tego pragnie, chce przynajmniej spróbować, i chociaż jego ’tak’ jest ledwie słyszalnym szeptem Bucky’emu to wystarczy. Jego język wysuwa się z jego ust i wsuwa do wnętrza Steve’a które zaciska się z powodu nieznajomego intruza. To nie jest zabawka i zdecydowanie nie są to jego palce, Steve _nawet nie widzi_ co się dzieje dłonie Bucky’ego nadal ściskają jego uda i po chwili Steve rozluźnia się na tyle by Buck mógł spróbować czegoś mocniejszego niż to delikatne lizanie.

-Mmm… – mówi Bucky a kiedy Steve otwiera usta żeby mu odpowiedzieć język Bucky’ego wsuwa się w niego najgłębiej jak może i odpowiedź Steve’a jest zagłuszona jego jękiem. Bucky szturcha jego udo. _Odpowiedz proszę._

-Tak – wydusza z siebie Steve rozsuwając szerzej kolana i mając nadzieję, że zapewni mu to lepszy dostęp. – O mój _Boże_.

Uczucie zadowolonego mruknięcia Bucky’ego wyczuwalne na jego skórze jest czymś nowym. Bucky odsuwa się na chwilę sprawiając, że Steve czuje się dziwnie obnażony czując ciepłą, lecz powoli stygnącą, kroplę śliny przesuwającą się po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Steve pozwala sobie na pełne zniecierpliwienia stęknięcie.

-Pozwól mi nacieszyć się tym widokiem. – Mówi Bucky a Steve niemal słyszy jego krzywy uśmieszek.

-Jeżeli naprawdę masz zamiar to zrobić, w końcu to _zrób_.

-Hmph… – chichocze Bucky. Materac ugina się po raz kolejny a buteleczka lubrykantu znika z miejsca w którym leżała. Bucky używa swojej nowej pozycji, oraz lewej ręki, żeby przycisnąć Steve’a bardziej do materaca tak że jego tyłek jest jeszcze wyżej. Dźwięk oburzenia zmienia się w stłumiony pościelą jęk kiedy Bucky drażni go muskając zręcznie jego członka a jego usta wracają do lizania i całowania jego wejścia.

- _Boże_ …-Steve wzdycha drżąco jęcząc kiedy Bucky wysuwa z niego język i zaczyna szybko lizać krawędzie jego dziurki. – Nie, głębiej. – Stara się zignorować pełne pewności siebie stęknięcie oraz to że jego własny rumieniec zsuwa się z jego twarzy i szyi na klatkę piersiową kiedy czuje jak palce Bucky’ego wbijają się w jego pośladki i rozsuwają je jeszcze szerzej. Steve nie może powstrzymać jęku kiedy Bucky zaczyna _pieprzyć go językiem. –_ Właśnie tak…nie przerywaj och… – Rozsuwa nogi jeszcze szerzej sprawiając że główka jego członka ociera się o miękkie prześcieradło. Jego ciało drży przy tym niespodziewanym uczuciu i Bucky się cofa.

-Nie ruszaj się, – ostrzega go Bucky – bo przestanę Cię pieprzyć.

Steve czuje dreszcz prawdziwego zmartwienia ale szybko się otrząsa.

-Akurat, jakbyś sam…-Steve traci oddech kiedy Bucky wsuwa w niego jeden ze swoich grubych palców niemal do końca a potem niemal go wysuwa i wsuwa z powrotem zaczynając go nim pieprzyć. – jakbyś sam nie mógł się tego doczekać.

-Kto? Ja? – Jego ton, zauważa Steve, przypomina ton dawnego Bucky’ego. Jego głos jest głęboki i melodyjny, może trochę rozbawiony. Jego tempo także jest znajomo powolne i leniwe powoli doprowadzające Steve’a do szału. – No nie wiem. Twój śliczny tyłek wystawiony w moją stronę, pot sprawiający, że Twoje plecy tak ślicznie lśnią…wcale mnie to nie podnieca.

- _Palant._

-Robisz to ze mną ponieważ wiesz jak bardzo to uwielbiam. – Nie wystarczający palec Bucky’ego zgina się wewnątrz Steve’a. – Ja robię to ponieważ wiem, że tego nienawidzisz.

- _Dupek_.

-Ciekawy dobór…auć! – Bucky uderza dłonią w kostkę Steve’a która właśnie znacząco kopnęła go w łydkę. – Hej! Bądź grzeczny.

- _Ty_ bądź grzeczny. – Steve milknie na chwilę. – Przestań się ze mną bawić i zacznij mnie w końcu pieprzyć.

-Jezu, Stevie – śmieje się drżąco Bucky.

-Chcesz, żebym powtórzył?

-Żartujesz sobie? Oczywiście, że chcę. – Bucky pochyla się by wycisnąć kilka pocałunków w dole pleców Steve’a. – Co noc dopóki żyję.

Steve rozważa to, sprawdzając czy uda mu się wygiąć plecy w ten sam sposób w jaki robi to Bucky. Nie wiedział czego spodziewać się w takiej sytuacji, kiedy jest tak bardzo obnażony i zależny od drugiej osoby, ale ta sytuacja podnieca Bucky’ego z minuty na minutę a świadomość tego sprawia, że Steve czuje się lekko pijany. Zwykle to Bucky stara się przekroczyć granice i doprowadzić Steve’a do szaleństwa…prowokowanie go w ten sposób jest jednak jednakowo, jeśli nie bardziej, atrakcyjne.

-Bucky, – mówi niskim głosem Steve. – Chcę żebyś wsunął we mnie jeszcze jeden palec i przygotował mnie.

- _Jezu_

-Chcę także żebyś zaczął mnie _pieprzyć_ kiedy będę gotowy.

W pokoju zapada cisza. Steve ogląda się przez ramię by sprawdzić czy jego słowa odniosły oczekiwany skutek a Bucky odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie z mieszanką szoku i pożądania.

-Co się stało? Myślałeś że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czegoś takiego?

-Nie sądziłem, że prawie dojdę słysząc jak to mówisz. To wszystko. – Mruczy Bucky i wsuwa w Steve’a trzeci palec sprawiając że wymyka mu się drżący jęk. Dłoń Bucky’ego waha się po kilku wstępnych ruchach i odetchnąwszy głęboko Steve wypycha biodra do tyłu nabijając się na nią i pokazując że jest gotowy. – W porządku?

Steve kiwa głową, odwraca ją do przodu a potem pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć. Czuje się dziwnie rozciągnięty ale nie potrafi dłużej czekać. Oczekiwanie i pożądanie wzbierają w dole jego pleców sprawiając że wbija palce w materac i opuszcza głowę jeszcze niżej.

-Okej. Okej. – Lewa dłoń Bucky’ego głaszcze jego bok a kiedy palce drugiej dłoni wysuwają się z niego Steve jęczy z powodu ich braku. – Ciii. Już dobrze. Zaraz będzie Ci tak _dobrze_. – Słysząc dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki Steve zdusza w sobie jęk niecierpliwości ponieważ _nie może się doczekać._

-Zanim umrę ze starości? – Udaje mu się zapytać podczas kiedy dłoń Bucky’ego przesuwa się po jego pośladkach znowu je rozsuwając i przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Dotyk członka Bucky’ego jest jednak zaskakujący, to uczucie czegoś jedwabistego – lecz – jednocześnie twardego, jest wystarczająco obce tamtej części jego ciała, że kiedy zaczyna się w niego wsuwać rzeczywiście jest mu dobrze.

-Steve… – Jęczy ledwie dosłyszalnie Bucky. Wsuwa się coraz dalej i dalej. Steve przygryza dolną wargę. Czuje pieczenie ale nadal pragnie tego wszystkiego. – Stevie. O Boże, Stevie, ja…k…kurwa…Steve.

Steve zaciska dłonie w prześcieradle. Jedna z dłoni Bucky’ego, lewa która nigdy nie jest tak samo ciepła jak prawa, zaciska się na jego biodrze nieco zbyt mocno, lecz mimo to jest idealna. Steve nie może oddychać i niedługo dojdzie. Bucky nadal mruczy pod nosem ciężko i urywanie oddychając i kiedy wchodzi w niego aż do końca Steve wzdycha głośno a potem przygryza dolną wargę.

-Taki cholernie cudowny. – Szepcze Bucky.

-No dalej. – Pogania go Steve, a kiedy przesuwa kolano dłoń na jego biodrze zaciska się zostawiając ślad.

-Ja pierdolę. Okej. _Boże_ , tak. – Bucky wysuwa się do połowy i powoli wsuwa z powrotem z jękiem przyspieszając i ustalając tempo.

Steve widzi gwiazdy. Jego palce nigdy tak daleko nie sięgnęły, wibrator też nie. To wszystko nie było tak dobre jak uczucie bioder Bucky’ego uderzających o jego własne i ciężaru jego ciała sprawiającemu że całe ciało Steve’a kołysze się lekko na materacu.

-Proszę Cię, powiedz że Ci się to podoba. – Mówi gdzieś w oddali Bucky. – Twój tyłek jest tak cholernie wspaniały, Stevie, wyglądasz teraz tak dobrze, proszę, proszę powiedz mi…

-Tak…Tak…tak nie przestawaj. – Steve rozsuwa kolana jeszcze bardziej czując spływającą po jego czole kropelkę potu. Bucky zmienia pozycję i jego ręka się przesuwa. – P…Połóż ją z powrotem.

-Słucham? Och. – Bucky kładzie rękę a jego biodrze słysząc jęk Steve’a.

-Mocniej. – Dyszy Steve nie słysząc jednak odpowiedzi Bucky’ego wie tylko że palce zaciskają się na jego ciele a biodra Bucky’ego wypchnęły się do przodu sprawiając, że w jego polu widzenia rozbłysły kolory. – _Boże._ Jeszcze raz.

-Steve, Ty nigdy…

- _Jeszcze raz,_

Bucky mruczy coś pod nosem, pieprząc go mocniej, gubiąc rytm, obejmując jego biodra obiema rękami i przyciągając je bliżej przy każdym pchnięciu. Steve zdusza w sobie głośny jęk kiedy członek Bucky’ego ociera się o jego postatę i zmienia ułożenie kolan i łokci żeby Bucky trafił znowu w to samo miejsce.

-Stevie, skarbie, ja zaraz…

-Zrób to. – Steve kiwa głową i sięga w dół używając preejakulatu do szybkich pieszczot jego własnego członka które sprawiają że całe jego ciało się zaciska.

- _Nadal_ masz siłę być tak apodyktyczny kiedy ja… Jezu skarbie… – koniec tego zdania zmienia się w przeciągły jęk kiedy Bucky poraz kolejny wypycha biodra do przodu i dochodzi zupełnie gubiąc rytm.

 


	38. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: Rozdział zawiera opisy rozstroju emocjonalnego.

Kiedy Natasza otwiera w końcu drzwi Bucky w milczeniu szura bosą stopą po wykładzinie. Natasza przygląda mu się przechylając głowę a potem cofa by go wpuścić.

-Nie pokłóciliście się – Natasza bardziej mówi niż pyta. – Po prostu nie możesz spać.

-Czy to dziwne, że brakuje mi naszych nocnych nasiadówek? – pyta niezręcznie Bucky. – < Nawet jeśli przez większość z nich byłem niemy?>

-< Nigdy nie miałam okazji pobawić się Twoimi włosami zanim nie przycięliśmy ich do obecnej długości. > – Natasza zaprasza go do środka ruchem głowy. – < Chodź tutaj. Wszystko przygotowałam. >

-< …wiedziałaś, że przyjdę?> – Bucky wchodzi do pokoju i zauważa rozłożone na podłodze kołdrę i poduszki.

-< Tak czy inaczej. Można czuć zdenerwowanie przed ujawnieniem się przed całym światem. Wiedziałam, że jeśli Steve nie dostał apopleksji próbując namówić Cię do wspólnej ucieczki na jakąś odległą tropikalną wyspę to przyjdziesz tu z powodu odczuwanego niepokoju. >

Bucky wzrusza ramionami i przykrywa się kołdrą wiercąc się trochę zanim udaje mu się wygodnie ułożyć. Kiedy w końcu unosi wzrok Natasza leży pod prześcieradłem wychylona ponad krawędź łóżka by móc spojrzeć na niego w ciemności.

-< Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal mówisz mniej niż ja. > – Bucky uśmiecha się lekko. Na chwilę zapada cisza.

-< Wiesz, że jeśli zechcesz pojadę z tobą?>

-< Muszę zaufać planowi Pepper. > – Bucky przytakuje a potem pozwala swojej głowie opaść na poduszki.

-< Moje postępowanie nie zniechęciło publiczności _aż tak bardzo_ po mojej ostatniej wizycie w DC. Moja zła reputacja nie powinna za bardzo Ci zaszkodzić.  >

-< Im więcej ludzi w to mieszam tym bardziej czuję się winny> – wzdycha Bucky. – < Pepper odłożyła dla mnie swoje zwyczajowe obowiązki a ktoś inny specjalnie dla mnie musiał przylecieć z Europy. >

-< Wiesz, że poczucie winy jest bzdurą, prawda?>

-< To, że o tym wiem nie oznacza, że go nie czuję. > – Bucky wpatruje się w swoje ulubione miejsce na ścianie po przeciwległej stronie pokoju, jedną niedoskonałość we właściwie idealnej powierzchni w kolorze bieli przypominającej skorupkę jajka. To zbyt duża kropla farby która zdaje się wyschła zbyt szybko.

-< Cóż, uparty z Ciebie staruszek ale mimo wszystko, chcę żebyś wysłał mi wiadomość jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. >

**

Kiedy Bucky się budzi, Natasza jest pod prysznicem. Otwiera oczy, mruga i natychmiast zaczyna odczuwać ciężar, intensywność paniki z powodu tego co ma nastąpić, i to że jeśli nie skupi się na sobie może zatracić się w tym wszystkim i już więcej siebie nie odzyskać.

Wdech. Wydech.

Bucky wstaje, składa kołdrę i wychodzi do salonu na śniadanie.

Steve, Clint i Peter siedzą na kanapie i oglądają wiadomości. Bucky postanawia je na razie zignorować i przygotowuje sobie miskę płatków. Kiedy zalewa je mlekiem jego nozdrza wyczuwają ich słodki zapach. Bucky skupia się na nim i po chwili jest gotów wynieść miskę do salonu.

-Dzień dobry, Bucky.

-Dzień dobry. – Odpowiada Steve’owi Bucky.

-Dzieje się. – Oznajmia Peter.

-Kiedyś musiało się zacząć. – Odpowiada Bucky. Pomimo, że zjadł zaledwie kilka łyżek płatki stały się dziwnie przytłaczające. Zaciska dłoń na łyżce lekko ją zginając.

Kolejny oddech.

Bucky odkłada łyżkę i zastanawia się nad kompletnym porzuceniem śniadania. Postanawia zaryzykować i rzucić okiem na wyraz twarzy Steve’a, on powie mu wszystko.

-Czy wreszcie zdecydowali się uwierzyć w to że ja żyję?

Oczy Steve’a są…przerażone ale też uparte. Jego szczęka jest mocno zaciśnięta.

-Właśnie zwołali konferencję prasową. Chcą Cię znaleźć i zweryfikować doniesienia na Twój temat.

-Wszystko było jakieś dwuznaczne – dodaje w pośpiechu Peter. – Użyli zwrotów takich jak: ’znalezienie odpowiedzi’, ’ustalenie prawidłowego biegu wydarzeń’ i ’charakter jego zaangażowania’ – Bucky mruży oczy więc Peter mu wyjaśnia: – Nie są pewni czy jesteś tym złym czy też _zostałeś wykorzystany_ przez tych złych i nie chcą się na ten temat wypowiadać.

-Pepper przyśle po Ciebie helikopter. – Clint spogląda na niego ponad oparciem kanapy. – Ale nie zmusi Cię do tego być do niego wsiadł.

-Nikt nie będzie Cię do niczego zmuszał. – Dodaje cicho Steve.

 _Żadnych ucieczek na koniec świata,_ myśli Bucky. _Staw im czoła. Obiecałeś jej._

-Wsiądę do niego. – Oznajmia.

Peter przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową a potem wlepia wzrok w telewizor.

-Steve z Tobą zostanie, prawda? To znaczy, jeśli utajnią przesłuchanie albo…jestem prawie pewien, że będą wymagali żebyś zeznawał…

-Pepper powiedziała, że nie możemy być niczego pewni. – Bucky zmusza się do przełknięcia jeszcze jednej łyżki płatków po czym stwierdza, że naprawdę nie czuje się na siłach żeby skończyć jedzenie. Coś do picia. Zapomniał przynieść sobie coś do picia. – Normalnych przestępców trzymają przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny zanim ich o coś oskarżą ale…Podejrzenia o terroryzm oznaczają że mogliby trzymać mnie w nieskończoność. Po prostu mnie zatrzymać i nigdy nie…

-Nie zrobią tego. – Mówi Steve.

-Rachel… – Wzdycha Bucky. – Rachel tam będzie. Pomoże mi.

**

To ten sam helikopter to przedtem. Tylko pilot jest inny. A Steve siedzi bardzo blisko niego.

**

To ten sam odrzutowiec Stark Industries. Kanapki są inne ale tym razem Bucky nie może ich przełknąć. Steve zauważa to i przerywa jedzenie swojej porcji. Stewardessy przynoszą im szklanki z gazowaną wodą i bardzo silą się o uśmiech.

**

Wiadomości w obu telefonach, Bucky nie czuje się na siłach by sięgnąć po swój więc prosi Steve’a o ich przeczytanie. T’Challa przysłał kilka słów wsparcia. Podobnie jak Tony. Bruce. Darcy przysłała jakieś zdjęcie kota ale Bucky nie czuje się na siłach by spróbować zrozumieć jego znaczenie. Nie potrafi rozsądnie myśleć. Czuje się jakby się cofał. Bardzo chce by ktoś powiedział mu co mówić, jak się zachować. Próbuje uspokoić myśli. Znajduje się wewnątrz samolotu ale tak naprawdę otacza go jedynie cisza.

**

Tuż przed lądowaniem telefony Steve’a i Bucky’ego znowu ćwierkają w tej samej chwili. Steve odczytuje wiadomość. Rachel już na nich czeka. Zajmie się wszystkim. Steve pyta go o Rachel, ale Bucky nie może się skupić. Świat za oknem jest szary i mokry, ociężały od deszczu. Plamy oleju napędowego sprawiły że kałuże na płycie lotniska mienią się na szaro-purpurowo i falują od spadających kropli. Łatwo zgubić się w kolorach i kształtach jeśli są uspokajające. Bucky stara się głęboko oddychać.

**

Na płycie lotniska czeka na nich masa ludzi. Ochroniarze starają się ich złapać i powstrzymać. Ludzie mają telefony, aparaty fotograficzne i mikrofony na długich tyczkach. Steve mruczy coś pod nosem, przywołując stewardessę i zadaje jej jakieś pytania. Bucky garbi się trochę na swoim siedzeniu by wyjrzeć przez okienko, starając się przyjrzeć twarzom czekającym na niego na zewnątrz. Chce wiedzieć czy są ciekawskie. Pełne nadziei. Wściekłe. Nie jest jednak pewien.

**

Ochroniarze przez długą chwilę przeganiają tłum. Po dróżce używanej zwykle przez wózki bagażowe podjeżdża limuzyna i parkuje tak, że drzwiczki pasażera znajdują się tuż przy schodkach prowadzących do samolotu. Na zewnątrz panuje niesamowity hałas. Inne samoloty startują i lądują nieświadome tego co się dzieje a Bucky czuje na twarzy podmuch wiatru i próbuje się na nim skupić. To nie działa. Nie zauważa nawet że stoi w drzwiach samolotu dopóki Steve nie staje za nim i kładzie dłoni na jego biodrze. Bucky schodzi po schodkach i wsiada do samochodu.

**

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak. – Bucky sili się na słowa. – Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj. Ja…po prostu się martwię. Jesteś…niemal półprzytomny.

-Nie wiem jak inaczej mam zachować w tej chwili spokój.

-Okej. – Długa chwila milczenia. – Rób co zechcesz. Tylko powiedz mi jak mogę Ci pomóc.

Drzewa i biurowce zmieniają się w zjazd z obwodnicy, ruch uliczny gęstnieje, wjeżdżają do miasta. Bucky rozgląda się nie wiedząc czego szuka i zmusza się do tego by przestać. Zamiast tego spuszcza wzrok i wbija go w swoje ubrane w garnitur kolana zaciskając i rozluźniając kilka razy pięść a potem wyciąga rękę w kierunku Steve’a. Steve przyjmuje ją.

-Już mi pomagasz.

**

Korki uliczne są irytujące. Nie ruszają się. Nie docierają na miejsce. Muszą dojechać do…Bucky nie pamięta nazwy, budynku do którego jadą, z kim…

-Bucky, spójrz na mnie.

-Nie wiem co… Co mam…

-Który mamy rok?

–2014. Jesteśmy w Waszyngtonie. Wiem o tym. Ja nie…Nie wiem…

-W porządku, Bucky. Jestem przy Tobie. Nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi.

Z przodu samochodu dobiega głos. To kierowca. Samochód zjeżdża z drogi i zatrzymuje się przy jakimś punkcie kontrolnym. Słychać mechaniczny dźwięk odsuwanego okna kierowcy. Kierowca rozmawia ze strażnikiem podczas kiedy otwiera się przed nimi brama. Przez odsuniętą szybę do samochodu wnikają dźwięki ruchu ulicznego, opon ślizgających się po mokrym asfalcie, kroków oraz krzyczących głosów. Mechaniczne dźwięków. Kamer. Bucky odwraca głowę i spogląda przez tylną szybę i widzi nowy tłum podobny do tego na lotnisku. Kamery. Ludzie trzymający mikrofony i wyciągający je w kierunku samochodu, pchający kordon odgradzających go policjantów. Innych ludzi trzymających mikrofony i mówiących w stronę kamer, cywili trzymających transparenty na których Bucky widzi swoje imię ale nie może przeczytać reszty tekstu.

-Bucky nie patrz na nich, spójrz na mnie.

Bucky odwraca głowę i spogląda na Steve’a. Steve patrzy na niego. Bucky czuje kroplę spływającą po jego skroni. Spocił się.

-Już w porządku.

-Już w porządku. – Powtarza automatycznie Bucky.

Steve kiwa głową a kierowca coś do nich mówi.

-Jeszcze nie wysiadamy. – Odpowiada Steve nie odrywając wzroku od Bucky’ego i pochylając się do przodu tak że ich czoła opierają się o siebie. – Oddychaj. – Steve pachnie jak ciepły letni dzień w Brooklynie, jak wietrzne popołudnie spędzone na schodach przeciwpożarowych i jak pocieszenie. Nie może pachnieć jak te rzeczy ale nimi _pachnie_ i Bucky zamiera wdychając jego zapach. Steve mówi coś do niego. –…ze mną bezpieczny. – Mówi Steve. – Jesteś gotowy?

-Jeszcze chwileczkę. – Obiecuje Bucky wysuwając swoje dłonie z dłoni Steve’a i wycierając je o spodnie przygotowując się na otwarcie drzwi i wyjście w krzyczący tłum. Do samochodu zbliża się jakiś człowiek i Bucky śledzi jego ruchy. To waszyngtoński policjant rozmawiający przez krótkofalówkę. Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach od strony Steve’a i czeka. Nie ma tam nikogo innego. Stojące w pobliżu radiowozy są puste. Reporterzy stojący przy bramie próbują przesunąć się dalej ale tam zostali. Błyskają światła. Flesze aparatów. Musi wysiąść. Nie może czekać w nieskończoność. – Okej.

Steve kiwa głową uśmiechając się smutno. Spogląda w stronę kierowcy a potem przechylając się do przodu szepcze Bucky’emu do ucha.

-Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda?

Bucky czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

-Oczywiście, głuptasie.

Steve uśmiecha się radośniej i znowu się odsuwa patrząc mu w oczy a potem spogląda na policjanta i kiwa głową. Drzwi się otwierają i Steve wysiada, poprawiając garnitur, nie reagując na wzmożony hałas kiedy oddaleni o siedem metrów ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć jego imię i wykrzykiwać pytania. Bucky widzi go jedynie od pasa w górę ale zna jego język ciała wystarczająco dobrze. Twarz Steve’a jest teraz murem, nie okazuje nic. Kiedy odchodzi od samochodu Bucky zamiera tylko na chwilę a potem przesuwa się na siedzeniu i wysiada.

Błysk fleszy. Krzyki. Ochroniarze są wściekli i próbują kierować tłumem. Kierują Steve’a i Bucky’ego do bocznego wejścia. Bucky idzie za Stevem tak grzecznie, że niemal nie słyszy huku wystrzału przeszywającego hałas.


	39. Steve

Krzyk natychmiast się wzmaga, kątem oka Steve zauważa jak jeden z policjantów zadziera głowę do góry i patrzy nieco w lewo ale Steve już odwraca się w stronę drzwi i wybiega niemal zderzając się w progu z wbiegającą do środka przygarbioną sylwetką Bucky’ego.

-Czy…

-Nic mi nie jest – przerywa mu Bucky sprawdzający własnoręcznie swoje ciało i zatrzymuje się na lewym barku. To tam znajduje się niemal niewidoczne draśnięcie w marynarce odsłaniające znajdującą się pod spodem białą koszulę. – Blisko było…

Steve jednak go nie słucha. Wybiega na zewnątrz i spogląda na tłum, oraz policjantów szukając najlepszej drogi ucieczki dla snajpera. Policjant, który otworzył mu drzwi samochodu coś do niego mówi ale Steve wskakuje na dach limuzyny by móc wskoczyć na betonowy mur a potem wspiąć się na dach i rozejrzeć się dookoła spuszczając spojrzenie niżej dopiero kiedy słyszy pisk opon.

Zeskakuje z hukiem, tłuczone szkło chrzęści mu pod stopami. Zamazana sylwetka uciekającego przed nim ubranego na czarno i trzymającego sportową torbę człowieka biegnie w kierunku czekającego z włączonym silnikiem Jeepa. Udałoby mu się gdyby nie potknięcie pozwalajace Steve’owi złapać go i wrzucić do zaułka. Poprzez odgłos mięśni uderzających mocno o ścianę Steve słyszy jak Jeep odjeżdża ale w tej chwili wcale go to nie obchodzi.

Facet, bo jest to mężczyzna, upada na ziemię z hukiem ale szybko się podnosi i odrzuca na bok torbę pełną części rozłożonego karabinu, jego jasne oczy wyglądające spod najzwyklejszej kominiarki uświadamiają Steve’owi że zna napastnika.

-Ty sukinsynu.

-To nadal nic osobistego – mówi Rumlow i chyba się uśmiecha. – Po prostu wypełniam obietnicę.

Steve zbliża się do niego i wymierza pierwszy cios chybiając o milimetr przy okazji kontrując prawy sierpowy Rumlowa i zgniatając go w swojej pięści. Słyszy chrzęst łamanych kości. Nie obchodzi go to jednak. Źrenice Rumlowa rozszerzają się a potem kurczą a kiedy przestępuje z nogi na nogę Steve wie, że będzie się starał kopnąć go z całej siły na tyle mocno by się uwolnić. Steve po prostu przed nim stoi i pozwala kopnąć się w kolano ponieważ to. Go. Nie. Obchodzi. Kości w dłoni Rumlowa łamią się i przesuwają w jego uścisku i w końcu Steve wypuszcza jego dłoń widząc, że jego drugie ramię wisi bezwładnie. Prawdopodobnie bark wyskoczył ze stawu na skutek uderzenia o ścianę…więc Steve łapie go za kołnierz, jeszcze raz rzuca go na ścianę a potem pozwala mu zwalić się na ziemię i po czym podnosi go i wymierza kolejny cios w jego szczękę. Skóra i kości pod jego pięścią wydają się delikatne. To dobrze. Ma ochotę zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Powstrzymuje się.

-Powinienem Cię zabić. – Syczy Steve zrywając z niego kominiarkę. Na twarzy widać blizny po oparzeniu _oraz uśmiech_. Każdy instynkt Steve’a domaga się krwi. Zabicia zdrajcy z którym spędził tyle miesięcy. Faceta który…

-Nie zrobisz tego. – Rumlow przechyla głowę na tyle by pochwalić się wypływającą z jego ust krwią. – I to jest właśnie najśmieszniesze.

Nagle słychać znajomy dźwięk. Steve unosi głowę… War Machine ląduje z jedną ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku Rumlowa niczym wymierzonym pistoletem. Steve czuje w żołądku ukłucie zawodu… to sprawa _osobista_ , coś czym chciał zająć się sam, coś co był winien temu sukinsynowi…

-Widzę, że już go złapałeś. – Stwierdza Rhodey obcym, mechanicznym tonem zza maski.

-Czarny Jeep. Odjechał na wschód. – syczy Steve – waszyngtońska tablica rejestracyjna o numerze…

-Zajęliśmy się tym. – War Machine ląduje ciężko kilka metrów dalej i spogląda w lewo, w stronę z której nadbiegł Steve. – Nadchodzą miejscowi.

-To był zaszczyt pracować z panem, Kapitanie. – Rumlow kaszle a potem zaczyna poruszać szczęką w sposób podobny do tego jak Bucky robił to podczas pierwszej wizyty w warsztacie Tony’ego i dociera do niego co może robić Rumlow.

- _Nie_ nie pozwolę Ci… – Steve łapie go za szczękę i otwiera ją starając się znaleźć sztuczny ząb. Za sobą słyszy świst zbroi War Machine.

-Nasza robota dobiegła końca. Jest tutaj.

-Co? – Steve gwałtownie odwraca głowę. – Masz go?

Rhodey trzyma coś między palcami i przygląda się temu czemuś przechylając głowę prawie tak samo jak Tony kiedy Jarvis coś dla niego analizuje.

-Nie tak oldschoolowe jak cyjanek, ale na pewno zawiera dawkę czegoś z czym trzeba uważać. Ach, tędy panowie. – War Machine cofa się by przepuścić uzbrojonych policjantów w kamizelkach kuloodpornych.

Steve zdusza w sobie chęć złamania kolejnych kości i stosuje się do prośby o przekazanie podejrzanego.

**

-Tędy proszę.

- _Jak_ on się tu dostał? Mieliście…

-Kapitanie, słyszę teraz to oraz inne rzeczy…słucha mnie pan?

-Tak.

-Dowiem się wszystkiego i pan również się dowie. Proszę doprowadzić się do porządku w przybudówce.

-Muszę znaleźć Bucky’ego. Muszę mu powiedzieć…

-Bucky jest bepieczny. Jest teraz pod specjalnym nadzorem. _Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa._ Pepper mówi mi prosto do ucha. Każe mi zaprowadzić pana do przybudówki, idziemy do przybudówki.

-…

-Proszę iść w to samo miejsce gdzie szedł pan przed chwilą, doprowadzić się do porządku. Poczekać.

- _Na co_ mam czekać?

-Pepper rzadko mi rozkazuje, ale kiedy to robi _wiem_ że mam jej słuchać bez zbędnych pytań. A teraz muszę lecieć. Poradzisz sobie. Bucky też sobie poradzi. Już jesteś w połowie drogi.

**

Steve idzie. Dziennikarze zniknęli. Steve słyszy, oddalone o jakieś trzy kwartały gdzie policja musiała wstrzymać ruch, podniesione głosy i hałas silników samochodów. Dla niego to biały szum.

Limuzyna nadal czeka zaparkowana na swoim miejscu. Steve okrąża ją, wymija policjatów stłoczonych wokół dziury jaką w ścianie, w której musi tkwić pocisk i przekracza próg. Ignorując mężczyznę który prosi go by usiadł wchodzi do łazienki i zamyka drzwi.

**

Mija kilka minut. Steve nareszcie ogląda się w lustrze. Ma zakrwawione dłonie a w jego włosach i na koszuli również jest plama krwi. Opłukuje dłonie, przeczesuje nimi włosy i stwierdza, że nie ma sensu zajmować się zaplamioną koszulą.

Gdzieś tam jest Bucky. Steve obiecał, że go nie opuści. Obiecał mu.

Zamek w drzwiach obraca się. Steve spogląda przez ramię na kobietę która wchodzi do łazienki. W jakiś sposób, jak za magicznym zaklęciem, zamek w drzwiach znowu się przekręca.

Steve nie przypomina jej sobie z pierwszej telekonferencji, ale wtedy był o wiele bardziej skupiony na okropnym stanie psychicznym Bucky’ego żeby zajmować się szczegółami. Ta dziewczyna jest _młoda,_ pewnie ledwo przekroczyła dwudziestkę, wysoka i szczupła o krótko ostrzyżonych rudych włosach. Jest spokojna, uśmiecha się przez co zaczyna irytować Steve’a wzniecając na nowo jego ledwie uspokojoną obawę. Zbliża się do niej właściwie bez namysłu. Ale ona tylko unosi głowę by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Miło mi pana poznać. – Mówi spokojnie. – Jestem Rachel.

-Zawiodłaś go. – Jego głos jest zimny, napędzany adrenaliną. – Prawie _zginął_.

Rachel patrzy na niego lekko zawiedziona a potem wymija go i opiera się o ścianę między papierowym ręcznikiem a suszarką do rąk. Steve dopiero teraz zauważa, że jest ubrana w spodnie i żakiet do którego kieszeni jest przypięta legitymacja prasowa.

-Podsumujmy coś zanim wściekniesz się po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze?

-To że się wściekłem było…

- _Dobrze?_

Chwila milczenia. Steve przełyka wpatrując się w nią a potem spuszcza wzrok.

-Snajper chybił. – Rachel odlicza „raz” na palcach uniesionej dłoni. – Uciekając, ten sam snajper potknął się i upadł dzięki czemu go złapałeś. – Rachel unosi drugi palec. – Samochód którym miał uciec snajper złapał gumę wyjeżdżając z zza zakrętu niedaleko wjazdu na obwodnicę przez co policja zdążyła go dogonić. – Trzy. – W tym samym czasie snajper próbuje połknąć wypełniony cyjankiem ząb który wypadł mu akurat wtedy kiedy mu przywaliłeś chociaż Twoja pięść nie trafiła w jego zęby trzonowe. Dzięki temu mamy całego i zdrowego Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa, snajpera fajtłapę który na dodatek odwiedził kiepskiego dentystę i dizajnerskiego Jeepa z przepompowanymi oponami.

-Wiem, że to nie było łatwe i rozumiem Twoje wzburzenie. Rachel pozwala żeby to w niego wsiąknęło i chowa ręce do kieszeni. – Ale Bucky jest bezpieczny a my uzyskaliśmy potrzebny mu materiał: Hydra chciała go zlikwidować a Kapitan Ameryka uratował mu życie. Nie obraź się, ale słyszałam historie o tym jak próbowałeś kogoś okłamać, i lepiej było nie mówić Ci, że spodziewam się zamachu i że się wszystkim zajmę. Wszędzie roiło się od kamer. Gdybyś odepchnął Bucky’ego o  _sekundę_ wcześniej media powtarzałyby i analizowały ten moment przez następne dwa miesiące.

Steve patrzy na nią starając się głęboko i spokojnie oddychać.

-Taka premedytacja… – mówi cicho – ale czy zaplanowałaś także to, że przed chwilą prawie zatłukłem kogoś na śmierć?

Rachel nie odsuwa się ani nie marszczy brwi. Pokazuje mu pięć palców. Kiedy Steve nie odpowiada, ona wzdycha i wygląda na zasmuconą po raz pierwszy odkąd do niego weszła.

-Nie lubię kontrolować ludzi. Szczególnie tych dobrych! Ale Ty rzeczywiście prawie go zatłukłeś a to nie pomogłoby ani Bucky’emu ani Twojej opinii. Pozwól Brockowi zostać twarzą Hydry która tak bardzo bała się że Bucky wyjawi ich tajne informacje że postanowiła go sprzątnąć. Dzięki temu wyraźnie widać, że Bucky jest uciekinierem ale nie zdrajcą.

-Pepper nigdy nie mówiła, że podszkoli Cię z PR-u.

-Jesteś naprawdę nieufny, Steve. – Uśmiecha się Rachel. – Doceniam to.

Steve wzdycha i opiera się o blat obok umywalki. Rachel stoi przed nim i cierpliwie czeka aż się uspokoi.

-Potrafisz czytać w myślach. – Mówi cicho Steve.

-I przesuwać różne rzeczy. – Rachel przytakuje kiwając głową. – Takie jak pocisk, opona, ząb. A przed chwilą zamek w drzwiach.

-Jasne. Więc pewnie wiesz, gdzie jest Bucky?

Rachel kiwa głową i wskazuje na posadzkę między nimi więc prawdopodobnie Bucky jest gdzieś w piwnicy. Steve kiwa głową.

-Nic mu nie jest?

-Nic mu nie jest. – Potwierdza Rachel. – Mam go na oku. Podobnie jak dwóch eskortujących go ochroniarzy. Przeszukali go, przeskanowali a teraz przyglądają się jego ramieniu.

-A potem? – Steve zamyka oczy.

-Jak tylko przejdzie procedury bezpieczeństwa zacznie zeznawać. Zajmie mu to jakieś…osiemnaście minut. Nadal ma przy sobie pendrive’a Nataszy na którym spisane są wszystkie nazwiska oraz swoje spisane oświadczenie. Odczyta im je, potem odda wszystkie dowody a oni przepytają go na temat czasu jaki spędził w Hydrze. Opowie im wszystko. A potem… – Rachel milknie wpatrując się w podłogę. – Bucky przesyła pozdrowienia.

Steve czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

-Mówi że nic mu nie będzie ponieważ wie… – Rachel milknie jakby czekała aż ktoś skończy zdanie – …że Ty i ja czuwamy nad nim. – A potem z wyrazem twarzy przypominającym skrzyżowanie uśmiechu z grymasem dodaje – On też Cię kocha.

**

**

Aktyw nie znał wszystkich szczegółów ale wiedział, że tocząca się rozmowa dotyczy jakiejś prywatnej kwestii. Poczekał więc aż inni pasażerowie furgonetki wysiądą z niej aby trochę odpocząć od podróży. Mężczyzna o krótkich ciemnych włosach siedzący naprzeciw niego zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się do tyłu opierając głowę o ścianę furgonetki.

-Wykonałem zadanie. – Powiedział aktyw.

Mężczyzna natychmiast usiadł prosto i spojrzał mu w oczy. Aktyw grzecznie spuścił wzrok i wbił go w podłogę.

- _Zadanie_? – zapytał mężczyzna. – …to znaczy w końcu nareszcie odkryłeś to czego chcesz?

-Tak. – Odpowiedział aktyw. To było bardzo nietypowe zadanie i wypełnienie go zajęło mu kilka dni. Na szczęście jego główna misja polegała głównie na czekaniu na okazję do celnego strzału, cel miał uzbrojoną eskortę i trzymał się z dala od okien w miejscu zakwaterowania, Aktyw mógł więc spędzić wolny czas nad innym zadaniem.

I kiedy przyszło mu to do głowy, aktyw stwierdził, że to najlepszy i najbardziej oczywisty pomysł. Myślał o pierwszych dniach szkolenia, kobietach i dzieciach z wielkimi oczami które krzyczały z przerażenia, robiły pod siebie, albo wyciągały do niego ręce z oczami ślepymi od łez, przerażonych ale zawsze z jakiegoś powodu wyciągających do niego ręce.

Ich twarze wykrzywiały się w grymasie przerażenia lub pozostawały spokojne, jakby zaskoczone, chociaż to co się stało nie było zaskoczeniem. Bez względu na to jak bardzo się bronili, po śmierci każdy cel wyglądał tak samo. Ich ciało rozluźniało się, zamiast się wić i wydawać dziwne odgłosy, leżało luźno bez ruchu, Nawet kiedy części ich twarzy odstrzelono lub zostały zdeformowane od wystrzału, nawet jeśli tuż przed nim na twarzy celu pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia, ich twarze łagodniały a ciała bez walki padały na ziemię. Nie próbowały się uwolnić. Nie próbowały uciekać.

-… _to_ jest? Hej. – Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł głowę aktywu. – Odezwij się. Powiedz czego chcesz?

-Chciałbym umrzeć. – Oznajmił aktyw nadal wpatrując się w podłogę.


	40. Peter

Sprawdzając kajdanki Peter układa w myślach swoją przemowę.

_Hej, pamiętacie jak mówiliście mi, żebym nie odwiedzał tego prawnika, Murdocha, w szpitalu? Śmieszna sprawa. Poszedłem odwiedzić prawnika w szpitalu! I tak jak mnie ostrzegaliście jacyś ludzie napadli mnie i porwali. Nafaszerowali mnie jakimiś…_

–Hej – mówi Peter opierając się lekko o kajdanki. Odwraca się w kierunku pilnującego go zbira siedzącego po drugiej stronie laboratorium. – Czym żeście mnie nafaszerowali?

–Zamknij się.

–Powinniście wiedzieć, że jestem uczulony na penicylinę.

–Powiesz to szefowi jak się tu zjawi.

–Okej. – Peter odchyla się do tyłu chociaż jego mięśnie wydają się być kłębkiem rozgotowanego makaronu i wbija wzrok w sufit. – Jeśli porwaliście mnie tylko po to żeby mnie przeprosić za próbę przejechania samochodem? Nie musicie się o to martwić. Wiem, że pewnie jest Wam z tym ciężko ale przykleiłem sobie plaster potem poćwiczyłem trochę w wodzie i już po wszystkim. Nie jestem na Was zły.

Zbir przewraca oczami.

_Więc, powinienem wspomnieć jak bardzo jest mi przykro że Was nie posłuchałem. Jesteście mistrzami w tym fachu. A ja jestem żółtodziobem, który powinien był wysłuchać swoich mistrzów. Mea culpa._

Peter przestaje bawić się kajdankami. _Kto_ instaluje kajdanki w ścianie laboratorium? I zaczyna rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Na małym stoliku leży jego telefon oraz trochę gotówki którą ma przy sobie na wypadek nagłej chęci na hot-doga. Większość superbohaterów zostałaby rozbrojona. Jemu zabrano jedynie telefon oraz osiem dolarów. Ugh.

W korytarzu słychać kroki a po chwili otwierają się drzwi laboratorium. Kolejny zbir otwiera drzwi ogromnemu mężczyźnie ubranemu w biały garnitur. Peter ożywia się nareszcie widząc znajomą twarz.

–Willy!

Wilson Grant Fisk patrzy na niego zwężonymi oczami, ale nie reaguje w żaden inny sposób. Kładzie na biurku walizkę i otwiera ją. Peter nadal mówi.

–Poznaję Cię, to Ty jesteś tym facetem, przeciw któremu Murdoch prowadził sprawę. Człowieku, czy Ty naprawdę nosisz fular? Myślałem, że chciałeś tylko dobrze wyglądać w momencie aresztowania. Ale Ty naprawdę ubierasz się tak na co dzień? – mężczyzna nadal się nie odzywa. Dalej Willy, zapraszasz mnie do swojego obrzydliwego biura wynajętego od Oscorp Labs ale nie zamierzasz ze mną porozmawiać?

–Jeśli nadal będziesz mnie tak nazywał, zaraz zrobi się jeszcze nieprzyjemniej.

–Okej, okej. Panie mafioso. Groźny panie mafioso z wielką spinką w swoim fularze, ponieważ tworzysz nowojorski syndykat potrzebujesz super ksywki…ooch. Och. Kingpin!

Na czole Fiska pojawia się poprzednio nie widziana żyła.

–Kingpin to dobra ksywka. – ciągnie Peter. – Jesteś łysy, ubierasz się na biało…może jeśli znajdziesz sobie przeciwnika który będzie czarny oraz bardzo okrągły…

–Możemy to zrobić nie sprawiając Ci niepotrzebnego bólu _Spider-Manie_ ale jeśli nadal chcesz mnie denerwować mogę otrzymać potrzebne mi informacje jednocześnie przynosząc Ci. Całkiem. Sporo. Cierpienia. – Kingpin wyjmuje z walizki pistolet do lekarstw podobny do tego, który leży już na biurku. – Mój wspólnik i ja mamy do Ciebie kilka pytań dotyczących systemów ochrony w Wieży Starka. A jeśli nie zechcesz współpracować cóż… – Kingpin podnosi pistolet do zastrzyków. – To co dostałeś w szpitalu miało Cię unieruchomić. Pomyśl o tym jak o unowocześnionej wersji tiopentalu.

–Twój wspólnik ma niezłe chody w Oscorp Labs. – stwierdza Peter widząc napis na boku pistoletu. –I w ogóle kto opatentował Veritaserum? Czy Rowling o tym wie? – Odchyla się poza zasięg pistoletu ale nagle pistolet znika. W ogóle wszystko znika ponieważ gaśnie światło. Czy to był dźwięk wyłączającej się klimatyzacji? Czy to awaria prądu?

Jeden ze zbirów odzywa się w ciemności. Peter odwraca głowę ale i tak nic nie widzi. Jest ciemno. Bardzo ciemno.

 _To coś_. Myśli Peter. _Masz teraz to coś._

Peter mruga pod maską starając się namówić swój umysł do współpracy aż pojawia się w nim wspomnienie: Tony marszczący brwi nad jego kostiumem używający maleńkiej pincety żeby zamontować w jego masce, rękawicach oraz rysunku pająka na jego piersi maleńkie czujniki.

 _System odzyskiwania pająków._ Powiedział Tony. _Wszyscy poza Wdową mają coś takiego w swoich strojach. Tak na wszelki wypadek._

Czy teraz jest czwartek? Peter poszedł do szpitala późnym wieczorem w środę, czyli teraz musi być czwartek rano. Notatka na lodówce głosiła, że wróci…

Ktoś przewraca coś w ciemności a Peter odskakuje.

–Ty idioto. – Warczy Kingpin. – Mamy gdzieś tutaj zapasowy generator. – Zapada cisza a po chwili pomieszczenie zalewa czerwone światło awaryjne, które Peterowi wydaje się straszne, po chwili włącza się klimatyzacja a Peter uśmiecha się pod maską. Kingpin nakazuje coś jednemu ze zbirów, który bierze pistolet i wychodzi.

–Mój _sensei_ skopie Ci tyłek. – Drażni go Peter.

-Młody człowieku, Pan Stark bierze teraz udział w wystawnym bankiecie po drugiej stronie miasta.

-Pan Stark _nie jest_ moim _sensei._ – Odpowiada radośnie Peter kiedy czerwone światło gaśnie. – Macie tu gdzieś kolejny generator?

Słychać kroki. Fisk cofa się od niego a drugi facet po omacku zmierza do drzwi. Kroki się zatrzymują kiedy w korytarzu słychać krzyk i huk. Lekkie uczucie ’pajęczego zmysłu’ Petera powoli mija. Peter uśmiecha się i zaczyna się wiercić aż dociera do niego że w tych ciemnościach niczego nie zobaczy. To takie _niesprawiedliwe._

–Freeman! – krzyczy Fisk. – Zabarykaduj drzwi i… – Zdanie przerywa odgłos kogoś otwierającego kopniakiem drzwi, wystrzału, a potem odgłos upadającego na ziemię pistoletu, i kolejny wystrzał… Peter traci na chwilę orientację ale po chwili zapada cisza.

Peter czeka na jakieś powitanie, czyjś głos, ale zamiast tego widzi światło po lewej stronie. To wygaszacz ekranu w jego iPhonie oświetla twarz Bucky’ego ubraną w gogle których Peter nigdy przedtem nie widział.

–Siedem nieodebranych esemesów od Jarvisa. – Mówi chłodno Bucky.

–…czy ty… – Pyta Peter nie widząc ciał na podłodze.

–Oni żyją.

–Och. – _Jezu_. – Świetnie. Cóż. Witaj z powrotem? – Peter sili się na wesołość. – Gratulacje z okazji prezydenckiego ułaskawienia i medali za…

–Coś Ty zrobił, żeby dać się porwać Parker?

–Ja. Um…Nic takiego. – Krzywi się Peter.

–Czym Cię naszprycowali? – Pyta Bucky odwracając się w jego kierunku.

–Głównie środkami zwiotczającymi mięśnie. – Peter stara się najlepiej jak może naśladować Psa Jake’a z Adventure Time, co Bucky powinien zrozumieć, nadal będąc przykutym do ściany, Bucky tylko przewraca oczami i chowa jego telefon do kieszeni sprawiając że Peter znowu traci w ciemnościach orientację.

Słyszy szuranie, potem odgłosy przeszukiwania, pobrzękiwanie, a potem Bucky trzyma go za nadgarstek i pobrzękiwanie się powtarza…klucze! Musiał znaleźć klucze do kajdanek. Kiedy tylko jego ręce są wolne Peter wyciąga je by w ciemnościach uściskać Bucky’ego ignorując jego próby uwolnienia się przez całe sześć sekund.

–Dotarłeś tu w samą porę. Dzięki.

–Możesz wstać? – Pyta po chwili Bucky.

–Nie bardzo. – Peter opiera się o ścianę a potem po niej zjeżdża.

–Widzisz cokolwiek?

–Zero. – Odpowiada Peter mrugając kilka razy oczami.

Bucky zdejmuje z paska coś co okazuje się latarką. Podaje ją Peterowi który celuje nią w podłogę.

–Kiedy wrócimy Stark zamontuje Ci w masce czujniki podczerwieni.

–Fajnie.

–’Fajnie’ byłoby wylądować po trwającym całą noc locie i nie odebrać telefonu od spanikowanego systemu komputerowego informującego mnie o tym, że cały wieczór nie można się z Tobą skontaktować. Jest piąta rano!

–Przepraszam…– Peter ściska mocniej latarkę.

Zapada cisza. W końcu Bucky wzdycha i klęka obok niego.

–Naprawdę nic Ci nie jest?

–Tak.

–Co z nim? – Pyta Bucky po chwili milczenia.

–Z Murdoch’iem? On jest…hm…stabilny. Lekarze mówią, że do końca życia będzie niewidomy ale poza tym dochodzi do siebie. Jest zdeterminowany, żeby wrócić do pracy.

–To dobrze. – Bucky spogląda na niego. – Czy jeśli dam Ci minutę, będziesz w stanie wyjść stąd ze mną?

–Taak. – Wzdycha Peter wyprostowując jedną nogę i poruszając palcami stopy. Spogląda na leżącego na podłodze Kingpina i zauważa wystającą z jego szyi strzałkę. – Przywiozłeś karabin do usypiania zwierząt?

–Taa. Obudzą się za jakieś pięć do ośmiu godzin. Tony jest świetny w swoim fachu. – Bucky rozsiada się na podłodze. – Skoro czekamy aż minie działanie tego co Ci dali opowiedz mi co się działo.

-Hmm… – Peter stara się nadążyć za zmianą tematu. – Jan ot tygonia siedzi w laboratorium. Pracuje nad jakimś eksperymentem i jutro przy kolacji podzieli się jego wynikami. Nawet Sam nie wie co ona tam robi.

–Hoduje banany?

–Wspominała coś o skrzydłach. I o oceoklastach? Może to jakieś udoskonalenie sprzętu Sama. Albo…latające banany. – Chichocze Peter.

–Tak. To zdecydowanie to. – Odpowiada kwaśno Bucky. – Co jeszcze przegapiłem?

–Darcy i Bruce zerwali. Ale Darcy i Hulk nadal są parą czego kompletnie nie pojmuję.

–Zaraz, że co? – Pyta z niedowierzaniem Bucky.

–Sam nie wiem…– Darcy mówiła coś o granicach i odmiennych stanach świadomości a potem zatkała się goframi kiedy Peter ją o to spytał, i wiedział, że podzieliła się z nim tym w sekrecie. – Wydają się szczęśliwi z takiego obrotu spraw.

–…okej. – Stwierdza po chwili milczenia Bucky.

–Oh! – Peter siada nieco prościej. – Pepper zatrudniła jakichś facetów którzy spędzili trochę czasu w wieżowcu waląc w coś młotkami i wykańczając pokoje. – Uśmiecha się. – Powiedziała, że jeden będzie dla mnie. Jeśli kiedyś będę za bardzo pobity by wrócić na noc do Ciotki May. Co jest bardzo fajne. Powiedziała też że wyburzyli jedną ścianę w mieszkaniu Steve’a.

–Co? Dlaczego?

–Żeby…było większe?

–Och. Z powodu…?

– _Tak_.

–Och. – Bucky wygląda na lekko zawstydzonego co Peter przypisuje wychowaniu w latach czterdziestych.

–Nie powiedział Ci? Myślałem, że rozmawialiście przez telefon przez cały ten czas. – Bucky wybucha śmiechem.

–Po tym jak próbowano mnie postrzelić przewieziono mnie w siedemnaście różnych miejsc. Steve i ja nie widzieliśmy się aż do lotu w powrotną stronę.

Od ich wyjazdu minął prawie _miesiąc._

–Co on _robił_ przez cały ten czas?

–Według Rachel siedział w swoim mieszkaniu w DC i czekał na mnie jak pies. – W głosie Bucky’ego zdecydowanie słychać uśmiech. – Spędziła z nim trochę czasu i najwyraźniej…porozmawiali sobie? Co chyba wyszło mu na dobre?

–Może teraz sam znajdzie sobie psychiatrę. – Rzuca Peter zanim nie przypomina sobie, że rozmowa o takich sprawach jest niegrzeczna. – To znaczy…Powinien z kimś pogadać, prawda? O wojnie. Stresie bycia superbohaterem. Nie mówiąc o…sam wiesz…

-Tym, że jego chłopak ma nie po kolei w głowie. – Odpowiada kwaśno Bucky. – Mnóstwo rzeczy leży mu na wątrobie.

– Taa. – Uśmiecha się Peter.

–Wiesz, że w samolotach jest teraz telewizja?

–Tak. – Odpowiada Peter udając, że wiedział o tym odkąd skończył pięć lat.

–Po drodze obejrzałem sobie relację z tego co się działo po moim przylocie do Waszyngtonu. Wiesz, że kiedy szedłem do tamtych drzwi demonstratorzy trzymali transparenty…ale ja nie zdążyłem przeczytać co było na nich napisane.

–Och. ’Uwolnić Naszego Bohatera’? – Peter przechyla głowę. – Przez pewien czas ludzie ćwierkali o tym na Twitterze. Ale ja też widziałem tamten materiał…wydawałeś się lekko przytłoczony całą sytuacją.

–Wydaje mi się, że nie wierzyłem w to, że ludzie uwierzą że jestem tym dobrym.

–Ty zawsze byłeś dobry.

Przez chwilę siedzą razem w zgodnym milczeniu. Peter rozciąga ramiona i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej. Kiedy układa latarkę tak by móc pobawić się w teatrzyk cieni na przeciwległej ścianie, Bucky parska śmiechem i daje mu kuksańca w ucho.

–Och! Jeszcze jedna nowina. Stark skończył składać samolot.

– _O tym_ akurat wiedziałem. – Bucky z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

–Z czegoś jest taki zadowolony?

–A jak myślisz? _Jak_ udało mi się tak szybko tutaj przylecieć?

 


End file.
